Függ a hangulattól
by Emeshe
Summary: Új lány érkezik, és a Roxfortban megváltozik az időjárás. Szeptemberben havazik, decemberben homokvihar tombol, a kviddicsmérkőzést elmossa egy jól irányzott jégeső... és mindezt Aria kényére-kedvére. Vagy hangulatára. (OC, gen, enyhe AU, nulla romantika)
1. A változás hava

**Megjegyzés: a jogok JKRé. Minden fejezetre levetítve.**

**FONTOS! A sztorit kábé... nem ezer éve írtam, de elég régen. Van mit finomítani rajta, de műemlékként kezelem, és nem (nagyon) nyúlok hozzá.**

**Jellemzők: OC, nulla romantika, hasonlók**

* * *

Azon az emlékezetes szeptember elsején az uralkodó időjárási viszonyok enyhén – nagyon enyhén! – szólva is nedvesek voltak. Közhellyé átfogalmazva a mondatot: esett, mintha dézsából öntenék. Már attól totálisan átáztam, hogy ládástól-mindenestől megtettem az autótól a pályaudvar bejáratáig tartó két métert. Később, a peronon elsuttogott három szárító-bűbájjal is csak annyit értem el, hogy nem csöpögtem annyira. Persze a méretes pocsolyát már nem volt kedvem felszárítani – amúgy is csak kisebb baleset történt. De a sínek alá nem zuhant senki!

Szóval. Álltam… azaz ültem a bőröndömön, mint aki karót nyelt, majd' két és fél órán keresztül, még végül a mozdonyvezető úgy döntött, ideje leparkíroznia az expresszt. Merthogy – hittétek volna? – a roxfortiak többsége két ciklusban érkezik, viszont indulás előtt fél órával a peron még csont üres.

Első ciklus negyedórával tizenegy előtt, második az indulás utolsó pillanataiban. A mozdonyvezető úgy tűnik, tudta ezt, mert nem siette el a dolgot.

Persze anya hibája is az egész. Meg Dumbledore-é, de ez most nem tartozik ide. Kellett nekünk ideköltözni Angliába. Hát mi baj volt Írországgal, kérdem én, de rám bezzeg senki sem hallgat. A felnőttek többsége (köztük a fent említett két boszorkány/varázsló) _állítólag_ az én érdekeimet tartja szem előtt. Hangsúly az „állítólag"-on. Mert az én érdekeimet én tudom eldönteni, és én vissza akarok menni Írországba. Az érdekem ezt kívánja.

Kívánhatja is – mert hogy senkit nem érdekel, az biztos.

Anya szerint nincs okom panaszra. Az RBF-évet a világ egyik leghíresebb varázslóképzőjében tölthetem, ami kimagasló szinten… satöbbi, satöbbi. Itt elvesztettem a fonalat.

Visszakanyarodva az aktuálisabb problémára: két és fél órát kellett várnom a vonatra az üres peronon. Gyötrelmes volt, elhiheti mindenki. A másodpercek egy félholt csiga(biga) sebességével vánszorogtak, bennem meg annyi energia volt az újrakezdéshez, mint hugicám házikedvenceiben öt vele töltött perc után.

Aztán beállt a vonat, én felszálltam, és megérkezett az első ciklus.

A hangzavar óriási volt. Valószínűleg minden egyes diákhoz minimum két szülő, egy állat, és átlag egy vagy két kistestvér jutott. Aztán hirtelen csend lett – ugyanis úgy döntöttem, rögtön az első napon dacolva a házirenddel, hogy bűbájt szórok a fülke ajtajára és az ablakra.

Csend, áldott csend! Szintén áldott magány!

Utóbbi úgy indulás után cirka két percig.

* * *

– Szabad a többi hely?

Két fiú nyitott be a legnagyobb természetességgel és a sablonszöveggel.

És ilyen helyzetben mit lehet tenni? Hát persze, hogy bólintani és imádkozni, hogy ne akarjanak…

– Harry Potter vagyok.

…bemutatkozni.

– Ő pedig Neville Longbottom.

Longbottom nem volt ismerős. Potter annál inkább. Csak nem tudtam, honnan.

Mosolyt erőltettem az arcomra és felnéztem. – Aria Matthews.

Villámgyorsan megnéztem mindkét fiút. A bal oldali ülésen ültek mind a ketten. Ennek két oka lehetett: fura szeszély, vagy az, hogy a másikat teljes egészében elfoglaltam/kisajátítottam/elbitoroltam. (Ízlés kérdése. Vagy az ülés volt túl rövid, vagy az én lábam túl hosszú. Flegmaságom pedig kedvem miatt határtalan.)

És akkor leesett, hogy aki ott ül a másik ülésen – nem az alacsony és duci, hanem a magas, fekete, sebhelyes – az Potter. Személyesen.

* * *

Mondták már, hogy bizonyos dolgok csak nagyon lassan érnek el az agyamig. Főleg a legnyilvánvalóbbak.

És most előadom, miért is kellett átcuccolni Nagy-Britanniába.

Legelőször valószínűleg A Dolog áll a háttérben. Mert egy elvileg nagyra becsült brit varázsló fülébe jutott. Nos, ezzel nem is lett volna semmi baj, csakhogy az a titok, amit több mint két ember tud, nem titok. És mivel az egész Ebrithyl tisztában volt vele (kviddicskapitányok és fanjaik üldöztek végig a fél iskolán) a legkisebb elsősöktől kezdve a teljes tanári karig – mi úgy durván nyolcvan fő –, így ezt a legnagyobb jóindulattal sem lehetett annak nevezni.

Az eredmény: tőlem függött az elsősök repülésórája, az összes kviddicsmeccs és minden egyes szabadtéri program.

De nem bántam. Egészen addig amíg Voldemort vissza nem tért.

És itt megragadnám az alkalmat, hogy közöljem a nyilvánossággal: Írország NEM fél a Setét Nagyúrtól. El lehet nyomni a népességet, lehet terrorizálni, ÉN és a családom (plusz a rokonság, az ismerősök és az egész iskola) AKKOR IS kimondjuk a nevét. Számunkra a háború a szigeten zajlik. Mármint a másikon. Igaz, még Észak-Írország is oda tartozik, de nekünk semmi közünk hozzá. Erről ennyit. Nincs kedvem politizálni, és nem azért, mert nem értek hozzá.

Szóval Voldemort visszatért. A „nagyra becsült" brit varázslótársadalom persze nem fogadta el ezt a már-már ténynek minősülő információt.

Engem ez nemcsak, hogy nem zavart, hanem nem is érdekelt.

És itt jön a képbe Dumbledore. Mert az egyik kéme jelentette, hogy az ellenség tud A Dologról, ami viszont szorosan – nagyon szorosan – kapcsolódik hozzám. És ami értékes (ha az ember tudja, mire akarja használni).

Ergo Voldemort meg akarja szerezni.

Mivel így veszélybe került az én és a családom élete, így a Roxfort igazgatója nagylelkűen felajánlotta, hogy járhatok a másik ország legbiztonságosabb intézményébe. Ráadásul a Főnixes Társaság vagy mi védelmet biztosít a anya és az ikrek számára. Samantha továbbra is járhat mugli suliba, Jason pedig majd a Roxfortba – jövőre. Mert a felnőttek hosszútávra terveznek. Túlságosan is.

És hogy jön a képbe Potter? Ő kezdte terjeszteni „Voldemort visszatért"-elméletet. Nem mintha hibáztatnám, de eléggé frusztráló tudni, hogy valamilyen szinten benne van.

– Te új vagy? – kérdezte Longbottom.

– Szerinted?

A hangulatom csak tovább romlott. Az eső még jobban rákezdett: a látótávolság egy ötvenről húsz centire csökkent.

Longbottom zavarba jött. Potter annál kevésbé.

– Honnan jössz?

Világrengető sóhajjal becsuktam a könyvem, tudomásul véve, hogy ma már maximum az ágyamon olvashatok.

– Írország, Ebrithyl. Szándékosan nem hagytok, vagy ez valami kényszer?

Potter nagylelkűen figyelmen kívül hagyta a mondat utolsó részét. – Üdv a Roxfortban!

– Kösz.

– Milyen az az Ebitril? – kérdezte Longbottom kíváncsian.

– Ebrithyl. És jó.

Magamban hozzátettem, hogy ezerszer jobb, mint a Roxfort. Az a suli az otthonom volt. Az első számú, hisz anya ott tanított, Sam és Jason pedig gyakorlatilag beköltöztek oda – még akkor is, ha mindketten mugli suliba jártak. Igaz, különböző okokból…

– A Roxfortnál biztos nem jobb – húzta ki magát Longbottom. Látszott rajta, hogy büszke az iskolájára. Ideje lelombozni.

– Biztos vagy benne? Az a suli, ahol ennyire megosztják a diákokat, nem lehet túl jó. Házak meg pontszámok… egész tanév alatt versengtek, ahelyett, hogy összefognátok…

– Mégis miért kéne barátkozni a mardekárosokkal? – kérdezte Potter.

Mardekárosok? Azok kik? Ja, az egyik ház.

– Nem te terjesztetted el, hogy Voldemort visszatért?

Ez vajon övön aluli ütésnek számít, vagy nem?

– De, és igaza van! – kiáltott Longbottom. – Harry nem hazudik.

– Nyugi, ha hazudna, és nem lenne igaz, valószínűleg én se jöttem volna ide – válaszoltam hűvösen.

Potter izgatottan nézett rám. – Miért, megtámadott?

– Ismered a vihar előtti csend fogalmát?

Azzal újra elővettem a könyvemet, és folytattam az olvasást. Ők se próbáltak beszélgetést kezdeményezni. Hála érte Merlinnek.

* * *

Jött a dél, és el is múlt. Potterék beszélgettek. Hogy miről, nem tudom, szerepelt benne kviddics, házak, barátok, időjárás… Nekem meg az utóbbi miatt folyton emlékeztetni kellett magamat, hogy ebben a suliban rajtam kívül csak Dumbledore tudja Azt.

Úgy fél kettő körül megérkezett a szűk baráti kör: egy fiú és egy lány. Mindketten prefektusok.

Nálunk nem voltak ilyenek. Csak két iskolaelsőt választottak a hetedévből. Hetven tanulóhoz (néha még kevesebb is) ez pont elég.

Szóval bejöttek. Ige ám, csakhogy nem volt hová ülniük. Így az én lábam került le. Sajnos.

Gyors bemutatkozás, és a lány – Hermione Granger – már az iskolámon csámcsogott.

– Ebrithyl?

– Fogadjunk, már hallott róla – súgta Weasley jó hangosan.

– Te is tudnád, ha figyeltél volna órán – Azért a lesajnáló pillantásért érdemes volt elviselni pár órán keresztül az egész társaságot. – Még tavaly tanultuk, a környéken sárkányrezervátum működik, amiből…

– Fogd rövidre Mione – szólt közbe Weasley.

–… és híres még a könyvtáráról – fejezte be zavartalanul.

– Egyébként kis suli, és aki kritizálni meri, kaphat egy rontást a képébe, egyenesen a híres könyvtárból importálva – mondtam nyugodtan.

– Kik még a prefektusok? – váltott témát Potter.

Eddigi nem túl hosszú beszélgetéseink csak ebből álltak: elevezni a veszélyes vizekről.

– Nem fog tetszeni, Harry – kezdte Hermione. Azért a pillantásért „kiérdemelte", hogy így hívjam – igaz, hogy csak magamban, de ez mindegy. – A Mardekárból…

– Malfoy – sziszegte a megszólított.

– Úgy bizony, Potter – nyekeregte egy… hát… nehéz leírni, milyen, de ha hallanád, rögtön tudnád, hogy a kölyköt elkényeztetik.

Szőke srác lépett be. Annyira szőke volt, hogy az már inkább fehér. Mögötte két buldózer méretű testőr-féle. Én meg szokás szerint feltettem az első eszembe jutó kérdést:

– Figyu, te albínó vagy?

Malfoy rám meredt, Potter elvigyorodott, Weasley röhögött, Hermione nevetett, Longbottom kacarászott… ha még többen lettek volna itt, valószínűleg a nevetés szó összes szinonimáját fel kéne sorolnom.

– Mondd a szemembe – sziszegte az Albínó és „fenyegetően" lépett közelebb.

Felálltam én is. Na nehogy már fel kelljen néznem rá.

– Te – kezdtem lassan, tagoltan, csakhogy biztosan felfogja –, nem csak albínó vagy, hanem értelmi fogyatékos is. És most húzz innen gyorsan, mielőtt kiszúrom a szemedet.

– Büntetőmunka…

A nevemet se tudja, de már büntetőmunkát osztogat.

– Aria Matthews.

Malfoy elsápadt. Én erre a reakcióra vártam.

– _Obstructo!_ – kiáltottam.

A srác kitántorodott a fülkéből. Igen, ennek az átoknak a hatása eléggé mellbevágó.

Villám cikkázott át az égen. Tökéletes aláfestés. Malfoyék feltápászkodtak. A bandafőnök még egyszer rám nézett, és még egy ócska mozifilmbe való mondatot is kiáltott.

– Ezt még nagyon meg fogod bánni! – acsargott, majd stílusosan elhúzta a csíkot. Kis híján ugyan hasra esett a saját lábában, egyszer majdnem nekiment egy éppen kilépő diáknak, de azért stílusosan húzta el a csíkot.

Taps tört ki a fülkében. Döbbenten fordultam hátra.

– Szép volt – vigyorgott Potter.

Nem érdekelt. Tudtam, hogy ki Malfoy, ők nem. Viszont van egy előnyöm: ő nem tudja, hogy én tudom.

A kedvem még szarabb lett. Nem baj, kényszeredett mosoly, mit árthat!

– Kösz.

– Jé, havazik! – nézett ki az ablkaon csodálkozva Longbottom.

Havazik. Nem csodálkoztam. Hisz ez is miattam van. Esik a hó. A változás hava.


	2. Teszlek Süveg vs Aria

– Ennyire nem szerettél volna a Roxfortba jönni?

Csak megrántottam a vállam. Aztán rájöttem, hogy a prof ezt nem láthatta, ugyanis háttal állt nekem és a kinti tájat szemlélte.

– Jó volt nekem ott, ahol eddig. Ez a suli kicsit túlzsúfoltnak tűnik – motyogtam.

Dumbledore megfordult és rám nézett. A szemei vidáman csillogtak.

– Elismerem…

– Még szép!

–… hogy hetven helyett négyszáz tanuló elég nagy változás…

– Az nem kifejezés!

–… és szívesebben lennél az Ebrithylben…

– Ez meg a másik…

–… de mindez a te érdekedben történik.

– Tudtam, hogy ide fogunk kilyukadni.

Dumbledore zavartalanul folytatta:

– A képességedet még mindig nem uralod teljesen, amint az a kinti állapotokból is tisztán látszik. – A havazásra mutatott és ismét elmosolyodott.

Morcosan összehúztam magam a székben. – Nem az én hibám! Én mindent megpróbáltam az okklumenciától kezdve a varázsigékig, de csak néha sikerült! Az egész a hangulatomtól függ!

De egyébként TÉNYLEG mindent megpróbáltam! Meg sem tudom számolni, hányszor kántáltam el latinul a Süss fel nap!-ot vagy az Ess eső, ess!-t.

– Nem is hibáztatlak érte – bólintott Dumbledore. – Előbb utóbb biztosan rájössz, hogyan kell. Addig viszont talán segíthetek azon, hogy ne rombolja le egy hurrikán a kastélyt.

Mélységes megbántottsággal néztem rá az igazgatóra. – _Annyira_ azért nem vagyok béna! Különben is, a széllel kapcsolatos dolgokat a düh idézi elő. Tapasztalatból tudom. – Kisvártatva hozzátettem: – Különórákra gondolt?

Bólintott.

– Csak pár órára. Meg szeretném vizsgálni az erődet. Talán arra is rájövök, hogyan tudnád használni. Persze csak ha beleegyezel.

Különóra? Az plusz munka, nem?

– Rendben – egyeztem bele végül.

Kinéztem az ablakon. A havazás már elállt. Még egy-két hópelyhet megkavart a szél, aztán vége lett.

Dumbledore követte a tekintetem. – Javul a kedved – állapította meg szórakozottan. – Talán mégse olyan nagy tragédia, hogy idejöttél?

– Ó, ez csak az előkészítő-fázis a holnapi még nagyobb latyakhoz. Meg sárhoz. Remélem nem lesz kinti órám – vigyorogtam.

– Apropó óra. Elbeszélgettük az időt. Ideje lenne visszamenned a klubhelyiségedbe. Hívok egy prefektust.

– Jól sejtem, hogy az még-elintéznivaló-papírok csak üres duma volt? – néztem rá.

– Igen – válaszolta szemrebbenés nélkül. – Ne feledd, a társaid itt nem tudják, mire vagy képes.

– Na igen. Ezért is volt jobb az Ebrithylben – jegyeztem meg. – Ja, akartam kérdezni, miért ragaszkodott a vacsora előtti műsorhoz? Az egész hülyeség volt.

– Hagyomány – javított ki a prof.

– Tök mindegy. El lehetett volna intézni itt is.

– Azt hiszem, az kivételezés lett volna a többi diákkal szemben. Itt mindenkit a társai előtt osztottak be.

– Beosztani… miért nem a szétválasztani szót használja? Az egész házakba osztás egy… – Elhallgattam, mielőtt egy gyönyörű szó kicsúszott volna a számon. Gond nem volt, Dumbledore így is értette. Felsóhajtott.

– Meggyőzhetlek arról, hogy ez nem teljesen igaz?

– Nem – válaszoltam tömören.

– Rendben van – bólintott.

– Ennyi? – hitetlenkedtem. – Még csak meg sem próbálja?

– Ó, holnap is van nap – válaszolta könnyedén. – Most már későre jár. Hívok egy prefektust. Ha jól láttam, Miss Grangert már ismeri.

* * *

_Amint lepattantam a vonatról, belevesztem a tömegbe. Nem aggódtam különösebben Potterék miatt, az én külsőmön nem volt semmi jellegzetes: barna haj, barna szem – mint az emberiség elég nagy részének… A látási viszonyokat egyébként is rontotta a szakadó hóesés. És nem is biztos, hogy észrevették a hiányom. Hiszen csak alig pár órája ismertük egymást._

_Ahhoz képest, hogy havazott, nem volt olyan hideg. Eredmény: latyak. De akkora, hogy már a peronon bokáig süllyedtem benne._

_De hát az én hibám. Legyek vidám, és nem esik a hó!_

_Vagy tanuljam meg lehűteni a levegőt, és akkor csak megfagyok._

* * *

– _Miss Matthews!_

_A kiáltás visszhangzott az egész baromi nagy előcsarnokban, én meg lefékeztem a tömeg közepén magasodó tanerő előtt. A diákság – akik mellesleg leplezetlenül megbámultak – szétvált körülöttünk, levegővel kitöltött vákuumot hagyva középen._

– _McGalagony professzor vagyok, a Roxfort igazgatóhelyettese. Kérem, jöjjön velem – azzal lendületesen elindult a tömeggel szemben. – Önt az elsősökkel együtt fogják beosztani, de gondolom erről már hallott._

– _Aha. És még mindig nem értem, miért… – kezdtem volna, de a tanárnő a szavamba vágott:_

– _Dumbledore professzor ragaszkodott hozzá._

_Ja. Én is az ellenkezőjéhez._

* * *

_Kifejezéstelen arc, kifejezéstelen arc, kifejezéstelen…_

_Á, hagyjuk a fenébe, ez nekem nem megy. Bemasírozni százegynéhány roxfortos tekintetének kereszttüzében a tökmagok sorának végén, ráadásul fapofával…! Merlinre is, engem még jobban megbámulnak, mint az elsőéveseket!_

_Uramisten, hányingerem van. Már csak az hiányzik, hogy itt rókázzak mindenki előtt. Na ne!_

_McGalagony prof közben behozott valami rongyos fejfedőt… Jesszuskám, ez dalol! Mármint a Süveg, nem a tanár. Minek csinálja, így is eléggé fáj a fejem…_

_Ajaj, az első tökmag elment. Griffendéles. Nem látszott túl bátornak. Sem vakmerőnek. Bár ki tudja… hisz én csak egy egyszerű halandó vagyok, vagy mi a szösz._

_Lassan minden kiskölyköt beosztottak. Na igen, ekkor viszont én jöttem. Meg Dumbledore beszéde._

– _Amint látjátok, idén egy új tanulóval bővül az ötödik évfolyam. Miss Matthews eddig Írországban tanult, ám most bizonyos okokból itt folytatja a tanulmányait. Kérlek titeket, segítsetek neki beilleszkedni közétek, bármelyik házba kerüljön is. Köszönöm._

_Dumbledore leült, a teremben pedig felcsapott a suttogás. „Bizonyos okokból…". Eléggé gyanús megfogalmazás. Különösen, hogy a prof egész nyáron hangoztatta: Voldemort visszatért. Hát, íme a kitörni készülő háború első áldozata!_

– _Matthews, Aria – olvasta fel McGalagony._

_Odaléptem a miniatűr székhez, lezuttyantam rá, a tanárnő pedig a fejembe nyomta a Teszlek Süveget._

_Az elsősök feje elmerült benne, nekem csak a szemembe csúszott._

– _Hm… érdekes – szólalt meg a fejemben egy sípoló hang. Összerezzentem._

Basszus, te a fejemben is beszélsz?

– _Természetesen. Mégis mit vártál? – A hangja szemrehányóan csengett._

Hogy gyorsan letudjuk ezt az egész marhaságot.

– _Nem értesz ezzel egyet, igazam van?_

Naná! Hülyeség az egész. De most már essünk túl rajta!

– _Azon vagyok már fél perce. Türelmetlenség… ez is érdekes. A tulajdonságaid eléggé ellentmondásosak._

Az egész lényem az. Szóval?

– _És… ez érdekes. Még sose láttam ilyen képességet._

Egyedülálló is vagyok –_ gondoltam vigyorogva._ – De nyögd már ki, hova kerülök!

_Sürgetsz?_

Eszemben sincs, csak ideges vagyok. Miért kell szétválasztani a diákokat? Én ezt nem értem!

– _Sajnos ez a feladatom. Hidd el, nekem sem esik jól._

Miért nem mondasz fel?

– _Ez sajnos lehetetlen. De azt hiszem, tudom, hova raklak._

Tényleg?

– _Nehéz döntés volt. De most már biztos, hogy ott lesz neked a legjobb. Bár talán a Mardekár vagy…Nem ez jó lesz neked. A többi házhoz képest túl őrült vagy._

Kösz. Szóval ez volt a döntő érv?

– _Igen. Tehát legyen a…_

_A következő szót az egész Roxfort hallotta:_

– _GRIFFENDÉL!_

_A hosszú asztalnál helyet szorítottak nekem. Amint leültem, szembe kellett néznem Potter vigyorgó képével._

– _Mit is mondtál a házakról a vonaton?_

– _Lődd le magad, nem ide kerültem volna, csak hát a Süveg szerint túl őrült vagyok a többihez képest._

_Azzal a kajára fordítottam minden figyelmemet._

* * *

Már mindenki aludt. Azaz… nem tudom, hogy így volt-e, mert csak ketten voltunk egy szobában: Hermione és én.

Ahogy a szavaiból kivettem, öten voltak szobatársak, csak aztán nem tudott aludni az éjszakai dumálás miatt. Vagy őt nem bírták. Nem tudom.

– Itt a fürdőszoba, az én ágyam a jobb szélső, a maradék háromból választhatsz.

Az ablak melletti lett az enyém.

– Nem zavart, hogy egyedül laksz? kérdeztem, miközben táskám tartalmát Hermione szemrehányó pillantásától kísérve egy elegáns mozdulattal egy másik ágyra döntöttem.

– Nem. Az időm nagy részét amúgy is máshol töltöttem, és ez csak két éve van így.

– Aha. Mert visszasírod majd az egyedül töltött szép időket – vigyorogtam rá.

Tizenöt perc alatt elsötétítettünk mindent. De hiába volt baromira fárasztó ez a nap, mégse tudtam aludni.

Kiültem az ablakpárkányra. A friss levegő beáramlott a szobába, simogatta az arcom… a felhők között feltünedeztek a csillagok.

Draco Malfoy itt van. Nem kéne, hogy meglepjen, de mégis… Így sokkal valóságosabb. Sajnos…

A fenébe! Ha nem hallom azt a beszélgetést, semmi probléma nem lenne! Így ő is csak egy szerencsétlen srác, akinek a sorsába beleszólt Voldemort, mert neki mindenképp kell az erőm…

Na ne! A végén még megsajnálom Malfoyt! Griffendéles eszmék, mi lesz így veletek?


	3. Háború, kviddics, bájital

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt Hermione vidáman mosolyogva, miközben én azzal a nem titkolt szándékkal ültem le mellé az asztalhoz, hogy elpusztítom az előttem tornyosuló kajarengeteg elég nagy részét, hatalmas veszteséget okozva az ellenséges alakulatok… asszem túl sok háborús filmet néztem végig Sam mellett.

– Reggelt – motyogtam, miközben a haditervem mellett hálát adtam Istennek, Merlinnek és még ki tudja kinek és minek, amiért időben leértem a Nagyterembe.

Mert reggel, tusolás közben Hermione felajánlotta, hogy lejön velem ide. Én hülye meg megmondtam neki, hogy ne várjon, ismerem az utat, jó az emlékezetem. Nem hazudtam, ő meg nem várt meg. Csak a zuhany alatt jutott eszembe, hogy így kénytelen vagyok a hosszabb úton – fel az igazgató irodájáig, onnan pedig le az ebédlőbe – menni.

Legfontosabb teendő: megjegyezni a kaja és az ágy közötti legrövidebb útvonalat.

Szóval hullafáradtan – már rögtön az első nap elején! – foglaltam el a szobatársam melletti széket, és – szintén félálomban – kis híján egy adag müzlit öntöttem a narancslébe.

– Tessék, itt az órarended, McGalagony már járt itt. – Hermione egy darab pergament tolt elém. – Útközben nem láttad Harryéket?

– Pottert és Weasleyt? Nem.

– Már az első nap elaludnak. Jellemző ráj… miért hívod őket a vezetéknevükön?

Újabb megjegyzés: Hermione hiába friss reggel, akkor se túl gyors.

– Egyszerű: nem vagyunk haverok.

– Aha.

Látszott rajta, hogy még kérdezne valamit, ám az említettek épp ekkor ület le hozzánk. Potter velünk szembe, Weasley Hermione mellé.

– Az órarendetek – nyújtotta át nekik is a pergament Hermione. Azonban kis híján beleejtette a lekvárba, amikor én felsikoltottam:

– MATEKKAL KEZDÜNK?!

* * *

– Az nem matek, hanem számmisztika – mondta Hermione immár ezredszerre.

Épp felfelé tartottunk. Potter és Weasley mögöttünk a kviddicsről vitatkoztak.

– Tök mindegy – fintorogtam. – A hajnalban elkövetett brutális gyilkosság szinonimái.

– Akkor miért jelentkeztél rá?

– Anya megzsarolt, hogy eltilt a repüléstől, a tévétől, és nem engedi…

– Mit? – bíztatott Hermione.

A fenébe. Most mit mondjak neki? Hogy nem engedi, hogy olyan varázslatokat próbáljak ki, amik másoknak soha nem sikerülnének, viszont nekem minden erőlködés nélkül megy, mert köze van az erőmhöz? (Ami igazán nem különleges kiváltság, mert ki a franc akarna beltéri ködöt bűvölni, mikor ott a füstgép is?)

Kizárt. Nem hiszem, hogy elhinné, de nem is akarom az orrára kötni, hogy miattam van most az égnek mosott rongy színe. Most még valahogy nem tudok senkiben megbízni itt. Kivétel talán Dumbledore, de ő már régen tudja, ami meg nem bizalom, ergo igazából _tényleg _senki sem maradt…

– Kviddicsezel? – kérdezte Potter, és felzárkózott mellém.

– Csak hobbiból – rántottam meg a vállam. – Egyik iskolai csapatban se játszottam.

Két csapat volt az Ebrithylben. Szemétség lett volna az ellenféllel szemben, ha beállok az egyikbe, ráadásul nem is játszok jól.

– Milyen poszton szeretsz játszani?

– Hajtó.

Skyjal és Miley-val sokszor lopóztunk ki, ha jó idő volt. Csak ritkán, és csak szórakozásból. Csak játék volt. Eszünkbe se jutott soha, hogy sport. Csak és kizárólag játék.

– A Griffendél csapatában jövőre megüresedik két hely – jegyezte meg, majd a portréhoz fordult: – Mimbulus Mimbeltonia – mondta be a jelszót.

– Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy érdekel, Potter.

– Harry.

– Mi?

– Nem Potter, hanem Harry.

– Felőlem _Harry_… – azzal elindultam fel a hálótermünkbe Hermione után, a könyveimért és a táskámért.

Hisz nekem oly mindegy, hogyan hívom. Ő juttatott ide. Ha csak közvetve is, és ha gyakorlatilag fogalma sincs róla.

* * *

Szép lassan kirajzolódott a fejemben a Roxfort elnagyolt vázlata. Mindig is jól tudtam tájékozódni, még akkor is, ha a pasik szerint nincs olyan nőnemű lény a Földön, aki erre képes lenne.

Tényleg lehet, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, mert még sose találkoztam olyannal magamon kívül, aki rögtön elsőre megjegyez minden útvonalat.

Ez biztos valami mánia nálam – de végül is hasznos. Tudom, mi hol van, merre kell menekülni, ha úgy hozza a sors. Engem itt ugyan el nem kapnak, csak egyszer járjam teljesen körbe a Roxfortot!

A számmisztika viszont rosszabb volt, mint otthon. Ez a prof – Vector – szerintem maximalista, ami ugyan manapság már nem olyan nagy tragédia, de ugyanezt elvárja a diákjaitól is! Merlinre! Ennyi házit egy hét alatt sem szokás feladni! Kit érdekelnek a prímszámok mágikus izéi? Hát engem nem! Arról nem én tehetek, hogy az anyám nekem ezt nem szabadon választott, hanem kötelező tantárggyá tette… Csak mert ő az Ebrithylben számmisztika tanár volt, és mivel ő imádta a munkáját, hát mindhárom gyerekének tanította ezt, még akkor is, ha az egyik…

A délutánt a könyvtárban fogom tölteni. Csak tudnám, merre van.

Második óra: bájitaltan. És mellesleg a harmadik is, valami büdös pincében a föld alatt, hidegben, nyirkosságban… hogy a fenébe tudnak itt hozzávalókat tárolni? Oké, nagyon jól tudom, hogy vannak köztük olyanok, amiket károsít a napfény, de olyanok is, amiket pedig a nedvesség. És mi van a közérzettel? Főzőcskézni jó hangulatban kell, nem pedig nyomasztó pinceteremben egy megsavanyodott tanerő társaságában.

Számmisztika után a tanteremben találkoztunk Weasleyvel, bocs, Ronnal, mert ő is _megkért_, hogy ne szólítsam a vezetéknevén. Komolyan, mit akarnak? Nem vagyunk haverok. Az meg megint más, hogy azért ülök a terem végében velük, mert mást nem nagyon ismerek…

Aztán beviharzott a tanerő, lobogó talárral, az osztály pedig elnémult.

A tegnapi vacsora alatt én kapásból Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanárnak néztem. Aztán megtudtam, hogy az a tanár valamiért nem lehet köztünk… a fene tudja miért, de nem is érdekelt. Szóval Piton bájital tanár, de SVK-t akar tanítani, csakhogy az… na jó, unom, visszatérek az órára.

Szóval az osztály elnémult. Mardekár és Griffendél egyaránt.

Mondott egy rövid, öt perces kis beszédet az RBF-ekről, meg arról, hogy nála aztán kiváló kell a RAVASZ-kurzusra, satöbbi, nem figyeltem, mert feleslegesnek találtam.

Aztán Piton akcióba lépett.

– Ezen az órán a béke elixírjét kell elkészíteni, ami gyakran szerepel a Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat vizsgafeladatai között. Tud valaki valamit erről a főzetről? – Hangsúlya elárulta, hogy egyáltalán nem fűz nagy reményeket ahhoz, hogy épkézláb választ kapjon.

Felemeltem a kezem. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Hermione ugyanígy tesz.

– Miss Matthews? – nézett rám, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy a mardekárosok közül senki sem jelentkezik.

– Oldja a szorongást, a stresszt, csillapítja az izgalmat. Túladagolás halált okozhat. A kellemetlen mellékhatásokat is soroljam?

Piton összeszorította a száját. – Kíméljen meg tőle minket. És öt pont a szemtelenségéért, Miss Matthews.

Megrántottam a vállam, flegmaságom határtalan volt. Kit érdekelnek a pontok? Egyébként is, ő akart tőlem választ, én megadtam, ha nem tetszik, legközelebb ne szólítson fel.

Harry rám vigyorgott, majd újra tettetett figyelemmel fordult a tábla felé. Látszott rajta, hogy a felét sem fogta fel, amit a tanár mondott.

– Hozzávalókat a tároló szekrényben találják, az elkészítés módja pedig a táblán olvashatják. Másfél órát kapnak az elkészítéséhez. Lássanak hozzá.

Béke elixírje. Kívülről tudom a receptet. Apró gond, hogy a sajátomat. Ami viszont jóval hatásosabb, mint ami a táblán olvasható, könyvből kimásolt vacak. Például teljesen megszünteti a mellékhatásokat. És képes vagyok úgy megcsinálni, hogy ne lehessen túladagolni. A trükk az ízekben rejlik. Igaz, így lenyelni is alig tudja az ember. De garantáltan nem akarja többet megkóstolni.

– Akkor jó a főzet, ha könnyű, ezüstös pára lebeg fölötte – szólalt meg Piton, mikor már a főzet utolsó szakaszában jártam.

Sóhajtottam. Az enyém könnyű is volt és pára is. Csak nem ezüstös, hanem arany színű. A fátyolka és az éjjeli kígyófű arányainak megváltoztatása, valamint a két plusz hozzávaló okozta. Oké, de értené-e ezt a tanár? Mégiscsak a tábla szerint kellett volna…

– Ez mi, Matthews? – szólalt meg mögöttem vészjóslóan egy hang.

Pitoné.

Hát, már ki nem javítom…

– A béke elixírje.

– Ha jól emlékszem, azt mondtam, a helyes főzet felett _ezüstös_ pára lebeg. Maga szerint ez ezüstszínű? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Nem – motyogtam. – Saját recept.

– Az éjjeli kígyófű nagyobb arányban való használata mérgezést okozhat – kezdte Piton.

– Viszont az átokliliom hozzáadásával ez a hatás teljesen kiküszöbölhető – vágtam vissza.

Csend. A teremben lévők nagy része visszafojtott lélegzettel várta a befejezést. Végül:

– Óra végén itt marad, Matthews.

A mardekárosok röhögésben törtek ki, néhány griffendéles vetett egy sajnálkozó vagy együtt érző pillantást felém, a többiek visszafordultak az üstjük felé.

– Miért nem recept szerint dolgoztál? – sziszegte nekem Hermione. Az ő főzete tökéletes volt.

– Mert ez sokkal jobb. Tudod, mik azok a kellemetlen mellékhatások, nem?

– De.

– Akkor meg? Maximum pontlevonás vagy büntetőmunka, vesztettem én ezzel bármit is?

Hermione hallgatott.

Én is. Mit akar tőlem?

Most már biztos, hogy tábla szerint kellett volna dolgoznom.

* * *

– Matthews, van fogalma róla, milyen veszélyes volt ezt az elkészítési módot követni? – nézett fel végül Piton a pergamenből, amit előzőleg én adtam oda neki. A módosított recept volt rajta. A saját dolgokat mindig leírtam és mindig egy mappába raktam.

– Ha a negyedik lépésre gondol, tanár úr, eloltottam a tüzet a szárított feketezsálya hozzáadása előtt.

– Viszont egyetlen hiba, és a levegőbe repíti az egész termet. A társai életét is veszélyeztette. Éppen ezért…

– De én ezt a főzetet már ezerszer megcsináltam! – vágtam a szavába. – Senki nem volt veszélyben! Három éve e szerint a mód szerint dolgoztam, és sose követtem el hibát!

– Hibát bármikor bárki elkövethet – állított le a tanár. Látszott rajta, hogy dühöng.

– Ebben nem.

– Az nem olyan biztos. Egy hét büntetőmunka a felelőtlenségéért – jelentette ki.

Hallgattam.

– És kérek egy fiolányit a bájitalból, valamint ha van még több ilyen saját recept, akkor este fél hétre a másolatokkal együtt jelentkezik az irodámban büntetőmunkára. Érthető voltam?

– Igen, tanár úr.


	4. Az új tanár

– Egy hét büntetőmunka? – háborodott fel Harry.

Gyógynövénytanon voltunk, én pedig velük együtt dolgoztam. Nem mintha lett volna más választásom. Senkit nem ismertem, csak pár griffendélest, akiket Hermionéék tegnap és ma bemutattak, vagy akik bemutatkoztak maguktól, ahhoz meg nem volt kedvem, hogy én járkáljak körbe vigyorogva. De most a Hugrabuggal voltunk összevonva, szóval nemhogy a csoport felét, de a negyedét sem láttam még soha.

– De ha tényleg olyan veszélyes volt…

– Hermione! Lehetetlen elrontani! – vágtam a szavába.

Ő csak vállat vont, és a dudvás-könyvben kezdett kutatni az épp szüretelésre váró növényről.

– Nekem biztosan sikerült volna felrobbantanom – jegyezte meg Longbottom, miközben a szomszédos asztalon álló kékszárú dudva harapós, sárga virágait és szúrós, fekete indáit kerülgetve próbálta megszerezni a Csápos sziporka piros színű termését.

Én sose szerettem a gyógynövénytant. Értek ugyan ahhoz, hogyan kell megszerezni pár bájital-hozzávalót, de a tudományom itt véget is ért.

Az előttem álló veszélyes – bár most még mozdulatlanul álló – növényről például ezelőtt sohase hallottam, és eszemben sem volt kiszúratni vele a szememet pár piros bogyóért.

Ahogy elnéztem, az osztály legnagyobb része is így volt ezzel. Pár aktív tag ugyan elkeseredett küzdelmet vívott a csapkodó, és terméseit halálmegvető bátorsággal őrző dudvával, ám a többség úgy döntött, ő inkább varázslónak készül, mint kertésznek, és a tanárnő tiltása ellenére is begyűjtő-bűbájjal szerzi meg a termést. Persze titokban, amikor a prof éppen mást figyel.

A mi asztalunknál Hermione volt az egyetlen, aki rendesen próbált dolgozni. Én olvastam – dudva-könyvnek álcázott, az asztronómiát megcáfoló mugli regényt (cím szerint Csillagpor) –, Harry úgy tett, mintha dolgozna, közben a pálcás kezével folyamatosan integetett néhány véletlenül pont akkor elsuttogott _Invito_ kíséretében, Ron ellenben hősiesen küzdött a mérgező indákkal és virágokkal.

Mert ha nem említettem volna még, a növény mérgező volt.

Óra után mindenki csoportos cipő- és nadrágcserére indult a klubhelyiségébe.

Ugyanis sár volt. Jó nagy sár. Szerintem Dumbledore tudta ezt, és szándékosan intézte el úgy, hogy nekem ki keljen menni az udvarra.

* * *

Dudvaóra után átváltoztatástan.

A mi házvezető tanárunkkal.

Aki, mint megtudtam, nagyon szigorú, és aki mellesleg hallott a büntetőmunkámról.

Szégyent hoztam a Griffendél házra, éppen ezért egész óra alatt szinte felnyársalt a tekintetével, és az se javíthatott sokat a helyzetemen, hogy az adott átváltoztatást képtelen voltam végrehajtani, és óra végére a csengőmnek még mindig hörcsögfarka volt.

Aztán ahogy azt már előre sejteni lehetett, elhangzott a mondat:

– Matthews, óra után jöjjön ide.

Az osztályból többen is vigyorogva rám pillantottak. Bizonyára én vezetem a rekordot, hogy rögtön a legeslegelső napomon begyűjtök egy hét büntetőmunkát, és két tanár is leordítja a fejem. Hogy a pontlevonást ne is említsem.

Ügyi vagy, Ria!

De mit lehet tenni egy tanár akarata ellen? Semmit. Ergo óra után odamentem McGalagonyhoz, és igyekeztem unott fej helyett ártatlan kifejezést vágni.

– Mivel a Griffendélbe került, elvárom az ön és a társai érdekében is, hogy ehhez méltóan viselkedjen. Ami a bájital órán történteket illeti, Piton professzor tájékoztatott a körülményekről. Meg kell mondjam, ezt nem vártam magától. Veszélyeztette a társai életét, és…

…ez így folytatódott egészen becsengetésig. Akkor McGalagony elküldött az utolsó órára.

Sötét varázslatok kivédése.

Fogalmam sem volt róla, ki tanítja, mivel a tanár nevét nem közölték, ő maga pedig, és most Dumbledore-t idézem, _bizonyos okokból_ nem tudott eljönni az évnyitóra.

Ráadásul a terem koordinátái sem voltak a fejemben.

Szóval elveszett ember voltam.

Már azt terveztem, hogy akkor most lemegyek a Nagyterembe ebédelni, utána pedig valahogy megtalálom a könyvtárt, amikor Hermionébe botlottam. Kitartó, azt meg kell hagyni.

– Elfelejtettem, hogy te nem tudod, merre van az SVK-terem – lihegte kétrét görnyedve. Valószínűleg jó messziről fordult vissza, ami rendes volt tőle, jól gondoltam én a vonaton, hogy normális! Aztán varázslatos gyorsasággal szedte össze magát, megragadta a kezem és már húzott is a bal oldali folyosó felé. – Gyere gyorsan, már becsengettek, nem szeretnék az első nap késni.

Nem mondtam meg neki, hogy ez engem veszettül nem zavar. Miért romboljam le azt az illúzióját, hogy csak mert olvasok, már én is stréber vagyok…

Végül is, egész kedves lány. Normálisan viselkedik velem, nem röhög ki, és beszélget, ráadásul visszafordult, mert tudja, hogy új vagyok, és nem ismerem a kastélyt.

De vajon akkor is így viselkedne, ha tudná…?

A terem előtt lefékeztünk. Most már ennyivel is többet láttam. Még szerencse, hogy nem holmi páncélok és festmények alapján tájékozódom. Akkor aztán tényleg szükségem lenne minden nap egy idegenvezetőre.

– Késtünk öt percet – jegyeztem meg, miközben Hermione a kilincs után nyúlt.

– Az még nem olyan sok…

Már nyomta is le a kilincset, mikor egy női hang megállította.

– Ti meg mit kerestek itt?

A hang ismerősen csengett. De nem, ő aztán végképp nem kerülhet ide… Miért jönne a Roxfortba? A nosztalgia nem elég nyomós ok.

Megfordultam, és csak akkor lettem száz százalékig biztos a dolgomban, amikor végre megpillantottam.

Ő nagyjából annyira meglepődött, mint én.

– Ria? – kérdezte csodálkozva.

– Te meg mit keresel itt?! – kiáltottam. Jó hangosan. Hermione összerezzent mellettem.

– Elvállaltam ezt az állást – húzta fel sértődötten az orrát.

Ahá! Ha így reagál, akkor ő is hallotta a pletykákat. Tegnap este a tanárok bemutatása után ez volt az egyik fő téma az asztalnál. A hetedévesektől például megtudtam az előző hat tanár sorsát, és az-álláson-átok-ül teóriáról is készségesen felvilágosított mindenki.

És ő bizonyára tudott minderről. Jók voltak az informátorai.

Vagy már az ő idejében is ez ment, ki tudja…

– Most pedig nyomás be a terembe, mielőtt még pontot vonok le indokolatlan késés címen.

Indokolatlan késés? Amanda, te semmit se változtál.

De többre nem volt időm. Hermione már rángatott is be a terembe, és tuszkolt le az első padba, Harryék mellé.

– Honnan ismered? – kérdezte suttogva, amint kipakolta a könyveit.

Elmosolyodtam, és válaszolni akartam, amikor Amanda is belépett, a teremben pedig egyszerre hallgatott el mindenki.

Rövid szemezés a tanár és a diákok között, majd az előbbi fél törte meg a csendet:

– Amanda McLain vagyok. Ebben az évben én fogom tanítani a Sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgyat.

Hermione keze fent a levegőben, és már hadarta is a kérdést:

– Tanárnő csak ebben az évben fog tanítani?

Amanda elmosolyodott:

– Igen. Erre az évre elvállaltam az állást, de jövőre már nem maradok itt. És most szeretném, ha tisztáznánk a szabályokat: az én óráimon nem fogtok nevetgélni, szórakozni, beszélgetni, vagy egyéb módon akadályozni a munka menetét. Aki mégis megkockáztat egy ilyen nemű cselekedetet, annak előre szólok, meg fogja bánni. És itt nem csak büntetőmunkára vagy pontlevonásra gondolok, hanem az RBF-ekre. Az órán olyan varázslatokat is fogunk végezni, amiket ha valaki nem szakszerűen hajt végre, azzal a társai életét is veszélyezteti. Egy rosszul mondott kábító-átok is okozhat súlyos sérüléseket.

Csend. Bár a szavak drámai hatását csökkentette ugyan a szőke haj és a nagy barna szem, hogy az apró, szinte soha el nem tűnő mosolyról már ne is beszéljek, de azért így se volt rossz. Mindenesetre a többség megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Amiket hallottam tegnap, arra tippeltem, most nagyon örültek, hogy normális tanárt kapnak.

Hát, Amanda tényleg jó tanár. Mert ő is tanított az Ebrithylben. Két tantárgyat is, aztán egy fél évvel ezelőtt felszívódott. Nem baj, baglyoztunk folyamatosan. Szóval a kapcsolat megvolt, csak éppen látni nem láttuk egymást. Ezért is lepődtem meg annyira, hogy itt van.

Elhatároztam, hogy óra végén kivallatom. De addig is…

– Először is látni szeretném a képességeiteket, ezért rendeződjetek párokba!

Mindenki felállt, a padok székek és táskák félreröppentek az útból. Párbajozni fogunk. Ez az!

* * *

Óra után, ahogy azt sejteni lehetett, Amanda odahívott magához.

– Rég láttalak, kölyök – üdvözölt, majd rögtön a lényegre tért: – Mit keresel a Roxfortban? Te! Aki imádja az Ebrithylt!

– Dumbledore – mondtam. Egy szó, és látszott rajta, hogy mindent ért.

– Ciki. Ezek szerint most a világos oldal akciózik.

– Inkább csak deportál. Anyáék is elköltöztek. És _te_ mit keresel itt?

Amanda elvigyorodott.

– Tetszett az állás, és mivel ilyet is tanítottam, gondoltam, jó poén rá jelentkezni.

Felvontam a szemöldökömet.

– Ahogy téged ismerlek, szerintem nem ez az ok. Valld csak be, hogy hallottál az átokról!

– És ha igen? – nézett rám ártatlanul. – Érdekesnek tűnt… Gondoltam, megvizsgálom.

Komolyan, ha nem így nézne ki, a viselkedésével simán elmehetne egy tinédzsernek.

– Dacolsz a sorsoddal, halandó? – vettem fel a másik tantárgyának stílusát.

– Hogy is merném? – játszotta a rémültet. Aztán elgondolkodva rám bámult. – Neked nem kajálnod kéne most?

– Jesszusom! – Az ajtóhoz rohantam. Az ebéd mindenek előtt, tartja a mondás. Hogy melyik, honnan ered, ki találta ki, azt fedje jótékony homály. – Rohannom kell, viszlát!

– Pénteken vacsora után büntetőmunka a béna rontásod miatt! – kiáltott utánam.

Még gyorsan megfordultam, és vigyorogva beintettem neki. Aztán elrohantam, mielőtt pontot vont volna le.


	5. Büntetőmunka

Mire leértem a Nagyterembe, az már félig üres volt, főleg a Hollóhát asztalánál. Valószínűleg gyorsan bekaptak valamit és már tűztek is a könyvtárba tanulni, hogy a sztereotípiáknak éljünk. A legnépesebb a Griffendél volt. Valószínűleg ők elég bátrak ahhoz, hogy ne készítsék el a házit, és ne készüljenek a dolgozatra, a hugrabugosok túl jámborak ehhez, a Mardekárból meg simán kinézek egy titkos puskagyártó helyiséget.

Leültem az egyik üres székre, kipakoltam a tányéromra egy nagy adag krumplipürét, és kedvetlenül nekiláttam. Az első nap szereztem egy hét büntetőmunkát Pitontól, egy napot Amandától, egy két méter hosszúságú esszét Vectortól, szintén halom házit McGalagonytól és Bimbától… plusz még ott volt az egyelőre ismeretlen időpontban tartandó különóra Dumbledore-ral…

Azonban – bár mindez eléggé letört – képtelen voltam ismét olyan nyomott lenni, mint reggel.

Mert Amanda itt volt. Persze ennek így nem sok haszna, de már önmagában a jelenléte, hogy van egy ismerős itt, a Roxfortban, megnyugtatónak hatott.

Felnéztem a plafonra. Az ég reggeli mosott rongy színe eltűnt, és szép lassan felváltotta valami fakókék-féleség.

* * *

– Basszus, nem látsz a szemedtől?!

A srác csak a hasát dörzsölte azon a helyen, ahol az előbb találkozott a könyökömmel.

– Te rohantál belém – morogta, miközben feltápászkodott. Én közben a szétszóródott pergameneket próbáltam összeszedni.

A fiú elvigyorodott.

– Miért nem használsz begyűjtő bűbájt?

Jó kérdés.

– Mert lusta vagyok a pálcámért nyúlni.

Végre sikerült összegyűjteni az összes fecnit.

– Te meg mit vigyorogsz? – dörrentem rá.

– Érdekes látvány, amint egy griffendéles a földön csúszkál.

– Ha ez az érdekes, akkor elég fura ízlésed van… Nem tudod, merre van a könyvtár? – váltottam témát.

– Rendben, akkor egyedülálló. És azt ne mondd, hogy nem tudod – válaszolt.

– Új vagyok és eddig csupán a kaja helyét ismerem. Szóval? Merre van? – sürgettem.

– Ja, te vagy az új csaj! – esett le neki.

– Lassú vagy. De nyögd már ki, merre van a könyvtár?

– Miért segítenék egy griffendélesnek? – kérdezte, miközben a körmét piszkálta és úgy állt a fal mellett, mint a lazaság és nemtörődömség materializálódott változata.

– Miért ne? Ja… – vettem észre a talárján a címert. – Te mardekáros vagy.

– És még én vagyok lassú.

– Mindegy, merre van a könyvtár?

– Miért… – kezdte ismét, de én nem bírtam tovább.

– Basszus, fél órája keresem azt a rohadt könyvtárat, nyögd már ki, merre van!

A srác hallgatott, és úgy nézett rám, mint egy elmebetegre.

– Arrgh! – Elindultam az eredeti úti célom felé, és már fogalmaztam az imám Merlinhez, valamelyik istenhez vagy bárki máshoz, aki hajlandó meghallgatni engem, és az utamba tud küldeni egy sokkal közlékenyebb diákot, mikor a srác utánam szólt:

– A másik irányba, balra a folyosó legvégén.

Csináltam egy gyönyörű hátraarcot.

– Kösz.

* * *

Ahogy sejtettem, Hermione a könyvtárban volt – egyedül. Ugyan a két haverját nem igazán ismertem, de abban biztos voltam, hogy egyiket sem vádolhatja az ember stréberséggel.

– Szia – suttogtam, és a hangerőm kétszeresének zajával dobtam az asztalra a pergamenkupacot.

Hermione érdeklődve felemelt egyet.

– Ezek micsodák? – kérdezte.

– A módosított bájitalreceptek. Tudod, estig le kéne másolnom őket.

– Mennyi van?

– Úgy húsz-harminc. Nem tudom pontosan, sose tartottam számon.

Hermione beleolvasott az egyikbe.

– Százfűlé-főzet?

– Tovább tart a hatása és az íze se olyan pocsék.

– És ez mi? – emelt fel egy másikat.

Hoppá, az belekeveredett. Saját találmány, láthatatlanná tesz. Van egy kiegészítése, ami tapinthatatlanná, csak azon még dolgozom, mert a halmazállapot-változtatás elég veszélyes.

Hermione végigolvasta az egészet.

– És te ezt elkészítetted?

– Persze! – méltatlankodtam. – Különben honnan tudnám, hogy hatásos?

Üres pergameneket vettem elő a táskámból és nekiláttam a másolásnak.

– Elképesztő, hogy még élsz és egyben vagy – jegyezte meg a lány.

Ugye? Én mindig is ilyen személyiség voltam… Csak tudnám, miért kellenek ezek Pitonnak. Megvizsgálja; oké. Lehet, hogy ellopja; rendben van. Csak mondja már meg, mit akar! Elvégre az én módosításaim, vagy mi a szösz! Jogom van tudni!

* * *

– _Hé, Ria! Tudnál a mérkőzésre egy kis napsütést varázsolni?_

– _Nem, nem tudnék. És most kopj le!_

_Dühöngve rontottam be a hálótermünkbe._

– _Már megint David? – nézett rám Sky._

– _Aha._

– _Átkozd meg! – javasolta._

– _Remek ötlet! Buktatója ugyan annyi, mint a tenger, de miért is ne? Miley széttép a végén, leordítja a fejem, de oké!_

– _Akkor ígérj neki szép időt – vont vállat._

– _Eszemben sincs! Eső lesz! Vihar! Mindenki bőrig fog ázni! Alig várom, hogy lássam David arcát, mikor kedden kinéz az ablakon!_

_Sky csak megcsóválta a fejét és visszafordult a könyvéhez. – Sok sikert!_

* * *

_Új helyszín: kilátó._

_Az egyetlen nyugodt hely a környéken, az erdőt és a Sólyom-sziklát leszámítva. Csak az előbbi hely most úszik a vízben (sárban), az utóbbi pedig enyhén szólva is veszélyes ilyen időben._

_Maradt a kilátó. Az egész völgyet be lehetett látni innen. Végig, az iskola területétől kezdve a torkolatnál elterülő mugli faluig. Nagy részét mondjuk erdő fedte, és így zuhé után nem éppen a legszebb látványt nyújtotta, de napsütésben… gyönyörű. Csak tudnám, mióta használok én ilyen szavakat tájakra. A szókincsem ilyen helyzetekben általában kimerül a szép és a jó melléknevekben._

_Apropó, a kviddicspályát is tökéletesen lehetett innen látni. Ráadásul fedett, és egy bűbáj akadályozza az eső behullását – nem mugliknak készült._

_És van pad is._

– _Már megint itt vagy?_

_Amanda jött fel a lépcsőn._

– _Miért, az baj?_

– _Nem nézted a meccset._

– _Mert nem érdekelt – vontam vállat._

– _Egyébként szép vihar volt – ült le mellém, és kinézett a lassan tisztuló égre._

– _Tényleg? – vidultam fel. – Most először sikerült pont olyannak összehoznom, amilyennek akartam, a hangulatomtól függetlenül._

– _Gratulálok! – vigyorgott Amanda. – David teljesen kiborult. Érdekel, ki nyert?_

– _Nem igazán._

_Felugrottam, de megszédültem és kénytelen voltam Amandába kapaszkodni._

– _Mi a baj? Ria? RIA!_

* * *

_Kinyitottam a szemem. Nem akartam, de muszáj volt. Annyit már sikerült megállapítanom, hogy egy ágyban fekszem – amiből logikusan következik az, hogy elájultam a kilátón. Vagy valami hasonló._

– _Jó reggelt! – köszöntött Miss Carla, a javas „asszony". Idézőjelben azért, mert alig múlt huszonhárom, és még nem volt férjnél._

– _Reggelt. Mit keresek itt? – intettem körbe. A gyengélkedőn voltam._

– _Amanda hozott le a kilátóból. Elaludtál fent – közölte a diagnózist._

– _És mennyi ideje vagyok itt? – kérdeztem gyanakodva. Alvás miatt még nem csukják le az embert._

– _Egy hete. Egy tizenkét éves lány szervezetének megterhelő volt egy olyan vihart fenntartani._

– _Egy teljes hete dekkolok itt? – kiáltottam. – Jesszusom, hogy fogom én ezt bepótolni…_

_Felültem, de Miss Carla visszanyomott._

– _Itt maradsz. Meg kell, hogy vizsgáljalak. És könnyen bepótolod majd._

– _De Miss Carla! Másfél hét múlva kezdődnek a vizsgák! Ezt nem teheti!_

– _Dehogynem. És most maradj nyugton!_

* * *

– Merre van Piton irodája? – kérdeztem Harryt. Belőle kinéztem, hogy már volt ott büntetőmunka-ügyben.

– A bájitalterem folyosóján menj tovább, jobbra rögtön az első ajtó. De muszáj volt most kérdezned ezt? Elmegy tőle az étvágyam.

Ennek ellenére továbbra is ugyanolyan lendülettel lapátolta magába az ételt.

– Aha. Nekem viszont gyorsan le kell tudnom egy büntetőmunkát.

Ron megcsóválta a fejét. – Ab deb dezs dorzs.

– Tessék?

A fiú lenyelte a szájában lévő falatot – melynek mennyisége mellesleg egy teljes napi bagolyellátmánynak felelt meg –, majd megismételte a mondatot:

– Az nem lesz gyors.

– Miért?

– Pitonnal ráadásul maga a pokol. Egyébként, ha mázlid lesz, ő nem lesz jelen – válaszolta Harry.

– Kérd meg Fredet és George-ot, hogy adjanak a Maximuláns termékeikből! – javasolta Ron.

– Prefektus vagy, Ron! – jött Hermione azonnali reakciója.

– Na és? – értetlenkedett a fiú, és újabb adag kaját pakolt a szájába.

– Mit hallok öcsi? Prefektus létedre ilyet mondani? Lehet, hogy mégiscsak van a fejedben…

– Ez most Ariának kéne! – védekezett, majd újra a kajához fordult, tüntetően tudomást se véve a köreinkbe érkezett ikerpárról, akik most rám néztek.

– Csak nem lógni akarsz a büntetőmunkáról?

– Megértünk.

– Együtt is érzünk veled, bár…

– Ti kik vagytok? – vágtam közbe.

A két fiú erősen eltúlzott döbbenettel reagált.

– Hallod ezt, George? Nem tudja, kik vagyunk!

– Mily nagy tragédia – morogtam.

– Talán be kéne…

– Nem kéne – vágtam gyorsan közbe a kezdődő szónoklatot. – És nekem most mennem kell.

Az ikrek csalódott képet vágtak. Valószínűleg már eltervezték a bemutatkozásukat – amit az én hiányommal nem volt kinek előadni. De én most nem értem rá; tíz percem volt, hogy megtaláljam az irodát.

* * *

– Késett.

Nem válaszoltam. Kizárt, hogy meggyőzzem, az ő órája jár rosszul. Inkább csak némán letettem az asztalára a recepteket.

Piton fel se nézett, én meg vártam és vártam és… hát vártam. Hékás, itt egy griffendéles, nekem azt mondták, szereted szadizni őket, akkor meg mire vársz?!

A válasz úgy öt másodperc múlva érkezett egy kopogás képében, azután belépett Frics, iskolánk gondnoka, vigyorogva, és én abban a pillanatban tudtam, hogy ezek ketten valami nagyon piszkos munkát fognak rám sózni – a szó legszorosabb értelmében.

– Miss Matthews, a büntetése az lesz, hogy…

* * *

Tudtátok, hogy a Roxfortban van egy olyan folyosó, amiből tizenegy nem használt romos tanterem nyílik? Tudtátok, hogy mindez a pinceszinten van? Tudtátok, hogy éppen ezért a falakat öt centi vastag nyálka fedi, ami mellesleg olyan szagot áraszt, mint egy tíznapos hulla?

Na, nekem ezt a falat kellett sikálnom három és fél órán keresztül, varázslat nélkül, mert pár mardekáros aznap jelentette Pitonnak, hogy akarnak valami klubot vagy kört alapítani, amit valamiért itt szeretnének tartani, mert ez az egyetlen hely, ami megfelelő hozzá, de itt képtelenség megmaradni öt percnél tovább. Így pont kapóra jött az én büntetésem, a mardekárosok pedig megnyugodhattak.

Sajna nekem nem okozott megnyugvást a gondolat, hogy a munkámnak van „értelme". Nem a griffendéles eszmék jelentették itt a gondot, hanem Frics. A Gondnok Úr azalatt a kétszáztíz perc alatt gyakorlatilag felsorolta a kastélyban található kínzókamrák teljes tartalmát, használati utasítással kiegészítve, minden második mondat után megtoldva azzal, milyen jó lenne, ha Dumbledore aláírná azt a nyavalyás papírt, és végre alkalmazhatná diákokon.

Egyetértettem vele. Ennél még a kínzókamra is jobb.

Szóval fél tizenegykor hulla fáradtan felvánszorogtam a toronyba. Hermione még az ágyán olvasott. Az ajtónyikorgásra felnézett.

– Te jó ég, eddig tartott? És mi ez a szag? – fintorgott.

– Hadd ne részletezzem most – nyöszörögtem, és előkotortam a pizsamámat.

– Ja, Ria, eszembe jutott valami. Már kérdeztem, de akkor nem válaszoltál rá. Honnan ismered McLain professzort?

Kis híján hasra estem a fürdőszoba küszöbében, mert a fáradtságtól a lábamat is alig bírtam felemelni. Csak úgy, a vécéajtónak válaszoltam:

– Ő a keresztanyám.


	6. Fogadás

– Értem.

Hermione egész reggel az új információn csámcsogott, mint egy kiskutya a legújabb szerzeményén. Komolyan kezdett az idegeimre menni.

– Akkor ő a keresztanyád, akit fél éve nem láttál, de azért tartottátok a kapcsolatot.

– Igen.

– Jóslástant és SVK-t tanított az Ebrithylben.

– Jó tanár volt. Elsősként már a párbajozás alapjait verte belénk – nosztalgiáztam.

– De ha a keresztanyád, miért adott neked büntetőmunkát? Jah… – esett le neki.

– Lassú vagy ma reggel – állapítottam meg. – Karikásak a szemeid és nyúzottnak tűnsz, pedig ez csak a második nap. Ha így indítasz, nem fogod kibírni a tanévet.

– Dehogynem – vágta rá Hermione, és kirakta az asztalra az átváltoztatástan tankönyvét. – Csak sok minden történt az elmúlt pár héten.

– Ja, velem is – morogtam. Költöztünk, búcsúzkodtunk, papírokat töltöttünk ki a minisztériumban és a suliban egyaránt, aztán még hallgatóztunk is a Zsebpiszok közben…

– Egyébként Harry mondta, hogy valamit említettél a vonaton Voldemortról… – kezdte óvatosan.

– Igen. És?

Nem vagyok hülye, tudtam, hogy elszóltam magam, ráadásul Harry akkori reakciójából számítottam rá, hogy előbb vagy utóbb előkerül ez a téma. Persze az eszembe se jutott, hogy Hermionéra hárul a kikérdezésem feladata.

– Nos… miért kellett idejönnöd?

– Semmi köze sincs ahhoz, amire te gondolsz! – védekeztem. – Egyszerűen csak annyi, hogy…

A fenébe. Ilyenkor mit kéne hazudnom? Elfelejtettem a mesémet, aminek a kitalálásával annyit vesződtem!

– Aria, én nem adom tovább… – kezdte.

– Fent hagytam az SVK cuccomat a toronyban – pattantam fel. – Bocs.

Szinte kimenekültem a Nagyteremből.

Legszívesebben a falba vertem volna a fejem. Nem lesz ez így jó! Nagyon nem! Még csak a második napom, de máris kérdések… Ráadásul veszélyes kérdések.

Valamit ki kell találnom.

* * *

Aznap feltűnően kerültem őket.

Ron nem igazán próbálkozott, Hermione és Harry ezt ellensúlyozandóan annál gyakrabban tették.

Én mindig elsőnek hagytam el a tantermet, még SVK óra után is csak intettem Amandának és menekülőre fogtam a dolgot.

Sajna ők ketten valahogy kitartóbbnak bizonyultak annál, mintsem ilyen apró dolgok miatt feladják az üldözésemet. Komolyan, már azt vártam, mikor jelennek meg a folyosók falain a képemmel és a vérdíj összegével díszített plakátok.

Ez a módszer azonban nem lehetett túl tartós. A könyvtárban voltak eldugott részek, szóval a délutánt is átvészeltem, az este a büntetőmunkával megoldva, viszont ott volt a gyakorlati asztronómia. Kinek mi a véleménye róla, az enyém személy szerint az, hogy a csillagok vizsgálása távcsővel értelmetlen.

De mindegy, büntetőmunka előtt közöltem Pitonnal:

– Tanár úr, ezúttal szeretnék fél tizenegykor elmenni, mert tizenegykor asztronómia-órám lesz.

Erre ő is közölte velem:

– Csak háromnegyed tizenegykor telik le a büntetőmunka.

Akkor miért kell nekem tovább robotolnom?

– Viszont a házirend kimondja, hogy a tanulóra kiszabott büntetés nem akadályozhatja tanulmányi előrehaladását, tehát nem késhet az órákról emiatt. És nekem futva a csillagvizsgálóig huszonhárom perc tizenkét másodpercre van szükségem, hogy időben ott legyek.

Levont húsz pontot a Griffendéltől, de nem mondott nemet.

* * *

Szóval itt álltam a csillagvizsgáló toronyban, két ismeretlen hollóhátas között – merthogy ez is összevont óra volt –, és miközben a távcsövembe pislogtam, addig fél kézzel valami fűtő-bűbáj félét próbáltam produkálni úgy, hogy a tanár ne vegye észre.

Mert hideg volt.

És ez is az én hibám. Gondolkodnom kellett volna egy kicsit. Ha nem féltem volna attól, hogy Hermionéék rájönnek valamire, most nem kéne öt fokban, egy szál vékony talárban feszítenem a Roxfort legmagasabb tornyának legeslegtetején.

Ismét belenéztem a távcsövembe, hogy megnézzem azt a ritka – százötvennégy évente előforduló – együttállást.

Ja, és én igenis tudom, hogy teleszkóp a rendes neve. Csak mivel félvér vagyok, rám ragadt egy-két dolog, hála többek közt Samnek.

– Miss Matthews, kérem, ne a Holdat figyelje – szólalt meg mögöttem a tanár. – Ez az együttállás, mint már említettem a délelőtti órán, nagyon ritka!

– Elnézést – motyogtam, és lendületesen irányba állítottam a távcsövet, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy levertem a pergameneket, amikre a megfigyeléseket kellett volna lejegyezni.

Sinistra professzor csak megcsóválta a fejét, és továbbment. A mellettem lévő hollóhátasok csak vihogtak – egészen addig, míg beintettem nekik. Utána már csendben voltak és a gyilkos pillantásoktól eltekintve le is szálltak rólam.

Óra után ismét megpróbáltam lelépni, de egy kéz megragadta a vállamat.

– Itt maradsz – jelentette ki Harry.

Leráztam a kezét.

– Álmodj csak. – Indultam volna a lépcső felé, de ekkor egy pálca nyomódott a hátamba.

– HARRY! – sikkantott Hermione „halkan". Azonban senki sem figyelt ránk. Mivel mindenki – a tanárral az élen – a lehető leggyorsabban lelépett.

Mondtam én, hogy hideg volt.

– Beszélni fogunk, és most nem fogsz lelépni – mondta.

– Most? Eddig sem léptem le.

– Reggelinél?

– Akkor te nem is voltál ott.

Hermione csuklott egyet.

– Harry, fejezd már be ezt a nevetséges viselkedést!

– Úgy van, Potter, egy diáktársadat megtámadni nagyon nem szép dolog a világos oldal reménységétől – kontráztam rá. Ideges voltam, és ez tűnt a legjobb módnak ahhoz, hogy levezessem, mielőtt egy erősebb széllökés feldöntene minket.

– Mit mondtál? – sziszegte. A hangjából leszűrtem, hogy nagyon dühös.

Én ezt a pillanatot választottam arra, hogy felvonjak egy pajzsot. Ha megtámadsz valakit, első dolgod, hogy elvedd a pálcáját. Ezt ő azonban elfelejtette.

Harry vagy két lépést hátratántorodott, én pedig gyorsan megfordultam, és rászegeztem a pálcámat:

–_Capitulatus!_ – kiáltotta velem együtt még három hang.

Két átok is telibe talált, én meg elegánsan nekicsapódtam a falnak, a pálcám meg kirepült a kezemből.

Amikor sikerült kinyitnom a szemem, rögtön rájöttem, mi történt. Nem volt nehéz kitalálni. Hermione és Ron kivont pálcával álltak Harry mellett, akinél ott volt az _én_ pálcám is.

Hiába, párbajozásban mindig is béna voltam. A védekezés profi módón ment, a támadás már annál kevésbé. Malfoyt eltaláltam a vonaton, mivel nem számított rá, mellesleg meg fél méterre állt tőlem. Ennyi. Harry viszont igen.

Feltápászkodtam.

– Kérem a pálcámat – nyújtottam ki a kezem.

Ő szó nélkül visszadobta. Legott annyira ledöbbentem, hogy alig tudtam elkapni.

– Mi csak szeretnénk, ha válaszolnál pár kérdésre – magyarázta Hermione.

– És ezt úgy kell véghezvinni, hogy három az egy ellen párbajt játszotok? – kérdeztem gúnyosan.

– Ha folyton lelépsz órák után, akkor igen – válaszolta Harry.

Legszívesebben megfojtottam volna.

– Rendben. Nyögjétek ki, mit akartok hallani, aztán eldöntöm, rátok tartozik-e. – Persze, hogy nem tartozik rájuk, de minden kérdés után hivatkozhatok a jól bevált „Magánügy", „Személyes" illetve „Családi okok"-ra, valamint ott van még Dumbledore is…

– Miért jöttél a Roxfortba? – kérdezte Ron.

– Családi okok miatt.

Mindhárman csúnyán néztek rám. Naná, ez nem rendes válasz, de nem nagyon érdekelt.

– Mi közöd van Voldemorthoz? – jött Harry kérdése. Nem kerülte el a figyelmemet, hogy a pálcáját továbbra sem tette el.

– Semmi. – Még. Ha Malfoy sikerrel jár, attól fogva majd annál több.

– És ezt higgyük is el? – kérdezte Harry.

– Muszáj – vigyorodtam el. – Más személyből úgyse…

Nem tudtam tovább folytatni, mert Harry hirtelen felkiáltott és a sebhelyéhez kapott. Azonnal kapcsoltam, és én hülye rögtön elé ugrottam.

De legalább nem esett keményre.

* * *

– Madam Pomfrey! – kiáltott Hermione, miközben mi Ronnal együtt egy ágyhoz navigáltuk a még mindig kábult, ám annál erőteljesebben tiltakozó Harryt.

– Maradj már nyugton – förmedtem rá.

– Semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy idejöjjünk – morogta ő. Immár századszor.

– Ha nem fogod be most azonnal, esküszöm, lekeverek neked egy pofont – fenyegetőztem.

A javasasszony azonnal ott termett.

– Asztronómia óránk volt – kezdte Hermione a magyarázatot. Én közben észrevétlenül a gyengélkedő ajtaja felé oldalaztam. – És utána Harry…

– Hol fáj? – fordult Madam Pomfrey a beteghez.

– Sehol – morogta Harry.

Na, én ekkor döntöttem úgy, hogy ideje lelépni, és szó nélkül kiosontam az ajtón.

Második naphoz képest túl sok minden történik itt.

Amikor felértem, úgy döntöttem, éjfél révén még túl korán van a lefekvéshez, így a majdnem üres klubhelyiségben tinta- és pergamen-vadászatra indultam. Még kérni sem kellett, ott hevert minden egy néptelen asztalnál, a klubhelyiség sarkában. Jó sötétben.

Lezuttyantam az egyik fotelbe, és minden lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül nekiláttam más tintájának pazarlására. De ez az én érdekemben történt – ha nem írok anyáéknak, Skynak és Miley-nak, akkor rivalló esedékes bármelyik reggelen azzal az ürüggyel, hogy elhanyagolom a családomat/barátaimat.

Nem mintha bármi is történne – az Ebrithylben az első bűbáj, amit megtanulsz, nem az általános tantervben szereplő Vingardium Leviosa, hanem az a pöccintés, amivel elhallgattathatod a piros, kiabáló leveledet.

* * *

– Hello – nyögtem.

Pedig direkt ezért jöttem ilyen korán a bagolyházba. Meg persze azért is, hogy elkerüljem a Hermionéval való találkozást, aki valószínűleg még mindig békésen durmol fent a Griffendél-toronyban.

– Szia – köszönt Harry is. Hogy melyikünk reagálta le lassabban a másik jelenlétét, nem tudom.

– Kiengedtek? – kérdeztem meg végül.

– Bent se tartottak.

– Aha.

Erre mit lehet mondani? Semmit. Meg az is elég zavaró, hogy tegnap még párbajoztunk. Vagyis olyasmit műveltünk.

Lasty azonban úgy döntött, nem nézi tovább a szerencsétlenkedésemet, és a tőle szokott módon zuhanórepülésben belém jött – hátulról, minek következtében orra buktam, bele a méteres bagolyszarba, ami a padlót borította.

– Hogy az a… – dühöngtem. – … anyádat, Lasty!

Kedves kis baglyocskám válaszként belemélyesztette a karmait a hátsómba. Felüvöltöttem, és hátracsaptam a kezemmel.

Lasty méltatlankodó huhogása volt a válasz, hogy a próbálkozás sikerrel járt.

Harryre néztem.

Ő leplezetlenül vigyorgott a szerencsétlenkedésemen. Na nehogy már!

Rávetettem hát magam, és jól megtéptem a haját.

– Ezt most minek kellett? – dörzsölte még mindig a tarkóját Harry.

– Mert kiröhögtél.

– Te mindent így intézel el?

– Ja.

– Akkor minek van pálcád?

Tök jó. Első óta próbálok rájönni én is erre.

– Miért fájdult meg tegnap a sebhelyed? – kérdeztem végül, miközben Lasty felé nyújtottam a három borítékot. Ő az utolsó kettőre bökött rá. Várható volt. Miley-éknak én se szívesen vinném. Tulajdonképpen nincs az a bagoly, aki egy ismeretség után vállalná a kézbesítést, ugyanis két kedves kis barátném esetében több kell a puszta szerencsénél ahhoz, hogy túlélje az utat.

Tudja ezt még az egész Ebrithyl is, ezért járnak le a legtöbben a mugliszületésűek és a félvérek közül e-mailezni a közeli mugli faluba.

Hát, úgy tűnt, itt ismeretlen a bagolyvadász-verseny (ami miatt a büntetőmunkám még minimum egy fél évig tartott volna; csak ez az egy, az összessel együttvéve a RAVASZ-okig nem unatkoznék…). A baglyok is bátran röpködtek, főleg reggelinél.

Miley-ék imádták volna.

– Miért akar elkapni Voldemort? – kérdezett vissza.

Csúnyán néztem rá. Aztán leesett.

– HONNAN A FENÉBŐL VESZED, HOGY EL AKAR KAPNI?!

– Ezek szerint tényleg te vagy az – állapította meg.

– Ki?

– Mi van?

– Tessék.

– Mi?

– Nem mi, hanem tessék.

– Felőlem.

Csak énszerintem vitatkozunk itt hülyeségekről?

– Miért akar elkapni?

– Jó kérdés. – Naná, hogy az erőmmel van kapcsolatban. Nem mondom, hogy jobb volna nélküle, mert túlságosan megszerettem, de lényegesen könnyebb. – Szóval honnan tudod te ezt?

– Elmondom, ha te is.

Kinyújtottam rá a nyelvem. Na nehogy má'!

– Álmodban. Vagyis… – Eszembe jutott valami. Tökéletes! – Mikor lesz az első kviddicsmeccs a Griffendél ellen?

– Három hét múlva. Miért…? – nézett rám gyanakodva.

– Ha megnyered – mosolyodtam el – akkor elmondom, hogy miért jöttem ide.


	7. Különóra

Csend és nyugalom volt a következő napokban. Vagyis inkább megnyugtató passzivitás Harryék felől. Még segítettek navigálni pár napig, ha nem tudtam, hogyan kell eljutni valamelyik tanterembe.

A többi griffendéles felől annál kevésbé sugárzott a közömbösség. Meg néhány mardekáros felől. Nem baj, ezt még túléltem volna, Malfoyt pár mondattal leszerelem, ha belém köt, ám ha egy hatodévessel hoz össze a sors…

– Te hülye vagy? – érdeklődött kedvesen. Megértettem őt, nem túl jó dolog, ha az ember felnyalja a padlót…

Azért megráztam a fejem, és tovább kanalaztam a fagyimat. Aztán felismertem.

– Te?

A fiú is felismert.

– Megtaláltad már a könyvtárat?

– Aha – válaszoltam, és újabb adag fagyit lapátoltam a számba.

– Te nem vagy komplett – állapította meg, finoman célozva arra, hogy mélységesen megveti azt a tevékenységet, amit én művelek itt éppen. Meg ahogy művelem.

Ja, valószínűleg ezért is döntött úgy, hogy kipróbálja, és mardekáros léte ellenére leül mellém csövezni a folyosóra. Ne kérdezze senki, miért, én csak kis híján kerültem abba a házba.

– És elárulnád, miből vontad le ezt a következtetést?

– Sok mindenből – vont vállat. – Például, hogy éjfélkor a folyosó közepén ücsörögve fagyit zabálsz, mikor Frics vagy Mrs. Norris bármelyik pillanatban jöhet.

– Mrs. Norris az a ronda macska, ami folyton a kastély legváratlanabb helyein kezd nyervákolni, igaz? Végül is, oly mindegy még egy hét büntetőmunka.

– Még mindig nem te vezeted a rekordot.

– Első héten rögtön két büntetőmunkát szedtem össze, ez igenis szép teljesítmény! – reklamáltam. Nehogy már valaki leszóljon!

– Lehet. Ezek szerint te még nem hallottál a Csínytevők Krónikáiról? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

– Nem.

– Állítólag még négy roxfortos kezdte el ezt a hagyományt. Ők voltak a valaha élt legnagyobb bajkeverők. Hetedévesként elkezdték a krónikát, amibe a legnagyobb csínyek mellett a büntetőmunkák rekordjai is helyett kaptak. Aztán továbbadták a kulcsot, amivel a könyvhöz lehet jutni.

– Haha, jó vicc – morogtam.

– Esküszöm, hogy igaz! – tette a szívére a kezét.

– Akkor most kiknél van?

– Weasley-éknél. Lenne. Ha nem tűnt volna el. A kulcs háztól független.

Elvigyorodtam. Nem tehettem róla, az elmúlt egy hét alapján ez túl abszurd volt. A fiú észrevette az arckifejezésemet, és mardekáros lévén rögtön levonta a helyes következtetést:

– Nem hiszed el? Pedig a csínytevők igenis túl tudnak lépni a házak alkotta…

– Blah blah blah. Hagyjuk. – Kikapartam a maradék fagyit, a dobozzal pedig az ablakhoz léptem és nemes egyszerűséggel kidobtam az éjszakába.

A srác elképedt arcát látva nem tudtam visszatartani a röhögésem. Ha lett volna nálam fényképező…!

– Látom, nem vagy természetvédő.

– Te meg nem vagy aranyvérű – vágtam vissza. Ez a szó túl… _muglis_.

– Aha. Ezt mindenki tudja. Félvér vagyok.

– Ki mindenki?

– Hol élsz te, a Marson?

– Láttad az E.T.-t?

– Nem. Na jó, ki a fene vagy te, mert biztos, hogy nem egy griffendéles! Százfűlé-főzet? – tippelt.

– Aria Matthews. Az új csaj. És griffendéles – mutatkoztam be vigyorogva. – Te pedig? Álruhás hugrabugos?

– Mardekáros vagyok. Nate Russel.

Úgy mondta, mintha valami törzskönyvezett kutyát konferálna fel egy versenyen.

Upsz, ez egy kicsit durva volt?

* * *

A pénteki nap sűrűnek ígérkezett. Komolyan. Griffendél csapatának a válogatása, dupla büntetőmunka, plusz, ami a legrosszabb: dupla átváltoztatástan.

Azt már észrevettem, hogy előszeretettel raknak be ilyen órákat. Mármint ugyanazt, egymás után kétszer. Idegesítő. Nem voltam stréber, az ilyen helyzetekben általában gyakrabban súrolta a befogadott információmennyiség azt a bizonyos határt, mint az egészséges lett volna az én koromban, McGalagony előadása pedig csak rájátszott erre.

Szóval. Teendők: infó-gyűjtés a házam csapatáról. Eddigi győzelmek, vereségek, mikor, hol, ki ellen, milyen körülmények közt. Utána: büntetőmunka Amandával. Aztán Pitonnal. Hála Merlinnek, az utolsó. Utána pedig vigyázni fogok, nehogy elkapjanak. (Aminek annyi az esélye az én szerencsémmel, mint hóesésnek a Szaharában.)

Na, egyébként Nate-tel se találkoztam többet. Mármint tegnap este óta, amikor rajtakapott fagyizás közben. Aztán leléptem, mert fáradt voltam. Ő szerintem még mászkált picit a kastélyban.

Persze nem számítottam rivallóra.

Az ilyesmire sose gondol az ember, amikor felkel.

– Nahát, jó reggelt, Mione! – köszöntöttem angyali mosollyal szobatársamat. Már tapasztalatból tudtam, nálam a lendület fordítottan arányos a pihenéssel. Minél kevesebbet alszom éjszaka, annál jobban bírom másnap.

Hermionénál ez nem így volt. Ő kora reggel tök kómásan kikászálódott az ágyból, reggeliig újraélesztette önmagát, az első órára pedig ismét idegesítően hiperaktívvá vált.

– Megnézhetem a bűbájtan házidat? – folytattam. – Az enyém is kész van, hisz az orrod előtt csináltam meg tegnap a könyvtárban, csak hát valamit elfelejtettem megnézni, szóval…

– Mi kéne? – vánszorgott a fürdő ajtajához.

– A bűbáj újraélesztésben való használata. Meg a mellékhatások kiküszöbölése.

– De azt nem is kérték.

– De neked úgy is kész van.

Bólintott. – Nézd meg nyugodtan. De tudni fogom, ha kicsempészed Harrynek és Ronnak.

– Hülye leszek segíteni nekik, nekem kell az infó. Megvárjalak?

– Nem muszáj…

Ha nem, hát nem.

Azonban az ajtónál nem jutottam tovább.

Velem egymagas, vörös hajú lány állt a küszöbön, bőrönddel, táskával, kopogásra emelt kézzel.

– Öhm… helló! – törtem meg a csendet. Kicsit váratlanul jött ez a látogatás, és még mindig azon gondolkodtam, ki lepődött meg jobban: én vagy ő.

– Szia, Ginny! – lépett ki a fürdőből Hermione.

A lány rögtön elmosolyodott, én meg arrébb álltam, hogy elférjen a cuccaival.

– Sziasztok! – Lecsüccsent az egyetlen üres ágyra, ami nem volt széttúrva, és lerítt róla, hogy senki nem használja. A harmadikat még mindig az én cuccaim borították. – Átköltözöm. A szobatársaim kibírhatatlanok.

– Tavaly is ezt mondtad, aztán év elején még biztos voltál benne, hogy idén nem játszod el ezt újra.

– Minden évben biztos voltam benne… de máshogy alakult. Ilyen az élet. – Felém tévedt a pillantása. – Ginny Weasley vagyok.

– Ria Matthews.

Weasley? Biztos rokona Ronnak. A vörös haj csak erre utal pluszban, de inkább nem kérdeztem rá, folytattam utamat lefelé.

A klubhelyiségbe leérve beleütköztem a tömeghiányba. Teljesen üres volt. Azaz majdnem teljesen…

– Sziasztok! – köszöntem vidáman Ronnak és Harrynek. Ma semmi se ronthatta el a kedvemet. – Van Ginny nevű rokonod? – fordultam az előbbihez.

– A húgom. Átköltözött?

– Aha. Ma lesz a kviddicsválogatás, igaz?

Harry elvigyorodott, Ron ellenben látványosan lesápadt. Volt rá tippem, miért.

– Hermionéék mindjárt jönnek! – szóltam még, aztán kiugrottam a portrélyukon.

Ők négyen csoportosan, jó tíz perc késéssel állítottak be a Nagyterembe.

– Voltak már a baglyok? – ült le mellém Hermione.

– Nem.

Én is pislogtam felfelé és kikészítettem két pergament, biztos, ami biztos alapon. Mert mi van, ha…

Azonnal kiszúrtam Lastyt, és legott úgy ledöbbentem, hogy csak akkor sikerült reagálnom, amikor már az teljes tanári kar és az összes diák engem nézett. Engem, és a dupla rivallót.

Lasty és a megtépázott iskolai bagoly rögtön szárnyra kaptak. Gondolom, ők se voltak kíváncsiak, mi van a levélben.

– Szerintem nyisd ki! – javasolta Ron. – Úgy nem annyira rossz.

Neville bőszen bólogatott mellette.

– Eszemben sincs kinyitni! – vágtam rá. – Hülyének néztek?

– De kitől kaphattál rivallót? Ráadásul kettőt? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Anyáéktól, hogy hanyagolom a családom, Miley-éktól, hogy a barátaimat… – Gyorsan rákoppintottam először a rivallóra, aztán a pergamenre, majd megismételtem a műveletet a másik párral is. Kész, szöveg lementve, már csak a hanganyagot kell kikapcsolni…

Meglegyintettem a pálcámat.

Abban a pillanatban mintha egyszerre robbant volna fel a két piros boríték, és gondolom sztereóban kezdtek el üvölteni.

Gondolom, mert nem hallottam.

Ahogy a többiek se.

Láttam, ahogy a teljes mardekáros bagázs egy emberként fordul vissza csalódottan a reggelijéhez, a többi viszont még mindig a néma rivallók hatása alatt állt. Merlinre, mit tanulnak ezek, hogy még ilyet se láttak?

A pirítósomra fordítottam a tekintetem, mikor Hermione megköszörülte a torkát.

– Iiigen? – fordultam felé.

Ő az egyik pergamenre bökött, ami a rivalló által üvöltött üzenet szöveges változata jelent meg.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, mi van benne – vontam vállat.

– Ez akkor sem helyes.

– És? Az Ebrithylben mindenki ezt használja.

Hermione azonban továbbra is rosszallóan figyelte a tátogó rivallók előadását, majd a Reggeli Prófétát hozó bagoly felé fordult, és amint a postás elszállt, belemélyedt az újságba.

Aztán a vele szemben ülő Harryre köpte a narancslevet.

* * *

A nap végére, mikor ötkor elindultam Amandához jelentkezni a büntetőmunkára, már másról se volt szó, mint a csoportos kitörésről az Azkabanból.

* * *

– Mit szólsz hozzá?

– Mihez?

– Ne játszd a hülyét! Tíz halálfaló szökött meg az Azkabanból! És mindez Sirius Black vezetésével… – Szórakozottan intettem a pálcával, mire a „páradús légtömeg", alias bazi nagy köd, amit eddig nagy nehezen sikerült megidéznem, szőrén-szálán eltűnt. – A fenébe! Pedig azt hittem, tartós lesz.

– Elvesztetted a koncentrációt. Próbáld meg ezt – mutatott Amanda a könyv egyik bekezdéséhez. – Csak RAVASZ szintű, szóval menni fog. Ami meg azt illeti… hát…

– Ugyan már! Harmadikos léted értelme rabokat szöktet…

– Hé, lehet, hogy jártam Sirius Blackkel pár hónapig, de ez nem jelent semmit.

– Ja, meg az én bájitaltanáromba is szerelmes voltál…

– Teljes két hétig…

– Meg valami Lupirba…

– Lupinba.

– Komolyan, a hét roxfortos éved alatt egy életre elég rémmesét gyűjtöttél össze erről a suliról.

Amanda csúnyán nézett rám, miközben én a következő „időjárásos" varázslattal vesződtem.

– Komolyan mondom, adni fogok neked egy rendes büntetőmunkát. Mondjuk padsikálást.

– Haha, nagyon vicces. Találtál halmazállapot-változtatással kapcsolatos varázslatokat? Olyat még csak egyszer próbáltam…

– Nem. De neked most menned kell Dumbledore-hoz – nézett az órájára.

Na igen, az első ígért különóra. McGalagony tájékoztatott róla átváltoztatástan után. DUPLA átváltoztatástan után. Amikor végre sikerült – életemben először – első nekifutásra eltüntetni a tananyag alapján a rám sózott egeret.

Sam állatkínzónak titulált volna.

Amikor megérkeztem a kőszoborhoz, rájöttem, hogy fogalmam sincs, mi a jelszó. Miért is lenne? Nem figyeltem, mikor McGalagony prof mondta év elején, mikor idejöttem „papírokat kitölteni".

Most mit csináljak? Oké, be kéne jutnom, de hogyan? Majd csak jön egy tanár… Csak ne Piton legyen. Biztos fúj rám, hogy megúszom az utolsó büntetőmunkámat. Ráadásul griffendéles lennék, vagy mi, és a pletykák szerint ez nem a legjobb ajánlólevél a Mardekár ház fejénél…

– Matthews, mit keres itt?

Na tessék! Felnéztem. Piton épp akkor lépett le az igazgatói irodába vezető lépcsőről, és persze azonnal kiszúrt engem. De legalább jött valaki…

Felpattantam a folyosó kövéről.

– Az igazgató úrral kéne… beszélnem. Csak hát nem tudom a jelszót.

Próbáltam minél óvatosabban fogalmazni. Persze valószínűleg már tudta, különben elzavart volna a pincébe falat sikálni.

Így viszont nem tehetett mást, mint félreállt. Ja, meg utánam is szólt:

– Matthews, jövő héten jelentkezik nálam ismét büntetőmunkára, amiért megszegte a házirendet. Ugyanis van egy olyan kitétel, hogy nem támadunk a diáktársainkra.

* * *

– Nahát, Aria! – köszönt rám Dumbledore vidáman. – Ma mintha jobb lenne a kedved.

– Aha – zuhantam le az egyik, magamban már kedvenc ülőhely felirattal szereplő fotel és szék keverékébe. – Két rivalló fel tudja dobni az ember napját. A hollóhátasok közül már jó páran megpróbálták kiszedni belőlem azt a bűbájt – vigyorogtam, visszaemlékezve az egyik hatodéves csaj kísérletére. Szegénykét olyan könnyű volt lerázni… – Na, mi lesz a mai órán?

Tudom, kicsit talán túl lazán viselkedtem. De a prof semmi jelét nem adta, hogy ez zavarná… Én meg sose tudtam rendesen bánni a felnőttekkel. Hiszen olyan értetlenek néhány téren!

– Ha beleegyezel, megvizsgálnám az elmédet… legilimenciával. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kapcsolatban áll az erőddel.

– Felőlem – vontam vállat, és kényelmesen hátradőltem, gyengécske védelmem mögé szelektálva kényesebb gondolataimat.

* * *

– Eredmény? – kérdeztem, mikor Dumbledore az utolsó varázslatot is végrehajtotta rajtam. Zsongott a fejem tőlük, és a legilimencia se segített sokat az állapotomon.

– Egyelőre semmi biztosat nem mondhatok.

Már az íróasztala mögött ült, és félholdalakú szemüvege mögül elgondolkozva meredt… vagy rám, vagy a semmibe. Itt az ideje, hogy megkérdezzem.

– Voldemort lépett valamit az én ügyemben?

A prof várt egy kicsit, végül aprót bólintott.

– Meg fog próbálni elraboltatni. Amikor csak lehetőség adódik rá.

– És mindezt csak az erőm miatt? – Na, ezt nem nyelem le. Annyira nem klassz ez a képesség.

De Dumbledore nem is válaszolt.


	8. A 23-as számú oktatásügyi rendelet

– Még egy apróság – fordultam vissza az ajtóból. Lendületem nem ismert határokat. – Honnan tudott Harry Potter arról, hogy engem Voldemort el akar rabolni?

Mert ki tudja, mire kellek neki. Irányítom az időjárást, eddig oké. Igaz, hogy az itteni minisztérium föld alatt van, ergo az ellen biztos nem fog „bevetni"… Ráadásul ezt bármelyik speciálisan képzett varázsló utánam csinálja a megfelelő varázsigékkel. Meg nem egyedül, de az részletkérdés.

– Esetleg kérdezd meg tőle – javasolta Dumbledore jóindulatú mosollyal.

Kösz, ezzel sokat segített. Akkor le kéne buktatnom magam, mert valamit valamiért… És a kviddicsválogatást se néztem meg, szóval így még kisebb az esélyem…

– Aha – válaszoltam értelmesen. Majd megráztam a fejem. – Jó éjt, Dumbledore professzor!

* * *

Eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy felkeresem Amandát, rázúdítom minden bajomat, és hagyom, hagy oldja meg nekem. De még se tettem. Egyrészt ilyet utoljára tízévesen csináltam, mikor… Mit szépítsek? Apa meghalt. Akkor öntöttem ki neki utoljára a lelkemet. Nem mintha utána lett volna mit elmondani neki… A „különcségem" közszájon forgó tény volt, és akik szolidabban viszonyultak hozzá az átlagnál (Miley és Sky), azok megvédtek a két őrült kviddicskapitány támadásaitól.

Annyira nem figyeltem, éppen merre megyek, hogy a következő sarkon belerohantam valakibe.

– Szállj le rólam – nyöszörgött egy ismerős hang.

Micsoda déja vu érzés…

Lekászálódtam a halkan káromkodó Nate-ről és komolyan eszembe jutott az, hogy ezzel a sráccal valami gond lehet, ha csak éjjel látni. Vagy nappal, de egy totál néptelen folyosón.

– Bocs – vigyorogtam, és leszálltam róla. – Megnézted már az E.T.-t?

– Nem – morogta. Ha azt mondom, hogy feleannyira se volt vidám, mint én, akkor is túlzok. – Te mit keresel itt?

– Büntetőmunkám volt – hazudtam. – Mint eddig a hét többi napján.

– Kivel?

– Pitonnal.

Hallgatott egy kicsit. – Pitonnal?

– Aha.

– Az kizárt.

– Miért?

– Mert nekem volt vele korrepetálásom.

Hopsz.

– Akkor Aman… Mármint McLainnel – korrigáltam gyorsan, bár tudtam, kicsit elkéstem vele.

Nate csak felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt semmit. Komor ábrázatának hatását ugyan rontotta, hogy még mindig a földön ültünk – én azért, mert lusta voltam felállni, ő pedig mert… őszintén szólva fogalmam sem volt, de nem is nagyon érdekelt.

– Miért hívod McLaint a keresztnevén? – kérdezte végül.

– Nem is! – Nem mindig. Amikor csak tudom, próbálom nem leamandázni.

– Dehogynem.

– És te mit keresel itt? – váltottam gyorsan témát, mielőtt kedve támadt volna fura szokásaimat elemezni. – Ez az ötödik emelet. Messze a pincétől.

– Utálom a pincét – vont vállat.

– Akkor hogy lehettél mardekáros?

Úgy nézett rám, mint egy őrültre. – Szerinted?

– Családi izé, belső tulajdonság vagy örökletes elmebaj. Ami minden házra igaz, ahogy eddig leszűrtem, mint szerencsés kívülálló.

– Nem sokáig fogsz megmaradni ebben a szerepben. Egy nap azt veszed észre, hogy beleolvadtál a tömegbe. – Felállt. Idegesített, hogy így magasabban volt, mint én. Nem mintha állva rendesen a szemébe tudtam volna nézni…

– Én nem fogok soha beolvadni – vigyorogtam. Naná! Aki irányítja az időjárást (pálca nélkül), az soha nem lesz átlagos.

Fura mód mostanában ez valahogy feldob. Volt egy korszakom, amikor utáltam, hogy más vagyok, mint a többiek.

Nate felvette a számomra már lassan megszokottá váló pillantását, ami már messziről hirdette, hogy én, csak és kizárólag én vagyok a hülye, a fogyatékos és az elmebeteg egy személyben.

– Nekem mindegy.

– Ööö… Mi bajod van most? – kockáztattam meg egy óvatos kérdést. A fejemet csak nem fogja miatta leharapni…

– Csak szar volt a korrepetálás – nézett ki az ablakon. Majd úgy fél perc után rám nézett. – Nem jössz?

Feltápászkodtam. Pedig honnan a fenéből képzeli, hogy ha ő menni akar, akkor én is rohanok utána, mint valami hülye liba?!

Úgy tűnt, látszik az arcomon, hogy semmi kedvem ehhez, mert Nate végre elvigyorodott.

– Nyugi, senki nem tudja meg, hogy hallgattál egy mardekárosra.

– Remélem is – „duzzogtam". – Tudsz valamit a Griffendél kviddicscsapatáról?

Elgondolkodott.

– Azon kívül, hogy mióta Potter benne van a csapatban, egyszer veszítettek, nem sokat.

– Csak egyszer? – nyögtem fel. Ez nagyon nem lesz jó. – Ugye a Mardekár ellen?

– Nem. A Hugrabug, ha jól emlékszem. De lehet, hogy a Hollóhát volt.

– Hurrá.

– Miért?

– Túl hosszú történet, és túl sok személyes dolog akad benne – tértem ki a téma elől ismét. Azzal, ha elmondom, tulajdonképpen Harryt is belekeverem – amire semmi szükség nincs.

Az előcsarnokban aztán elváltunk. Ha nem lenne ennyi üres tér, még talán lenne esély rá, hogy megszeressem ezt a sulit, így viszont túl nagy volt az esély, hogy elkapnak a tanárok. Persze most úgy tűnt, megúszom. A kezdők szerencséje… Meg tulajdonképpen van mentségem: Dumbledore-nál voltam büntetőmunkán, különórán, papírokat kitölteni, vagy kinek mi tetszik. Igaz, azóta már lassan egy óra eltelt, de mondhatom azt, hogy kificamítottam a bokám, mert valahol rosszul léptem… Egy ilyen sötét helyen még nem is lehetetlen. Hátha egy kicsivel több mágiát fordítanak ezek után a közvilágításra.

A klubhelyiség még nem volt teljesen üres. Konkrétan három személy ücsörgött a kandalló előtti kanapékon. Szabad tippelni, kik voltak azok.

Harry csöppet sem látványos belépésemre felkapta a fejét és elvigyorodott.

– Nem láttalak a válogatáson.

– Mert anélkül is bukni fogjátok a mérkőzést, hogy én infót gyűjtenék a nem létező esélyeitekről – vontam vállat. Nate szerint túl jók, ergo A terv elvetve, jöhet a B.

– Nem hiszem.

– Túl magabiztos vagy – ültem le Hermione mellé, aki bőszen körmölte a háziját és takargatta Ron elől. – Piton mit tud kitalálni még egy hét büntetőmunkának? Már ragyog az a tetves fal, amit eddig vakargatnom kellett.

– Még egy hét? – kapta fel a fejét Ron. – Mikor szedted össze?

– Mikor éppen Dumble… – elharaptam a mondat végét. Hermione abbahagyta az írást.

– Dumbledore? – Harry talán a kelleténél élesebben reagált. – Te most Dumbledore-tól jössz?

– Nem – vágtam rá.

– De. Mit kerestél ott?

– Közöd? Semmi.

– Azt te csak hiszed – vágta rá.

– Mégis milyen kapcsolat fűzne az én ügyemhez? – csaptam le rá. – Az égvilágon semmit sem tudsz a helyzetemről, tehát legyél szíves, és ne üsd bele az orrodat abba, ami nem tartozik rád!

– Késő – vigyorodott el. – Amint megnyertem a mérkőzést…

– De nem fogod – mosolyodtam el angyalian.

– És miért ne nyernénk meg? – kérdezte dühösen Ron.

– Mit műveltetek? – jött az értelmesebb reakció Hermionétól. Sajnos túlságosan is értelmes.

Harry bőszen próbálta kerülni a pillantását, és pedig a kinti csillagos éggel szemeztem. Csak pár felhő kellene, és tökéletes lehetne…

– Csak fogadtunk – motyogta Harry. Ott a pont, egy-null Hermione javára.

– Hogy _mit csináltatok_?!

– Csendesebben, Mione! – pisszegtem le. – Felébreszted az egész Griffendélt!

– Úgy van, nyugi Hermione, ez semmi komoly! – próbált Harry is a lelkére hatni.

Ron pedig egész egyszerűen elröhögte magát.

– Mi van? – mordultam rá.

– Most persze egyetértetek! – mutatott rá.

– Véletlenül – nézett rá csúnyán Harry.

– És miben fogadtatok? – érdeklődött, nem törődve barátja arckifejezésével.

– Ha a Griffendél nyeri a következő kviddicsmeccset, akkor elmondom, miért is vagyok itt. Ha pedig veszít, jön a te ügyed, Potter.

– A Griffendél még sose veszített – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Kivéve egy alkalommal – vágtam rá.

– Csakhogy most nincsenek dementorok. – Harryn megborzongott az emléktől. Biztos szar lehetett, de… várjunk csak…

– Dementorok? – Először megdöbbentem, de végül is, olvastam az újságban, hogy Black miatt az iskola köré rendelték az azkabani brigádot, szóval… Miért is ne? – De mindegy is. Most itt vagyok én – vigyorogtam.

– Te rosszabb vagy, mint a dementorok – fintorgott Ron.

Csak vigyorogtam. Hát persze! Vajon lefújnák a meccset egy kis jégeső miatt?

* * *

A szombati nap elméletileg szabadnap volt. Nem kell semmit csinálni, csak lazítani. Ennek örömére keltem fel, aztán eszembe jutott az egész héten felhalmozott házi. Én esküszöm, hogy PRÓBÁLTAM megcsinálni mindet hétköznap, de annyi büntetőmunka mellett ez egyszerűen lehetetlennek bizonyult.

Úgy döntöttem, reggeli után megyek a parkba tanulni. Sokkal izgalmasabb, mint a könyvtárban porosodni.

Hermione még mélyen aludt, mikor én felvertem Ginnyt a motozásommal.

– Jó reggelt! – köszöntem neki suttogva.

– Miafenétcsinálsztehajnalokhajnalán? – motyogta.

– Mi?

– Mindegy. – Visszadőlt az ágyra és már azt hittem, visszaaludt. Elfordultam, Ginny pedig hangos csattanással legurult az ágyról – felverve mindenkit.

* * *

– Korlát kell – jelentettem ki.

– Majd veszünk neki egyet – morogta Hermione.

Ginny bocsánatkérő fintorral nézett rá.

– Ria hibája. Ha ő nem kel fel, én nem esek le.

– Kend csak rám az egészet! Mintha én szimuláltam volna atombombát a leeséssel…

A Nagyterem a korai időpontnak hála majdnem teljesen üres volt. Csupán pár lelkes Hollóhátas és ki tudja mire készülő mardekáros zabált eme kora időpontban.

És Nate.

Hogy melyikünk lepődött meg jobban a másik láttán, fogalmam sincs. Már a tény, hogy nappal látjuk egymást, ráadásul emberek közt – nos, elég furcsa élmény volt. Főleg nekem. Egyszerűen nem fért a fejembe, hogy kerülhet ő fényes nappal ennyi ember közé. (Ennyi egyenlő huszonhárom fő, gyors terepszemle után.)

Őt is zavarhatta, mert mire én leültem, lelépett.

– Hol lehetnek Harryék?

Hermione, a fene tudja miért, idegeskedett. Szombat van, valószínűleg ők is, mint minden épeszű ember, alszanak.

– Miért? – Ginny kifejezetten gyanakvónak tűnt.

– Meg fognak bukni az RBF-eken, ha nem tanulnak semmit – motyogta.

– Be akarod őket hajtani a könyvtárba? – hüledeztem. – Hétvégén?

– Mi abban a rossz? – csattant fel. – Neked sem ártana, ha tanulnál!

– Fogok. De a parkban. Ma jó idő lesz – vigyorogtam.

Jó idő… Amióta idejöttem, kiszámíthatatlan az időjárás. Szeszélyes vagyok.

– Miből gondolod? – Ha Ginny az előbb gyanakvó volt, akkor Hermionéra nincs is már szó.

– Csak nézz ki az égre! – intettem. – A felhők mindent elárulnak.

Egy darab fehér vacak sem úszkált fent. Ergo eső sem lesz. Tehát tényleg mehetek a parkba.

A postabaglyok ma valamivel korábban érkeztek. Ebben nincs semmi logika, gondoltam. A többség még alszik ilyenkor.

A sima mugli borítékot azonnal felismertem. Sam védjegye, ő a kvibli a családban, és gyakorlatilag viccet csinál a másságából. Élvezi, hogy nem olyan, mint a többiek.

Gyorsan feltéptem a borítékot és kipakoltam az asztalra a képeket.

– Meg sem kérdezem, az micsoda – morogta Hermione.

– Kinyomtatott csillagtérkép a Google-ról – vigyorogtam. – Csak át kell másolnom, és kész az asztronómia-házim.

Hermione felhördült.

– De ez…

– Ezt nézzétek! – tolta elénk Ginny a Reggeli Próféta számát.

– Mit? Ez egy béka – állapítottam meg a címlapot kitöltő nő képét szemlélve.

– „A miniszter úr tegnap este közzétett egy új rendeletet, miszerint Dolores Umbridge tölti be a roxforti főinspektor új címét. A rendelet szükségességét tárgyaló kérdésekre így nyilatkozott: - _Legutóbb a Roxfort hagyta megszökni Sirius Blacket, a veszélyes sorozatgyilkost. Azt hiszem, ez a Minisztérium hibája is volt, hisz nem fordított kellő figyelmet az iskolára, így szükségességét éreztem egy minisztériumi alkalmazott beiktatására, aki megállíthatja az iskola színvonalának csúszását a lejtőn, és egyben személyesen és megbízhatóan tájékoztat a tényekről._ - A 23-as számú oktatásügyi rendelet értelmében Miss Umbridge hétfőn foglalja el új posztját a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában."

– Ez a béka jön ide? – böktem a képre.

– Úgy tűnik – morogta Ginny.

– Befejezhetném? – kérdezte Hermione. Mi ketten csak bőszen bólogattunk. – Tehát… „Úgy hiszem, a roxforti főinspektori címet a megfelelő személy kapja meg – nyilatkozta Lucius Malfoy (41). – Sajnos sok olyan hírt hallani, miszerint az iskolában is egyre inkább kicsúszik a diákok fegyelmezése a tanárok kezéből…" _MI?!_ Ez most miről beszél?!

Nekem volt pár tippem. Malfoyt megátkoztam a vonaton. Ő köpött az apjának, és segítséget kért, hogy könnyebb legyen elkapnia engem. Van ilyen.

– Umbridge milyen hatalmat kap? – kérdeztem gyorsan.

Hermione végigfutott a cikken. – Szapulják Dumbledore-t, a suli színvonalát, Dumbledore-t, a döntéseit, Dumbledore-t… Semmi. Gondolom, majd mi megtapasztaljuk.

– Hurrá. – Ginny nem tűnt boldognak. Ahogy senki se. Ez a nap is el lett rontva.


	9. Villámok

Kicuccoltam a parkba, mert – félig hála nekem – sütött a nap, jó idő volt, és teljesen úgy tűnt, mintha tavasz lenne. Leszámítva a sárguló leveleket – meg a lefagyottakat az év eleji kis hóesés miatt.

A kedvem viszont véglegesen elromlott, tehát felkészültem egy nagy futásra a hirtelen lecsapó vihar elől a későbbiekben.

Ginny úgy döntött, velem tart – csak ő éppen rajzolt.

– Ez a házi? – kérdeztem vigyorogva. – Állatka rajzolása?

– Aha – bólogatott. – Hihetetlen, mennyit fejlődött Hagrid a házi feladatok terén egy nyár alatt.

– Hagrid? Az ki?

– Vadőr és tanár egyben.

– Az jó sok melóval jár… – motyogtam, és az ég alján gyülekező felhőkre összpontosítottam. Nem álltak meg, csak még gyorsabban jöttek. Sebességük egyenesen arányos volt az én kedvem romlásával.

A Sorsnak ilyenkor általában kicsit együtt érzőbbnek kellene lennie. Kellene. Erre ideküldi Malfoyt és az udvartartását. Azaz: kicsi, szőke albínó, gorilla egy és kettő, aranyvér-mániákus egy, kettő, három, plusz vihogó lapos képű és mellű csaj, akit ha jól emlékszem, Parkinsonnak hívtak, vagy mi. A csitri pedig, ahelyett hogy valami szanatóriumban betegeskedne hasonló kór jóvoltából, még fel is hívta ránk a figyelmet. Kedves. Sose voltam annyira erőszakos típus, csak ritka alkalmakkor helyeztem a verést/átkozást a tárgyalás elé, de most nagyon, de nagyon szerettem volna kikaparni a szemét.

A Roxfort rossz hatással volt rám. Amióta itt tartózkodtam, egyre többször éreztem hasonló késztetést.

Tulajdonképpen számíthattam rá, hogy úgy se úszom meg, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy Malfoyban lesz annyi bátorság, hogy közönség előtt provokáljon. Ha – neki köszönhetően – eltűnnék, akkor így ő is felkerülne a gyanúsítottak listájára. Legalábbis remélem. Persze akinek annyi pénze van, mint neki, annak nem lehet gond kimagyaráznia magát.

Úgy tűnt, egy hét alatt ezt letárgyalta apucival, mert most nem minden hátsó szándék nélkül került egyre közelebb hozzánk. Úgy tettem, mint aki észre se veszi – ellenben Ginnyvel, aki szó nélkül elővette a pálcáját, és kikészítette, hátha párbajra kerülne a sor. Ha így is lesz, se a meglepetés, se a túlerő nem a mi csapatunkat erősíti majd…

– Nicsak, kit látnak szemeim… Két véráruló…

– Helló Malfoy. – Arra se vettem a fáradságot, hogy levegyem a tekintetem a közelgő felhőkről. Most már siettettem őket.

– Kettő? – Ginny velem ellentétben rögtön felpattant.

– Ja – bólogattam, mielőtt bárki más megszólalhatott volna. – De csak az anyám. Rám még sose mondták.

– Szégyent hoztok a…

– Az aranyvér-mániásokra? Tudom. Valami újat mondjál, Malfoy.

Cseppet sem kecsesen feltápászkodtam, és leporoltam a ruhámat. Nem mintha koszos lett volna, csak ideges voltam egy csapat hülyétől. Az ilyesminek borzalmasan IQ-romboló hatása tud lenni…

Malfoy nem tudtam, mit várt, mikor rám küldte az átkát. Talán, hogy eltalál, azt hiszem. Az emberek többsége általában ezt várja el egy támadó varázslattól. Persze én profi vagyok pajzsokban, Ginny pedig úgy tűnt, a rémdenevér-rontásban. Szinte egy időben indította el az átkát Malfoyjal, én meg mindkettőnk köré pajzsot húztam.

– Én csak ehhez értek igazán – vigyorogtam a lányra.

– Pedig a vonaton szépen elintézted.

– Mázlim volt. Nem számított rá. – A mardekárosokhoz fordultam. – Kopjatok le, ha jót akartok.

– A helyedben én magam miatt aggódnék, Matthews – vigyorgott Malfoy.

Tudtam, mire céloz. De komolyan azt hiszi, hogy árthat nekem? Na jó, erre tényleg elég nagy volt az esély, de én már felkészültem bármilyen támadásra. Sőt, ha tényleg nem félne, akkor már rég megtámadott volna éjszaka az egyik folyosón.

– Kösz, hogy szóltál, majd kötök életbiztosítást – piszkáltam a körmömet, ami nem volt egyszerű művelet pálcával a kézben, de megoldottam. Annak az esélye, hogy áttörjenek a pajzson, egy az egymillióhoz. Tehát biztonságban vagyunk. – Viszlát. Jössz, Ginny?

Ő azonban nem mozdult, hanem dühösen meredt a kis csapatra, akik körülvettek minket. Észre se vettem, hogy szaporodnak. Ennyire lassú lennék?

Megragadtam Ginny karját és elindultam a két leggyengébb láncszem felé: Crak és Monstro irányába. Annyi eszük lehetett ránézésre, mint egy fejletlenebb orángutánnak, tehát itt fogunk kitörni…

– Két véráruló…

Ezeknek csak ez az egy sláger megy?

– Mi van, Matthews, menekülsz? A büdös mugli apád most biztos büszke lenne rád.

A fejemből elszállt minden gondolat, és szinte félőrülten vetettem magam Malfoyra. Hogy merészeli…?

Ginny villámgyorsan reagált és próbált lefogni.

– Mi van, eltaláltam? – Malfoyon látszott, hogy élvezi a helyzetet. – Ő sem volt jobb, mint te. Egy…

Nem derült ki, mivel akar még provokálni. Felettünk megdördült az ég, és villám csapott be a közvetlen közelébe. Felrobbant a föld, és a mardekárosok hátrarepültek. Én továbbra is próbáltam kiszabadulni, miközben újabb villámot irányítottam Malfoy felé.

– Aria, ELÉG!

A kisülés szikrázva pattant le a görény körül létrehozott pajzsról. Lassan a hang irányába fordítottam a fejem.

Amanda ott állt, nem messze Parkinson félájult és -égett alakjától, felemelt pálcával, kifejezéstelen arccal. Rámeredtem. Miért kellett megállítania? Miért nem hagyta, hogy eltaláljam Malfoyt? A világ csak jobb lenne nélküle…

Amanda mindezt kiolvasta a tekintetemből, villámgyorsan előttem termett és…

Lekevert egy nagy pofont.

Ginny meglepetésében elengedett.

– Miss Weasley, kérem, menjen vissza a kastélyba – szólalt meg csendesen.

Ő annyira meg volt döbbenve, hogy szó nélkül megfordult.

Amanda várt, amíg hallótávolságon kívülre ért, majd a mardekárosokkal kezdett el foglalkozni: négy hordágyat varázsolt elő, és rálebegtette azokat, akiket komolyabban sokkolt a támadásom. Szó szerint.

– Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, Mr. Monstro, kérem, kísérjék a társaikat a gyengélkedőre.

Ugyanolyan halkan beszélt, mint az előbb Ginnyhez. Tehát nagyon dühös lehet, állapítottam meg. Valamennyire már sikerült lenyugodnom. És normálisan gondolkodnom.

Az előbb irányítottam a villámokat. Vagyis nem én, hanem a haragom. A hangulatom. És kis híján kinyírtam őket…

Hoppá. Lehet, egy picit elszaladt velem a ló… De hát senki sem tökéletes. És mit képzel Malfoy, hogy olyat mer mondani az apámról?! Semmi joga nincs hozzá! Attól, hogy az eset miatt anyát gyakorlatilag elrettentő példaként mutatják be Anglia aranyvérű családjai között, semmi köze hozzá, hogy… hogy…

– Aria – szólalt meg mögöttem a keresztanyám. – Mégis _mi a fenét képzeltél_?!

Dühösen meredt rám, a szemei szikráztak a haragtól. Mint a villám az előbb…

– Az erőd nem arra való, hogy kinyírd az évfolyamtársaidat! – üvöltött rám. – Azt hittem, van annyi eszed, hogy erre magadtól rájöjj!

– Te mit keresel itt?

Tévedtem. Képtelen voltam egynél több értelmes gondolatot összerakni. Csak álltam ott, totál kiürülve…

– Hetven pont a Griffendéltől, neked meg egy hónap büntetőmunka Friccsel.

Na, _erre_ már magamhoz tértem.

– MI A…?! EGY HÓNAP?!

– Megérdemled – jelentette ki.

– De hát… Malfoy volt a hibás! Kigúnyolta apát! Az APÁMAT, Amanda! – Éreztem, hogy még egy kicsi, és ott helyben elbőgöm magam. – Hogy lehetsz ilyen?

– Szerintem Jacob nem akarta volna, hogy kinyírd őket – jegyezte meg hidegen.

– Kinyírni? – Csak most esett le igazán. Egy villámcsapást nem sokan élnek túl… Malfoynak a keze tuti megégett.

– Ráadásul azt hittem, nem akarod terjeszteni, mire vagy képes – folytatta, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva az előbbi észrevételemet. – Erre most már van nyolc szemtanú. Még két ilyen, és mindenki tudni fog róla a Roxfortban.

Vállat vontam. Az, hogy mit tudnak rólam, már évek óta teljesen hidegen hagyott.

– Ria! – csattant fel hirtelen. – Nőj már fel végre! Nem vehetsz mindent félvállról! Voldemort el akar kapni téged, nem kockáztathatunk!

Nőjek fel? Az elég nehéz lesz. Ugyanis jelen pillanatban semmi kedvem hozzá…

Az eső hirtelen, egyik pillanatról a másikra kezdett el szakadni. Jólesett. Eloltotta a még mindig parázsló füvet és elmosta a füstöt…

– Mivel jövő héten Pitonnal lesz büntetőmunkád, ezért a rákövetkező héten hétfőn este jelentkezz nálam. Addigra elintézem, hogy jusson neked valami.

* * *

Csurom vizesen másztam vissza a portrélyukon. Miután Amanda elment, vártam egy kicsit, hátha kapok egy jó kis tüdőgyulladást. Persze az eső langyos volt. Csak egy kis északi szél kellett volna hozzá, de ahhoz sem volt erőm, hogy a kezemet felemeljem. Az a két villám valahogy kimerített. Te jó ég, mit fogok kezdeni majd a kviddicsmérkőzésnél? Ha már ennyitől elfáradok, a B terv kivitelezhetetlen lesz…

A griffendélesek többsége morcosan ücsörgött a klubhelyiségben. Naná, én se örülnék, ha elszúrnám magamnak egy esővel a szép napos délutánt. De többet ne várjanak. Előreláthatóan három-négy napig szakadni fog.

Ginny nem volt ott. Harryék sem. De nem is nagyon érdekelt.

* * *

– Ezt nem hiszem el – suttogta Hermione dühösen.

Eltelt napok száma a villámos incidens óta: kettő.

– Muszáj volt olyan hangosan röhögnöd, Ria?!

– De nem úgy néz ki, mint egy béka? – súgtam vissza. – Különben is, ki gondolta volna, hogy McGalagony _ezért_ ránk sóz egy egész folyosónyi asztalpucolást?

Kint még vidáman sütött a nap. Tévedtem. Umbridge hihetetlenül fel tudta dobni a kedvemet. Ahogy kislányos affektáló hangon bejelentette magát, a babarózsaszín kosztümjében meg a bársony masnijával – maga volt a kész röhej. És ahogy láttam, eléggé sokan egyetértettek velem.

– Így teljesen le fogok maradni a tanulásban – panaszkodott tovább Hermione. – Be fog zárni a könyvtár, mire végzünk.

– Nyugi már! – szólalt meg Fred, aki egy valahonnan szerzett pálcával kijátszva Frics éber szemeit, kivégzett két padot.

– Bizony, nekem még annyi időm se lesz tanulni! – bólogattam. – Piton ismét egyhetes büntetőmunkára ítélt.

Már láttam magam, ahogy hajnali háromig dolgozok a félkész számmisztika házimmal, hogy befejezzem első órára…

– Ne legyetek már ennyire stréberek! – intett le minket Harry, és elhúzódott a repülő szivacsom elől. – Segítsek megtanulni célozni, Ria? – érdeklődött kedvesen.

– Kösz, de magamtól is megy annyira, hogy eltaláljam Ginnyt – vontam vállat és élvezettel figyeltem Ronnal együtt, ahogy Harry tarkójának vágódik az előző lövedékem.

– Szép lövés – jegyezte meg George.

– Fejezzétek be büdös kölkök! – hasította szét a jó kedvet Frics, mint hegesztő a CD lemezt.

Micsoda illúzióromboló! Amint kezdenénk egy kicsit is élvezni a büntetést, rögtön lecsesz minket. Szemét állat…


	10. Abszol út

Éppen a mostanság ritkaságszámba menő szabad perceimet áldoztam arra, hogy megtaláljam a megfelelő köteteket a házijaimhoz (amiket minden valószínűség szerint tizenegy és hajnali fél kettő között fogok megcsinálni), mikor Ginny állt meg mellettem.

– Csak kérdezni akarok valamit – magyarázta.

Bólintottam, és továbbindultam a polc mentén.

– Miért húztad fel magad annyira a múltkor?

Tudtam, mire céloz.

– Figyelj, Ginny, nem lehetne, hogy nem mondod el senkinek, ami a múltkor történt? – kérdeztem óvatosan. És fáradtan. Csak két napja alig aludtam, mégis úgy érzem magam, mint valami agyonmosott rongy. Úgy tűnt, fordított működésem csődöt mondott.

– Persze. Nos?

– Az anyám egy eléggé… elhíresült… öhm… eset. Áá, inkább hagyjuk. Az egyik nagy múltú aranyvérű családból származott, innen, Angliából. Aztán megszökött, mert a drága szülők ellenezték a házasságát. Merthogy az apám csak egy közönséges mugli orvos volt… – Lekaptam még két könyvet a polcról. – Én pedig utálom, ha szapulják az őseimet.

Főleg, ha azok már hallottak.

– Annyira érzékenyen, hogy…?

A kérdés vége ott lógott a levegőben. Vajon elmondta Harryéknek, ők meg megkérték, vallasson ki? Mindenesetre, amit elmondtam, azt bármelyik aranyvérűből ki lehet szedni (azok közül, akiket nem vérárulónak bélyegeztek). Az eset eléggé nagy visszhangot vert a felső tízezer körében…

– Nézd, ha arra a villámnak nevezett természeti jelenségre gondolsz…

– Arra.

– Akkor ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak: az időjárást még én sem tudom irányítani.

Igazából vannak olyan varázslatok, amikkel a Minisztérium a rendezvények idejére jó időt tud biztosítani, stb. Csakhogy ha én rosszkedvűen állítok be egy ilyen rendezvényre, az a munka nem sokat ér. Ráadásul ott van az, hogy extrémebb időjárást ők nem tudnak varázsolni – én viszont igen. Csak épp még nem próbáltam.

Madam Cvikker gyanakodva szemlélte azt a tizenkét kötetet, amit kivinni szándékoztam a „szent" helyről, de nem akadályozott meg benne. RBF év, RBF év, de minek kell átváltoztatás tanból kettő, számmisztikából pedig négy könyvet elolvasni péntekig? Tiszta gyilkosság. Vagy inkább tömény szadizmus. Főleg Vectornál. A többi tanár együtt nem ad fel annyi házit…

* * *

Egész este üstöket pucoltam Piton felügyelete mellett.

Komolyan, hogy lehet ennyi fazeka a sulinak? Ez egyszerűen képtelenség már csak fizikailag is, ha belegondolok, hogy ezt mind minimum egy végtelenített raktárhelyiségben kellene tárolni ahhoz, hogy mind elférjen. És aki esetleg elhagyja…

Lehet, hogy itt van egy üst-temető?

Év elején le kellett adni az üstünket a szertárba. Hermione azt mondta, ezt csak két éve vezették be… Csak tudnám, miért. Így ha bájitalt akarok főzni, vagy be kell törnöm oda (ami nem menne), vagy szereznem kell egy másik üstöt. Amit valószínűleg reggelinél hozna a postabagoly, és akkor a tanárok is látnák, és azt is be kéne adnom.

Miért ilyen bonyolult az élet?

* * *

Éjfél körül végeztem. Mármint a bűbájházival. Egész hétvégén tanultam, ez mégis megmaradt, és most kellett összedobnom az egészet a kihalt klubhelyiségben, mikor már a tűz sem égett. Hurrá. Nem mintha a „fénycsinálás" problémát okozna, elvégre boszorkány volnék, vagy mi a szösz… Csak jobb szerettem, ha a „lámpám" ad egy kis meleget is. Az én asztalom felett lebegő mininapok nem adtak. Ráadásul – ki hinné? – a Griffendél torony úgymond előszobája a fényükben eléggé barátságtalannak tűnt. Árnyak mozogtak a falon, és…

Na jó, elég! Itt a házi ideje! Ébresztő, Ria, most nem fogadásból csücsülsz Amanda jóslástanóráján! Most már roxforti diák vagy. Még ha nem is tetszik.

Üvegcsörömpölésre ébredtem.

Felemeltem a fejem, de gyorsan vissza is estem, mivel rájöttem, hogy ráragadt a pergamen. A tintás pergamen. Remek, míg ezt leoperálom, addig…

Most mennyi az idő?

Kint még koromfekete volt az ég, ráadásul tiszta, úgyhogy szinte minden egyes csillagot ki lehetett venni, még innen is, pedig elég messze volt az ablak.

Letéptem magamról a félkész átváltoztatástan-dogámat, bele egy tintásüveg maradványába. Akkor ezek szerint ez volt az a csörömpölés. Nem sajnáltam, nem az én tintám volt, bár egyre nehezebben tudtam csak beszerezni. Az embereknek kezdett feltűnni, hogy elfogyasztom egy éjszaka alatt a teljes, kint felejtett készletüket.

Próbáltam kizárni a fejemből az álmomat. Abszol út. Ismét. Remek.

* * *

_Próbáltam nem törődni azzal a ténnyel, hogy eltévedtem. Egy idegen országban, ráadásul egy idegen szigeten, egy idegen mágikus központ kellős közepén. Tudatlanság a köbön. Anya meg fog ölni. Ha egyáltalán megtalál majd._

_Figyelmen kívül hagytam az egyre sötétebb alakokat és a baljóslatú utcafeliratot – Zseppiszok köz – amit ki tudja, milyen halloweeni betűtípussal készítettek, és céltudatosan haladtam a semmibe, azon elv szerint, hátha kilyukadok valahol. Ugyan elméletileg ha elvész az ember, jobb, ha seggén marad, ha azt akarja, hogy hamar megtalálják, de azt a vénasszonyt elnézve a sarkon, itt megállni felér egy öngyilkossággal._

_Márpedig én szeretek élni. A szellemek átlátszóak és nem hiszem, hogy akkor még tudnám irányítani az időjárást. Esetleg ha összefügg a spirituális…_

_Túl sok rajzfilmet nézek. Ez is Sam hibája. Állandóan a Cartoon Network bömböl a nappaliban._

– _A fiadnak kell elkapnia őt, Malfoy._

_A hangra valamiért automatikusan megtorpantam. Talán csak azért, mert még a környezethez képest is túlságosan óvatosnak hangzott, talán mert a gazdája túlságosan is jól öltözött. Értsd: se kosz, se szakadás, se vér._

_Még inkább a szemembe húztam a kapucnit, biztos, ami biztos, játsszunk csak James Bondot. Jane Bondot._

– _Honnan tudsz te erről?_

– _Én vagyok a legjobban informált egyén itt. Ezért is jöttél ide, nem igaz? A kiscsaj különleges. Arra még nem jöttem rá, miért, de Dracónak nem lesz könnyű dolga vele._

– _És még te állítod magad a legjobb informátornak – jegyezte meg gúnyosan Malfoy._

– _Nehéz olyanról adatokat és tényeket gyűjteni helyből, aki nemrég költözött át Írországból. Ezért akármennyit fizetsz is, nem fogok elutazni._

_Írországból? Várjunk csak. Különleges, lány, Írország… Miért érzem azt, hogy itt rólam van szó?_

– _Ria… – hallatszott a távolból. – Ria…_

* * *

– Ébredj már fel, Merlinre is! – üvöltött Ron a fülembe.

– He? – Most bírjak kinyögni egy értelmes mondatot, vagy ne? Ez az Abszol utas incidens lassan rémálommá növi ki magát, amennyit éjszakánként látom. Már bárhol megismerném Malfoy apuka hangját. – Miért?

– Hermione mondta, hogy keltsünk fel, különben lekésed a számmisztikádat.

– Bocs – mentegetőzött Harry. – A következő a pohár víz lett volna.

– Még jó, hogy odáig nem jutottunk el – vetettem egy pillantást az aritmetika-esszémre, amit úgy tűnik, ha az utolsó pillanatban is, de sikerült teljesen befejeznem. Kár, hogy nem emlékszem rá. – Hány óra van?

– Tíz perc múlva becsengetnek.

– MI?!

– Ne üvölts, nem vagyunk süketek.

– Átöltözni sem lesz időm…

– Így jár, aki ruhában alszik a klubhelyiségben. – Ron ma valamiért nagyon élénk volt. Biztos kviddicsedzés lesz.

– Kösz, hogy felkeltettetek! – kiáltottam még, és felrohantam összepakolni a cuccaimat. És persze átöltözni. A számmisztika terem közel van.

Mielőtt kiléptem volna az ajtón, megtorpantam. A hirdetőtáblán új papír hirdette a következő roxmortsi hétvégét.

Roxmorts?

* * *

– Az a közeli varázslófalu – magyarázta Hermione.

– Úgy érted, sehol egy mugli? – kérdeztem gyanakodva. – Most biztos csak viccelsz.

– Eszemben sincs, halálosan komoly vagyok.

Ja, és nekem el is kéne higgyem, hogy ezt a falut csak boszorkányok és varázslók lakják. Jó vicc. És mi van a muglikkal? A műholdak, a Google Earth, meg a többi ügyes kis bigyó, amihez ugyan áram kell, ergo a Roxfortban esély sincs rá, hogy működjenek, de kitartó böngészéssel…

– Miss Mathhews, ha kérhetném, figyeljen az órámon! – szólalt meg mögöttem a tanár. Kicsit elkalandoztam… – Megtudhatnám, hogy mi terelte el becses figyelmét erről? – intett a táblára. Afene, már ennyit kellett írni?

De itt az idő, egy felnőttet megkérdezni, vagy most, vagy… SVK órán.

– Csak még sose hallottam Roxmortsról – magyaráztam ártatlanul mosolyogva. – Nehéz elhinni, hogy egy darab számítógépet sincs esélyem találni a környéken.

* * *

– Mert a fene nagy szádat most se bírtad befogni – morgott Hermione. Ő megpróbált lelőni a számítógépes kis elszólás miatt. A mugli kütyürük elég erős függőséget okozhatnak… Nos, ő megpróbált lelőni, és ezt a tanár is észrevette.

– Ugyan Hermione, csak egy kétnapos büntetőmunka – vigyorogtam.

– Mínusz tíz ponttal.

– Semmit sem vesztesz vele. Mármint az idődön kívül – tettem hozzá. Vajon hova fogja bepréselni…?

– Amióta itt vagy, már ez a második büntetőmunkám miattad – siránkozott tovább. – Pedig még csak két hete járunk ide.

– Nekem többnek tűnt – jegyeztem meg. – De miért hisztizel? A büntetőmunkát a jellem fejlesztésére vezették be. Fejlődni fogunk, fogd fel így!

– Én már elég fejlett vagyok – csattant fel. – Örülj neki, hogy nem a szombatodat veszi el. Akkor nem mehetnél Roxmortsba.

– Ez van. Született mázlista vagyok – vigyorogtam.

Persze a roxmortsi hétvége egyenlő egy tökéletes alkalommal Malfoy számára. Avagy vigyáznom kell magamra. Persze, csak ha nem akarok Voldemort színe előtt kikötni. Ha nem hallottam volna azt a beszélgetést, most az áldott tudatlanságban lebegve nem görcsölnék az ilyesmin. Szívás.


	11. Roxmorts

– Nem.

– Te nyavalyogtál, hogy le akarsz menni Roxmortsba!

– Meggondoltam magam.

Még mindig le akartam menni, csak hát, amennyi házit kaptunk SVK-ból… Amanda ideges volt.

Ahogy nem mellesleg majdnem a fél suli, mivel, mint kiderült, Umbridge NAGY hatalmat gyakorolhat. Túlságosan is nagyot.

Erre akkor jöttünk rá, amikor reggelinél megérkezett a Próféta. Nem mondom el a teljes cikket, szerintem elég annyi belőle, hogy végre megtudtuk, mit is csinálhat a roxforti főinspektor: kirúgathat egy-két tanárt az állásából, ha úgy véli, azok nem alkalmasak a poszt betöltésére. Fordítás: ha nem nyalsz be neki, repülsz.

Az első órát, amit kipécézett magának, a jóslástan volt. Hála Merlinnek, hogy nem jelentkeztem rá. Egy dolog volt, hogy a békát minden egyes étkezésnél látnom kellett, hacsak nem az utolsó vagy az első pillanatban futottam be kajálni, és egy másik, hogy már órákon is el kell viselnem a képét. Hogy fogom így kibírni röhögés nélkül? Már csak a torokköszörülése is nevetésre ingerelt, és én… nos, szépen szólva egyszerre fuldokoltam ettől és az undortól.

Bár addig mindegy volt, amíg az én évfolyamomat békén hagyta.

– Értsd meg, Hermione, ha én egyszer lemaradok, akkor…

– Szerintem lazíthatnál egy kicsit – ült le mellém Harry is.

– Azt se tudod, miről beszélünk – néztem rá csúnyán.

– Roxmortsról. Bűn lenne kihagynod az első alkalmat.

Nem válaszoltam. Annyi minden felhalmozódott az utóbbi héten, hogy egyszerűen képtelenségnek tűnt csak vasárnap bepótolni. És egyedül amúgy se poén. Ők hárman együtt mennek, Ginny asszem a pasijával, Nate-nek pedig vigyáznia kellett a hírnevére, úgyhogy nem mutatkozhatott griffendélessel, több embert meg nem ismerek.

Szóval marad az, hogy szombatra beköltözök a könyvtárba.

– Te se mész le – jutott eszembe. Akkor Hermione vajon…?

– Kviddicsedzés – morgott Ron. – Hogy jut eszébe Angelinának pont ekkora beiktatni egyet…

Elvigyorodtam – legszebb öröm a káröröm… Harry morcosan pillantott rám, ahogy Ron se értékelte túlzottan a megnyilvánulásomat.

Elfordultam. Nem értékelik a stílusom, brühühü. Már megszoktam, és a vigyor továbbra is ott maradt a képemen, mintha ráretusálták volna.

Aztán rá is fagyott, mikor megpillantottam Umbridge-et. Asszem, most az undor jött… Főleg, hogy Amandát tartotta szóval.

– McLain prof most nagy szarban van – jegyezte meg Fred. Na, ő meg hogy a fenébe került ide? – Umbridge bejött SVK-ra.

– És? – Hermione még a könyvéből is hajlandó volt kinézni ezért az infóért.

– Umbridge szerint elég lenne az elméletet vennünk, ahogy a minisztériumi mittudoménmiben szerepel. McLain ezzel nem értett egyet.

– Erre rögtön ugrott Umbridge, és szinte azonnal a halálfalóknál és Tudjátokkinél kötöttek ki – folytatta George.

– A profnak azzal sikerült elhallgattatnia, hogy ha a minisztérium nem tud minden egyes kikerülő diák mellé egy jól képzett aurort állítani, akkor ő kénytelen gyakorlati tananyagot leadni nekünk, mivel nem garantálja, hogy nem fognak megkéselni vagy halálra átkozni, ha eltévedünk a Zsebpiszok közben.

Ja, érthető. Amanda stílusa mindig is eredeti volt. „Muglisan" eredeti.

– Téged tanított már, nem? – Na és Neville mikor került ide?

– Miből gondolod?

– A vak is látja, hogy ismeritek egymást – húzta el Ginny az orrom elől a narancslevet.

– Igen, tanított. – Felnéztem, hogy jó sok pár szempárral találkozzon az enyém. – Mi ez, valami kihallgatás?

Harry vigyorogva bólintott. – Olyasmi.

– Hát jó – dőltem hátra, beletörődve az elkerülhetetlenbe. – Ő volt az SVK és a jóslástanár.

– És miért tegezed és hívod a keresztnevén? – jött a kérdés valahonnan.

– Az anyám legjobb barátnője. – Elkerültem Hermione pillantását, aki észrevette, és próbálta jelezni, hogy nem tetszik neki ez a kis elcsúsztatás. De hát mit tehettem volna? Valljam be mindenki előtt, hogy a keresztanyám az a tanár, aki két méteres házi dolgozatot adott fel? Kösz, de még nem untam meg az életemet.

– És csak első óta ismered?

– Nem.

– Akkor mióta?

– Amióta az anyám elkezdett az Ebrithylben tanítani.

– ÉS AZ MIÓTA?

– Hát… – Na jó, Ria, végy egy nagy levegőt, és próbálj fejben visszaszámolni. – Úgy tizennégy éve.

Óvatosan körülnéztem. George és Fred izgatottan hajoltak előrébb.

– Tehát ismered a gyenge pontjait?

– A fóbiáit?

– Hogy mitől fél?

– Hogy…

– Álljatok le! – szóltam rájuk.

– Miért?

– Mert kérdésetek tárgya mindent hall – mutattam mögéjük vigyorogva.

Amanda nem tűnt különösebben dühösnek. Szerintem magában halálra röhögte magát a megdöbbent képeken, amint a kihallgatóim vágtak, mikor meglátták őt.

– Mire kell az magának, Mr. Weasley?

Én gyorsan megpróbáltam észrevétlenül lelépni, de…

– Ria Matthews, büntetőmunka!

Megpördültem.

– De most mé'?

– Csak. Csoportos büntetőmunka. Maguk ketten is, Weasley, hiába néz így rám. Hétfőn négykor az irodámban.

Kísértést éreztem, hogy a padlóba verjem a fejem, oszlop ugyanis nem volt a közelben.

– Hányadik büntetőmunkádat szeded be? – kérdezte Ron.

– Nem tudom. Múlt hét óta nem számolom.

Most komolyan, minek vannak pontok, ha állandóan büntetőmunkát osztanak?

* * *

A nap olyan erősen sütött, hogy eljátszottam a gondolattal, jobb lett volna lehozni a napszemüvegemet. Fogalmam sincs, mi a normális dolog egy félvérnél, vagy csak simán egy boszorkánynál, de én speciel nem tudok megválni a mugli tárgyaimtól. Napszemüveg, mp3, DVD-gyűjtemény… Még ha semmi haszna nincs, mert itt nem ismerik az áram fogalmát.

– Arra van a Három Seprű – mutatta Hermione. – Nekem még van egy kis dolgom. Arrafelé van a Mézesfalás meg a többi. Jó mulatást! Másfél óra múlva a Három Seprűben!

Nos, mégis lejöttem. Hogy tök egyedül eltöltsek másfél órát. És mégis…

Hogy a fenébe tudnak a varázslók ennyi hülyeséget bezsúfolni egyetlen faluba?!

* * *

És íme a turisztikai látványosság: a Szellemszállás. Már a neve is röhejesen hangzott. A szellemek általánosságban képtelen voltak egy ilyen KICSI viskóban maradni. Ők imádtak szilárd tárgyakon átlebegve a lehető legváratlanabb pillanatban „rátörni" az emberre a falat. Az Ebrithyl környékén lévők legalábbis. Az itteniek többsége némiképp kulturáltabb volt. (Lásd, csak a kajánál és éjszaka zaklatták az élőket. Kivételt képezett ez alól Hóborc, ismeretlen fajtájú és eredetű szellemszerű életforma.)

– Mi olyan érdekes egy ilyen viskóban? – kérdeztem fennhangon magamtól.

– Újabban skizofrén vagy? – jött mögülem Nate hangja.

– Nem, teljesen normális vagyok – ráztam a fejem. – Ezt a hangok is megmondták.

Nate erre nem válaszolt semmit. Komolyan, miért ilyenkor bukkan fel mindig?

– Na, szóval miért is híres ez a viskó?

– Nem tudom. Biztos benne van az egyik könyvben.

– Akkor majd megkérdezem Hermionét. Ő biztosan tudja – motyogtam.

– Azt a könyvmoly csajt? Hé! – tette hozzá a tekintetemet látva. – Mardekáros létem diktálja, hogy így beszéljek róla!

– Jah, persze. De te nem is vagy igazi mardekáros – mutattam rá a nyilvánvaló tényre.

– Miért? A Süveg ebbe a házba osztott be. És nem kell feltétlenül aranyvérmániás baromnak lennem, aki felsőbbrendűségi érzetét mások megalázásával teljesíti ki.

– Aha. – Nem tudtam mit mondani erre. Nekem folyton azt szajkózták, hogy a Mardekár a megtestesült gonosz… Mondjuk, arra rájöttem, hogy bárkit másik házról (vagy akár a sajátjáról) kérdezni merő időpocsékolás. Úgyis a földig gyalázták (vagy magasztalták), akkor meg egyszerűbb az írott forrás. Már ha lett volna ilyen, de még a Roxfort történetében is csak az alapvető tulajdonságok alapján való besorolást közölték a kedves olvasóval, azt nem, hogy melyik ház konkrétan MILYEN.

– Na, megyünk? – lökte el magát a kerítéstől.

– Hova?

– Csak nem itt akarod eltölteni a szabadidődet? Mit néztél meg eddig?

– Semmit – vontam vállat. – Nem nagyon izgat…

– NATE!

A reakció a kiáltá… bocs, visításra egészen más volt, mint amit normál esetben várna az ember.

Nate szinte azonnal eltűnt mellőlem, hogy helyette egy sikító kék-fekete folt lendületből belerohanjon a kerítésbe.

Az elsős kislányt azonban úgy tűnt, egy ilyen aprócska dolog nem képes letörni, mert már fel is pattant, hogy – így a kívülálló szemével nézve – a srácra vesse magát. Korán kezdi, tény.

– Amu, szokj már le erről!

Döbbenten kaptam arra a fejem. Ő meg hogy a fenébe került öt méterrel arrébb?!

– De nii-chan…

Nii-chan? Mi ez a kiscsaj, japán? Végül is… így hátulról fekete volt a haja…

– Megmondtam, hogy a suliban ne hívj így!

– A húgod? – fordultam felé.

– Nem! – vágta rá Nate.

– Igen! – visított fel boldogan a kiscsaj, és következő pillanatban már engem szorongatott.

– Akkor… most… melyik? – Alig kaptam levegőt az ölelésétől.

– Kinevezte magát a húgomnak – válaszolta Nate.

– És majd ha befejeztem a sulit, összeházasodunk nii-channal!

Néma csend. A karok körülöttem ellazultak. Én megkapaszkodtam a kerítésben…

…nehogy összeessek a röhögéstől.

– Jé, te egy griffendéles vagy? – nézett a taláromra. – Te vagy az első, akivel _tényleg _szóba áll. És lány vagy! – Gyanakodva megszemlélt, majd Nate felé fordult. – Nii-chan, ugye nem a barátnőd?

– MI?! Én? Neki? Na, ne viccelj! – Eddig is dőltem a röhögéstől, most már összeroskadtam. Egyikük se nézett hülyének… – Én… neki a… barátnője…

– Nem a barátnőm – jelentette ki Nate, aki cseppet sem találta viccesnek a gyanúsítást.

– Biztos?

– Csak barát.

– Vagy valami olyasmi – egészítettem ki, miközben a kerítésbe kapaszkodva próbáltam magam álló helyzetbe felhúzni, amit nagyban megnehezített az újból és újból rám törő nevetési kényszer. De csak sikerült végül.

– Mennyi az idő? – kérdeztem.

– Miért?

– Mert Hermionénak megígértem, hogy találkozunk a Három Seprűben fél egykor.

– Akkor még van egy órád.

Szuper, akkor a következő lépés…

– Amu, te japán vagy?

– Aha! – válaszolta vidáman. – Anyu japán, apu angol. Honnan tudtad?

– A húgom túl sok animét néz.

Meg horrort, meg fantasyt, meg… jobb, ha most abbahagyom. Minden megy a tévében, ami kicsit is a muglikhoz köthető. Bár belegondolva ez nem magyarázat rá, ám a live action gyűjteménye már némileg biztosabb kiindulópontot nyújtott.

– Te elsős vagy, nem? – jutott eszembe. Rájöttem, hogy ő volt előttem az utolsó gyerek, akit beosztott a süveg.

– Aha!

– Hogy kerülsz ide?

– Leszöktem.

Logikus. Én a kastélyban akartam maradni, mégse tehettem. Neki miért sikerül az akaratát végigvinni?

– Na, megyünk a Mézesfalásba? Édességet akarok! Nii-chan, veszel majd nekem csokit?

– Nem – hangzott a tömör felelet. Amu sértődötten húzta fel az orrát.

– Akkor te… izé…

– Ria – segítettem ki.

– Ria-chan, te veszel nekem valamit?

– Nincs pénzem.

Szegény kiscsajt teljesen lelomboztuk…

– Akkor muszáj a zsebpénzemből venni. Gonoszak vagytok.

* * *

Ő is az. Azt hittem, nincs pénze, azért kunyerál.

Öt perccel fél előtt még a közelében sem voltam a Három Seprűnek. Mindegy,gondoltam, levágom az utat.

Levágtam volna. Amikor végigrohantam a szűk kisutcán, mellettem kicsapódott egy ajtó.

Egy köpennyel néztem farkasszemet, aztán az illető felemelte a kezét, és mire reagálhattam volna, már telibe talált egy kábító átok.


	12. Jégeső

Egy erős ütésre ébredtem.

– Aria, ÉBRESZTŐ!

Ez Hermione hangja. Miért kéne felkelnem? Hétvége van, nincs tanítás, megyünk Roxmortsba…

Várjunk csak, én már lejöttem Roxmortsba. És elkábítottak. Tisztán hallottam a varázslat nevét. Csakhogy ha elkábítják az embert, akkor se lát, se hall… Kellemetlen…

De mit keres itt Hermione?

– Hé, Ria!

– Hagyjál…

– Nem alhatsz a földön…

– Ébresztő kölyök, a kislány igazat mondd.

Na, _ez_ meg ki a fene? Ismerős a hangja… Mindjárt a neve is eszembe jut.

Jutna. Az illető nem várta meg ezt a pillanatot, mert álló helyzetbe rántott.

– Ria, ébredj már, ennyire nem ütöttek ki!

Amanda…

Miért?

– Te meg mit keresel itt?

– Gondolod, hogy hagyunk felügyelet nélkül kószálni? Azt hittem, ennél okosabb vagy.

Végre kinyitottam a szemem. Zavart a sötétség, de lusta voltam. A kábítás mellékhatása.

– És te, Hermione, mit keresel itt?

– Nem jöttél, ezért arra gondoltam, hogy eltévedtél. És rögtön az első mellékutcában…

– Jól van, jól van. Ki volt a támadó?

– Nem tudjuk – vont vállat Amanda. – Bűbáj védte az arcát. De elég gyorsan meglépett, miután rájött, hogy _ellenem_ semmi esélye.

– És te hagytad meglépni.

– Neki kedvezett a terep. És most nyomás fel – adta ki a parancsot.

– Szó sem lehet róla – jelentettem ki. – Megyünk a Három Seprűbe. Ha már egyszer lejöttem, muszáj körülnéznem. Igaz, Mione?

– Hát… – Habozott. Gondolom, az előbbi eset eléggé elbizonytalanította.

Próbáltam üzenni a pillantásommal. Ha megyünk, akkor beavatlak. Mármint egy kis részébe. Esküszöm.

Nem tudom, megértette-e. Valószínűleg nem, mert megrázta a fejét.

– Ezek után tényleg jobb lenne visszamenni… Felkísérlek.

Ó, tudom én, mi célból! Ezek után le se tagadhatom, hogy valami nem stimmel körülöttem.

– Rendben, akkor indulás.

– _Te_ miért jössz? – néztem gyanakodva Amandára, aki egy cseppet megkönnyebbültebbnek tűnt, mint ahogy az elvárható lenne egy ilyen kis incidens alkalmával.

– Lehet, hogy neked ez nem tűnt fel, de itt valaki megtámadott téged.

– És?

– Te tényleg ennyire hülye vagy? – nézett rám dühösen. – Nagyon jól tudod, mi történt volna, ha sikerrel jár.

Valószínűleg Voldemort vendégszeretetét élvezném.

– Jól van na…

* * *

– És most elmondod, mi a fene volt ez!

– Nyugi, Hermione.

– Nem nyugszom le. Befordulok az első sikátorba, és mit látok? Amint te ájultan fekszel, az SVK-tanárom elől meg éppen meglóg egy fekete köpenyes alak.

– Hát, megesik az ilyen…

– Nem, ennek normál esetben nem lenne szabad előfordulnia!

– Rendben, és mit akarsz tudni?

– Hogy mi a fene folyik körülötted!

Inkább az égre néztem. Én ragaszkodtam, hogy menjünk megnézni a griffendéles csapat egész napos edzését (kínzását, Harry szerint), ahelyett, hogy Roxmorts után rögtön visszamennénk a kastélyba. Pusztán csak azért, hogy kiszellőzzön a fejem. Jó idő volt, és ezt még a támadás se tette tönkre. Mert ugyebár nálam minden összefügg… Öhm, lehet, túlságosan is.

– Dumbledore egyik kéme szerint Voldemort el akar kapni, mert… mert csak. Az okokról nem akarok beszélni. Volt elég bajom belőle eddig is.

Vagyis inkább nem volt tőle egy perc nyugtom se. A régiek ugyan egy év alatt hozzászoktak, de az elsősök mindig mindenkiben megújították a vállalkozó szellemet, ergo az engem üldözők újra akcióba lendültek.

– Miféle baj?

– Végkimerülés.

Megérkeztünk a lelátókhoz.

– Egyszerűen nem akarom, hogy elterjedjen.

– És úgy ismertél meg engem, mint valami pletykafészket?

– Nem – ismertem be. – De akkor se szeretném elmondani. Mi lenne, ha te magad jönnél rá? – kérdeztem. Na, ezt most jól megcsináltam. Hermionét ingerelni kutatásra… Nekem végem.

– Rendben. Rá fogok jönni.

* * *

A Griffendél csapata tényleg erős volt. Nem túlzottan értettem a kviddicshez, de azt még én is meg tudtam állapítani, melyik csapatnak van esélye. Na, nekik volt, nem is kicsi. Tehát két hét múlva kénytelen leszek a B-tervet alkalmazni. Szívás, de nincs más választásom. Csak utána kellett néznem, mekkora természeti csapás kell ahhoz, hogy lefújják a meccset, a többi már gyerekjáték lesz.

A további napok – enyhe költői túlzással – szinte repültek.

Na jó, most hazudtam. Vánszorogtak. Mikor végre október lett, eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy megszököm. Vagy öngyilkos leszek, mert itt az égvilágon _semmi_ nem történt. Leszámítva a roxmortsi támadást, de az nem ismétlődött meg se kastélyon belül, se kívül. Se órán, se szabadidőben, se éjszaka. Tehát egyszer se. Malfoy viszont a szokottnál is sápadtabb volt…

Én meg egyelőre tökéletesen beolvadtam a roxforti szürkeségbe. Leszámítva pár apró dolgot (lásd: SVK-tanár, Harryék, új lány). És ott volt még Amu is.

Aki, mint kiderült, hollóhátas, és valószínűleg minden évfolyam órarendjét tudja háztól függően, mert az utolsó órám után úgy döntött, hogy egyedül nem boldogul a bájitaltannal, és mivel azt hallotta, én vagyok a legjobb (meg engem ismer „nii-chan"), ezért engem rángatott el a Griffendél asztalától a könyvtárba. Nem nagyon mertem megszámolni, hányan is néznek minket… Máskor meg egyszerűen odaült mellém, mert összeveszett a barátnőjével. Egyszóval követhetetlen volt. Bár ahogy megnéztem, Nate-tel nem meri eljátszani ugyanezt. (Vagy lehet, hogy van benne minimális együttérzés, és nem akarja leégetni szegény fiút…)

A tanárok békén hagytak, és valamiért Dumbledore is. A különórák egyelőre felfüggesztett státuszt kaptak. A büntetőmunkákkal ellentétben. Valamiért valamelyik tanár mindig elkapott, amikor olyasmit csináltam, ami a házirendbe ütközött, történjen órán vagy szünetben. Esetleg éjszaka. (Utóbbi következménye egy decemberig tartó büntetés lett. Azaz lett volna, ha nem akkor kellett volna kezdenem, miután ledolgoztam a maradékot.)

És elérkezett a kviddicsmeccs napja.

Amu épp Hermionéval magyaráztatta az átváltoztatástanját, amikor a tőlem megszokott lendülettel lerogytam a legközelebbi székre.

– Látom, friss és kipihent vagy – ironizált Hermione.

– Kipihent vagyok, csak tegnap ebéd óta nem volt időm enni. – Bevágtam egy fájdalmas fintort. – Tulajdonképpen a tanuláson és a büntetőmunkán kívül semmi másra nem volt időm.

– Akkor ma lesz. Szombat van.

– Átalszom a hétvégét – morogtam. Egy jégesőt nem könnyű létrehozni, és ha régebben kidőltem egy hétre egy kis záportól, kizárt, hogy csupán pár év elteltével ne viseljen meg egy sokkal nagyobb kaliberű jégeső.

– Akkor lemaradsz számmisztikából.

– Tegnap elkészítettem minden dolgozatot, elolvastam másfél könyvet, szóval a hétfő jöhet. Kibírom. – Feltéve, ha felkelek addigra.

Hirtelen taps tört ki az asztalnál, mire felkaptam a fejem. A Griffendél csapata büszkén bemasírozott a Nagyterembe és…

Hermione, minek kellett nekik intened? Így mindenki idejön… Ne!

Összecsomagoltam öt pirítóst, és fogtam az esernyőmet, hogy na én akkor most elhúzom a csíkot, mikor Harry mellém ért.

– Ugye tudod, mi lesz, ha nyerünk?

– Nem fogtok nyerni. Ezen a meccsen nem – vontam vállat.

– Miért is nem?

– Ó, majd meglátod.

Lazán kikerültem, és kisétáltam. A csillagvizsgáló tökéletes helyszín lesz. Teljesen be lehet onnan látni az eget, szóval figyelhetek a részletekre. Csak akkor kell beszélnem, ha _nyernek_. Tehát ha döntetlen lesz vagy veszítenek, akkor Harry tálal ki. Vagy ha lefújják, hiszen akkor nem tudják megnyerni. Tehát ő már bukta a fogadást.

Csak még nem tudott róla.

* * *

Fentről nem csak az ég látszott tökéletesen, hanem a birtok is. Beleértve a kviddicspályát, ahova kis fekete pontokként haladtak a diákok. Szegények. Ha tudnák, hogy feleslegesen mennek…

_Tudtam_, hogy sikerülni fog. Ne kérdezze senki, hogy honnan. Egyszerűen tudtam, mint eddig mindig, amikor összejött. Elég érdekes érzés volt – mint a megszállottság, csak épp nem káros az egészségre. (Nem mintha a megszállottság annyira az lenne – végül is, csak egy biztonságos szobában kell leélnie az embernek az életét vagy az itteni Szent Mungóban, vagy a sárgaházban. Jobbik esetben. A rosszabbikban sorozatgyilkos lesz.)

Na, szóval én megszállottan álltam ott a torony tetején, és bámultam az égre, másra úgy se kell alapon.

Először is a szél. A szél szállítja a hangot, legalábbis azt hiszem. Ahogy szembe kaptam belőle egy nagy adagot, tele ment porral a szemem, de most nem zavart. Halkan, a távolban felzúgott a stadion és halk sípszó hallatszott. A játék elkezdődött, és nem csak a csapatoknál – nálam is.

Nem kellett koncentrálnom – szinte magától jött minden. Nem mozdulatok, azok teljesen feleslegesek lettek volna, hanem a gondolatok.

Olyan volt, mintha egy bonyolult zenét hallgatnék. Minden hang és ritmus arra szolgált, hogy „megkomponáljak" egy jégesőt. Közönségem volt az egész Roxfort, a zenészek meg az elemek. Tökéletes előadás.

De a „zene" magától jött, és ismét különbözött minden eddigitől. Sosem hallottam – vagy inkább éreztem – még két egyformát.

És az ég beborult…

Pazar jégeső volt. Szinte félálomban nyitottam ki az esernyőmet (a páncélozó bűbáj egy ajánlott alkalmazása: taszítja a jeget; esély sincs rá, hogy kiszakadjon az anyag) és emeltem a fejem fölé.

Éreztem, ahogy egyre jobban fogy az erőm. Most már biztos, hogy nem ébredek fel hétfőn, pedig bájitaltan is lesz, ráadásul dupla… Legalább Piton nem fogja szapulni a saját átdolgozásomat, már ha tényleg olyat ad. Mostanában szándékosan szokott olyan receptet választani, aminek a változtatásait – elnézést, javításait – még nem dolgoztam ki. Még.

Akkor se hagytam abba, amikor a tömeg – az előző sebességük kétszeresével – megrohamozta a kastélyt. Fent kell tartanom, ameddig csak lehet, különben visszamennek és folytatják…

De kifogytam az energiából. Már így is rekordot értem el, majdnem két teljes órán keresztül jégeső…! Kicsit sem gyanús…

Aztán csöppet sem költői módon összeestem.


	13. Akitől a szép idő függ

Annyi különbség volt, hogy ezúttal a gyengélkedőn végeztem.

Előre féltem, hogy hány napot aludtam át. Ez olyan kiszámítható volt, mint az áprilisi időjárás (persze mások számára). De rossz ómen, ha valaki az ágyad mellett olvas. Főleg, ha az a valaki többen van.

Amu és Hermione ott ültek, mindketten könyvvel, csak míg Hermione olvasott, addig Amu rajzolt. Akkor az ott nem könyv lesz…

– Sziasztok! – köszöntem rájuk vidáman. Persze nem számítottam rá, hogy megijednek.

– RIA! – sikoltott Mione, és nem tudtam eldönteni, most elbőgi magát, nevetni fog, vagy rám ront dühében.

– Mit keresek itt? – érdeklődtem. Játsszuk csak a hülyét…

– Azt te nagyon jól tudod!

… de Amanda nem engedi…

– Ne csinálj úgy, mint akinek fogalma sincs, mi történt! – csattant fel dühösen. Jó sokat aludhattam, ha ennyire felhúzta magát…

– Na de McLain professzor, ez egy gyengélkedő! – jött azonnal egy méltatlankodó hang. Biztos a javasasszony… Asszem Madam Pomfreynak hívták… Azta, itt még sose jártam… Bűn. – És különben is, nem órája lenne?

– A keresztlányom kis híján kinyírta magát, mert annyi esze sincs, hogy megtanulja, ha… – Elharapta a mondatot. Úgy tűnt, leesett végre Amuék jelenléte, mert most őket vette elő: – Nektek meg nem órán lenne a helyetek?

– Nekem nincs több – mosolygott angyalian Amu, mintha nem épp most ordítaná le a fejét egy tanár.

– Hagrid… tanár úr elengedett – vont vállat Hermione megszeppenve.

– Remek. Legyetek szívesek kifáradni – intett az ajtó felé, ahol éppen most lépett be Dumbledore.

Hoppá. Ezt nem kalkuláltam bele. Elhalasztom a mérkőzést, oké. Hermione valószínűleg rájön, rendben van. De az igazgató hogyan fog reagálni, arról elfelejtkeztem. De nem tűnt dühösnek, még csak csalódottnak sem, sőt, mintha magában röhögne a helyzeten. Na jó, ez egy kicsit erős kifejezés volt, inkább ROPPANTUL szórakoztatta, amit én levágtam, ki tudja hány nappal ezelőtt. Mert nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a hétvége már elszaladt…

– Ööö… hány napot aludtam?

– Ötöt – vágta rá Hermione, akit úgy tűnt, kezd feszélyezni a tanerők egyre növekvő száma. Vagy valami más, hiszen órán ezt az oldalát valahogy nem mutatta…

– Akkor javult az állóképességem – vigyorogtam.

– És neked ez öröm? – kiabált Amanda.

– Aha.

– A professzor Ria-chan keresztanyja? – szólt közbe Amu.

– Chan? – Hermione ferdén nézett mind rám, mind a hollóhátasra, mint aki kételkedik az épelméjűségünkben.

– Válthatnék pár szót négyszemközt Miss Mathhews-zal? – szólt közbe Dumbledore. Most már tuti, hogy örül valaminek. De honnan tudta, hogy felébredtem? Jó gyorsan ideért…

Amu felpattant, egyik kezével Hermionét ragadta meg, a másikkal a döbbenten hápogó Amandát, és mindkettőt kirángatta a gyengélkedőről. Szerintem csak azért hagyták, mert le voltak sokkolva…

Madam Pomfrey viszont úgy tűnt, maradni akar. Persze nem tette, Dumbledore pillantásától sértődötten távozott. Reakciójából ítélve volt már dolga hasonló szituációval, és valószínűleg akkor is kidobták a munkahelyéről.

– Nos, mit fogok ezért kapni? – vigyorogtam az igazgatóra.

– Először inkább gratulálnék a csodálatos jégesőért – mosolygott szélesen. Mint egy gyerek, aki most kapta meg a szülinapi ajándékát.

– Köszönöm. – Nem sok választott el a röhögéstől és ezt ő is látta rajtam. – Csak sajnos nem nagyon tudom, hogy csináltam.

– Talán ha a tudatos használata közben vizsgálnám meg, többet ki lehetne deríteni róla – komolyodott el Dumbledore.

– Legközelebb szólok – ígértem. – Egyébként tényleg elhalasztották a mérkőzést vagy pont vége lett?

Na, most ugrik a majom a vízbe, ahogy a muglik mondanák…

– Elhalasztották. Ha jól gondolom, ez most a legjobb hír, amit hallani szerettél volna.

– Bezony! És mikor kelhetek fel innen?

– Azt majd Madam Pomfrey elmondja.

– Ki talált meg?

– Amanda.

– Gondoltam. Ezek után is szükség lesz különórákra?

Nem mintha az utóbbi időben olyan sok lett volna belőlük…

– Úgy gondolom, igen – bólintott komolyan Dumbledore. – De nem velem és nem az erőddel kapcsolatban. Azzal egyelőre nem sokra megyünk. Csak akkor juthatunk előrébb, ha használat közben vizsgálom meg.

Nem vele? És nem ebből?

– Kivel?

– Piton professzorral. Megkaptam a recepteket.

Afene! Ez a szemétláda a fejesekig vitte a dolgot.

– És úgy gondolom, a tehetséged gondozást igényel, így bájital különóráid lesznek Piton professzorral minden kedden és szerdán este.

– És ebbe a prof bele is egyezett? Önként, minden kényszerítés nélkül? – csodálkoztam. Ez most meglepett. Pitont nem annak ismertem meg, aki önként tölt plusz időt mások társaságában, főleg, ha az a mások Harry tágabb baráti körének egyik tagját takarja.

Dumbledore mosolya mindent elárult. A profnak lyuk lett beszélve a hasába…

Én meg akkor protekciós vagyok.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey úgy ítélte, elég egészséges vagyok, hogy már aznap estére távozhassak – felmentéssel a büntetőmunkám alól. Plusz, mivel így a kedd és szerda kiesett, az egész elcsúszik jó két héttel, mivel azokat a napokat is be kell pótolni valamikor. Tiszta idegbaj.

Úgy döntöttem, vacsorázni megyek, felesleges most felmenni a toronyba… És Hermionét kirángatni onnan majd erővel kell majd…

A gyengélkedőn nagyon látszott, hogy beszélni akar velem négyszemközt. Dolgát csupán három személy akadályozta teljes gőzzel: Amanda, Madam Pomfrey és Amu.

Drága keresztanyám arra a döntésre jutott, hogy ír anyámnak és büntetőmunkát oszt ki. Persze amikor Amu megkérdezte, tulajdonképpen mivel is érdemelte ki Ria-chan ezt a büntetést (hogy én mikor szereztem meg a chan utótagot a nevem mögé, máig nem derült ki), akkor nem tudott válaszolni.

Amuról csak legyen elég annyi, hogy egész idő alatt lelkesen rajzolt a könyvébe egy mangát. A manga is olyasmi volt, amivel Sam néha az őrületbe tudott kergetni néhány aranyvérű varázslót és boszorkányt, mikor hosszas elemzésbe kezdett az _Elfen Lied_ben található vér mennyiségéről, eredetéről és művészi kenődéséről.

Hermione csak gyanakodva nézett rám és olyan kétértelmű mondatokkal bombázott, mint hogy „Szép időnk van".

Aztán Madam Pomfrey kidobta őket. Hehe.

A Nagyteremben még kevesen voltak. Naná, öt perce volt hivatalosan is vacsoraidő. Bezzeg a griffendélesek közül pont az volt ott, akit el akartam kerülni.

– Szia! – ültem le Harry mellé. – Megnyertem a fogadást.

Tudom, nem jó dolog az ilyesmivel köszönteni az embert, ha egyszer olyan mogorva, mint ő.

– Nem nyerted meg. Újrajátsszuk.

– De az már nem EZ a mérkőzés lesz. Ezt nem nyerted meg a jégeső miatt – vigyorogtam.

– Erről nem volt szó – csattant fel.

– Arról volt szó, hogy csak akkor mondom el, ha megnyered EZT a mérkőzést – világosítottam fel. – Ellenkező esetben, tehát ha vesztesz, döntetlen, esetleg elhalasztják, EZT a mérkőzést már nem tudod megnyerni. Az újrajátszás pedig már nem EZ a mérkőzés lesz, hanem egy MÁSIK.

Kicsit talán túlzásba vittem a hangsúlyozást. De a hülyéknek el kell magyarázni a dolgokat világosan, érhetően és HANGSÚLYOZVA.

– Jól van, értem. De ugye nem itt akarod megbeszélni? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

– Az igazat kell mondanod… És mondd csak, hülyének nézel, hogy itt akarjak beszélni erről? A fogadásokat tiltja a házirend. – Igaz, csak azokat, amik pénzért történnek, de sosem lehet tudni, Umbridge vagy Piton mire fog kilyukadni, ha mi most megtárgyaljuk ezt az esetet.

– Te csináltad a jégesőt, igaz? – motyogta.

– Persze – bólintottam komolyan. – Imádkoztam az istenekhez és véráldozatot mutattam be nekik, hogy a kegyeikbe fogadjanak, és teljesítsék kívánságomat.

Harry elvigyorodott egy pillanatra.

– Én komolyan kérdeztem.

– És én talán nem válaszoltam komolyan? – mosolyogtam angyalian. Az arckifejezéséről most már lerítt, hogy a végén még elhiszi, amit mondok. – És az istenek a kegyükbe fogadtak…

– Ria – szólalt meg mögöttem egy ismerős hang.

– Mione! – köszöntem rá vidáman. – Várj, kitalálom. Beszélni akarsz velem, ugye? És nézd a plafont, milyen szép napunk van!

Hermione szája megrándult, de az izgatottság sokkal súlyosabb jelei elnyomták. Gond egy szál se, vagy rájött, és nincs mit tenni, vagy lyukat beszélek a hasába, és megpróbálom elhitetni vele az istenekkel való kapcsolattartásomat.

– Igen. Most. – Megragadta a karomat, és már húzott is kifele a teremből. Harry jött velünk, mint aki tudja, mi következik most, és be van avatva az egészbe.

Valószínűleg így volt, mert Hermione nemhogy rászólt volna, de előre is engedte, hogy derítse fel a terepet. Legalábbis én azt hittem, egészen addig, míg abba a terembe nem értünk, amiben Ron már ott volt. Ciki. Ezek hárman itt előre elterveztek mindent.

Kattant a zár és mielőtt bárki tehetett volna bármit, én szólaltam meg:

– Mivel megnyertem a fogadást, én kérdezek először – vigyorogtam. – Nos Harry, honnan tudod Voldemort tervét velem kapcsolatban? Ja, és a sebhelyre is kitérhetnél…

– Előbb te – jött a válasz.

Kösz szépen, ennyit a lovagiasságról, mi?

– Kizárt. Valamit valamiért.

– Éppen ezért kezdhetnéd te. Egyébként is, nem akarok olyan válaszokat hallani, mint a csillagvizsgálóban.

– Hé, nekem nincs is okom, hogy válaszoljak a kérdéseitekre – tiltakoztam. – Neked viszont _muszáj_. Az ígéret szép szó, a fogadás pedig kötelez.

Harry hallgatott, Hermione arckifejezéséből ítélve pedig elbizonytalanodott. Valószínűleg nem tartja már olyan jó ötletnek ezt az egészet…

– A sebhelyemről mit akarsz tudni? – kérdezte egy perc múlva. – Mindenki kívülről fújja a meséjét.

– Jaja, a halálos átkot – bólogattam. – Az kit érdekel? Lényegtelen, hogy visszapattant rólad valami, csak mert egy lúzer feketemágus elbénázta… Kösz, erre nem vagyok kíváncsi. Kapcsolatban állsz Vele? – tippeltem. Ugyan a történelemben ő az első, aki túlélte a halálos átkot, de volt már pár hasonló eset, amikor az átokheget viselő egyén valamilyen módon kapcsolatot tudott teremteni annak okozójával. A heg elhelyezkedésre csak rájátszott erre.

– Aha.

– Éééés? – nyújtottam el a kérdést.

– Álmok, érzések… látomások… – sorolta. – Csak annyit tudtam, hogy el akar kapni valakit, mert fontos lehet a tervéhez. Van benne valami különleges. És idén először jön a Roxfortba.

Különleges? Ja, a képességem. Az, hogy most először vagyok itt, talán azért lehet fontos, mivel nem ismerem a terepet (lásd: Roxmortsi eset).

– Vagy az egyik elsős, vagy te.

– Ezek szerint kockáztattál a bagolyházban.

– És bejött – vigyorgott. Csak szerencséje volt… Basszus. – És most had halljuk, mi az a különleges dolog?

Hallgattam.

Hermione oldotta meg a helyzetet.

– Irányítod az időjárást?

– Miből gondolod? – kérdeztem élesen.

– A jégeső. Meg sem próbáltad eltitkolni, hogy készülsz valamire. Utána öt teljes napon keresztül aludtál. És Ginny mesélte, mi történt a tóparton.

– Szóval mégis elmondta – motyogtam.

Hermione elpirult.

– Igazából én nyaggattam addig, amíg el nem mondta az igazat.

Húú. Most kezdek igazán félni ettől a csajtól…

– És voltak más jelek is. Az időjárás mindig olyan volt, mint a hangulatod. Ha nyomott voltál, fáradt, ingerült, szakadt az eső vagy egyszerűen beborult. Amikor vidám voltál, sütött a nap.

– Aha… – Nincs mit tenni. – A hangulatomtól függ az időjárás. A jégesőnél szerencsém volt. Ugyanannyi esély volt arra is, hogy nem sikerül… Csak mázlim volt.

– De hát hogyan? – értetlenkedett Hermione. – Ilyen egyszerűen nincs.

– Ugyan már, Mione, nézd a jó oldalát! – vágta hátba Ron, aztán felém fordult. – A következő mérkőzésre tudnál…

– Nem – vágtam rá vigyorogva. – Nem mondhatjátok el senkinek, különben elintézem, hogy az összes kviddicsmérkőzés elmaradjon, plusz az időjárás nagyon meg tudja keseríteni a kinti órákat…

– Fenyegetsz? – kérdezte Harry. – Egyébként is, az előbb mondtad, hogy ritkán sikerül.

– Majd összeszedem magam – vontam vállat. – És nem vállalok semmilyen plusz segítséget a sportban. Minden a hangulatomra lesz utalva.

A két srác arckifejezéséért érdemes volt felkelni.

– Akkor csak annyi a dolgunk, hogy vidám légy a következő mérkőzésnél – vont vállat végül Ron.

– Csak ne túlzottan, ne süssön erősen a nap – folytatta Harry.

Hermione a szemét forgatta. Van egyvalami, ami sosem változik: a pasikat csak a sport érdekli.


	14. Ég Leánya

Sikoltva ültem fel az ágyon, és kaptam a fejemhez. Fájt. Átkozottul fájt, mintha szét akarna robbanni.

– Ria, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva Hermione. Ott térdelt a fejemnél.

Nem, nem vagyok jól. Amióta kijöttem a gyengélkedőről, minden éjjel úgy ébredek fel, mint akinek egész éjjel pumpáltak valami tudást a fejébe, és túlcsordult az infó. Ez nekem nem megy.

– El kéne menned Madam Pomfreyhoz – jegyezte meg Ginny. Remek, sikerült őt is felébresztenem. – Ez már lassan három hete ismétlődik…

És ők még a nagy részéről nem is tudnak. Mostanában rászoktam a némító bűbáj pajzs-változatára. Csak nem mindig sikerül hullafáradtan összedobni ezt, hogy egész éjszaka tartson. És ott voltak a szédülések, hányingerek, és a két ájulás, amikor vacsorázni mentem, és csak arra eszméltem, hogy a jeges kövön ébredek.

– Semmi bajom – vontam vállat, és letöröltem a homlokom. – Csak kicsit kevés az időm pihenni.

Ez félig-meddig igaz volt. A büntetőmunkáim extra hosszak voltak, a házikat meg be kellett pótolni valamikor. Egyedül kedden és szerdán éreztem magam jól – már amennyire Piton jeges tekintetének kereszttüzében jól érezhette magát az ember lánya. Nem hiszem, hogy Dumbledore ilyen különórákra gondolt, mindenesetre én elégedett voltam, még ha másodpercenként kritizálta is a munkámat, vagy éppen egyáltalán nem vett rólam tudomást.

A bájitalfőzés közben ki tudtam kapcsolódni.

Viszont ezek a rémálmok… Tudom, azt mondtam, nálam a kevés alvás egyenlő a másnapi hiperaktivitással, de ha túlzásba vittem, akkor jobban kimerültem, mint bárki más. Szívás, de nem volt mit tenni, és nem hittem, hogy a rémálmok – már ha lehetett azoknak nevezni ezeket, mivel egyre sem emlékeztem – ettől lettek volna.

– Akkor szólj Dumbledore professzornak – vetette fel Hermione.

– Miért? – néztem rá.

– Tényleg, ő biztosan tud segíteni! – lelkesült fel Ginny.

– Ha még arra sem jött rá, hogy működik, nem hiszem, hogy ezt megoldaná – motyogtam.

– Miről beszélsz? – A lány Mionére pillanatra csalódottan felsóhajtott. – Ja, ez az a dolog, amiről nem vagy hajlandó beszélni, mi? Nem baj, előbb-utóbb rájövök.

Ginny drága, előbb-utóbb az egész Roxfort rájön. És akkor annyi nyugodt percem se lesz, mint most.

– Annyi már megvan, hogy azzal a villámlással van kapcsolatban… – motyogta. – Irányítanád az időjárást? Nem, azt biztos nem…

Elfordultam, nehogy meglássa a vigyoromat. Beletrafált a közepébe – kár, hogy rögtön elvetette a lehetőséget. Nem is tudom, miért élveztem annyira, ahogy rájönnek a titkomra. Mindenki máshogy találta meg a megoldást, de a reakció ugyanaz maradt: ilyen nincs. Aztán: csinálnál egy kis jó időt?

Nem, nem csinálnék. A ma reggeli időjárás: felhőtlen, fakó égbolt, erőtlen napsütés. Se szél, se felhő, se semmi más. Híven tükrözni fogja a bennem rejlő Nagy Büdös Semmit. Semmihez nem volt kedvem, mégis mindent meg kellett csinálnom.

– Mi lenne, ha visszafeküdnénk? – javasoltam halkan. Fáradt voltam, legszívesebben átaludtam volna a holnapi napot.

Természetesen nem így fog történni. Fel fogok kelni, vidáman, vigyorogva, mintha semmi sem történt volna, panaszkodok reggelinél, órák után, büntetőmunkán, a könyvtárban, mindenért, ami eszembe jut, aztán este ismét éjfélig próbálom behozni a lemaradásom. Éjjel kétszer is felkelek ezektől a valamiktől, és ha mázlim van, Ginny és Hermione nem veszik észre. Feltéve, ha nem sikerül elrángatniuk rögtön reggeli után a gyengélkedőre.

– Rendben – sóhajtotta Mione. Fáradt volt, szegényke. Éjjelente mindig kómás volt, amikor felvertem. Reggel fél hétig hozzá se lehetett szólni. Utána meg túlságosan is bepörgött ahhoz, hogy két nyugis szót váltani lehessen vele.

Ginny ellenben friss és vidám maradt a nap minden pillanatában. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy csinálta, én mostanság a mosott ronggyal álltam egy szinten.

Visszadőltem az ágyba. Újra sötét lett, ahogy ők ketten elsuttogtak egy-egy _Nox_ot. Lehet, mégis kéne valakivel beszélnem, lassan már féltem elaludni…

Vagy rájöhetek magamtól is. Csak ki kéne találni, mitől borulok ki ennyire, onnan pedig már csak egy lépés a megoldás. Remélem.

* * *

Végre péntek volt, én pedig kiélveztem minden percét. Még egy óra, és szabadság… még fél… még egy negyed… még egy büntetőmunka… Megkönnyebbülten estem bele a klubhelyiség egyik foteljába. Alig voltak fent páran.

Amint összeszedtem magam, elindultam a szokásos begyűjtő körútra. Toll, pergamen, tinta… Hihetetlen, hogy egyesek mennyire trehányak.

Nem baj, addig se az enyém fogyott. Levelet kellett volna írni anyának erről az egészről, de csak feleslegesen aggódna és iderohanna. És hozná Samet és Jase-t. Na, ők most cseppet se hiányoztak. Közeledik a téli szünet, majd akkor lesz elég időnk verni egymást.

Egyébként sem éreztem szükségét, hogy az egész Roxfort tudjon a mi családi ügyeinkről. Jase büszke a nővérére, hogy különleges, ergo mindenkinek elmondaná az én „különcségemet". Sam pedig lépten-nyomon a diákságot traktálná a mugli filmekkel, animékkel, mangákkal kapcsolatos információival, plusz a „Hogyan legyünk olyan kviblik, akik szarnak a varázsvilágra" című még meg nem írt könyvének idézeteivel. Mert ő már csak ilyen.

Megszédültem, mikor kinyitottam a hálóterem ajtaját. Ginny még nem volt bent, Hermione olvasott. Igyekeztem annyira fáradtnak tűnni, hogy ne vegye észre a fájdalmas fintoromat. Fejfájás. Fogok kérni Samtől mugli gyógyszert. Lehet, hogy nem hatott olyan gyorsan, mint egy bájital, de tovább tartott. És az íze is jobb volt.

* * *

– Nos?

Fapofával meredtem az előttem lebegő seprűre.

– Te mondtad, hogy tudsz repülni – folytatta Harry. – Akkor gyerünk, mutasd meg!

– Nem. Csak ezért hívtál ide?

– Aha.

– Álmodozz csak – fordultam vissza a kastély felé.

– Miért, nem mersz felülni egy seprűre?

– De, felmerek. – Csak félek, hogy leájulok róla. Nem, nem vagyok tériszonyos, csak… Az utóbbi napokban egyre többször voltam rosszul.

– Akkor bizonyítsd be – vágta rá Harry.

– Tudod, ez elég átlátszó provokáció.

– Csak menned kell egy kört. Semmi extra – szólt közbe Ron is.

– Nem.

– Te félsz a repüléstől. – Nem kérdés volt, megállapítás. Téves megállapítás, de azért helytálló.

– Dehogy!

Megragadtam a seprűt. Megyek egy kört, ha ennyire ragaszkodnak hozzá, de ne várjanak csodát. Nyár óta nem ültem seprűn, és egyébként sem voltam olyan hű de jó kviddicsjátékos.

– Itt a kvaff – nyomta a kezembe a labdát Ron.

– Az meg minek?

– Azt mondtad, a hajtóként szoktál játszani – vonta meg a vállát Harry.

– Szó sem lehet róla. Repülök egy kört, de több nincs.

Gyorsan elrugaszkodtam a földtől, mielőtt válaszolhattak volna. Dobjak gólt? Haha. Örülök, ha ebben az állapotomban a karika két méteres körzetét eltalálom.

De azért hiányzott kicsit a repülés. Akkor olyan nyugodtnak érzi magát az ember. Csak most ez a nyugalom azzal fenyegetett, hogy elalszom a Tűzvillámon.

Még mindig nem hittem el, hogy ráülhetek a világ legjobb seprűjére. Hihetetlen! Csak nehogy lássák a vigyoromat lentről.

Előredőltem és gyorsítottam. Fantasztikus, milyen sebességre volt képes! Nem akartam leszállni…

Két kör lett belőle. Próbáltam nem tudomást venni Harry és Ron győzedelmes vigyoráról, amikor leereszkedtem a földre.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy nem élvezted.

Nem válaszoltam, csak szó nélkül visszaadtam a seprűt. Élveztem, na, mit kell ezt ennyire felfújni? Repülni mindenki szeret (a tériszonyosokat leszámítva).

– Legközelebb a kvaffal együtt mész! – kiáltott utánam Harry.

Álmodj csak, királylány. Aztán majd felébredsz, és észreveszed, hogy belelóg a bilibe a kezed…

Ezzel az egész cirkusszal elment egy teljes óra a napomból. Hurrá, fogalmam sem volt, hogy sikerült ennyi házit felhalmoznom, de kezdtem aggódni. Az egész hétvégém rá fog menni, hogy lenullázzam a várólistát.

* * *

Nate ráérősen végigsétált a folyosón, és meg sem állva elment mellettem.

– Nem jössz? – kérdezte hátra se fordulva.

– Nem. Itt túl kényelmes – paskoltam meg az ablakpárkányt. Kényelmes, de hideg. Sebaj, túlélem. – Holnap Halloween, igaz?

– Nem ismered a naptárat?

– De, csak nem nézem.

– Igen, és roxmortsi hétvége.

Elfintorodtam. Lemenni a faluba egyedül – most már ez volt minden álmom. Amióta láttam, és oda mehettem, ahova akartam.

Ennek az esélye persze azóta a támadás óta nullára csökkent. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Malfoy a hibás emiatt, de nem tehettem semmit. Meggyanúsítani őt nem lett volna túl szerencsés húzás – mivel nem volt bizonyítékom, még a végén beperelt volna hamis vádaskodással, aztán pedig ott lyukadtunk volna ki, hogy az egész támadást csak kitaláltam. Az ügyvédek nagyon ügyesen ki tudták tekerni az igazságot…

– Fogsz jönni?

– Nem. Megkérnéd Amut, hogy ezúttal ő is maradjon? Unatkoznék egyedül.

– Boldog lesz. És én is.

– Miért is? Mert nem riasztja el a legújabb csajodat a házastársi szövegével?

Amu mesélte el a sztorit. Állítása szerint nem bírja, ha nőnemű lény mászik rá_ nii-chan_ra. Azt mondta, ha pasi lenne, nem zavarná, mert azzal nem versenyezhet, de NORMÁLIS GONDOLKODÁSMÓD EZ EGY TIZENEGY ÉVES KISLÁNYNÁL?!

Mondjuk, Amu alig egy évvel volt idősebb, mint Sam, aki viszont a manga-anime téren tájékozottabbnak számított mindenkinél az országban. Minden stílust beleértve. Szóval… nem kéne ennyire meglepődnöm.

– Mondhatjuk. De te miért is nem jössz le?

– Mert büntetőmunkám lesz. Igen, hétvégén.

Hazudtam. De ki nem szarja le?

Még vagy fél órán keresztül ott ücsörögtem egyedül. Kivételesen egyszer se fájdult meg a fejem. Hurrá! Ezek szerint elmúlt? Kérlek Merlin, add, hogy így legyen! De előtte beszélnem kéne róla Dumbledore-ral. Talán mégis van valami köze az erőmhöz. Végül is, csak azóta fáj, mióta összehoztam azt a kis jégesőt.

Hermione hiúsította meg a tervemet.

Nem gondoltam volna, hogy tizenegy körül ezért kiszökik…

– Honnan tudtad, hogy itt vagyok? – jött tőlem az igen értelmes kérdés. Mert igen, volt értelme! Az ember nem talál meg csak úgy valakit az éjszaka kellős közepén egy bazinagy kastélyban…!

– Hosszú – legyintett. – Találtam valamit az egyik rúnaismeret könyvben.

– Nincs kész a házim, nem tudom, miről…

– Nem erről van szó! – vágott a szavamba. – Tudod, le kellett fordítani az egyik szöveget.

– És? – Még mindig nem értettem semmit.

– Itt a szöveg – nyomott a kezembe egy fecnit.

Elolvastam. Először nem értettem semmit. Aztán leesett.

– Volt hozzá valamilyen illusztráció is?

– Nem. De kiszámoltam! – nyögte Hermione. – A dátum megegyezik a tizenöt évvel ezelőttivel. Május huszonnegyedikén születtél?

Bólintottam. A kis fecni a kezemben megremegett.

– Ég Leánya? Aki villámot hoz és jeget zúdít az égből? – Hitetlenkedve meredtem előre. – Ez tényleg rólam szól? Egy egyszerű rúnaismeret könyvben?

– Senki sem tudta, mit jelenthet – rázta a fejét Hermione. – Ha nem jöttél volna át a suliba, én is csak olyan egyszerű szövegnek néztem volna, mint a többit. De tudod, mit jelent ez?

Újra átfutottam a sorokat. _Ég Leánya, ki villámot hoz és jeget zúdít az égből és pusztulást hagy maga után, leszáll a földre…_

Elakadtam. Hermione a dátumot írta ide. Napra pontosan. De azért folytattam.

…_és csak a Föld gyermekével együtt közösen tudja jóvátenni tetteit, és megmenteni a Tudás Kulcsát attól, ki…_

Föld gyermeke? Hát az meg ki a szösz? Még jó, hogy Hermione átírta azt a régies szöveget, különben semmit se értenék belőle.

De egyébként is…

– Hol a vége? – kérdeztem.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nincs vége – válaszolta, és a hangja megremegett. – Ez egy több évezredes szöveg. Amennyire tudom, egy homokviharban tűnt el a másik fele.


	15. Rosszullét

_Miley!_

_Nagyon kéne a segítséged! Bevonhatod Skyt is, csak gyorsan küldjetek már valami eredményt!_

_Szóval kezdem: az itteni rúnaismeret tankönyvben volt egy szöveg, amit le kellett fordítani. Mellékelve elküldöm a tankönyvi lap másolatát és a fordítást is, hogy le tudd ellenőrizni._

_Utána tudnátok nézni, ki is ez a Föld Fia? Mert nekem gőzöm sincs, ki lehet, viszont a szöveg alapján tulajdonképpen olyan mértékű kapcsolatba fogok kerülni vele, ami rosszabb a házasságnál. Meg ha már az nem megy, akkor az a Tudás Kulcsa kéne. Valamelyik idegbeteg az őskorban nagyon elszállt volt, hogy ennyi baromságot összehordott, szóval fogalmam sincs, miért is olyan fontos… Csak túlságosan is nagy véletlennek tartom, hogy a dátum pont a szülinapomra esik és a múltkor kis híján agyoncsapattam egy villámmal az egyik hülyét, meg a kviddicsmérkőzést egy jégesővel szabotáltam… Túl sok a véletlen._

_Mi Hermionéval itt nézünk utána, de az Ebrithyl könyvtára sokkal nagyobb… Légyszi, segítsetek!_

_Ria_

* * *

_Ria!_

_MÉGIS MI EZ A BAROMSÁG?! MONDD, HOGY CSAK HAMISÍTOTTAD, ÉS…_

_**Ne akadj ki Ria, sikerült megszereznem tőle a pergament. Csak aggódik. Tudod, elszomorít a tudat, hogy egy pasival kell összefognod. Nem baj, megbocsátjuk. Egyébként elkezdtük a kutatást.**_

_És ajánlom, hogy ti is tegyetek ugyanúgy ezzel a Hermionéval. Ő az a csaj, akiről írtál a múltkor? Igazból mindegy. De tudod, milyen gáz egy ilyen jóslat? Ezek szerint rólad már több ezer évvel ezelőtt tudtak. És képzeld, már találtunk valamit, bár nem FF-val kapcsolatban. A vége, ami állítólag egy homokviharban tűnt el, egy ókori csajt nagyon feldühített…_

_**És azt mondják, hogy ő pusztított el egy egész várost, ahol a jós élt, aki ezt mondta. Valahol Egyiptomban történt, esetleg ha elutaztok oda, többet tudtok róla, bár nem hiszem, hogy elengednének titeket a tanév közepén.**_

_Szóval a csaj lelkén szárad egy egész városnyi ember. Ezek szerint ez valami olyan képesség, ami a kiválasztottakra száll, esetleg bizonyos időközönként öröklődik, így a csaj az ősöd, vagy te a reinkarnációja vagy inkarnációja vagy. Több ötlet nem jut az eszembe, vagyis inkább van pár, csak azok még ezeknél is elszálltabbak._

_**Hidd el, jobb, ha nem tudod.**_

_Miley és __**Sky**_

* * *

Átnyújtottam a levelet Hermionének. Ő csak megrázta fejét, és elmosolyodott, miközben olvasta.

– Mindig közösen írják a leveleket?

– Aha – néztem a pergamenre. Még innen is meg tudtam különböztetni Miley elnyújtott betűit és Sky furán egyedi, dőltbetűs stílusát. – Mit szólsz az infóhoz?

– Reinkarnáció? – Megrázta a fejét. – Nem hiszem, hogy lehetséges. Sőt, az se biztos, hogy az a lány tényleg elpusztított bosszúból annyi embert. Ez kezd egy kicsit elszállt lenni.

Csak bólogattam. Itt valami sántít. Én ugyan nem lennék képes megölni csak úgy pár száz embert, mert egy lökött jós csúnyát mert jövendölni rólam. Csak a pasast nyírnám ki.

– Szóval nem tudtunk meg többet – állapítottam meg.

– Az egész elég régen történt. Az is lehet, hogy megváltoztatták a történetet, csakhogy a lányt tüntessék fel rossz színben. A jóslatról sem tudjuk, hogy tényleg ezt mondta-e, vagy csak egy átirat, amit bosszúból jegyeztek föl.

Hát, nem is tudom… Az a szöveg felettébb meggyőző volt… De mit aggódok én ilyesmin? Ki nem szarja le, hogy lehet, hogy ez már a sokadik élete? Nem érdekel! Nem hiszek a reinkarnációban, és nem én leszek az, aki megcáfolom magamat. Tehát minek aggódni ezen? Előbb-utóbb úgyis rájövök majd az igazságra, és ha szerencsém van, az egész az ölembe pottyan.

– Igazad van – vontam vállat. – Mint mindig. Na, csináljunk szép időt – sóhajtottam fel. – A következő óra gyomóra.

Az is lehet, hogy az egész jóslatot az elejétől fogva rosszul értelmeztük. Villámok megvoltak, jégeső szintúgy, megszületni is megszülettem, most már csak a Kulcs és a Kölyök hiányzott. Vajon mindkettő itt volt a Roxfortban? Hiszen itt talált rá Hermione erre az egészre. Engem ide írattak át… Egyszerűen túl sok a véletlen. És a szöveg végét még nem is olvastam…

Az kéne már csak, hogy kiderüljön, Voldemort akarja a Kulcsot. Akkor aztán szívtam, mivel _én_ nem tudom felvenni a harcot a világ legnagyobb feketemágusával. Mégis mit tehetnék ellene, megfenyegetem, hogy halálra sütöm a napon? Még viccnek is rossz… Különben is, ott van Harry, aki ha nem is szíves-örömest, de biztos elvállalna egy izgalmas feladatot. Vagy a Főnix… izé, elfelejtettem a végét. Szóval Dumbledore prof csapata is készenlétben van az ilyen esetekre, sőt, ott van maga az igazgató is, állítólag vele nem mer szembeszállni Voldemort. Szóval probléma megoldva, a Kulcsot, legyen az személy vagy tárgy, csak el kell hozni a Roxfortba.

Feltéve, ha még nincs itt. Ebben a suliban egyszerre túl sok meglepetés tudja érni az embert. Már csupán a diákok személye is egy kisebbfajta sokk.

* * *

Amu dideregve lépkedett mellettem. Hermione épp valami bűbájt végzett el a másik oldalon, nehogy halálra fagyjunk mind a hatan, merthogy valamiért összevonták az ötödévesek és a gólyák dudvaóráját, így most Amu és legjobb barátnője is velünk tartottak. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan akarta Bimba kivitelezni az órát, amikor nekünk másik üvegházban kellett volna dolgoznunk, a kicsik pedig oda nem léphetnek be, szóval…

Megoldotta a banya. Vegyes csoportokat alkotva kellett húsevő dudvát etetnünk, gondoznunk és szüretelnünk. A gólyáknak ez izgalmas volt. Nekünk is, mert a mi feladatunk volt megakadályozni, hogy a gyom leharapja az óvatlan elsősök karját. És végigcsináltuk – hiányzó ujjak nélkül.

Amu és Nohea-lani (Hawaii-i származású kislány, aki azzal az okkal lett Amu legjobb barátnője, hogy a külföldi származásúak tartsanak össze) vidáman karattyolva tárgyalták azt az esetet, amikor előbbinek kis híján kiharapott egy darabot a karjából a dudva. Ők viccesnek találták, én már kevésbé, mivel nekem kellett vigyáznom rájuk – egyedül, mert több elsős volt, mint ötödéves.

* * *

Harry röhögve roskadt a fal tövébe.

Én már kevésbé tartottam viccesnek a dolgot.

Véleményemet az évfolyamból egyedül Hermione osztotta.

– Bezárt minket ide – állapította meg Ron vigyorogva.

Erre már mindenki rájött, nagyokos. Én viszont ha kikerülök innen, megölöm Amandát.

– Ezek szerint erre gondolt, amikor a házak közötti feszültségről tartott kiselőadást – vigyorgott Harry továbbra is.

– Akkor miért nem a mardekárosokkal zártak minket össze? – jött valamelyik griffendélestől az okos kérdés.

– Kicsiben kezdi – vontam vállat és dühösen belerúgtam az ajtóba. – KI VOLT AZ A BAROM, AKI UTOLSÓ ÓRÁBA TETTE A HOLLÓHÁT-GRIFFENDÉL SVK-T?!

– McGalagony – válaszolta Hermione.

– Akkor ennek mi értelme? – kérdezte… Padma Patil! A csaj, akinek az ikertestvére az a vihogó liba! Ő a Hollóhátban van! De miért emlékszem én ilyesmire? – Mi nem vagyunk haragban a…

– A következő kviddicsmeccs – jött a válasz valamelyik nagyon értelmes gyerektől. Ajaj… A Hollóhát csapatkapitánya ötödéves…

– NEKEM NEHOGY ITT EGYMÁSNAK ESSETEK! – üvöltöttem fel. Nem sokan néztek hülyének.

– Ugyan miért ne? – kérdezte egy srác. Kötözködőnek tűnt…

– Fogd be, Corner! – jött valahonnan azonnal a válasz.

– Ha már unatkozunk, dobjuk fel valamivel a bezárást – lelkesedett Ron. – Párbaj?

– Tértágító-bűbáj – válaszoltam hidegen. Ebben a teremben max akkor lesz elég hely, ha mindenki a falhoz lapul. – Ismeri esetleg valaki?

– Én – vont vállat Corner. – De nem hiszem, hogy végre tudnám hajtani.

Szívás. A nép is egyetértett, én meg próbáltam rájönni, mire volt ez jó…

– Ria, te vagy a pajzsokban a legjobb – szólalt meg Harry. – Ismersz valamit, ami segíthet.

– Ha ismernék sem mondanám meg – rántottam meg a vállam. – Eszemben sincs hozzájárulni, hogy szétszedjétek a termet. Használjátok esetleg a fejetekben lévő agynak csúfolt szivacsot, és inkább azon gondolkozzatok el legalább, hogy lehetne leszedni a megfigyelő bűbájokat a teremről.

Hermione már azóta ezen dolgozott, mióta bezárult az ajtó a vigyorgó Amanda mögött. Én voltam az, aki kiszúrta a pálcát.

– Megfigyelő bűbáj? – Az egyik hollóhátas srác lehuppant mellénk, és szintén előkapott egy tankönyvet. Nem látszott különösebben meglepettnek. – Milyen volt a pálcamozdulat? Láttad?

– Egyet láttam – válaszoltam lapozva egyet –, csak éppen nem biztos, hogy nem a lezárásnak a mozdulata volt.

– Akármelyiket is láttad, nekünk csak jó lehet – morogta Hermione. – Két kör a prof szemszögéből óramutató járásával megfelelő irányban, majd egy kereszt először fentről lefele, majd jobbról balra.

– Bonyolultabbat ki se találhatott volna…

– Nekünk mondod? – Idegesen doboltam az asztal lapján. – Gondolom, most jól szórakozik…

Pont, mikor kezdtem megszeretni a Roxfortot. A Halloweent ugyan kicsit túlzásba vitték, de ki nincs ezzel így? Állatiak voltak az élő denevérek meg a lebegő csontvázak. Az egyik griffendéles srác lefényképezte, én meg elkértem tőle két példányt, hogy legyen mit küldeni haza meg Skyéknak. Még mindig ott van a bőröndömben, mert Lasty még nem ért vissza.

Hirtelen elhomályosodott előttem a terem. Újabb fejfájás… Francba! Miért pont most?

Lehunytam a szemem, miközben felálltam. Nem tudok kijutni, de az ablak még ott van. Csak ki kell nyitni, hogy jöjjön egy kis friss levegő, amitől jobban leszek.

Csak el kell jutni addig.

Nyugi kislány, menni fog!

Valaki azonban nem érthetett egyet velem ott fenn, mert mielőtt elértem volna, összeestem.

Nem ájultam el, pedig úgy talán könnyebb lett volna. Egyszerűen nem bírtam mozdulni. Harry ugrott oda, és ahogy hozzám ért… mintha belém csapott volna villám, amit egy csöppet ironikusnak találtam. A gondolataim rögtön kezdtek eltűnni. Nem azonnal, hanem fokozatosan, egyenként. Mi történik? Mi a fenét csináltál, Harry?

Csak azt láttam, ahogy tátog, hangok nem jutottak hozzám. Néma csend volt.

Mögötte megjelentek többen is. Ismerősnek tűntek, de nem voltam benne biztos. De emlékeztem rá, hogy ismerem őket. Ismernem kellett, hiszen pár pillanattal ezelőtt beszéltem velük…

A szemem lecsukódott, mintha más irányítaná.

És onnantól kezdve semmire nem emlékeztem.

Tényleg semmire.

* * *

Fehér falak.

Miért fehérek? Hülye kérdés volt, csakis azért, hogy engem idegesítsenek vele.

Engem?

Megmozdítottam a kezem próbaként, mire valaki felsikkantott az ágyam mellett.

Óvatosan kinyitottam a szemem.

– Ria!

Ki ez a nő? Miért ölelget?

– Istenem, magadhoz tértél! Édes pici kislányom…

Mögötte egy vele egyidős szőke nő állt, szintén megkönnyebbült arcot vágva.

De… _kislányom_?! Mégis mit képzel, ki ő? Mit akar tőlem? Hagyjon békén! De…

– Te meg ki vagy? – kérdeztem.

A szobában megdermedt a levegő. Nem értettem, most valami rosszat mondtam?

– Ria? – kérdezte hökkenten a távolabbi. – Mi bajod van, Ria?

– Az ki? – néztem körül összezavarodva. Ria? Fura név… De ki lehet az, akit így hívnak?

Mindkét nő elsápadt.

Várjunk csak! Mi folyik itt? Miért vagyok egy ilyen kellemetlen helyen? Egyáltalán hol vagyok?

És _én_ ki vagyok?


	16. Amnézia

**Megj.: Továbbra se romantikus, és nem is HP/OC. Csak a biztonság kedvéért tisztáznám.**

* * *

Pár nap alatt úgy-ahogy rájöttem, mi is történhetett. Egy hétig aludtam, azalatt az idő alatt az agyam úgymond kiürült, és pedig belekerültem abba az állapotba, amiben azt se hittem el, hogy hívnak.

A Riánál maradtam, lévén így szólítottak először, bár voltak páran, akik váltig állították, hogy én Celia vagyok, az elveszettnek hitt kishúguk. (Őket rendszerint pár perce rá, hogy beszélni kezdtek hozzám, elkapták és vitték vissza a zárt osztályra.)

Az anyám – Merlinre, már kimondani is kész röhej, ha nincs róla egy darab emlékem se – minden nap ott ült, és beszélt hozzám. Amit mondott, nem igazán érdekelt – egyik fülemen be, a másikon ki –, és ő ennek örült, a gyógyítókkal ellentétben, mivel elméletileg mindig így viselkedtem. Hurrá, a személyiségem megmaradt.

Elméletben volt egy kvibli húgom és egy varázsló öcsém. Ikrek. Elméletben, mivel ebben a három napban egyszer se engedték be őket azzal az indokkal, nehogy sokkoljam szegénykéket. Kedvesek… Szóval azt sem tudtam, hogy néznek ki. Mármint igaziból. Fényképet mutattak, de az akkor sem biztos.

Barátaim vagy nem voltak, vagy nem értek rá meglátogatni, esetleg őket se akarták sokkolni. A gyógyítók naponta kérdezgettek, vizsgáltak, és tanácstalanul csóválták a fejüket, mert mi az, hogy egy eddig makkegészséges tinilány egyszerűen összeesik a suliban, és elfelejt mindent.

Én meg elkezdtem szórakozni.

Ha a londoniak tudták volna, ezerszer elátkozták volna azt a pillanatot, amikor a gyógyítók úgy döntöttek, a Szent Mungo egy olyan szobájába száműznek, aminek az ablaka a mugli utcára néz.

Tökéletes alanyok szaladgáltak ott, még akkor is, amikor beborult az ég.

Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amiben biztos voltam magammal kapcsolatban: irányítani tudom az időjárást.

Hogy is magyarázzam meg… Az agyamban volt egy rész, amiről eddig valószínűleg nem tudtam, mert újnak tűnt (nem úgy, mint sok dolog, mint például a varázslás – azzal tökéletesen tisztában voltam, mire jó és mit tudok vele csinálni). És most nem fizikai értelemben kell érteni, mintha valami gát lett volna ott, ami megakadályozta, hogy irányítani tudjam az erőmet.

Hát, most már nem volt. Csak a maradványai. A fejem meg tele lett olyan dolgokkal, mint például hogyan csináljak homokvihart – ami igazán könnyen ment volna, nem tűnt éppen a legbonyolultabb dolognak.

Az én szórakozásom abból állt, hogy ültem az ablakban és minimális koncentrációval kifordítottam az esernyőket. Próbálkoztam a villámokkal is, de abból kis híján haláleset lett. A szemben álló épület így is félig leégett.

Mindenki szerint – mint azt már fent is említettem – a személyiségem megmaradt. Ennek a gyógyítók örültek, a nővérek kevésbé, ők jóval több időt töltöttek a szobámban. De örülök: tudom, milyen voltam. Kezdődő szociopata. Mégse emlékszem semmire. Ha lenne rá időm, akkor ebbe akár bele is őrülnék.

Így viszont volt mivel szórakoznom, miközben próbáltam nem figyelni a fehér foltokra az agyamban. Próbáltam visszaemlékezni, de egyszerűen nem ment.

Maradt hát az, hogy az időjárással szórakoztam.

– Emlékszik már valamire?

Megrezzentem, és gyorsan visszamásztam az ágyba. Az egész teremben egyedül én „lábadoztam".

– Semmire.

Az első beszélőt nem ismertem, a másodikat annál inkább. Az a gyógyító volt, aki minden nap megvizsgált. (Vizsgálat alatt értem mind a fizikai, mind a szellemi képességeim ellenőrzését, valamint a tűréshatárom feszegetését. Idegesítő volt, amikor olyan teljesen hétköznapi tárgyakat, mint a DVD, az orrom alá dugott és megkérdezte, _mire jó_.

Könyörgöm, ha a DVD-t nem is, a telefont igazán ismerhetné!

– Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, mi lehet a baja.

Haha! Bevallja! Történelmi esemény.

De miért beszélnek ilyen hangosan? Csak résnyire volt nyitva az ajtó, mégis hallottam, miről dumálnak. Habár, lehet, azt hitték, alszom. Joggal, hisz már éjfél is elmúlhatott…

De én nem voltam fáradt. A villámok sötétben a legszebbek, még ha távol is villannak és kicsik, hogy ne okozzanak balesetet.

– És Harry állapota?

Összerándultam. A név megmozdított bennem valamit. Az ég hangosan megdördült és az egyik közeli ház hárítójába hangos csattanás kíséretében belecsapott egy villám.

A fenébe! Ez mi volt? Egy név nem csinál ilyesmit! A _saját_ nevemre se reagáltam így, nemhogy máséra… Mi folyik itt?

– Stabil, bár továbbra sem tért magához.

Egy kómás srác neve művelte ezt velem? És ismét csak a kérdés: MI A JÓ ÉG FOLYIK ITT?!

* * *

Próbáltam nem sikítani.

Fájt a fejem. Persze nem ez volt az első alkalom, de az előzőek a közelébe sem értek ennek. Amióta magamhoz tértem, egyre gyakrabban voltak rohamaim. Rendszerint akkor, amikor kikapcsoltam a képességemet.

Na, az egész nagyjából úgy működött, hogy apró koncentrálás, ismeretlen eredetű, belső mentális gát le, és voilá! Időjárás tálalva csettintésre, tapsra, pislantásra vagy csak simán gondolatra.

Visszafelé minimális koncentrálás bármi másra, mentális gát fel és onnantól kezdve a természeti csapások a hangulatomtól függtek.

* * *

Amanda másnap egy lánnyal állított be.

Róla csak az első benyomást. Az anyámnak fura ízlése lehetett, ha őt választotta ki a keresztanyámnak.

A csajt annyi idősnek saccoltam, mint amennyi én (állítólag) voltam.

– Helló, Ria, ő itt az egyik barátod, Hermione.

Felvontam a szemöldököm. Mégis sokkolni akarják őket?

Az ő neve nem mondott semmit. Nem mozdult meg semmi, nem indult be semmilyen reakció.

– Szia – köszönt halkan. Hű, de komoly…

– Na, én akkor megyek is – jelentette be társaságunk egyetlen nagykorú és éretlen tagja.

Na, most megijedtem. Itt akar engem hagyni egy – most még – vadidegen társaságában, aki az is lehet, hogy gyűlöl, és most készül bosszút állni az őt ért sérelmekért. Nem mintha nem tudtam volna magam megvédeni, de nem akartam agyoncsapni szegény csajt egy villámmal… Különben is, mióta rajongok én ennyire ezekért az elektromos… izékért? Jó kérdés. De messze ez képezte a leghatásosabb fegyveremet, mivel engem ön- és közveszélyesnek titulálva megfosztottak a pálcámtól.

Hülye gyógyítók…

Hermione megvárta, amíg Amanda távozik, aztán zavartan leült az ágy melletti székek egyikére.

– Tudom, hogy nem emlékszel, de…

Nyílt az ajtó, ő pedig zavartan elharapta a mondatot.

Megszakítója egy ősz hajú vénember volt, aki már-már szomorkás mosollyal szemlélt.

Baromira idegesítőnek tűnt.

– Dumbledore professzor? – pattant fel csodálkozva Hermione.

– Csak szeretnék pár szót váltani Miss Matthews-zal, Miss Granger – válaszolta továbbra is mosolyogva. És egyre nagyobb vidámsággal. Ez már rémisztő…

Hermione ellenvetés nélkül elindult az ajtó felé. Hurrá! Nem lesz lehetősége kinyírni! Köszönöm, Fehérszakállú Idegen, bárki is legyél… Kivéve, ha te is azért jöttél, hogy eltegyél láb alól.

Vajon az amnéziám előtt is ilyen paranoiás voltam, vagy ezt csak az emléktelenség teszi? Erről se tudtam semmit. Ami mondjuk nem volt meglepő, ha az ember agya tele van fehér lyukakkal…

– Professzor úr, Harry állapota javult már valamit? – fordult vissza a lány még az ajtóból. – Nem engedtek be hozzá.

Megrándultam. Megint ez a név, ez az átkozott név…!

Az ujjperceim elfehéredtek, ahogy a takarót markoltam kínomban. Miért van ez?

Egy emlék csúszott be. A földön feküdtem. Fölöttem arcok. Egyikre se emlékszem…

Fekete haj, sápadt arc, zöld szemek, szemüveg…

_Harry…_ Harry?

* * *

Kinyitottam a szemem. Éjszaka volt.

Ezek szerint elájultam és átkómáztam a délutánt. Szuper. Ráadásul egy srác miatt… Pontosabban inkább a neve az oka…

Úgy döntöttem, itt az ideje kézbe vennem a dolgokat és rájönni, hogy ki a fene ő. Ha rákérdezek, várnom kell egy hónapot, míg látni fogom.

Ha én magam intézkedem, percek alatt letudhatom.

Gyorsan szétnéztem a szobában ruha után. Amnéziás voltam, nem hülye… Na jó, talán kevésbe lennék feltűnő ebben a hálóingben… Nem igaz. Most éjszaka mindenképp feltűnő lennék.

És az a Hermione vagy ki azt mondta, hogy őt nem engedték be oda. Akkor ha nappal mennék, esélyem se lenne látni…

Szóval kiderítem éjszaka.

Persze egy rohadt nagy kórházban ez lehetetlen. Lenne. De van az a bizonyos hatodik érzék…

Ismét megfájdult a fejem, de csak tompán. Legalábbis az előzőhöz képest, de már kezdem megszokni. Vajon másoknak is ilyen rossz érzés „emlékezni"? Ha igen, kezdtem érteni a gyógyítók aggodalmának okát.

Nem létező hatodik érzékemet követve végigmentem vagy két folyosón és egy lépcsőn, mire rájöttem, hogy ha így folytatom, előbb-utóbb belebotlok valakibe. Szinte minden ki volt világítva, nekem mégis csak tíz perccel indulásom után jutott eszembe elolvasni a táblákat. Remek. Lehetett a termen megfigyelő bűbáj és az is valószínű, hogy valaki már észrevette, hogy megléptem. Sietnem kellett.

Csalódottan tébláboltam, miközben próbáltam rájönni, mit is vártam ettől a kiruccanástól. Hogy egy isteni sugallattól vezérelve benyitok a több száz vagy ezer kórterem közül az egyikbe, amiben – láss csodát! – az a Harry nevű srác fekszik, nekem meg láttára visszatér minden emlékem?

Csalódottan felhorkantam. Ennyire naiv lennék? Az emlékeim, még ha nem is tudtam, milyenek, hiányoztak. Így mindenki olyan idegennek tűnt. Még én is. Azt se tudtam magamról, hogy miért szeretem a fagyit, viszont kapásból daráltam a hurrikán „kellékeit".

Szóval nem fogom most feladni! Megtalálom azt a pasit, aztán maximum jól pofára esek, ha nem történik semmi.

Továbbmentem. Megnézem az előcsarnokban… vagyis inkább valamelyik fődoki irodájában vagy annak a környékén. Minek ide sugallat? Megoldom én anélkül is!

A Varázslati traumák osztályán kezdtem, nem tudom miért. Talán mert ahhoz kellett a legkevesebbet gyalogolni? Csak annyit kellett tennem, hogy halkan jártam, és lehetőleg takarásban. Éjszakai ügyelet attól még volt, hogy a többségnél átmenetileg megállt az élet…

Szóval vissza oda, ahonnan lejöttem. Ahol a felirat szerint a „Krónikus rontások, ártások, helytelenül alkalmazott bűbájok stb." okozta esetek károsultjai tartózkodtak. A „stb."-t valószínűleg meg az olyanokra tartogatták, mint amilyen én is voltam – az ismeretlen eredetű mágikus agynyavalyában szenvedőknek.

Tehát. Irány a főgyógyító irodája.

Benyitottam az első ajtón, ami a közelemben volt, csak hogy gyakoroljam a mozdulatot a belépéshez. Meg hátha… hátha rögtön az első szobával eltalálom azt az irodát…

Nem sikerült.

De már nem is számított.

A srác tényleg ramatyul nézett ki. A szemüveget, amit az emlékemben viselt, rögtön kiszúrtam a kis asztalkán az ágy közelében. Persze, most így a kómához hasonló állapotban nem is igazán lehetett rá szüksége…

Odaosontam az ágyhoz. Se emlék, se semmilyen érzés, vagy furcsaság. Egy tök átlagos srác, fura forradással a homlokán.

Csalódott voltam. De mit vártam? Hogy villanás, aztán mindenre emlékszem majd? Nevetséges…

Az eső szitálni kezdett kint, de épp csak tudat alatt voltam vele tisztában, félig észre se vettem. Kit érdekel a hülye időjárás, miközben én amnéziás vagyok? _Az emlékeimet akarom!_

És ha fizikai kapcsolat kell hozzá? De mégis milyen? Elég megérintenem a kezét, vagy smároljam le szegény srácot? Fúj…

Óvatosan közelítettem felé az ujjaimat. Mi van, ha fájni fog? Feltéve, ha történik valami.

Úgy döntöttem, kibírom. Bármi is legyen az.

Csak egy ujjammal értem az arcához, mivel az az egyetlen rész nem volt takaró alatt.

Semmi. Vártam, de semmi.

Felsóhajtottam, és leeresztettem a kezem. Négy nap bőven elég volt ahhoz, hogy belefáradjak a tudatlanságba. Elegem volt.

Megfordultam, hogy kimenjek.

* * *

Ha le kéne írnom az érzést, akkor a legegyszerűbb körülírás: tisztára olyan volt, mint akit valami jó keménnyel fejbe vágnak. Gurkó még sosem talált el itt, de azt hiszem, elmondhatom magamról, hogy _tudom_, milyen érzés.

Nem tudom, meddig fájlaltam a földön kuporogva testem egyik legértékesebb szervét, amikor Harry megkocogtatta a vállamat.

– Jól vagy?

– Persze, nem én kómáztam másfél héten keresztül – sziszegtem. Nos, ha az emlékeimet nem is volt fájdalmas elveszíteni, visszakapni annál inkább.

– Másfél hétig?

– Ja. – A fájdalom csökkent. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet. – De te még megúsztad. Én négy napja amnéziás vagyok, vagyis csak voltam… Atyaég, el is felejtettem, hogy Sky megpróbált felakasztani másodikban…

Nos, kicsit talán összefüggéstelenül beszéltem. De ezt mindenki megértheti, aki egyszer csak varázsütésre kap tizenöt évnyi emléket.

– Meg tudnád magyarázni?

– Meg. Azért akart kinyírni, mert én meg a macskáját akartam megfőzni egy bájitalhoz.

– Nem erre gondoltam…

– Ja. Nem baj, van erre is egy elméletem. De _te_ jól vagy?

Végre ki bírtam nyitni a szemem. Ügyi vagy Ria! Ria? Jesszusom, isteni érzés kimondani a saját nevem! A SAJÁTOMAT! És mindenre emlékszem! Olyan az agyam, mint egy újrainstallált számítógép a régi adatokkal. Gyors… megbízható… friss… Főleg, hogy hirtelen minden rendezve lett…

– Várok.

– Jól van na, én éppen nehéz időszakon vagyok túl! – fortyantam fel. Aztán elsápadtam. – Merlinre, mindjárt itt lesznek a gyógyítók…

– Az orvosok?

– A gyógyítók. Tudod, a varázsvilágnak semmilyen mugli eredetű szó nem jó.

– Aha. Ezek szerint mi…?

Hagyta a levegőben lógni a kérdést. De kedves, most találjam ki?

– A Szent Mungóban vagyunk. – Reméltem, hogy ezt akarta kérdezni. – Na, és akkor képzeld el, pár hete Hermione talált egy hülye, ősrégi jóslatot…

– Összegezve a dolgokat, nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy meg van a Föld Fia – vigyorogtam. Lassúak ezek a dokik…

– Nem vállalom – vágta rá Harry.

– Nincs választásod. Más magyarázat meg nincs a történtekre – világosítottam fel. – Azta, lehet, hogy tudsz csinálni vulkánkitörést! De az is lehet, hogy ugyanolyan „földhözragadt" maradsz, mint most vagy. Tök átlagos is lehetsz.

– Megnyugtató – morogta nem túlságosan nyugodtan.

– Nekem mondod? Mondhatnám, hogy a Sors akarta így, de frusztrál a tudat, hogy több ezer évre előre terveznek fent.

Volt humorérzéke annak, aki engem jelölt ki a Földrepottyant Csaj szerepére…

De mindegy. Emlékek visszaszerezve, Harry beavatva és újra az élők (vagy legalábbis az ébren lévők) között… Valószínűleg van valami kapcsolat köztem és közte. A fenébe. Nem vagyok szerelmes belé, ő a barátom (úgy helye-közel), és erre kiderül, hogy előre meg volt írva, hogy mi találkozzunk és jóban legyünk (nagyjából)…

Én elájultam, mert hozzám ért. És most az SVK-s esetre gondolok. Ő felébredt attól, hogy megpiszkáltam.

Itt valami nagyon bűzlik. Hol van Dumbledore?


	17. Visszatérés és támadás

– Én tökéletesen jól érzem magam.

Vicces volt látni a döbbent gyógyítók képét, miközben Harry huszárja tűzifává aprította az egyik parasztomat. (Hogy honnan került a kórtermébe egy komplett, önregeneráló sakk készlet, azt el sem tudom képzelni.) Hiába, ehhez a játékhoz sose értettem igazán – ahogy elnéztem, Harry se, mégis zsinórban ötször megvert –, de mindig is imádtam nézni az ide-oda futkosó, egymást ölő játékfigurákat.

Persze ebből még gond lehet. Én kilógtam a szobámból, be Harryhez. Aki egy fiú. Éjszaka. Még ha kómában volt is a szerencsétlen, én meg amnéziában szenvedtem, félre fogják érteni. És a felnőtteknek hiába magyaráznám meg a dolgot; ők meg lesznek róla győződve, hogy elsőre átlátnak a lökött tinédzserek összes tettén.

És minek ábrándítsam ki őket? Különben is, vissza akartam menni a Roxfortba! Másfél hetet kihagytam, miközben RBF ÉV VOLT! Nem nevezhetett senki igazán strébernek, csak a jövőmet féltettem. Ötévesen már eldöntöttem, mi leszek, nem akartam megváltoztatni…

Amanda nem borult ki a fejleményektől, anya annál inkább. Csak egészen más okból. Szinte önkívületi állapotban ölelgetett, mintha ezt eddig nem tehette volna meg.

Mikor pedig az egyik gyógyító megemlítette, hol találtak rám, lekevert egy pofont… neki, azzal a szöveggel, hogy mégis hogy merészel _olyasmit_ feltételezni az ő édes kicsi…

Kábé ekkor fogtam menekülőre, mert rosszul lettem a tömény elfogultságról, amit általában idegenek előtt produkált.

Amandáig jutottam, aki ki tudja, miért jött ide, mikor _ő az SVK tanárunk, és elméletileg órái lennének._

Erre fel is hívtam a figyelmét.

– Vasárnap van.

Aha. Akkor ezért tudott benézni tegnap Hermione… Amnéziásan eszembe se jutott, mit keres itt suliidőben.

– És mikor mehetek vissza?

– Ha így folytatod, hamarosan.

– És Harry?

– Gőzöm sincs.

Mondhatom, ez aztán nagy segítség. És Ő nevezi magát tanárnak…

Folytattuk volna még, de megjelent Dumbledore. Tökéletes időzítés, megúszom a titokban leadott anyai pofont, amiért egy srácnál találtak rám. Meg úgy minden szidást és kérdést, amit anya és a gyógyítók még nem tettek fel.

– Tudom irányítani a képességem – újságoltam lelkesen, mikor négyen maradtunk.

– Képzeld, rájöttünk – morogta drága keresztanyám. – Nem gondolod, hogy kissé túlzás volt felgyújtani azt az épületet?

– Csupán aprócska malőr a kivitelezésben. A villámhárítóra céloztam.

– _Csupán_?

– Nyugi, nem vagyok piromániás. – Csak skizofrénnek érzem magam, most, hogy az összes emlékem visszatért. – Van valami elmélet? – fordultam gyorsan Dumbledore-hoz, mielőtt megkaptam volna az anyai pofon keresztanyus verzióját.

Amanda lendületéhez képest az enyém csupán töredéke volt annak. A várakozásteljes pillantás viszont eszembe juttatott valamit. Mióta ismerheti Dumbledore-t? Ja, ő volt az igazgató akkor is, amikor szeretett keresztanyám még a Roxfort falai között „tengette" diákéveit… De mióta vannak ilyen kapcsolatban? Tudtommal őt értesítették, hogy biztonságosabb lenne, ha háborús helyre költöznénk… Vajon ki volt az a hülye, aki kitalálta ezt a marhaságot? Talán Dumbledore… Biztos tudott a jóslatról. Vagy valami másról… Harryről biztosan. A srácnál valami bűzlött, és ez a kómás-epizód csak megerősítette a gyanúmat… Majd rákérdezek, ha nem lesznek tanúk.

– Ugye nem azért törlődött a memóriám, hogy megtanuljam irányítani a képességem? – szúrtam közbe óvatosan.

– Nagyon úgy tűnik – bólintott Dumbledore, aki úgy tűnt, felcsapott elmegyógyítónak is. – Úgy gondolom, az emlékeid valamilyen módon akadályozták azt, hogy a képességed kibontakozzon.

Bólintottam. Értettem én mindent! Törölni kellett a memóriát, hogy az a nagykapacitású program akadozás nélkül futni tudjon. Aztán bővítették, és voilá! A probléma megoldva, számítógép új és naprakész, a mellékhatásokat pedig hamarosan kiküszöböli a vírusirtó.

– Éppen ezért amint visszatérsz a kastélyba, jelentkezz nálam. Meg szeretném vizsgálni immár működés közben is az erődet. A jelszó: – Hatásszünet. Imádtam a jelszavait. Olyan jók voltak… Imádom az édességet. – Kakaós…

– Hagy találjam ki! – vágtam közbe könyörögve. – Csiga? Drazsé? Akkor… süti? Nyalóka? Cukorka? Muffin? Mignon? Franciakrémes? Csokibéka? Rágó... Kakaós csokibéka? De hiszen azt csak jövő héttől fogják a boltokban adni!

* * *

Harryt és engem benntartottak megfigyelésen. Aztán hétfőn reggel elhagytuk a Szent Mungót a hopphálózaton keresztül.

Egyenesen az igazgatói irodába érkeztünk, ahol jelen pillanatban csak Dumbledore tartózkodott. Szuper. Harryt megragadva az íróasztal elé bukdácsoltam.

– Jó reggelt, professzor úr, lenne pár kérdésem az óegyiptomi jósokkal kapcsolatban.

A szemeiben vidám szikra pattant. Bingó! Ezek szerint tudta.

– Ha jól sejtem, Föld Fiával kapcsolatos a kérdésed. Miss Granger szombat este részletesen beszámolt erről.

Szóval Hermione… Akkor eddig is tudott róla, vagy csak nemrég értesült erről?

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar ráakadtok…

Ezek szerint tudott róla.

– Vector profnak köszönje. Az a házi feladat mennyiség felért egy népirtással.

Harry halkan megköszörülte a torkát jelezve, érdekesnek találja a beszélgetést, de szívesebben tárgyalna arról, hogy is kerül ő a képbe.

– Nos, a Föld Fia elnevezés valószínűleg rád utal – nézett rá a fiúra.

Hoppá.

–A jóslat – már ha tényleg nevezhetjük annak – többféle formában is fennmaradt. Amit a rúnatankönyvbe betettek, az csupán egy átfordítása az óegyiptomi nyelvről. Az eredeti szöveg egy magas szintű kapcsolatra utal a két személy közt, aminek a segítségével megtalálhatják a Tudás Kulcsát és véget vethetnek a Sötétségnek.

– Tehát hibásan fordították le – állapítottam meg.

– Nem teljesen. – Dumbledore komolyan nézett ránk. – Ég Leányát mindkét esetben bűnösnek tartják valami miatt és szintén mind a két szöveg végén utalnak egy titokzatos alakra.

– Aha. És nekem ehhez mi közöm? – érdeklődött Harry.

– Vagy hasonló képességeket kaptál, mint Aria – kezdte Dumbledore –, vagy valamiért kiemelkedsz a többi varázsló közül. Ez akár utalás is lehet a sebhelyedre.

Felsóhajtottam. – Az nagy kár lenne – motyogtam. – Mindig is akartam látni egy vulkánkitörést…

– Éppen elég vagy te természeti csapásnak, minek jöjjek még én is hozzá?

– Ugyan már, tök klassz lenne! Képzeld csak el, ott állsz a tengerparton… gyönyörű naplemente… fantasztikus pálmafák, ha valami egzotikus helyen vagy… hideg, sós szél az én segítségemmel, ha itt… aztán a csaj, aki ott van, szakít veled… te bedühödsz… és elmosod egy cunamival… – A végén már szabályosan röhögtem.

Harry morcosan kibámult az ablakon. Olyan volt, mint egy vérig sértett tízéves kölyök, akinek a szülei nem hajlandóak fagyit venni…

– Ugyanakkor… – Dumbledore is elmosolyodott, de nem hagyta magát kizökkenteni. – Utalhat másra is.

– Éspedig? – fordultam felé kíváncsian. Olyan jó elméletei szoktak lenni az öregnek.

– Azt hiszem, Harry, neked is meg kéne látogatnod Ariával együtt ma este.

Hé, ez nem válasz! Most _én_ voltam megsértve, de a prof fel se vette. Ehelyett villámgyorsan felpattant és a könyvespolcához sietett.

Úgy tűnt, teljesen megfeledkezett rólunk, úgyhogy megrángattam Harry talárját és az ajtó felé böktem.

Itt az ideje lelépnünk, és tiszteletünket tenni a Nagyteremben.

Harry – természetesen – nem értett egyet, úgyhogy elválltak útjaink. Ő gondolkodni akart, én enni. Mondjuk, neki nagyobb mennyiségű információt kell feldolgozni, mint nekem.

A Nagyteremben össz-visz két mardekáros és…

– Meggyógyultál Ria-chan?

… Amu tartózkodott. Elképesztő, hogy milyen korán kel ez a kiscsaj…

– Meg.

– Mi bajod volt?

Hát… mondjam el? Végül is kit érdekel, hányan tudják, hogy amnézia miatt kezeltek a Szent Mungóban. Persze rajtam kívül…

– Nem tudják. Egy hétig voltam… öhm… kómában.

Amu – amint azt már mindenki kezdte megszokni – teljesen természetesen ült ott a Griffendél asztalánál. Szerintem ő még a mardekárosok között is jól érezte volna magát, már csak Nate miatt is.

– Tényleg? Láttad az alagút végén a fényt? – kérdezte izgatottan, én meg kis híján lefejeltem az asztallapot.

– Dehogyis! Élek és virulok és nem volt halál közeli élményem! – tiltakoztam.

Amu csalódottan nekilátott egy pirítósnak.

– Kár. Pedig az olyan izgalmas…

Ajaj. Meg kell kérdeznem Nate-et, hogy neveli ezt a csajt a nyári szünetben, hogy ilyen lett. Valamit nagyon elront.

– És igaz az, hogy nem emlékeztél semmire?

– Aha. – Hát ezt meg honnan tudja?

– Nem én mondtam el neki.

Hermione a legnagyobb természetességgel ült le mellém, mintha nem hiányoztam volna másfél hetet a suliból. Amu vidáman köszönt neki.

– Az egyik gyereknek a rokona a kezelőorvosod volt, ő írta meg neki.

– Beperelem – fogadkoztam. Ez sérti a személyiségi jogaimat! És mi van a gyógyítói titoktartással?!

– Nyugodtan – vont vállat. – Harry hogy van? Ő mikor jön?

– Már itt van – válaszoltam. Ezek szerint még dolgozza az információt…

– _Micsoda?!_

– Halkabban, Hermione! Te mindig ilyen hangos vagy? Megérkezett, és van pár dolog az FF-fel kapcsolatban.

Szándékosan homályos fogalmazást egy egyébként csont üres asztalnál csak azért éreztem szükségesnek, mert Amunak aztán végképp semmi köze nem volt ehhez. Egyébként is, ha ebben a tempóban haladok, hamarosan az egész iskola tudni fogja, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel itt. Mármint velem (és ahogy kinéz, Harryvel is).

Sajna azonban többen bizonyultak hétfői korán kelőknek, mint az nekem jó lett volna, és miután a tízedik griffendéles jött oda hozzám megkérdezni, meggyógyultam-e (mintha nem látszana, hogy itt ülök, és nem a Mungóban), és a huszadik másik házból való bámult meg, úgy döntöttem, legjobb lenne lelépni. Amu már rég megtette és Hermione is türelmetlennek bizonyult. Őt az új infók mindig fel tudják dobni…

* * *

– MI? HARRY?!

– Bizony, nagyon úgy tűnik – bólogattam nagy bőszen. Csak tegye már túl magát rajta, okos kislány ő, tud ebből elég sok mindenre következtetni, nem kell nekem mindent a szájába rágnom…

– Habár… – Hermione elgondolkozott. – Van benne valami. Ahogy reagáltál ott a nevére, és amit említettél…

– Na, ugye? – vigyorogtam.

– Csak mi az a kapcsolat, amiről Dumbledore beszélt?

– Jing és jang – vontam vállat. Logikus. Legalábbis remélem, hogy az. Azonkívül csak a házasság jöhetne szóba… ÉS ÉN NEM AKAROK FÉRJHEZ MENNI TIZENÉVESKÉNT!

– Hogy mi?

– Tudod, az ellentétek – magyaráztam. – Fény és sötétség, ég és föld, fiú és lány… Ami minden elcsépelt kínai akciófilm és sablon-fantasy elengedhetetlen kelléke. Amikor a főhős megküzd a gonosz felével, amikor a tökéletes ellentétével jön össze, és így tovább… Ne mondd már, hogy nem hallottál róla!

– Hallani hallottam, de nem hinném…

– Az ilyesmit a való életből szedik – vágtam a szavába belelkesülve. – Miért pont minket kímélne meg?

– Hát, nem is tudom…

– Elmehetnél Trelawney-hoz leckét adni a sorsról – szólalt meg mellettünk valaki.

Megpördültem. Senki.

– Harry! – csattant fel dühösen Hermione.

A fiú a legkevésbé sem bűnbánó arccal húzta le a fejéről a…

– Aszta, neked van láthatatlanná tévő köpenyed? – kiáltottam fel. – Mázlista… Majd kipróbálhatom?

Harry vállat vont.

– Felőlem.

– Szóval mi is van a jóslástanárotokkal? – kérdeztem rá gyorsan.

– Semmi – vágott közbe gyorsan Hermione. – Az a nő egy szélhámos.

– Tényleg? – élénkültem meg. – Mikor van jóslástanotok legközelebb?

* * *

Mindig utáltam a hétfőt és ezen a dupla bájitaltan se sokat tudott javítani. Miközben utolsóként leraktam Pitonnak a tökéletes – megdöbbentő, mi? – főzetemet (mert olyan nincs, hogy én egy _rossz_ vagy akár csak szimplán _jó_ löttyöt hozzak össze), elgondolkodtam. Sajna az amnézia káros utóhatása volt, hogy mostanában egyre inkább elszálltam.

– Matthews!

Piton hangja a szokottnál is élesebben csengett. Nincs mit tenni, most figyelni kell…

A tanár a fáklyafény felé tartotta a fiolát. Gyorsan körülnéztem. Malfoy izgatottan fülelt, de egyéb gyanús esemény nulla.

– Délután négykor jöjjön az irodámba. A maradék főzetet pedig ne tüntesse el.

Malfoy arckifejezéséből és Piton szokatlanul halk hangjából ítélve szerintem a srác nem hallott belőle semmit.

Mégis gyanús volt az az aprócska megkönnyebbülés, ami akkor csillant meg a szemében, amikor elmentem mellette.

* * *

Mint már említettem egyszer, az amnéziából eredően paranoiás lettem. És újdonsült üldözési mániámat a pajzsokkal próbáltam levezetni. Mindegy, milyen, csak ne látszódjon és hatékony legyen. És láss csodát, bevált.

Éppen lefelé igyekeztem, a délutánra gyakorlatilag kihalttá vált pincefolyosón, Piton prof titokzatos meghívása miatt. A fene tudja, lehet, megint a bájitalaimmal van problémája. Mindig abba köt bele…

BAMM.

Az átok hangosan visszhangozva csapódott le a pajzsról, és tűzijátékot imitálva robbant szét. Azonnal megfordultam és kilőttem az első átkot, ami eszembe jutott:

– _Obstructo!_

Az alak szinte már kecsesen elhajolt az átok útjából – ami valószínűleg amúgy is mellément volna –, és egy Stuport küldött felém. Gyorsan megújítottam az előbb tropára vert pajzsomat, így az átok ártalmatlanul pattant le róla.

Villámgyorsan körülnéztem. Az ilyesmikben sosem voltam jó. Nem a megidézésükkel voltak bajaim, de még csak nem is mondhattam magamról, hogy lassú vagyok. Egyszerűen… nem ment, valahogy mindig picit elvétettem nagy általánosságban a célt. Kész. Itt a vége, fuss el véle. Nincs túlzott idegzetem a támadáshoz. Mármint az ilyenhez. A villámokhoz persze van…

Villámok.

A fenébe, miért nem jutott ez hamarabb az eszembe?!

A támadóm hihetetlen gyorsan kilőtt három átkot. Egyszerre. Ajaj, ember, bajban vagyok, állapítottam meg. Most vagy soha…

Gyorsan kitértem az első elől, a másodikat elnyelte a pajzsom, a harmadik felrobbant. Mire eljutottam ide, ő már alig pár lépésre volt tőlem, és emelte a pálcáját…

– _Mico!_

Tudom, veszélyes volt a rögtönzés. Villámot még sose próbáltam megidézni pálcával. És főleg nem úgy, hogy fogalmam sem volt, tényleg az a szó a megfelelő. Ennek a szónak minimum ötven jelentése van, latintudásom alapján, és ez nem tetszett.

Mindenesetre bevált és szinte éreztem, ahogy a pálcám hegyéből elektromos áram cikázik a támadó felé…

Épp csak felrántott egy hevenyészett pajzsot és a villám elérte. Gyakorlatilag felrobbant, és a detonáció őt is, meg engem is repített pár métert hátra.

Csak míg engem védett a félig még mindig működő pajzsom, ő akadálytalanul csapódott a falnak, amit szerintem a fél Roxfort hallott.

Pár percre volt szükségem, hogy összeszedjem magam. A végtagjaimból olyan gyorsan szállt el az erő, hogy már azt hittem, hamarosan újra a Szent Mungón találom magam bénulás miatt.

Izgalmas egy első nap, mondhatom…

De nem volt ilyesmikre időm.

Látványos erőfeszítéssel kapartam össze magam a földről, mikor léptek hangoztak fel, a következő pillanatban pedig Piton jelent meg a folyosó végén. Te jó ég, vajon mikor cseréltünk helyet ezzel az… X-szel? A fenébe, miért van kapucnija? Utálom, ha valakinek nem látom a képét…

– Megtudhatnám, mi folyik itt? – csattant a tanerő hangja.

– Őt kérdezze, ő támadott – mutattam a másikra. Nem fogom elvinni a balhét.

A rettegett (és valahogyan nagyon mélyen és nagyon-nagyon-nagyon nehezen megkedvelt) bájital professzor odalépett a mozgolódó alakhoz, de mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, a kapucni lecsúszott.

Draco Malfoy, arcszínének fehérségével gyakorlatilag kenterbe verve egy hullát, dühösen meredt vissza rám.


	18. Az a sűrű délután

– Mégiscsak én vagyok a hibás! – pattantam fel. Hogy honnan volt nekem ennyi energiám a hülyeségre, nem tudom, de a griffendélesek tuti kiátkoztak volna a toronyból, ha látták volna ezt. – Elkísérem a gyengélkedőre.

Azzal karon ragadtam Malfoyt, és óriási erőbedobással kezdtem el vonszolni a lépcsők irányába.

Piton megdöbbent, ahogy a srác is. Magamban elfintorodtam, persze mióta is szokott „megvédeni" egy Mardekárból származó diákot egy griffendéles? Az nem válasz, hogy amióta én itt vagyok, mert én se túlzottan hirdettem a házak közti ellentétek megszüntetését, de mostantól… Nos, mostantól Ria Matthews-nak elege van ebből, és színre lép – mint a Roxfort felforgatója. Emberek, ébresztő, komolyan ősrégi hagyományoknak akarunk mi behódolni?

De eltértem a témától.

– Magyarázatot.

Piton hangjára elejtettem Malfoy karját. Nos, most, ha meg akarom ezt úszni úgy, hogy a végén négyszemközt beszélni tudjak a sráccal, minden elméletileg létező mardekáros tulajdonságomat be kell vetnem. Két ízig-vérig abba a házba tartozóval szemben, akik közül az egyik _tanár_. És akiről mellesleg lerí, hogy tudja, mi is folyik éppen itt.

Hát, most félreértelmezte.

– Az én hibám, tanár úr – kezdtem bele, és igyekeztem nem túlzottan, de azért viszonylag mégiscsak bűnbánónak tűnő hangot megütni. Ha tényleg sajnálnám, az rombolná a griffendéles morált. Habár… egy igazi, onnan jövő diák kötelezően mélységes ellenszenvvel viseltetett a kígyós ház tagjaival szemben, így most esélyem sem volt kínos kérdések nélkül meglógni. – Elvesztettem a fejem.

Óvatosan megrúgtam Malfoyt, hogy segítsen már egy kicsit alibit szolgáltatni, legalább annyival, hogy nem a döbbent képét mutatja a világ felé.

Piton hallgatott. Beveszi vagy nem veszi be? Nem fogja. Viszont érdekli az, hogy mit akarok csinálni. Tehát…

– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől és egy hét büntetőmunka, Matthews. És amint felkísérte Mr Malfoyt, jelentkezzen az irodámban.

Bólintottam. Tuti tudja, mi folyik itt. Nem lehet biztos benne, én miért akarom ezt csinálni, úgyhogy ha félreértelmezi az egészet, akkor lehet, hogy bajba sodorja Malfoyt, és azt gondolom, nem akarta.

És úgy tűnik, igazam volt.

Ha én nem tudok semmiről, és úgy hív be az irodájába, pedig csak egy átlagos, lökött griffendéles vagyok, akkor tudomást szerzek az egészről, és ő vagy hagy lelépni, vagy használja az _Exmemoriam_ot, ami enyhén szólva is elég nagy kockázatot jelent.

Ha meg igazából tényleg úgy van, ahogy mondtam, akkor csak saját magát égeti le.

Tehát mehettünk.

* * *

– Mit akarsz, Matthews? – Malfoy nem fárasztotta magát azzal, hogy körülnézzen, velem ellentétben.

Osztályterem. Ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint a többi és ugyanolyan poros volt, mint a használaton kívüliek. Tényleg felesleges szétnézni itt, döntöttem el végül.

– Csak érdekel, mihez kezdesz ezután – vontam vállat. – Amiket hallottam, azokból arra lehet következtetni, hogy Voldemort nem éppen a türelméről és jóindulatáról híres. Egyébként mennyi időt kaptál, hogy elé vigyél?

Próbáltam lazán beszélni, de nem nagyon ment, tekintve, hogy nem sok híja volt, hogy röhögve boruljak a padok alá. Főleg a fájdalmas grimasztól, amit a Sötét Nagyúr neve váltott ki.

– Miről beszélsz, Matthews? Agyadra…

– Játszunk nyílt lapokkal – vágtam a szavába angyalian mosolyogva. – Neked el kéne kapnod. Ezt próbáltad megvalósítani, nem is egyszer. Roxmorts, most… – Színpadiasan felsóhajtottam. – Meddig kaptál haladékot, hogy így bepánikoltál?

– Közöd?

– Miután én vagyok a célpont…

– Miből gondolod, hogy én voltam?

– Az apád a Zsebpiszok közben óvat… a fenébe…

Dehogy volt az óvatlan… Használt bűbáj, biztos, hogy használt… Hogyan lehettem ilyen hülye, hogy észre se vettem? Pedig egyértelmű… Annyira az…

– Mi van az apámmal? – Malfoy hangja már-már irritálóan élesen csengett.

– Semmi, felejtsd el – legyintettem. – Komolyan, Malfoy, nem mondom el senkinek. Eddig se tettem, miért pont most kezdeném szétkürtölni? Mi a határidő?

Hallgatott.

– Miért nem mondtad el senkinek?

Most én nem tudtam megszólalni. Tulajdonképpen, miért is nem?

– Mert élveztem, ahogy szerencsétlenkedsz – vigyorodtam el. Most vajon szadistának vagy őrültnek tart?

– Te nem vagy normális.

Utóbbinak. A Süvegnek igaza volt, a Mardekárhoz tényleg túl őrült vagyok…

– Tudom. – A mosolyom kiszélesedett. – Év vége? Tavaszi szünet?

– Téli.

– Csak addig? – Erre nem számítottam. Miért pont a téli szünetig? Voldemort nem tud addig várni, még a vizsgadrukk kiszívja minden energiámat? Vagy tervez valamit? De kit érdekel? A Nagyok dolga átlátni a terveit, nem az enyém. A Nagyok majd elintézik…

– Miért, mit vártál? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan.

– Hát… – Elbizonytalanodtam. Kár volt. Malfoy ettől csak magabiztosabbnak érezte magát. – Egyébként akkor most el akarsz kapni?

Ennyit a magabiztosságodról, haver! Hehe.

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy feladom.

– Hiú reményeket táplálnék ezzel.

Megfordultam. Nekem nyolc, hogy mit csinál, csak bírjam ki az ajtóig röhögés nélkül…

– Ja, egyébként kerülhetnéd a nyilvánosságot a támadásaidkor – szóltam még hátra, mikor már vette volna elő a pálcáját.

– Hülyének nézel, Matthews?

– Őszintén? Igen. Aki Voldemortot szolgálja, az normális nem lehet.

Huh. Ez a rész megvan. Közöltem a véleményem, várom a reakcióját.

– Miért csinálod?

– Szerinted van más választásom? – Malfoy úgy tűnt, nagyon jól szórakozik az egyre ostobább kérdéseimen. De a pálcáját azért nem tette el. Én se, de most úgyse fogunk párbajozni. Legalábbis nagyon reméltem.

– Hát… Szembeszállsz vele, és ezzel aláírod a halálos ítéletedet és a családod kiirtására vonatkozó parancsot – vontam vállat.

– Ostobább vagy, Matthews, mint hittem. – Most őszintén, emberek. Honnan van neki ennyi gúny raktáron?

– Szóval egyetértesz vele – állapítottam meg. És én mióta vagyok képes _vele_ huzamosabb ideig beszélni? – A sárvérű-elmélet?

– Ki hinné, hogy egy griffendéles a szájára vesz ilyen szót?

– Majdnem a Mardekárba kerültem.

– Szégyen lett volna a házunkra nézve.

– Ez most a Griffendélre is az. Normál esetben már rég átkokat kellene szórnunk egymásra.

– Megoldhatjuk. Éjfélkor, a hatodik emeleti kihalt folyosószakaszon…

– Bocs, nem érek rá párbajozni. Elég sok mindent terveztem erre az éjszakára… És különben sem akarok alkalmat adni rá, hogy elintézz.

– Pedig tökéletes lehetőség lett volna, hogy elvégezzem a feladatom.

– Szóval nyíltan játszunk végre? – Elvigyorodtam. – Legyen. De mi történik, ha nem sikerül téli szünetig a főnök elé küldened?

– Akkor gondolom, megszerzi, amit akar… A Nagyúr nem szeret várni.

Sejtettem. Vajon honnan…?

* * *

Az, hogy hogyan léptünk le a teremből úgy, hogy egy darab átkot nem szórtunk egymásra, nem tudom. De ami késik, nem múlik… Másnap úgy is belénk fog kötni, pusztán azért, hogy kiprovokáljon valamit, mondjuk párbajt… Habár ha közönség lenne, akkor mindenki tudná, hogy ő volt, és miatta tűntem el én…

Mindegy. Látszott a szemén, hogy nem adja fel, még ha ez egy irtó nagy sablonnak hangzik is. Eltökélt volt, és nem akart órákat szenvedni a Crutiatustól, ami a sikertelenségéért járt volna. Azt hiszem. Amennyire hallottam a pletykákat, a Sötét Nagyúr és népe nem volt túl kreatív kínzás terén.

Visszatérve az aktuális hírekhez, nekem hátravolt még Piton.

Ójajmerlinsegítsmost…

Amikor beléptem (persze egy kopogás és egy „Szabad!" után), az arckifejezéséből semmit se tudtam leolvasni. Megszokott, mindig úgy járkált a suliban, mint akinek lebénultak az arcizmai.

De valamiért nem tudtam túl sok jóra következtetni, mikor pár perc múlva Dumbledore is befutott, a szokásos vidám szikráival a szemében.

– Ó.

Csak ennyit mondott, de ebben minden benne volt.

– Matthews már a visszatérése napján bajba keveredett.

Csúnyán néztem Piton profra. Most meg mé' kell beköpnie?

Ő nem nagyon figyelt rám. Gyors és néma párbeszéd következett az igazgatóval (vajon legilimencia? Okklumencia?), aztán Dumbledore professzor felém fordult, Piton meg a megöllek-vagy-legalábbis-jó-sok-pontot-levonok-a-házadtól-és-utána-büntetőmunkára-küldelek-ha-nem-az-igazat-mondod pillantásával fixírozott rendületlenül.

– Amikor eltévedtem az Abszol úton, és a Zsebpiszok közben kötöttem ki, elfelejtettem, hogy immúnis vagyok pár bűbájra – vallottam be őszintén, eredeti szándékomtól eltérően.

– Úgymint? – Dumbledore ezúttal is bebizonyította, hogy igenis tud ő komoly lenni, ha akar.

– A levegő manipulációján alapuló hangterjedés-gátló bűbájok – motyogtam, és a világért se néztem volna a Nagyokra. – Aztán véletlenül elhaladtam egy pasas mellett, akik beszélgettek, és teljesen véletlenül halottam, miről dumálnak, csak azt nem vettem észre, hogy áthaladtam a bűbáj vonalán.

– És persze ez csupán a véletlen műve. – Piton hangja szinte izzott a gúnytól. Úgy látszik, ez mardekáros velejáró.

Bólogattam. Milyen gyorsan felfogta!

– És az egyik Malfoy apja volt. Gondolom, arra számítottak, hogy nem tudják kihallgatni őket, mert a másik fél a nevén szólította…

Tekintve, hogy az ilyen bűbájokat nem lehetett anélkül áttörni, hogy a létrehozója ne venné észre, és a lehető legnagyobb biztonságot nyújtotta a hallgatózok ellen, ez nem is számított furcsának. De ők nem tudhatták, hogy egy karnyújtásnyira vagyok és áthatolhatok ezen az egészen…

Persze ha elég paranoiásak, tettek volna még pár biztonsági intézkedést – ami tök felesleges lett volna. Legalábbis ha a normál embereket vesszük.

– És miért nem szóltál róla, Aria?

Szóval most nem a hivatalos bigyót intézzük. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtottam.

– Mert nem tartottam szükségesnek.

Piton eddig bírta csendben.

– Van róla fogalma, Matthews, mi történt volna, ha sikerrel jár?

– Ön tudott erről, tanár úr? – Próbáltam némi meglepettséget vinni a hangomba, de elég nehéz volt, mivel ez már vagy teljes tíz perce nyilvánvalóvá vált.

– Erről majd máskor – vágott közbe Dumbledore prof. – Aria, a védelmedet ugyan biztosítja a Főnix Rendje az iskolán kívül, de most a falakon belülről fenyeget veszély.

– Ön végig tudott erről? – Ezúttal nem kellett a meglepettet játszanom.

– Kevés olyan dolog van ebben az iskolában, ami elkerülné a figyelmemet.

Ez aztán az egoizmus! Vajon griffendéles volt valamikor az öreg?

– Éppen ezért ne járkálj ki az éjszaka folyamán a klubhelyiségből, és ne szökj ki a kastélyból mindenki tudta nélkül. Napközben nem érhet támadás, de…

Hoppá. Eddig tudta, hogy éjjelente mászkálok? Akkor lehet, mégse egóról van itt szó… De hékás, a kastélyból még sosem léptem le! És…

– Ki figyel nappal? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.

Dumbledore csak elmosolyodott. Ó, a fenébe, maradt volna inkább komoly! Ettől az arckifejezéstől a falra tudnék mászni.

– Azt hiszem, ideje lenne vacsorázni menned – tért el a témától egy jóindulatú mosoly kíséretében. – Természetesen ha Piton professzornak nincs hozzáfűzni valója a történtekhez.

– Büntetőmunka, Matthews.

– Még egy? De ezt már mondta!– szörnyedtem el. Eddig a téli szünetig tartana az összes, igazán hagyhatna egy kis szabadidőt. – Vajon minek vannak a pontok…

Gyorsan kimenekültem, mielőtt a prof megmutathatta volna. Nem baj, így is sikerült elkapnom az igazgató pillantását és Piton „Potter…" kezdetű monológját.

Úgy látszik, Harry neve már egy káromkodással ért fel nála.

* * *

– Harryék? – ültem le Hermione mellé.

– Kviddics.

Tiszta őrület, hogyan sikerült hozzászoknom a… Helyesbítek: hozzájuk szoknom. Messziről lerítt róluk, hogy régi jó barátok, akik jól megvannak nélkülem is, mégis befogadtak, vagy mi… És most így utólag visszagondolva, jól esett, akkor is, ha gyakorlatilag a képembe másztak.

– Tudsz valamit Pitonról? – kérdeztem hirtelen.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza gyanakodva.

– Könyörgök, Hermione, a bájital profunknak van valami köze Voldemorthoz?

A gyanakvás nem tűnt el a szeméből, aztán…

– Amiatt aggódsz, hogy Tudodki el akar kapni? – értette meg (félre) hirtelen.

– I… igen. – Hőn reméltem, hogy a hangom elég magabiztosan cseng.

– Hát… Rendben – egyezett bele. Gyorsan, szinte észrevétlenül legyintette meg a pálcáját és vont körénk egy bűbájt. – Nem tudok sokat, de Piton az előző háborúban a Világos oldalnak kémkedett. Kettőském volt, és halálfaló. De Dumbledore megbízik benne, úgyhogy szerintem nekünk is ezt kell tennünk, függetlenül attól, hogy _egyesek_ mit gondolnak.

Sejtettem, kire – pontosabban kikre gondol. Harry és Ron nem tápláltak túlzott rokonszenvet a proffal szemben.

Hermione feloldotta a bűbájt. – Bocs, ha feleslegesen voltam óvatos, de amíg a Mungóban voltál, történt egy pár dolog.

Körülnéztem és már kérdeztem volna, mire utal, amikor észrevettem valamit. Egy kisebb tömeg, főként nőneműekből álló csoportosulás állta el a bejáratot.

– Az meg mi? – mutattam oda. Még sose láttam ilyen fokú keveredést házak között. Mardekár, Hollóhát, Hugrabug… Még a Griffendélből is pár idősebb csaj…

Hermione arcát eddig soha nem látott mértékben öntötte el az undor.

– Azt hittem, sikerül őket elkerülnöm…

– Hogy érted ezt? – kérdeztem gyanakodva. Ekkora népvándorlás hogyhogy nem tűnt még fel?

– Ez itt Russel udvartartása – morogta Hermione.

Félrenyeltem. A köhögő roham közben is csak egyetlen szót tudtam kinyögni.

– Rus… sel?

– Aha. Nathan Russel. Hatodéves mardekáros. – Vajon ez szimplán a mardekárosok ellen szóló utálat a hangjában, vagy a sima, háztól független megvetésé? – Mekkora egy felfuvalkodott hólyag…

– Azt azért el kell ismerned, hogy jóképű – ült le Ginny mellénk.

– Ne tedd ezt velem, _Ginevra_… – nyögött fel a lány.

– Ez pusztán ténymegállapítás – közölte vörös hajú illegális szobatársunk fapofával. – Elég sokan ezt a nézetet vallják. Még a mi házunkból is. – Úgy beszélt erről, mintha személyes sértésnek venné, hogy van valaki a Griffendélből, aki egyáltalán csatlakozni mer a kijáratot eltorlaszoló tömeghez.

Én azonban már Hermione mondatánál lefagytam. Nate? Na ne… Ó, Roxfort, itt miért ennyire kétszínű mindenki?


	19. Kétszínű Nate

– Föld hívja Riát! Ria jelentkezz!

Zavartan néztem fel Hermionéra. Ő meg mióta csinál ilyen muglis dolgokat? Habár a szülei azok, szóval miért is kéne ezen meglepődnöm?

– Itt Ria, a K12-es űrsikló kapitánya, vettem az adást, vége.

Mindenesetre a válasz mindig és mindenhol készen áll az ilyen és ehhez hasonló kérdésekre.

A második típusú „nemlehetmegválaszolnimivelmárköltőikérdésnekissok(k)" azonban csak problémákat okoz.

Vegyük példának Nate-et. Ha ennyire mardekáros, egoista, beképzelt, seggfej, satöbbi, akkor miért állt szóba velem, aki, egy: griffendéles; kettő: nem rajong érte; három: eddig kétszer vagy háromszor buktatta ki, aminek kivétel nélkül az lett az eredménye, hogy végigtaknyolt a padlón. Az ilyesmi rendszerint sérti az önbecsülést, tehát…

Ráadásul ott van Amu is. Hogy lehet egy ilyen srácnak ilyen „húga"? Habár ez még nem is lenne meglepő, hiszen az embernek rendszerint két szülője van, akiktől géneket örökölhet… Még ha nem is vérszerinti testvérek, akkor is lehet Nate skizofrén, mert ki ne zavarodna össze ettől?

De könyörgöm! AMU! Ő miért nem beszélt erről? Hiszen tudta! És Nate! Ha annyira népszerű, hogy külön udvartartással rendelkezik, hogyhogy annyiszor volt egyedül? Szinte minden egyes alkalommal, amikor találkoztunk. Ha meg nem, akkor Amu boldogította őt a jelenlétével.

Szóval… HOGY NEM VETTEM ÉSZRE EDDIG?! ÉS Ő MIÉRT NEM MONDOTT NEKEM SEMMIT?! MINEK NÉZETT ENGEM? ÉS…

Hoppá. Nekem mostantól Russelnek kéne szólítanom, ahogy jó griffendéleshez illik? Ne… ez nagyon nem az én stílusom. Meg különben is, ki mondta, hogy jó kislányhoz illően beilleszkedem az eszmékkel és ócska hagyományokkal körülbástyázott házak rendszerébe? Itt volt az ideje lázadni…

A célom szent volt, csupán a fantáziám bizonyult kevésnek a megvalósításához. Ugyanis ötletem sem volt, hogy lehetne megszüntetni csak úgy ezt az évezredes cuccot.

– Hermione… – kezdtem tagoltan. – Tudsz valamit a Főnix Rendjéről?

Amint kimondtam, már tudtam a választ. A keze megdermedt félúton egy könyv felé. Gyorsan körülnézett, aztán rám, és szerintem ennyi idő alatt össze is rakta az okos kis fejecskéjében a dolgokat.

Gyors bűbáj – ismét csak a hallgatózók ellen (KÖNYVTÁRBAN! EZ HALÁLOS VÉTEK A HÁZIREND ELLEN!), majd felém fordult.

– Ők biztosítják a védelmedet?

– Ja. Asszem – bólogattam, majd leesett, mit csinált az előbb. – Most már elmondanád, mire fel ez a nagy óvatosság?

– Umbridge.

– Hermione, nekem nincs akkora IQ-m, mint neked, tehát egyszavas tőmondatokból nem tudom összerakni az eseményeket.

Halványan elmosolyodott, de semmi egyebet nem csinált. Kezdtem aggódni.

– A főinspektort új rendeletek segítik.

– Rendelet_ek_?

– Igen – bólintott. – Engedélye van a levelek átvizsgálására. Joga van kicsapni diákot vagy tanárt, ha az elkövet valamit. És hihetetlen, mennyi besúgója van. Ron már volt nála büntetőmunkán azért, mert kritizálni merte a módszereit, az egyik hollóhátas srácot pedig elkapták éjjel. Másnap már megpróbálta kirúgni, de Dumbledore professzor nem hagyta. – Megrázta a fejét. – Umbridge nagyon bedühödött. Csak idő kérdése, és megtalálja a módját, hogy ő legyen az igazgató.

– Ciki – kommentáltam. Jobb nem jutott eszembe. – És a tanárok közül kit?

– Még csak próbaidőn vannak hárman. Trelawney, Hagrid és McLain.

Trelawney… jóslástan. Felőlem azt törölhetik is. Bár akkor nem tudok majd rá beülni.

Hagrid… állatok. Asszem, ő a vadőr is. Jó nagy. Ginny mesélt róla. És még sosem beszéltem vele, csak messziről láttam.

McLain… az meg ki? McLain, McLain, McLain… _AMANDA?!_

– Ő meg miért?!

– Mert párbajozni tanít minket.

Na jó, most vagy én vagyok a hülye, vagy Hermione használ kódokat.

– Az meg miért baj? Arról szól az egész tantárgy.

– De nem a minisztérium szerint. Ők csak az elméletet akarják oktatni. McLain prof pedig kijelentette, hogy nem fog minden diákot felkészületlenül szélnek ereszteni a vakvilágba, ezért most próbaidőre tette.

– Akkor csak pár hetet kell várnunk, hogy elmenjen innen – morogtam. – Nem fog változtatni több év eddig száz százalékosan bevált módszerein. Ahhoz ő már túlságosan öreg. De miért nem engednék, hogy varázsoljunk?

– Caramel fél, hogy Dumbledore hadsereget szervez a diákokból a minisztérium ellen.

– _Mi?!_

– Erről szokj le, könyvtárban vagyunk!

– Úgyse hallják – böktem a levegőbe. Éreztem a bizsergést az ujjaim hegyén, amikor védőmezőhöz értem. – Hogy lehetnek olyan ostobák, hogy azt higgyék, pár kölyök hajlandó felnőtt és jól képzett varázslók ellen menni?

– A paranoia csodákra képes.

Felmordultam. Ezt én is tudom, mondjon valami újat.

Ha Amanda elmenne, a Roxfort se lenne már az, amit én megismertem. Onnantól csak rosszabb lenne.

Amanda… ha a keresztanyám lelép, nekem végem. Hiszen akkor ki mentene meg, ha…

STOP!

Amanda megmentett Roxmortsban. És most idézem: _Gondolod, hogy hagyunk felügyelet nélkül kószálni? Azt hittem, ennél okosabb vagy. _Hangsúly a _vagyunk_on. Az igazgató azt mondta, a Főnix Rendje megfigyelés alatt tart, nehogy el találjanak rabolni. Amanda megvédett. Amanda többes számot használt. Amanda…

– Pillanat, és jövök! – kiáltottam Hermionénak, és már rohantam is a kijárat felé.

* * *

– MIÓTA VAGY A FŐNIX RENDJÉNEK A TAGJA?!

Persze nem vagyok én ennyire óvatlan. Előtte szórtam bűbájt az ajtóra, mert Hermione esetéből okulva Umbridge mindent lát, mindent hall.

– Miből gondolod, hogy a tagja vagyok?

Na ne… Ekkorát egyszerűen nem tévedhetek! Azért nem hagytam, hogy lássa a megingásomat. Még nem adom fel, mi van, ha csak át akar verni?

Amanda felsóhajtott.

– Honnan a fenéből jöttél rá?

– Némi elejtett többes számból. Asszem. Egyébként meg csak tippeltem – vontam vállat. Tényleg kicsi volt az esély, hogy jól gondoltam, és ő tényleg ennek a társaságnak a tagja… Nem baj, a Teszlek Süveg jó helyre küldött, voltam annyira meggondolatlan, mint bármelyik más griffendéles.

– Tippeltél. – Kijelentés volt. Olyan, amiből azt szűri le az ember, hogy őt hülyének nézi az, aki mondta. Ez most értelmes?

– Ja – bólintottam. Nem volt kedvem bővebben kifejteni, hogy Dumbledore a tudta nélkül besegített. Bár amennyire ő állítja, kinézem belőle, hogy szándékosan csinálta ezt. Nála sose lehet tudni…

– És miért akarod tudni?

– Miért ne?

– Igen, ha erre vagy kíváncsi – vont vállat. – Már az előző háborúban is a tagja voltam, most is az vagyok. De több dolgot nem mondok, ne is kérdezz! – emelte fel a kezét. Nem is akartam kérdezni, ennyi bőven elég volt. Ezért léptek akkor pont vele kapcsolatba még a költözésünk előtt. – Most pedig tűnés, mert fel kell készülnöm a következő órára. A mardekárosok így is mindig szabotálni próbálják, nem kell még neked is ezt tenned. Mellesleg már a múlt héten is mondtam, csak te nem voltál itt, hogy folytatjuk a házak közti kibékítést.

Felnyögtem. Miért nem adja fel egyszerűen? Habár… ez nem is olyan rossz… Csupán nekem volt kellemetlen rögtön az első alkalommal összeesni.

– Kivel leszünk összezárva? – kérdeztem gyanakodva. Még az én gyengécske és alig létező ösztöneim is riadót fújtak.

Amanda elvigyorodott. – Az legyen meglepetés.

* * *

Rohantam le a pincébe Piton profhoz. Volt kedves üzenni, hogy öt perc múlva vár a büntetőmunkára.

Mármint fél hatra. Mardekáros volt a futár és ötkor indult. Háromszor találkoztunk és csak a harmadik alkalommal jutott eszébe kinyögni egy gúnyos vigyor kíséretében, hogy hol is kéne lennem…

Az a kis szemét dög! Akkor is utálnám, ha griffendéles lenne!

– Késett.

Azt hiszem, ezt már hallottam egyszer. Talán az első alkalommal?

– Elnézést.

– Mr. Frics nemsokára megjön. A trófeateremben…

* * *

Nem voltam fáradt. Csupán edzettség kérdése. Amennyi büntetőmunkám kaptam eddig, bőven volt időm erősödni… Persze ha nem lennék olyan béna, és nem keresném szinte szándékosan a bajt, akkor nem lenne az a gond, hogy takarodó előtt pár perccel kell végigszáguldanom a folyosón, hogy időben beérjek a toronyba. Nem volt kedvem lehetőséget adni Malfoynak. Nem mintha annyira nagy lenne rá az esély, hogy pont most botlok belé, de…

BAMM.

Gyönyörű esést mutattam be valamiben, egy jó hangos sikítás kíséretében. Basszus, miben sikerült eltanyálnom?!

Felálltam… volna, ha nem fájt volna annyira a térdem. Lehorzsoltam. Hűű, de komoly! Most ebbe fogok belehalni…

– Jól vagy?

Reflexből lendítettem az öklöm a hang irányába. Annyiszor elképzeltem, mit fogok csinálni, ha meglátom, hogy nem is gondolkodtam el azon, mit találhatok el, ha nem egy szinten vagyunk. (Nem mintha állva egyforma magasak lettünk volna. Még a negyedikes srácokon sem tudtam túlnőni, nemhogy egy hatodikoson.)

– Neked is szép estét, Nate – néztem fel rá angyalian mosolyogva. A hasát markolászta. Nem sok hiányzott, hogy lentebb találjam el. Az sokkalta fájdalmasabb lett volna.

– Ezt most miért? – nyöszörgött. Majdnem felvihogtam. Ennyire szánalmas látványt csak ritkán nyújt mardekáros.

– Láttalak az ebédnél. – Felpattantam, és már húztam is volna el a csíkot, mikor Nate összeszedte magát, és egy fájdalmas fintor kíséretében kiegyenesedett.

– Szóval _ezért_. És azt hiszed, megérdemeltem?

– Azt hittem, te legalább normális vagy – mosolyogtam rá. Nem épp a legjobb gesztus egy ilyen témában, de más épp nem volt.

– Normális ő – bizonygatta mögöttem egy hang. Amu. Miért is nem lep meg?

– Akkor magyarázatot! – követeltem és leültem. Minek rohanni, mikor sokkal viccesebb, ha az ember tilosban jár?

Mögöttem az ég hangulathoz illően megdördült. Frics nem éppen az a típus, akinek a jelenléte feldobja az ember hangulatát, és én azóta nem próbáltam ki a képességem száz százalékos irányíthatóságát, így estére beborult. Most pedig már dörgött. És villámlott, persze. Miért szeretem én ennyire ezt? Mondjuk, ki ne szeretné? Olyan szép…

De térjünk vissza a témára.

Amu lecsüccsent mellém, és ugyanabban a pózban nézett Nate-re, amibe én dermedtem bele fél másodperccel ezelőtt.

– Igen, magyarázatot! – követelte ő is vigyorogva.

Előkészítettem a pálcámat. Ha a srác megpróbál elfutni, elkapjuk. Nem ússza meg ezt a dolgot. Most megtanulja majd, hogy _nálam_ nem lehet kétszínűsködni (vagy hogyan mondják ezt). Vagy a valódi arcát mutatja, vagy békén hagy. Ha skizofrén, akkor mutathat kettőt is, ez kedvezmény. De ő nem skizo, tehát ez nem ok arra, hogy miért csinálta ezt.

Viszont Amu…

– Te meg miért akarod tudni? – fordultam a kislányhoz.

– Mert nii-chan azt mondta nyáron, hogy a suliban tartsam meg a távolságot, mert az lerombolná a hírnevét.

– És te hallgattál rá?

– Azt mondta, ha nem csinálom, az apjához költözik.

Nate felmorrant. – Csak megemlítettem.

– Miért, hol laksz? – értetlenkedtem.

– A nagynénémnél. Miért, hol kéne? Árvaházban?

Vállat vontam. Nem nekem vannak ilyen problémáim. Bár régen még lehetett volna. Csak hát… Apa meghalt. Ez van. Kicsit ciki, hogy ő volt az egyik legjobb orvos, mégis betegségben halt meg, mugli kórházban, ápolókkal és még több jó orvossal körülvéve. Fertőtlenítő szagú volt az egész hely, én mégis egész nap ott ücsörögtem, lógtam a mugli suliból, ahova járnom kellett négy évig, és beszélgettünk. Mindenféle baromságokról. Néha még a varázsvilágról is. Apa sose volt dühös emiatt, pedig ő aztán varázstalan volt a javából… Kísérletezgetett, hogy milyen bájitalok segíthetnek a mugliknak, és fordítva.

Aztán… gyógyíthatatlan betegségek mindenhol vannak, még a varázsvilágban is.

De apa akkor is menő volt.

– Szóval Amu békén hagyott, és te pedig… – intettem, hogy fejezze be a mondatot. Nem tette. Sajna mardekáros volt.

– Közöd? Mégis mire vagy kíváncsi?

– Hogy miért hazudtál nekem – válaszoltam.

Amunak csak most esett le az egész.

– Te nem mondtad el Ria-channak? – hüledezett.

Kedves. Erről beszélek már az elejétől fogva, ha nem vette volna észre.

– Miért, el kellet volna? – vágott vissza Nate. – Különben is, ki gondolta, hogy _így_ fog reagálni? – Megdörzsölte a gyomrát. Szép volt, Ria! Még pár ilyen ütés, és a nevelése megoldva. – Különben is, azt hittem, tudod, és csak egyszerűen úgy teszel, mintha nem is lenne itt semmi gond. Legalábbis az elején.

– És mondd csak, mikor világosodtál meg? – érdeklődtem.

– Amikor kihajítottad a fagyit a hatodikról.

– Aha. – Nem tudtam értelmesebben reagálni. _Ebből_ mégis hogyan vonta le?

Amu úgy döntött, hagyja ránk a dolgot, mert most a varázspálcájával játszott: apró papírdarabkákat gyújtott fel Lumosszal, és ide-oda reptetett ceruzákat. Meg egyéb dolgokat. Például a plafonról lelógó pókot…

– VISZED INNÉT AZT A SZART?! – húzódtam arrébb, és rászegeztem a pálcámat. Semmi bajom a pókokkal. Nem félek tőlük, egyszerűen csak taszítanak. Mármint a kaszások, amiknek sok kis vékony lábuk van, meg a közepes méretűek. Sam tarantulájával (béke poraira!) speciel semmi bajom nem volt, amíg nem a nyakamban kötött ki egy nagyobb verekedés után. Sőt, az első pár héten imádtam fogdosni, mert olyan fura tapintása volt. Aztán persze megdöglött, mint minden háziállat, a baglyokat kivéve. Ők strapabíró jószágok; ha képesek mérföldeket repülni csak azért, hogy aztán lepasszolva a levelet jöhessenek vissza, akkor egy Sam-féle állatvédő élőlénygyilkos meg se kottyan nekik.

Amu elrángatta szegény pókot, mielőtt felgyújtottam volna.

Mondom, nekem semmi bajom a _nagyokkal_. A kicsik taszítanak. A kígyókat viszont imádtam. Akartam egy picit, amit a mugli állatkereskedésekben is lehet kapni, de féltettem szegénykét. Sam szeretgetését eddig csak Lasty és a tesója, Fia élte túl. Fia-vel egyébként csak egy gond volt: utálta a nővérét, szóval az, hogy baglyocskáink a túlvilágra költöznek, csak a saját hibájukból történhetett volna meg.

Szóval Amu elrángatta azt a kis szörnyeteget. Rá Nate-re.

A srác viszont nem félt a pókoktól.

– Fejezd be, Amu! – seperte le magáról.

– De nii-chan! – A kislánynak szomorúan legörbült a szája. Sose láttam sírni… Biztos, hogy rájátszik. – Hogy teheted ezt szegény…

Nate eltaposta a szerencsétlent, aki egyetlen hang nélkül múlt ki. Szép. Persze, a gondok akkor kezdődtek volna, ha tud hangot kiadni. Az felettébb kellemetlen lett volna.

– NII-CHAN!

Összerezzentem. Nincs az a tanerő, aki ezt ne hallotta volna.

– Basszus, minek kellett csesztetni? – sziszegtem Nate-nek. – El fognak kapni, és még több büntetőmunkát adnak nekem…

Felpattantam, és felrángattam a könnyes szemű Amut, aki viszont a pókot kaparta fel a padlóról.

– El kell temetni – magyarázta halál nyugodtan, mintha nem az előbb sikított volna teli torokból.

Ne… Merlinkém, ne kelljen még ezt is csinálni…

– Mocskos kölykök…

Frics hangját frusztrálóan közelről sodorta felénk a roxforti huzat.

– Francba… – Most már Nate se akart annyira maradni. Megragadott, és húzni kezdett a folyosó másik végébe. Érdekesen festhettünk: ő engem rángatott, én Amut, ő meg a pókot siratta…

– Temessük már el! – szólt ránk. Atyaég, Amu, most fejezed be, vagy megfojtalak!

– Jól van, eltemetjük… – motyogta Nate, és berángatott minket egy faliszőnyeg mögé.

Mentünk jó két emeletet, mire elértünk a…

– Ez a hetedik emelet – állapítottam meg. – Gratulálok, Russel. Ez egy zsákutca. Most már biztos, hogy kivégeznek minket…

– Ne beszélj már baromságokat! – csattant fel, és elkezdett járkálni. Kétségbe lehetett esve, ha már nyugton sem tudott maradni.

– Nem…

Elakadtam. Minden épeszű ember ezt tette volna a helyemben, mikor egy egyszerű ajtó jelenik meg az orra előtt a falban. Csak úgy. Áááá, átkozott Roxfort, miért érnek itt mindig meglepetések?!

Nate felrántotta az ajtót és betuszkolt minket.

Csend. A bejárat mindenféle hang és fény effekt nélkül tűnt el mögöttem. Felvontam a szemöldököm.

– És most hogy jutunk ki? Egyáltalán mi ez a hely?

Vettem a fáradságot, és szétnéztem. Csak egy kis szoba volt, pár fotellel és puffal, király megvilágítással és egy ablakkal. A falak – természetesen – mardekárzöldek voltak. Persze egy fokkal sötétebb kiadásban, ami némi barnával még jól is mutatott.

– A Szükség Szobája. Az itteni házimanók mondták, hogy van ilyen hely – magyarázta, és már le is dőlt az egyik fotelbe. – Mindig úgy jelenik meg, amilyen formába szükség van rá.

Aha. Nem értem, de tetszik. Kéne egy ilyen önműködő szoba nekem is.

Amu már bőszen kapirgált egy cserép földet, aztán beledugta a pókot és visszatömte a lyukat. Felkapott az egyik polcról egy keresztet és belenyomta.

– Szép lett – kommentáltam. Büszkén elmosolyodott.

– Ugye?

– Nevetséges. – Nate ünneprontó szövege nem hatott épp a legjobban a közhangulatra. Aztán ásított egyet. – Szerintem én itt alszom…

– És ezt mióta osztod meg velünk? – meredtem rá.

– Hagyjál, Matthews, túl fáradt vagyok a mardekáros viselkedéshez…

Vállat vontam. Aludjon, ha akar. Frics viszont már biztos elment…

– Amu? – néztem rá.

– Én már aludtam itt.

Ajaj, akkor egyedül én vagyok újonc? Én mindig visszakerülök a toronyba – ha nem is időben –, szóval…

EGY ELSŐS KISLÁNY LEPIPÁL EBBEN?!

– Akkor én megyek is – fordultam vissza a fal felé. Ott szinte azonnal megjelent az ajtó. – Joccakát.

* * *

– Acromantula – motyogtam a jelszót, miközben az oldalamat markolásztam. Útközben beleütköztem Mrs. Norrisba, így az utolsó öt folyosót futva tettem meg.

– Nem ilyenkor kellene hazajönni – morogta a rózsaszín ruhás nénike, akit valamiért mindenki Kövér Dámának hívott. Én RRN-nek. Persze nem szemtől szembe, mert még a végén kizár a toronyból.

– Büntetőmunkán voltam – válaszoltam, miközben szinte négykézláb menekültem be a klubhelyiségbe.

Elterültem a szőnyegen. Otthon, biztonságos és meleg átmeneti otthon…

– Ne…

Összerezzentem. Ki lehet még itt?

– _Ne…_

Aki ráadásul bajban van? Ismerős hang…

– Harry? – kérdeztem összezavarodva, és szinte rögtön ki is szúrtam az egyik fotelben. Össze-vissza dobálta magát, mint aki rémeket lát.

Odaugrottam hozzá.

– Harry!

Én úgy vagyok vele, hogy ha rosszat álmodok, akkor jobb szeretem, ha felkeltenek. Gondolom, a mazochistákon kívül mindenki hasonló véleményen van, szóval…

Jó erősen megráztam a vállát. Aztán el is kaptam a kezem, mert olyan volt, mintha áram szaladna végig rajta. Hát jó, ha így nem megy, akkor majd máshogy.

– _Ébresztő!_ – kiabáltam. Reméltem, hogy mást nem keltek fel.

A srác zavartan kinyitotta a szemét.

– Ria?

– Nem, a jó édes nagyanyád – morogtam. – Persze, hogy én.

– Mit keresel itt?

– És te miért nem fent szunyálsz? Büntetőmunkán voltam.

– Házit csináltam.

– Jogos… – Lezuttyantam mellé. – Mit álmodtál?

– Ezt is, azt is. – Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki szívesen beszél róla. Hát jó, én nem erőltetem.

– Ha baj van, főzhetek bájitalt – ajánlottam azért, és már álltam is fel. Én viszont jobban szeretem az ágyamat.

– Kösz – halványan elmosolyodott. – De nem hiszem, hogy szükséges lenne.

Ő is felállt. Kérdőn ránéztem.

– És a házid?

– Majd reggel összedobok valamit – válaszolta. – Ne legyél már ennyire stréber… Habár Hermione mellett ez nehéz.

– Én? Stréber? – Sértődötten előrementem. – Csak mert tanulok? Kösz szépen…

Harry elvigyorodott.

– Szívesen. Kviddics? És visszaszívom…

– Inkább Trelawney – vigyorogtam rá. – Asszem van egy jóslástanotok, amikor nekünk nincs semmilyen óránk.

– Miért akarod te megnézni?

– Mindig is érdekelt a színészet – vigyorogtam.

* * *

Halkan átöltöztem. Hermione és Ginny már rég aludt, én meg nem akartam felzavarni őket. Miley és Sky esetében sok rossz tapasztalattal gazdagodtam ezzel kapcsolatban, szóval jobb volt nem kockáztatni.

Ledőltem. Túl sok minden történt ma, hogy ne legyek hullafáradt. Ezek után senki nem várhatta el tőlem, hogy akárcsak egy perccel tovább maradjak fent…

Aznap éjjel álmodtam először a folyosóról és a végében álló lezárt ajtóról.


	20. Találgatások és pletykák

Déjá vu…

Csak én vagyok hülye, vagy mi már voltunk ilyen kómásak, hogy kis híján lefejeltük a rántottánkat? Harry karikás szemmel nézegette a narancslevet, amit az előbb öntött a pirítósára, én meg zombi módjára bámultam ki a fejemből, miközben az ég (vagyis a plafon) mosott rongy színt vett fel. Tényleg, most már nyugodtan süthetne is a nap… De nem most. Most aludni akarok, mindenféle folyosó és ajtó nélkül.

Harry nem tudom, hogy volt vele, de ha álmodott is valamit, amitől ennyire kiborult egy hét után, nagyon reméltem, hogy abban nem a fent említett tárgyak szerepelnek.

Az enyhén ciki lett volna. És Dumbledore elméletére játszott volna rá… Különleges kapcsolat. Nevetséges.

Apropó, Dumbledore. Átrakta a beszélgetést másnapra, hogy ne kelljen lemaradnom a mai külön büntetőmunkámról. Kedves kis pofa.

És a beszélgetés…

Sajna volt pár dolog, ami jobb lett volna, ha szóba se kerül.

Nem, nem az ajtóról van szó a folyosón. Azt azelőtt egy nappal láttam először, szóval…

Mindegy, nem fogok itt merengősdit játszani, inkább nagy vonalakban felvázolom a prof elméleteit.

Megvizsgálta a képességemet. Semmi. Csak hogy egy _icipicit_ több mágia van bennem a kelleténél. És nem ott, ahol kéne.

Fordítom egy kicsit tudományosabbra a dolgot: a világban van bőven mágia, ami csak úgy _van_. Nem fogok tudományos értekezletet tartani erről, mert csak kicsi elmozdulásról volt szó ebbe az irányba.

Nos, ez a mágia ki tudja, mióta van jelen. Itt. Mindegy. A bennem lévő plusz meg hogy is mondjam…

Ó, Merlin, képtelen vagyok értelmesen megfogalmazni! MIÉRT? HISZ OLYAN EGYSZERŰ EZ AZ EGÉSZ! (Sokkal egyszerűbb, mint az ember ezek után várja.)

Na, szóval. A bennem lévő plusz mágia arra jó, hogy ráhangolódjon erre a mágiára, és ezáltal irányítani tudja az időjárást. Hogy miért pont azt, az a természet és a genetika szeszélye. De inkább az előbbié. Ugyanis voltak páran már előttem, akik képesek voltak ezt tenni.

Először is az egyiptomi csaj. Aztán pár ezer évvel ezelőtt egy sumér kislány, akit lefejeztek, és a középkorban egy Amerikából jött, ismeretlen származású nő, akit kis híján elégettek, miután nem volt tisztában az akkori európai viszonyokkal, és muglik szeme láttára hoppanált.

Tehát közel se voltam annyira különleges.

Probléma csak annyi volt, hogy a legutoljára említett személy az ősöm volt. És nem anyai ágról.

Persze attól még lehet mugli valaki, mert egy darab varázsló akadt a felmenői között ötszáz évvel ezelőtt… Csak épp nagyon ritka, hogy teljesen mágiamentes legyen. Akkor ez most előbb-utóbb elfogy? Vagy csak szintén genetika? Végül is, én jól elvagyok ezzel a plusszal, míg Sam egy kvibli szintjét is alig üti meg… Még az se biztos, hogy látja a dementorokat, szóval… Akkor hogy is van ez?

De eltértem a tárgytól.

Tehát valamiért az a kis plusz az időjárásos dolgokra indul be. A varázslatom Malfoy ellen… Na jó, az _igazi_ villám volt. Tehát semmilyen képzés nem kellett ahhoz, hogy megidézzek egy ki tudja, milyen mágiaágon alapuló dolgot, csak mert köze van az erőmhöz. Hurrá.

És Harry.

Nos, benne is van egy ilyen plusz. Hogy az tényleg földrengést tud-e csinálni, még nem jöttünk rá. Ugyanúgy lehet ez is, mint kimeríthetetlen forrásból táplálkozó pálcanélküli varázslás, vagy mondjuk tárgyak manipulálása. A fegyvertár kimeríthetetlen, csupán a természet szeszélye dönt erről. Na és persze, Harrynél könnyű volt ezt megállapítani, miután a prof tudta, mit keressen.

Hogy melyikünk akadt ki jobban… Harry idegesen járkált, miközben Dumbledore-t faggatta erről.

Nos, neki valamiért elrejtve volt. Hogy a halálos átoknak volt-e valami köze, vagy másnak, riportalanyunk nem nyilatkozott róla, ahogy sok mindenről szintén hallgatott.

Túl sok mindenről.

Szóba került a jóslat. Az az ősrégi.

* * *

– _És mit takar a Sötétség?_

_Harry végre lenyugodott, és én is higgadtabban szemléltem a tényeket. Ki tudja, ha megtanulom kezelni ezt az izét, akár pálca nélkül is varázsolhatnék… Az tök menő lenne._

– _Inkább kit – javította ki derűsen Dumbledore. Mintha valami könnyed, délutáni teázáson lennénk, ahol a legkomolyabb téma az, hogy sárgulnak a fák levelei, mert itt az ősz._

– _Voldemort? – tippelt Harry. Ajaj… ami a Sötét Nagyúrral kezdődik, abból sok jó nem sülhet ki._

– _Talán. – Dumbledore saját válasza ellenére se tűnt bizonytalannak._

– _Szóval biztos – fordítottam le._

– _Tudnotok kell, hogy ez a jóslat eddig egyik esetben sem bizonyult valósnak._

_Egyik esetben sem? Tehát többször is kis híján előfordult _ez_?_

– _Az egyik elem mindig hiányzott. Vagy a gonosz, vagy az Ég Leánya._

– _És a Föld Fiával mi van? – kérdeztem gyorsan, miközben Harryre vigyorogtam. Az ő érdekében. Csak hogy ne legyen kisebbségi komplexusa._

– _Róla egyetlen feljegyzés vagy emlék sem maradt – jött a lehető legegyszerűbb válasz._

_Nos, én megpróbáltam. Remélem, azért a srác még nem omlik össze._

– _Akkor miből gondolja, hogy én az vagyok? – csapott le rögtön Harry._

– _Fiam – Dumbledore hirtelen túlságosan komoly lett –, attól tartok, ez most már kétségtelen._

_Terelte a választ. Nem mondta ki egyenesen, és terelte, és ez kezdett roppant idegesítő lenni. Harryn meg látszott, kábé annyira értékeli, mint én._

– _És akkor mi van Voldemorttal? – szóltam közbe, hogy oldjam a fagyossá vált hangulatot. Azért azt mégse hagyhatom, hogy totálisan leamortizálva kerüljünk ki innen… Mondjuk, azt elismerem, hogy nem pont a legjobb témát hoztam fel célom elérése érdekében, de nem baj, Ria, ha már elkezdted, fejezd is be! – És a Tudás Kulcsával, vagy mivel?_

– _Világos, nem? – Harry hangulatát nem dobta fel a témaváltás. – Meg akarja szerezni._

– _Nem mondod! – Nem húztam fel magam. Tényleg. – Ki gondolta volna…_

– _Minden valószínűség szerint a helyzet valóban ez – szólt közbe Dumbledore, mielőtt valamelyikünk a másikra veti magát._

_Minden valószínűség? Ezek szerint biztos._

– _És mi ez a kulcs?_

– _Azt még nem tudom._

_Van, amit ő sem tud? Csoda!_

* * *

Ha megtudtunk volna valami értelmeset is Dumbledore-tól, én lettem volna a legboldogabb. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, Harry valamiért dühös a profra, aki emiatt nem mer a szemébe nézni. Vagy valami ilyesmi. Mindenesetre kettejük között szinte már érezhetően ott feszült valami ellentét.

Ami engem baromira nem érdekelt. Kifáradtam. Álmok, különóra, büntetőmunka, halálos házi feladat mennyiség… Ki nem borulna ki ettől? Ha így folytatom, előbb-utóbb a gyengélkedőn kötök ki.

Persze az még mindig jobb lenne, mint a mugli néni az Ebrithyl melletti faluban, aki beleőrült abba, hogy vámpírok ölték meg a kismacskáját, és karóval hadonászva rótta napokig a környéket… Nem mintha az sokat segített volna. Ja, persze, most sokakban felmerül a kérdés, hogy hol is vannak ilyenkor az amneziátorok? Nos, kérem szépen, hölgyeim és uraim, ők már feladták arrafelé. Ahogy a minisztérium is. Ugyan hogy titkoljanak el egy falunyi mugli elől (legyen az a település bármilyen apró és eldugott is), ha szinte a közvetlen közelükben egy komplett varázslósuli működik évszázadok óta? Sehogy. Egy ideig próbálták… Ahogy a muglik is. Mármint nem tudomást venni a létezéséről.

De hát előbb vagy utóbb mindenki feladja. Meg sokkal viccesebb, ha tudod, hogy négy tucat diák vár arra, hogy végre leszabaduljon a faluba, ahol bár nem lehet varázsbigyókat kapni (kivételt képez ez alól pár kvibli üzlete), attól még ugyanúgy otthagynak egy nagy rakás pénzt. Tartozzon az bármelyik világhoz is. Pénzváltó amúgy is van.

Szóval a minisztérium már évtizedek óta nem avatkozott közbe. És ezt valahogy senki sem bánta. Az ott élők amúgy se kotyogták volna el. Már csak azért se, mert ha valaki meghallja a sztorit, rövid úton a legközelebbi pszichiátriára jutatja a beszélőt…

* * *

És íme a jelen: borongós és hullafáradt. Ezek lennénk mi. Mármint én és Harry. Aztán mintha nem lett volna elég, a Próféta is ránk szállt. Konkrétabban Harryre. Én, mint közönséges halandó, aki csak úgy véletlenül összeesett a teremben, ugyan melyik olvasót érdekelné? Viszont a Fiú, Aki Túlélte már sokkal érdekesebb téma, főleg, ha minden ok nélkül zuhan kómába csak azért, mert hozzám ért… És ha már itt tartunk, tegyük még hozzá azt is, hogy egy szobában találtak minket az éjszaka kellős közepén…

Melyik újságíró ne szállna rá (és a legutóbbi miatt rám is)? Csak idő kérdése volt…

Nem tették, azért, mert az igazgató egy firkászt se engedett be a suli területére.

Nos, nem is kellett. Írtak azok az alanyuk nélkül is. Élen járt Tori Trival, aki eddig is a Potter-sajtó élharcosa volt, és minden valószínűség szerint életcéljának tekintette, hogy megkeserítse Harry és környezete amúgy is bajos életét.

– „Ugyan semmilyen konkrétumot nem tudhatunk az ügyben, az egyik gyógyító, aki nevének eltitkolását kérte, közölte, hogy a híres Harry Pottert fél nappal csodálatos felgyógyulása után tetten érték, amint kettesben van egyik, szintén ott lábadozó évfolyamtársával, Aria Matthews-zal. A tanúk szerint valószínűleg az egész éjszakát együtt töltötték, és bár semmilyen jel nem utalt rá, mégis…" – Hermione lecsapta a Prófétát, aminek címlapján most a ROMLOTT és az ERKÖLCSÖK szó szinonimái szerepeltek. – MÉGIS MIT KÉPZEL MAGÁRÓL EZ A NŐ, HOGY ILYET MER ÍRNI?!

– Mione… – próbáltam lenyugtatni. – Itt egyedül nekem és Harrynek van okunk kiakadni.

– NEM ÉRZED ÁT A HELYZET KOMOLYSÁGÁT, RIA?! EZÉRT AKÁR KI IS CSAPHATNAK!

– Az igazgató úgyse engedi – morogta Ron. Úgy van, vöröske, spékeld még meg a komor hangulatot.

– És amúgy is, a házirend nem tiltja a szexualitást – tettem hozzá.

– Az nem, de Umbridge igen – közölte Hermione.

– Biztos, mert régen szexelt ő is.

– Ezt nem akartam hallani.

– Mi van az orvosi – vagy inkább gyógyítói – titoktartással? – szólt közbe Harry, próbálva ügyet sem vetni a minket vizslató diákságra.

– Ha nem tudjuk, ki szegte meg, nem jelenthetjük fel – válaszolt Hermione.

– Erre voltam én is kíváncsi a múltkor – csicseregtem.

Ja. Teljesen logikus. HOGY DÖGÖLNE MEG AZ A ROHADT RIBANC VAGY CSAK KERÜLJÖN A KEZEIM KÖZÉ ÉS ÉN ESKÜSZÖM, HOGY OLYAN KÍNOKAT OKOZOK NEKI, HOGY MÉG CRUTIATUST IS SÍRVA KÉRNÉ INKÁBB…

Oké, kiborulás letudva. Jöhet a következő lépés.

– Játsszunk még rá az egész sztorira, vagy hagyjuk a fenébe? – kérdeztem.

Hermione megbotránkozva meredt rám.

– Rájátszani?

– Aha – bólogattam. – A népnek csak kell olvasnia valamit.

– És mégis hogy gondoltad ezt? – Harry úgy beszélt, mintha őrült lennék.

– Egyértelmű – közöltem. – Melyik csajt akarod lesmárolni?

Ron elröhögte magát.

– Még választási lehetőséged is van…

– Mert én kedves vagyok – mosolyogtam angyalian, miközben ezredszerre is azon gondolkodtam, hogyan is keveredtem én bele ebbe a társaságba.

Hermione dühösen összepréselte a száját. Tiszta McGalagony a csaj… – Viselkedjetek már komolyan! Ha nem is csapnak ki…

– Márpedig nem fogják őket – jelentette ki Ron. – Ugyan, Hermione, ez csak találgatás. Még bizonyítékuk sincs!

– És a…

– Leszarjuk – legyintettem nagylelkűen. – Én most egy kurva vagyok, Harry meg egy szexista barom, aki kihasználta az amnéziámat és megerőszakolt. Ugyan hol itt a baj?

Harry csak vállat vont.

– Ennél rosszabb már amúgy sem lesz. Egyébként meg önként jöttél a szobámba, szóval én nem erőszakolhattalak meg.

– A kettő nem zárja ki egymást…

– Legalább titeket nem zavar… – Hermione megkönnyebbült sóhaja és apró mosolya sokkolóan hatott az előbbi kiborulás után.

– He? – Mindhármunk értelmes reagálása csupán ennyi volt.

– Tavaly is az szajkóztam, hogy ne figyeljetek a Prófétára… Végre…

– Tanításod termékeny talajra lelt – bölcselkedtem. – Bár én nem voltam itt tavaly…

– Nem tudod, mit hagytál ki – válaszolt Ron. – A Trimágus Tusa első próbája…

* * *

Igen. Ez határozottan déjá vu.

Nem tudom, hogy Harry mennyire értett egyet ezzel, én száz százalékig. Az ilyesmi nem véletlen.

Lasty nem zavartatta magát, és a legnagyobb természetességgel „csevegett" Hedviggel. Két kislány, amint traccspartit tartanak. Cuki.

A bagolyház ugyanolyan büdös volt, mint akkor, amikor fogadást kötöttünk. Amikor megtéptem a srácot, mert kiröhögött. Amikor…

– Ismét a titokzatos rokonodnak küldesz levelet? – kérdeztem.

– Titokzatos?

– Ginny mesélte, hogy a nagynénédékkel nem épp a legjobban jössz ki. Más rokonod meg elméletileg nincsen. Vagy tévednék?

– Nem vérszerinti.

– Aha. – Nem tudtam mit válaszolni. Kifogytam a kérdésekből.

– És te? – kérdezte. Nos, úgy tűnik, ő viszont még nem.

– A szokásos – mutattam fel a három borítékot. – Kell az asztronómia házimhoz pár kép a netről.

– Majd add kölcsön.

– Te vagy az ötödik, aki kéri. Amióta Sinistra K-t adott a csillagtérképemre, valamiért nagyon kelendőek.

Harry elvigyorodott, majd szinte reflexszerűen dörzsölte meg a sebhelyét.

– Ki vele, mit álmodtál – léptem mellé. Szédítő volt innen az ablakból lenézni. Kiugrani ebből a toronyból… Repülni lehetne közben. Hacsak egy pillanatot is, és utána egyenletesen kenődnék fel a földre, akkor is… Szép halál lenne…

Csak hát a csillagvizsgáló azért mégiscsak magasabb.

– Ha elmondanám, bolondnak néznél – válaszolt.

– Mindkettőnket annak néznek már – vontam vállat. – Én irányítom az időjárást. Te ki tudja, mihez értesz. És a közvélemény szerint lefeküdtünk egymással. Jóságos Merlin, hogy tudok én ilyesmikről beszélgetni pont egy pasival… – A mondat vége motyogásba fulladt. Nem baj, így is értette, mert elvigyorodott. Összeszedtem magam. – De nem, te nem vagy bolond. Nem te álmodsz immár huszadjára egy ajtóról valami sötét, ismeretlen folyosó végén…

Megdermedt.

Mi rosszat mondtam?

– Sötét folyosó? Ajtóval, amin nem…

–… lehet átjutni, mivel zárva van – fejeztem be. Majd leesett mit mond. – Kérlek… Nem mondd, hogy te is…

Legszívesebben a falba vágtam volna a fejem.

– Mondjuk el Dumbledore-nak? – kérdeztem végül. Azt fogja mondani, hogy…

– Nem.

Tudtam.

– Viszont… – Harry hangja furcsa lett. Muszáj volt ránéznem.

Mintha valaki más állt volna ott. Aki… kíváncsi arra, mit rejt az az átkozott ajtó. Mintha…

– Szeretném tudni, mi van az ajtó mögött.

Összerázkódtam. A hangja sóvárgó volt… Olyannyira, hogy az már szinte… beteges.

– Harry? – Bizonytalan voltam. És vajon miért? Mert az a hülye itt mellettem őrültet játszik.

– He?

Tessék. Mintha valami álomból ébredne fel.

– Bocs, elkalandoztam.

– Vettem észre – morogtam dühösen. – Téged még csak nem is zavar, hogy ugyanazt álmodjuk? Könyörgöm! Ez ikreknél is ritkán fordul elő! Esetleg, ha sziámi és a fejüknél fogva összenőttek, és közös aggyal rendelkeznek, de…

– Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – kérdezte gyanakodva. Naná, hogy nem tetszik neki. Nekem se tetszene, ha egy csaj, akit alig pár hónapja ismerek, ugyanazt látná éjszakánként.

– Elmegyünk Dumbledore-hoz – jelentettem ki.

– Nem – ismételte ő. Afene, így sosem lesz egyetértés… Ennyit a magas szintű kapcsolatunkról.

– És miért nem?

– Csak.

– Bővebben?

– Nem nyilatkozom.

– Most nem interjút adsz, Potter – nyekeregtem. Aztán visszaváltottam normálra. – Tudtad, hogy átnézik a leveleinket?

Bólintott. – Tudod, Hermionét nem sajátíthatod ki.

Elfintorodtam. – Kisajátítani? Ugyan, minek? Három embernek is sok információja van… Mit kezdenék akkor vele én egyedül? Na, most pedig indulás…

Megragadtam és elkezdtem rángatni.

Arra persze ki számított volna, hogy a kviddics annyira megerősítheti az embert, hogy alig billen ki az egyensúlyából? Nekem eszembe se jutott…

Mellesleg hangsúly az _alig_on.

Újra megrántottam, ő viszont húzódott az ellenkező irányba.

– Gyere már! – nyavalyogtam. Na szép, ennyit az állítólag létező mardekáros tulajdonságaimról.

– Nem – rántotta vissza erősebben a kezét a kelleténél.

Asszem, felesleges mondanom, hogy nem kellett volna.

A lendülettől nekiestem. Hogy ne essünk el mind a ketten, kénytelen voltam megtámaszkodni – rajta.

Ekkor lépett be két hollóhátas kiscsaj.

Pár másodperc néma szemezés, majd az egyikük felvihogott, és kirohantak.

Na, és csak _ekkor_ jutott eszembe, hogy el is lökhetném magam a sráctól. Felesleges volt – hátraestem, bele a bagolyszarba. Szuper, lehet ezt a napot még jobban elrontani?

* * *

– Mondjátok, hogy nem igaz – ült le mellénk Ginny.

– Micsoda? – kérdeztem értetlenkedve.

– Az, hogy jársz Harry Potterrel – válaszolta Amu, fel sem nézve a házi feladatából.

Várjunk csak…

– _MI?!_

– Miss Matthews! Ez egy könyvtár! Ha nem tud ennek megfelelően viselkedni, távozzon! – csattant fel azonnal Cvikker hangja a távolbab.

Behúztam a nyakam.

– Elnézést…

A könyvtáros néni haragját nem lett volna szerencsés magamra vonni. Hogy boldogulnék az RBF-ekkel, ha kitilt a könyvtárból?

– Miről beszéltek? – folytattam suttogva. – Hogy a fenébe járnék Harryvel? Ez teljességgel nevetséges. Még csak nem is az esetem…

Ginny elfintorodott.

– Éljen. És mivel fogod ezt megmagyarázni?

– Használjuk nii-chant! – javasolta Amu. Ledöbbentem. Nate-et társaságban (főleg griffendélesben) sosem hozta szóba.

– Nii-chant? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Ginny. Ezt már nem úszom meg…

– Bátyót jelent – fordítottam.

– Neked van egy bátyád? – nézett most Amura.

– Nem vérszerinti – mosolygott Amu. Gyorsan felkaptam az első kezem közelében lévő könyvet és beletemetkeztem. – Ott ül!

Tudtam, hova mutat. Hogy a véletlen miatt volt így, vagy a Sors cseszte el, nem tudom. Mindenesetre beszélgetésünk tárgya mit sem sejtve ült három asztallal arrébb – kivételesen csupán egy ötödéves mardekáros társaságában – az átváltoztatás könyvébe meredve.

– Russel? – Ginny gyanakvó pillantását még a könyvön keresztül is éreztem. Óvatosan kikukucskáltam, aztán úgy döntöttem, jobb nekem mögötte. – Matthews. Azt hiszem nekünk beszélnünk kéne.


	21. Leleplezés

– Szó sem lehet róla.

Nate, lévén mardekáros, óvta a hírnevét. Megértettem. Amut annál kevésbé. Hogy sikerült megszerveznie ezt a találkozót?

Jelenlévők: Amu, Nate, Harry, Ginny és én. A „túlerő" nyilvánvaló volt. Enyhén szólva is többen… voltunk. Persze az, hogy én melyik „oldalon" álltam, az még számomra se tisztázódott. Egyrészt itt voltak Harryék – barátaim, akiket már csak a puszta griffendéles lét miatt is kötelességem lett volna támogatni. És itt volt Nate – aki szintén barátnak számított. Asszem. Mindegy, ő lett volna az utolsó, aki ellen szívesen felléptem volna, leszámítva Ront, Hermionét, Harryt és Ginnyt. Meg persze Amut. A baráti köröm mondjuk amúgy is ennyire terjedt ki, szóval…

Mindenesetre a hangulat fagyos volt.

Ami elvárható, ha három griffendélest és egy mardekárost egy elsős hollóhatás zár össze. Pusztán a saját érdekükben.

Amu önzetlensége már-már megható. Lenne. Ha nem én lennék az, akin segíteni próbál. Vagy Harryn. Nézőpont kérdése.

– Hurrá – sóhajtottam fel megkönnyebbülten.

– Mellesleg, Ria – kezdte Ginny –, honnan is ismered te Russelt?

– Nem emlékszel? – meresztettem rá nagy szemeket. – Te mutattad meg őt a Nagyteremben pár nappal ezelőtt! Ginevra… nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen feledékeny vagy…

– Erre én is kíváncsi lennék – nézett rám Harry. Eddig a mardekárost szemlélte olyan tekintettel, mint aki előbb vágja fel az ereit, minthogy hátat fordítson a srácnak.

Felsóhajtottam és segélykérően Nate-re pillantottam. Nem kellett volna. Ő csak gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. Ó, szóval így állunk! Akkor azt hiszem, az _igazságot_ kell mondani…

– Háromszor vagy négyszer belerohantam a folyosón, amiknek kivétel nélkül az lett a következménye, hogy eltaknyolt.

Nate gúnyos vigyora fájdalmas fintorba torzult.

– Kösz – morogta. – Így oda a hírnevem.

– _Én_ megadtam a lehetőséget, hogy te mondd el – vontam vállat. – A te bajod, ha nincs benned annyi mardekáros ravaszság, hogy élj ezzel…

– Ugyan már… Megadni a lehetőséget nálad azt jelenti, hogy _megengeded_, hogy kimentselek a barátaid előtt?

– Kimenteni? Ugyan minek? Köszönöm szépen, szorult belém annyi griffendélesség, hogy _bátran_ szembenézzek a „veszéllyel".

Ginny zavartan megköszörülte a torkát. Hoppá. Kiment a fejemből, hogy van egy kis közönségünk.

– Ennyi? Russel szóba áll veled, mert fellökted a folyosón? – értetlenkedett.

Az említett sértődötten elhúzta az orrát.

– Még én is jelen vagyok!

– Változó tényező – morogta Harry.

– Ugyan! – legyintettem. – Minek ez a nagy ellenségeskedés? Hisz olyan _jól_ elbeszélgetünk…

– Ne is áltasd magad – szólt közbe Nate, mogorván méregetve Harryt. Hé, eddig kibírták, miért csak most akarják kinyírni egymást? Talán…

– Na, szóval segítenél Ria-channak?

…Amu miatt? Biztosan. Ő még túl fiatal, hogy végignézzen egy vérre menő párharcot, ráadásul olyan naiv szegényke… Hogy lehet hollóhátas? Hiszen azoknak van eszük…

– Nem – vágta rá rögtön. – Oldjátok meg magatok a problémát.

Bólogattam.

– Mindjárt itt a téli szünet, kibírjuk.

– Beszélj a magad nevében – morogta Ginny. – Nem neked kell menekülnöd a vécében az évfolyamtársaid elől, hogy elkerüld a Matthews-Potter kérdéseket. – Elhallgatott, majd gyanakodva Amura nézett. – Hány ember előtt rángattál ide minket?

– A fél könyvtár – válaszolta Harry. – Plusz a kviddicscsapat.

– És annak rajongói klubja – egészítettem ki. – Asszem, ki fogunk bővülni szerelmi négyszöggé…

Ginnyt és Harryt nem túlzottan dobta fel a hír. Nate-et sem.

– Na ne, három griffendélessel? Azért ez már túlzás…

– Miért, ha ketten lennénk, az jobb lenne?

– Egyáltalán senki ne legyen, Weasley.

– Öhm… – köszörültem meg a torkom. – Ezzel már egy kissé elkéstél, nem gondolod?

Nate gyilkos pillantást vetett rám. Szép. Közlöm vele a tényeket, erre megharagszik rám. Az ember azt hinné, egy mardekáros képes értékelni az információkat.

– Ron már így is megölne, ha megtudná, hogy egy mardekárossal találkoztál – jegyezte meg Harry. – Ráadásul anélkül, hogy megátkoztad volna…

– Á, az előítéletek! – bólogattam vigyorogva. – Semmi gond, tudom kezelni. A prófétás cikk után már semmi az ilyen…

– Ez esetben én mentem is – állt fel Nate. Amu szintén felpattant.

– Hé, nii-chan, akkor nem segítesz nekik? – kérdezte csalódottan, óriási, majdhogynem könnyektől csillogó szemekkel. Aranyos volt így, mint valami elveszett kutyakölyök.

– Oldják meg maguktól – vont vállat.

Szuper. Miért nem tör le senkit a hír?

– Egyénként is, van jobb dolgom, minthogy eljátsszam, hogy Matthews-zal járok.

– BARÁTNŐD VAN?! – sikította a kislány. Ó te jó ég, Nate, ezt nem kellett volna…

Ginnyről lerítt, hogy határozottan élvezi most már a helyzetet. Harry továbbra is gyanakodva meredt Russelre, bár Amu hangjára ő is összerezzent. Én eddig azt hittem, az ilyesmit már csak a denevérek hallják meg…

Nate gyanakvó pillantást vetett ránk, griffendélesekre, akik érdeklődve várták, hogy – szerinte – megtudjuk a gyenge pontját, majd szó nélkül kirángatta Amut.

– Szép – morogtam jó fél perc múlva, miután szó nélkül leléptek. – Még csak el sem köszönt.

– És téged ez összetör? – kérdezte Ginny. Újra gyanakodva.

– Ó, dehogy, majd este megtanítom az illemre.

– Este?

– Nyugi, Harry, csak a folyosón szoktunk összefutni. Esküszöm, ez a házas baromság olyan idegesítő…

Ginnyt nem hatotta meg a panaszkodásom.

– A kiscsaj se normális, hogy ezt találta ki…

– Bizonyos szempontból ez volt a legjobb taktika – válaszoltam. – Így Harry…

– Tisztázódik? – A srácon nem látszott, hogy elhinné. – Ennyire naiv még te sem lehetsz, Ria.

– _Ennyire?_

– Ha már megbízol egy mardekárosban…

Ginny arcán az az őrülteknek kijáró aprócska mosoly merőben szokatlannak számított.

Nem válaszoltam. Ugyan hogy győzzön meg egy magamfajta „kívülálló" két elkötelezett griffendélest arról, hogy Nate nem rossz, csak mardekáros?

* * *

Végigrohantam a folyosón, és fél perc késéssel ugyan, de beestem a bájitaltanterembe. Nem abba, amiben az órákon vagyunk. Ez teljesen más volt, és már hozzászoktam. A különórák mindig ebben voltak, és itt jóval több hozzávaló állt a rendelkezésemre – természetesen Piton prof engedélyével.

Azonban most más is volt ott. Egy mardekáros.

Asszem, Blaise Zambininek hívták, és a legjobb volt a mardekáros csoportból. Megkockáztatom, hogy Hermionén is túltett. Nálam persze nem volt jobb, és ezt nem azért állítom, mert egoista vagyok. Csupán a tényeket közlöm: én jobb vagyok nála. Nincs azzal semmi gond, ha nem szerénykedek akkor, amikor nem kell.

Hogy a profnak ezzel az emelt létszámú bájital-különórával mi volt a célja, fogalmam sincs. Kizárt, hogy tesztelni akarta volna, melyikünk a legjobb. Legalábbis reméltem, hogy a helyes következtetést vonta le abból, hogy a múlt órán csak nekem sikerült rendesen elkészíteni a bájitalt anélkül, hogy nagyobbfajta módosítást iktattam volna be. És miért? Mert Piton kijelentette, ha nem bírom megfőzni az eredeti receptet _tökéletesen_, akkor felesleges járnom a különórákra, mivel az RBF-en a módosított bájitalokat – legyenek azok bármilyen hatásosak is – nem fogadják el.

Így fokozatosan szoktattam magam vissza a normális főzőcskéhez. Piton pedig _segített_. Mármint gúnyos megjegyzésekkel javította ki a hibáimat. Egy ideig. Aztán már nem tudott belém kötni, muhahaha.

És itt volt most Zambini, egy ötödéves, akivel ugyanazt a főzetet kellett elkészítenünk: valami spéci fájdalomcsillapítót a gyengélkedőre. Ezúttal Piton figyelt minket, nehogy tönkrevágjuk a bájitalt, én pedig elhatározásra jutottam: ha már a profot sikerült annyira „megpuhítanom", hogy hozzám szóljon, akkor a mellettem dolgozó srác gyerekjáték lesz.

Persze nem most. Ráér később is.

Zambini nem érthetett velem egyet, mert óra után rögtön elindult az ellenkező irányba. Köszönés nélkül.

Úgy látszik, a mardekárosok újabb fontos tulajdonsága került napvilágra: köszönni griffendélesnek bűn.

* * *

Ez persze nem akadályozott meg benne, hogy másnap szemrebbenés nélkül az orra alá nyomjak egy receptet a könyvtár egyik legeldugottabb sarkában.

– Mit akarsz, Matthews? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, és szedelőzködni kezdett.

– Maradhatsz – legyintettem nagylelkűen. – Csupán a véleményedre vagyok kíváncsi ezzel kapcsolatban, mivel te vagy a második legjobb a Roxfortban.

– Hagy találjam ki: te vagy az első – jegyezte meg savanyúan.

– Naná! – vigyorogtam büszkén. – Szóval?

– Miért nem Piton professzort kérdezed? – sóhajtotta rezignáltan. Haha, győztem!

– Mert lenyakazna, ha meglátná, miket akarok összeönteni csak azért, hogy átmehessek egy falon.

Zamb… Na jó, legyen Blaise, mert kedves vagyok. Szóval ő. Gyanakodva bámult rám.

– Biztos, hogy griffendéles vagy?

Bólintottam.

– Már kérdezték páran. – Elvigyorodtam. – De te meg mardekáros vagy. Mégis szóba állsz velem.

– _Kényszerítesz_.

– Á, szóval már rég elmentél volna, ha én nem… hogy is mondtad? Kényszerítelek? Ugyan, ez olyan mardekáros…

– Mondod te.

– Én nem kényszerítenék senkit. A könyvek többsége szerint a griffendélesek becsületesek. Nem felelnék meg a normálnak, ha aljasul korlátoznék valakit a döntési szabadságában.

– Rendben, Matthews. Mi szeretnél?

– Megmondtam. – Meglengettem az orra előtt a pergament, bezsebelve egy utálkozó fintort. – Nézd meg ezt. Aztán segíts elkészíteni.

– Miért nem Grangert kéred meg?

Teljesen logikus kérdést. – Talán mert ő csak a harmadik legjobb?

Blaise megrázta a fejét. – Nem segítek. Ez veszélyes.

– Egy kis adrenalin soha nem árt – legyintettem.

– Hagyjál, Matthews. Van jobb dolgom is, mint a baromságaid elkészítésében segédkezni.

Harry és Ginny már fel sem vette, hogy újabban gyakorlatilag provokálva mindkét házat, Zambinit nyúzom a könyvtárban a segítségért, Hermione pedig egyenesen büszke volt rám, hogy ennyire meg akarom szüntetni a házak közti ellentétet. Ellenben Ronnal.

Nos, azóta valahogy nem voltunk beszélő viszonyban. Ahogy a Griffendél ház legtöbb tagjával sem.

Hogyan magyarázzam el, mi a helyzet? A roxforti diákok többsége egy közönséges szajhának tart azok után a cikkek után, ráadásul Ginny jóslata valóra vált, és elterjedt a szerelmi négyszöges sztori. Ez folyt legalább egy hónapon keresztül mindenhonnan. És Ron kérdőre vont.

MÉGIS HONNA VETTE A BÁTORSÁGOT, HOGY MEGGYANÚSÍTSON, VAGY EGYÁLTALÁN MEGSZABJA AZT, KIVEL TALÁLKOZZAK?! NEM AZ ANYÁM, SEMMI KÖZE HOZZÁ, HOGY MELYIK HÁZ TAGJÁVAL ÜLÖK LE TANULNI VAGY BESZÉLGETNI!

Szóval _aprócska_ vitánkat inkább nem részletezném. Beismerem, elszaladt velem a ló, mikor melegebb éghajlatra küldtem a srácot, de a véleményem maradt továbbra is ugyanaz: az ő hibája.

Harry kiállt a haverja mellett, én meg hagytam, hagy csináljon azt, amit akar, legalább a pletykák fele alábbhagyott emiatt. Hermione ellenben igenis haragudott rá, amiért, és most őt idézem, holmi ócska hagyományok miatt kiközösítő hadjáratot akar szervezni ellenem. Mondanom se kell, Ron rá nem haragudott meg. Annyira.

És sajna az egész Mardekár ház tisztában volt a „beszélgetéssel".

* * *

Blaise tudomást sem vett rólam, amikor füstölögve lehuppantam vele szemben az asztalhoz a könyvtár egyik sarkában. Amiatt sem nézett fel, mikor jó nagy zajjal letettem a nagy kupac könyvet, amit kiválogattam, és még csak arra se reagált, amikor hangos csikorgással kihúztam a széket. Eddig kétszer próbált átülni, és mindegyik esetben csak saját magát hozta kínos helyzetbe, ugyanis én követtem. Valószínűleg azt hiszi, hogy a bájital miatt. Pedig már közelebb vagyok ahhoz, hogy inkább Hermione segítségét kérjem. Amanda és Piton pedig szóba se jöhet.

– Mikor fogsz végre lekopni?

– Soha – válaszoltam. – Ha már így is utál a diákság, legalább legyen rá oka.

– És miért én vagyok az a szerencsétlen, akin keresztül ezt el kívánod érni?

– Csak – válaszoltam. Utáltam azokat a nyilvánvalóan gyanakvó pillantásokat, amiket mindenkitől kaptam azóta, hogy kijelentettem, szívesebben vagyok mondjuk Russel társaságában, mint hogy Weasley dühöngését hallgassam azzal kapcsolatban, hogy elárultam a házam eszméit.

Nevetséges, az összes töri könyvben világosan le van írva, hogy Godrik és Malazár haverok voltak, mielőtt összevesztek volna. Ezt viszont valamiért senki nem volt hajlandó tudomásul venni.

Elővettem a receptet, melynek tökéletesítésével újabban minden szabad percemet töltöttem. A pergamen mindig ott hevert kettőnk között az asztalon. Csak eddig Blaise sose nyúlt hozzá.

De majd egyszer…

Hermione öt perc múlva rontott be a könyvtárba olyannyira füstölögve, hogy Madam Cvikker valószínűleg elgondolkozhatott azon, ne használjon valamilyen pajzsbűbájt annak érdekében, hogy imádott könyvei tüzet ne fogjanak.

– Ezt nem hiszem el – ült le mellém. Blaise csalódottan felnyögött.

– Nem arról volt szó, hogy egyedül te keseríted meg az életemet? – fordult felém.

Hermione csupán egy megsemmisítő pillantásra méltatta.

– Ria, beszélj Ronnal, mert ez már kiborító, amit művel!

– Miért, mit csinált? – Sejtettem, de jobb rákérdezni. – És miből gondolod, hogy _rám_ hallgatna?

– Ti vesztetek össze, nekem meg elegem van, hogy minden második mondatában az áruló, a Matthews és a mardekáros szerepel.

– Ennyire a szívükön vették volna, hogy ideültél? – morfondírozott Blaise. – Ugyan, Aria, lásd be, mindenki azt szeretné, hogy lekopj.

Hermione csupán egy szemöldökráncolással reagált az „Aria"-ra. Ennyi? Többet vártam egy baráttól. Hetekig tartott rászoktatni Blaise-t, hogy legalább ne a Matthews-t használja, és ő még csak meg sem dicsér…

Még mielőtt bármi történt volna, Nate huppant le a mardekáros oldalra.

– Lázadunk a hagyományok ellen? Hé, Ria, megírnád a bájitalesszémet?

– Írd meg magad, nekem elég a sajátom. Hermione, a teljes Griffendél ellenem van _emiatt_ – intettem körbe.

– És kinek a hibájából? – Blaise-t úgy tűnt, most már a legkevésbé sem zavarja pár „őrült griffendéles" jelenléte. Nate jelentőségteljes bólogatásából is csak egyetértést tudtam leszűrni.

– Kenjétek csak rám – morogtam. – Úgysincs még elég bajom.

– Hé, nem én kértem, hogy ártatlan mardekáros diákokra kényszerítsd a társaságod a könyvtárban! – védekezett Nate. – Sőt, ez bármennyire is megdöbbentő, a veszekedésedet se én kezdeményeztem Weasley-vel.

– A büntetőmunkáiról beszél – világosította fel őket Hermione. Legalább van egy ember a közelben, aki megért, és akit nem zavar, hogy az előtte ülő két srác az ellenség táborába tartozik.

– Miért, mit kaptál? – Blaise hangjában szemernyi kíváncsiság se csendült.

– A főinspektortól egy hetet azért, mert _véletlenül_ megátkoztam SVK-n.

Hermione türelmetlenül dobbantott.

– Akkor beszélsz Ronnal?

Bólintottam, beletörődve az elkerülhetetlenbe. – Holnap, jóslástanon.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten fújta ki félig a levegőt – a másik fele bennakadt.

– Jóslástanon? Mit keresnél te Trelawney-nál?

Legyintettem. – Csak fejleszteni akarom egy kicsit a színészi adottságaimat. – Körülnéztem. Nate továbbra sem nyúlt a bájital-házijához, várva, hátha meggondolom magam, közben ügyet sem vetett az őt bámuló vihorászó libácskákra (ellenben a könyvtáros nénivel, aki dühtől szikrázva zavarta ki a tiszteletlen diákokat). Blaise a számmisztikájával bajlódott, míg Hermione, elorozva az egyik könyvemet, nekilátott a mágiatörinek. Remek, Nate-et leszámítva teljes a létszám, tehát…

– Szóval, ti ketten – mutattam az évfolyamtársaimra –, segítenétek elkészíteni ezt a bájitalt?

* * *

– De most komolyan, te vagy a bájitalzseni, egyedül nem tudod megcsinálni?

Hermionétól teljesen váratlanul jött ez a félig burkolt dicséret. Ki gondolta volna, hogy hajlandó elismerni, hogy jó vagyok ebből a tárgyból?

– Túl gyorsan követik egymást a lépések ahhoz, hogy egyedül elkészítsem az összetevőket.

– Darabold fel előtte.

– Frissen kell, különben nem lesz elég hatásos. És varázslatmentesen, különben zavaros lesz a mágiája és ez teljesen kiszámíthatatlanná teszi a főzetet. Szóval szükségem van minimum egy segítségre. Miután Blaise és te álltok a dobogón a toplistán, ezért ti kelletek.

Hermione már fenn sem akadt a megszólításon. Igaz, sokáig tartott elérnem, míg a srác fintor nélkül reagál a megszólításra, de eljutottunk idáig. Mint a Roxfort nem hivatalos pszichológusa, kijelenthetem, hogy fejlődőképesebb házvezető tanáránál (aki alig tudta leplezni döbbenetét, amikor – ha nem is a legnagyobb egyetértésben –, de elbeszélgettünk a különórán – egészen addig, amíg a prof el nem hallgattatott).

Bár ha nagyon őszinte akarok lenni magammal, főleg az motivált a keresztneves dologban, hogy annyira irritálta az elején a srácot – volt egy sanda gyanúm, hogy Blaise erre rájött, és csakis emiatt váltott ő is stratégiát.

Hermione kikerült egy csapat sugdolózó elsőévest, és továbbrobogott a parkon keresztül. December eleje lévén hideg, csípős szél fújt (az én hibámból), és eddig egy darab hópehely sem hullott le (szintén miattam). Az ég tiszta volt, a nap bágyadtan sütött, de meleget azt nem adott. Naná. A napsugarak beesési szögét még én sem tudtam szabályozni. Ahhoz, hogy meleg legyen, minimum Afrikából kellett volna levegőt importálnom. Ami nem nehéz, és annyira nem is kimerítő, csak épp felesleges.

A park gyakorlatilag kihaltnak volt nyilvánítható, leszámítva az előbb elhagyott elsőéveseket, a hatodéves dudvatanra igyekvőket, és a negyedikes legendás lények óráról a kastélyba menekülő, átfázott csoportot. Ginnyt sehol sem láttam, csak csupa hollóhátast és hugrabugost.

Hermione ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Umbridge büntetőmunkája előtt lejöjjünk a parkba, hogy végre bemutassa Hagridot, mivel eddig én sosem szakítottam rá időt, hogy tanárokkal ismerkedjek. A lány ettől kiakadt, és most se szó, se beszéd, elrángatott engem a könyvtárból, a bűbájtan házimtól. A drágaságot két nap múlva kellene leadni… Nekem pedig mindössze az eleje volt kész. Nem baj, majd lemásolom Mionéjéről, ha elalszik… A védőbűbájait könnyű feltörni.

Megérkeztünk a faházba, én pedig előre féltem, vajon milyen hideg fogad minket, ha már kint van olyan hűvös, hogy gyakorlatilag az egész képem vörös legyen. És mindez amiatt, mert veszekedni akarok valakivel egy jót… Konkrétabban Amandával. Rég nyaggattam szegényt, még a végén azzal fog vádolni, hogy elhanyagolom.

Hermione bekopogott, de választ nem kapott.

–Fura – motyogta magának. – Azt hittem, már bejött.

– Lehet, hogy az órája maradékát takarítja fel – vetettem fel. Megcsonkított holttestek és letépett emberi végtagok képei jelentek meg a lelki szemeim előtt, abból kiindulva, hogy miket híresztelnek erről a tantárgyról.

– Igen, az lehet.

Hermione megkerülte a kunyhót és a következő pillanatban egy elmosódott fekete folt száguldott el mellette, és rám vetette magát. Sikoltva zuhantam hátra, a következő pillanatban pedig már egy érdes nyelv nyalta végig a képem.

– Agyar!

A hatalmas kutya még csak reagálni sem reagált a nevére, én meg visszatartottam magam attól, hogy elvigyorodjak – telement volna a szám kutyanyállal. Még csak a szememet sem mertem kinyitni, így vakon nyúltam fel, hogy megvakargassam a füle tövében. Tapasztalatból tudtam, hogy a kutyák kilencvenkilenc százaléka imádja ezt.

Aztán hirtelen lekerült rólam a nagy dög és én – még mindig vakon – felültem. Aztán éreztem, hogy az arcom megszárad. Pislogtam.

– Ne haragudj, Agyar kissé szertelen mostanában – magyarázkodott a jó két méter magas óriás bocsánatkérően, miközben a kutya (ami nemcsak nagynak, hanem öregnek is tűnt) nyugodtan tűrte, hogy a gazdája felemelje, és átrakja tőlem biztonságos távolságba.

– Semmi baj – legyintettem vidáman. – A húgomnak volt pár nagyobb példánya, már hozzászoktam.

– Valóban? Mi lett velük?

– Elszöktek.

Igazából meg a többségük megdöglött.

Hagrid nem várta el, hogy tanárurazzak. Csak simán Hagrid.

És ismerte Amandát.

– Aranyos kislány volt, értett az állatokhoz.

Amanda? Aranyos? Biztos, hogy ugyanazt az embert ismerjük?

– Ő se nagyon törődött a házakkal.

– De ő legalább hollóhátas volt – morogtam. – Nem szidják, amiért mardekárosokhoz szól.

– Éppen ez az! – kapott a szón Hermione. – Hagrid, beszélned kell Ronékkal! Egyszerűen kiborító, amit művelnek csak azért, mert Ria nem törődik ezzel az egész házak közti kötelező konfliktussal!

– Hermione, ez már évszázadok óta így megy. Egyetlen kérés nem fogja megváltoztatni.

– De elkezdhetjük a változást! Nem maradhat továbbra is így!

Bólogattam.

– Törjük meg a hagyományokat. – A hangom még nekem sem tűnt lelkesnek. – Amúgy sem hiszem, hogy akkor nem próbálnának meg naponta húszan megátkozni a folyosón. Az az ostoba Trival legalább egy évre elegendő pletykát szolgáltatott a varázsvilágnak a cikkeivel. Meg mi van a személyiségi jogaimmal?!

– Valahonnan ismerős a stílusa – morogta Hermione. Ő már csak tudta, az első megjelenés után egész nap Rita Vitrol utóhatását szidta.

– Ne is törődjetek az ilyesmivel – legyintett Hagrid. – Ostoba firkászok, olvasni sem érdemes őket.

– De ha egyszer olyan vicces, hogy miket találnak ki rólam… Meg úgy Harryről és mindenkiről. – Rendben, hívjatok mazochistának, de a nagy részét élveztem a rólam szóló írásoknak, akkora baromságok voltak. De mivel meguntak, ezért a szórakozásom odébbállt.

Hermione mintha olvasott volna a gondolataimban, megszólalt.

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy lemondtak rólad! Csak pihentetik a témát.

Hurrá. De holnap megyek a jóslástanra, szóval tudni fogom, mi vár rám a jövőben. Vagy legalábbis tudni fogom, hogy játsszam el azt, hogy nem ér váratlanul a hír.

* * *

Tizenegy volt, mikor vérző kézzel nekiláttam befejezni a bűbájtan esszémet a klubhelyiségben, magamban ezredszerre elátkozva Umbridge szadizmusát, és a tényt, hogy miért nem vagyok én kétkezes. A kézfejem merev volt, alig bírtam mozgatni, és az általam ismert gyógyító-bűbájok egyike sem fogott rajta. És holnap bájital-„szakkör". Remek. Ilyen kézzel nem sokra fogok menni… Ráadásul még van négy hasonló alkalom.

Merengve bámultam a kezemen kirajzolódó feliratot.

– Veled mit íratott?

Felpillantottam Harryre, aki merengve bámult a tűzbe. Mintha várna valakit…

– Nem túlzottan fantáziadúsan a _Nem támadok a feljebbvalóimra_ felirat mellett döntött. Miért, neked is volt már vele dolgod?

Felmutatta a kezét, amin a hófehér heg a _Hazudni bűn_ szöveget formálta.

– Ez szerintem egy életre megmarad – jegyezte meg epésen.

Megráztam a fejem. – Ne aggódj, van egy bájitalom, pont az ilyen spéci esetekre. Csak meg kell főzni.

– És mégis mikor?

– Mondjuk holnap. Ezután már csak rosszabb lesz.

Bólintott.

– Neked igen. Keresd meg Madam Pomfrey-t. Te vagy az a szerencsétlen, aki hetente kétszer önként főzőcskézik bájitalokat, nagyobb szükséged van a használható kézre…

Elvigyorodtam. – Max felrobbantom a termet, mint Neville. Úgyse rontottam el még semmit ilyen téren.

– Tényleg?

– Nem hiszel nekem?

– Nem igazán. Csak van valami, amit elszúrtál.

Megrántottam a vállam. – Jó, volt egy bájitalom. Elrontottam az időzítést, és hígabb lett a kelleténél.

– Ennyi? – Harry hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. – Minden elismerésem.

Elvigyorodtam. – Köszi. Tudsz adni valamit? Átázott a kötés…

* * *

Hermionénak sikerült átmenetileg ellátnia a vérző kézfejemet, amit én fél kézzel nem lettem volna képes megcsinálni, és reggelre csak egy halvány, fehér heg és a mereven mozgó ujjak emlékeztettek a büntetőmunkámra. A szöveg semmiképp – totálisan olvashatatlanul írtam le.

Nem vártam meg Mionét, hanem rögtön mentem reggelizni. Ma lesz a legnagyobb szükségem az energiára.

A Nagyteremben rögtön Harry mellé ültem le, nem törődve azzal, hogy Dean és Seamus, megszakítva az eddigi beszélgetésüket gyanakodva és ellenségesen merednek rám. Egyedül Neville üdvözölt normálisan. Egyre jobban kedveltem a srácot: ő törődött a legkevésbé azzal, mit gondol rólam az egész társaság.

– Jó reggelt! – vigyorgott.

Visszamosolyogtam. Hálám már csak azért is hágott a tetőfokára irányába, mert gyakorlatilag megmentette az életemet gyógynövénytanon, és elintézett pár korrepetálást. A gyakorlati rész máig sem ment valami fényesen.

Egy nagy macskabagoly landolt előttünk, a Reggeli Prófétával. Harry kifizette, én pedig megkaparintottam az újságot.

– Hé, az az enyém!

Elrántottam a keze elől a már szennylapnak számító pergamenköteget, fejbe vágva ezzel az éppen érkező Hermionét, aki épp akkor futott be Ronnal együtt az asztalhoz.

– Bocs, Mione – vigyorogtam bocsánatkérően, majd nem törődve Ron pillantásával, belemélyedtem az újságba.

Azonnal tudtam, hogy baj van.

A címoldalon a saját fotómat pillantottam meg, amint elmélyülten tanulmányoz valamit Roxmorts utcáján. A címoldalon óriás betűkkel hirdették a szenzációt:

_**FEKETEMÁGUS A ROXFORTBAN?**_

Mi? Feketemágus? És miért van ott az én képem? Egyáltalán honnan szedték ezt a fotót? Mielőtt nekikezdtem volna a cikknek, megnéztem a végét. _Tori Trival_… Mit ásott elő rólam az a banya?!

_Egyik novemberi számunkban már beszámoltunk arról a botrányról, amelynek két főszereplője a híres Harry Potter és évfolyamtársa, Aria Matthews volt. Azonban akkor még egyikünk sem sejthette, mit is rejteget az egyébként átlagosnak tűnő, a híres Ebrithylből átiratkozó diáklány._

_Több szemtanúval is beszéltem (köztük muglikkal), és kutatómunkát is végeztem a témában, mielőtt nekiláttam volna ennek a cikknek a megírásához. Azonban most már előttem is kétségtelen a tény, és bár a tisztelt Olvasók talán hihetetlennek találják a következő mondatot, mégis kötelességemnek érzem közölni: Miss Matthews képes manipulálni az időjárást._

_És nem csak manipulálni. Kedve szerint alakíthatja azt, évszaktól függetlenül. A Mágikus Természeti Katasztrófák és Éghajlatok Nemzetközi Hivatalának egyik vezető munkatársa, Mr. Raimond így nyilatkozott:_

„_Az időjárást csak kis mértékben lehet (és szabad) befolyásolni, és ez is csupán hatalmas varázserővel sikerülhet. Hivatalunk csak fontosabb rendezvényekre biztosít jó időt és akkor is minimum három varázsló együttes ereje szükséges hozzá. Ha igaz, amit ön állít, Miss Trival, akkor az csakis fekete mágiával lehetséges. Ráadásul pálca nélkül csupán egy tinédzserlány szeszélyére bízni az ilyesmit beláthatatlan következményekhez vezethet."_

_Mr. Raimond továbbá kijelentette, hogy munkássága (azaz csaknem húsz év) alatt nem tapasztalt ehhez foghatót, és mélységes aggodalmát fejezte ki a Roxfortban tanuló diákok épsége miatt._

_Valóban fekete mágia lenne? Azt hiszem, bízhatunk Mr. Raimon állításában, amit Miss Matthews több volt diáktársa elbeszélése is alátámasztott._

„_Többször is elmaradtak a kinti rendezvények, csak mert Matthews-nak rossz kedve volt." – állította az egyik hetedéves fiú._

_Ráadásul Miss Matthews anyját, Loraina Matthews-t (lánykori nevén Loraina Lockwood) rokoni kapcsolatok fűzik a szeptemberben Azkabanból megszökött Rodolphus Lestrange-hez, aki feleségvel együtt tizennégy évvel ezelőtt megkínozta Alice és Frank Longbottom aurorokat._

_Felmerül a kérdés, vajon tudta-e mindezt Albus Dumbledore, és ha igen, miért vette fel Aria Matthews-t, kockáztatva ezzel a többi tanuló biztonságát. Vajon gondolt-e arra, hogy ez a – fekete mágiát használó – lány veszélyezteti diáktársai életét? Hiszen csupán egy kósza villámcsapás is elég egy katasztrófához…_

Lecsaptam az újságot és felpattantam, kis híján feldöntve az eddig mögöttem álló Hermionét, aki a vállam fölött olvashatta a cikket. A diákok többsége, sőt még a tanárok közül is jó páran, engem bámultak. Legtöbbjük ijedten. Egyedül a mardekárosok között volt egy-két kíváncsi arc…

_Feketemágus? Én? Mi ez az egész?!_

– Ria…

Nem törődtem Hermione kiáltásával, csak kirohantam a Nagyteremből.

Tudják. Mindenki tudja.

Ami még nem lett volna nagy baj, ha nem úgy hiszik, hogy ez az egész fekete mágia.

Fogalmam sincs, meddig rohantam, de a végén egy üres tanteremben kötöttem ki. Az ajtó megremegett, ahogy becsaptam magam mögött és tucatnyi záró-varázst olvastam rá, de nem törődtem vele.

Lekuporodtam a legsötétebb sarokba és hagytam, had eredjenek meg a könnyeim. Bőgtem, és még azt sem tudtam miért. Ráadásul remegtem, és a pálcám koppanva esett a hideg kőre, amit még csak meg sem éreztem.

Miért velem történnek ilyesmik?


	22. Üdv, gyengélkedő!

Hangok… Mintha az ablaküveget karistolnák… Körömmel… vagy homokkal? Passz… Ahhoz ki kéne nyitni a szemem, amihez abszolút semmi kedvem. Látnék én valami érdekeset? Kizárt…

Azt mondták, hogy feketemágus vagyok. És mi van, ha igazuk van? Ha ez tényleg fekete mágia? Akkor a tóparton majdnem megöltem… kit is? Malfoy-t… De végül is…

Csak ez a fura hang ne lenne! Idegesítő… Fáj tőle a fejem…

És ez a dörömbölés is. Ez új. És szintén frusztráló. Csend… Miért nem lehet végre egy kis csend?!

_Merlinre, hagyják már abba!_ Bárkik is csinálják…

BAMM. Te jó ég, mit csináltak vajon? Kirobbantották az ajtót?

– Ria!

Ez… Hermione? Hogy talált rám? Egyáltalán miért? Hiszen ő is olvasta a cikket a vállam felett… És hogyan semlegesítette a védőbűbájokat? Rengetegszer gyakoroltam azokat, legalább fél óráját igénybe kellett, hogy vegye… Akkor viszont ilyen régóta lennék itt?

Tényleg, mióta ücsörgök itt? Az időérzékemet teljesen elvesztettem…

Egy kar nehezedett a vállamra.

– Ria! – Ez egy kicsit távolabbról jött. Harry. Na és ő mit akar itt? Hiszen ő a világos oldal reménysége. A Kis Túlélő. A _jó_. Akkor mit akar _tőlem_, egy feltételezett feketemágustól?

– Álljon félre, Granger, és ne akadályozzon a munkámban! – csattant valahonnan fentről Piton hangja. És ő? Ő mit keres itt? Talán ő volt az első tanerő. akibe belefutottak?

Tehát Mione fogja a vállamat. Fogta, mert a prof parancsára rögtön elengedte, és valószínűleg arrébb húzódott az útból.

Egy kéz ragadta meg az állam. Ami a legmegdöbbentőbb: még csak nem is durván. Ösztönösen nyitottam ki a szemem, de fókuszálni nem tudtam a tanár arcára. Csak homályos foltokat láttam, semmi többet.

Úgy tűnik, Piton prof felállította ennyi idő alatt a diagnózisát, mert valami nyugtatófőzet illata töltötte be a levegőt. Nem volt annyira nehéz megállapítani a jellegzetes aromája miatt, amit minden ilyen hatású bájital egyik legfontosabb alapanyaga, a szárított hajnalfű adott. Végül is vagy ez, vagy valami gyorsan ölő méreg. Több lehetőség nincs a növény reakciókészsége miatt. Fura… végre akadt valami, aminek semmi köze a reggelihez, és az agyam ontja az ezzel kapcsolatos információkat.

Ez jó. Legalább nem kell semmi másra gondolnom…

Piton egy varázslattal felfeszítette a számat, amit eddig szorosan összepréseltem, a következő pillanatban pedig éreztem, ahogy a főzet keserű íze egyszerre marja a nyelvemet, és perzseli végig a torkomat, ahogy reflexszerűen lenyelem. Ha valami csoda folytán mégis csak méreg, legalább keveset fogok szenvedni… Nem bízom még annyira magamban, hogy biztosra mehessek az ízzel kapcsolatban, még ha tudom is, hogy képes vagyok felsorolni az összetevőket…

A végtagjaim ellazultak. De jó… mégse méreg… És eddig ennyire szorítottam volna a térdem? Vajon látszik? Semmit sem érzek, tehát vagy lebénultam, vagy átmenetileg elszorítottam a vérkeringést a lábamban. Szuper…

A kép lassan kitisztult, és úgy éreztem, igenis képes vagyok összekaparni egy – bájitaloktól és hozzávalóktól független – értelmes gondolatot, amikor kristálytisztán kirajzolódtak a reggel történtek. Másodpercre pontosan emlékeztem minden egyes aprócska részletre és eseményre: az újság érkezésére, a baglyokra, a zajokra, a kajaszagra… A Nagyterem plafonjának halványkék színére, ami pont olyan árnyalatú volt, mint a kinti ég.

A nyugtatófőzet hatott, én pedig nem tudtam újra pánikba esni – ahhoz túlságosan nyugodt voltam. Se dühroham, se depresszió, se hisztizés.

Nem mertem a többiek szemébe nézni.

Inkább elájultam.

* * *

A sötétség hamar eloszlott, a hangok pedig újra megrohantak. Afene… jobb volt a sötétben. Egy életet el bírnék ott tölteni most. Tulajdonképpen bárhol, ami nem itt van. Csak jobb lehet ennél.

Kinyitottam a szemem. Jöjjön, aminek jönnie…

– Ria!

… kell. Döbbenten néztem rá Hermionére, aki gyakorlatilag _aggódva_ hajolt fölém. Miért? Ő nem gondolja, hogy ez fekete mágia?

– Aria!

Amanda úgy tűnik, nem. Ő megölelt. Jó szorosan, hátha megfulladok… Ezért megölné a saját keresztlányát?

Nem. Ő ugyan nem. Viszont képes leordítani a fejét…

– MÉGIS MIT KÉPZELTÉL, HOGY HOMOKVIHARRAL TEMETED EL A ROXFORTOT?!

– _McLain professzor, ez egy gyengélkedő!_ – csattant Madam Pomfrey hangja.

Homokvihar?

Felpattantam, és odarohantam volna az ablakhoz, ha a tömeg nem akadályoz.

Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ginny még hagyján. Amu is belefér. Nate oké. Blaise viszont mi a fenét keres itt?

– Iderángattak – mutatott Amura és Nate-re. Előbbi világos. Egyszer ült a kiscsaj mellénk a könyvtárban, aztán máris elkönyvelt minket barátoknak. Nate pedig… odaül hozzánk, ha nem látja senki. Az ő helyzete merőben eltért a többségétől, neki az egóját is ápolgatni kell… És a hírneve eléggé megrendült, mióta elterjedt a pletyka, és a nép totál tanácstalan abban az ügyben, hogy ki kivel jár éppen. De visszatérve a helyzetre, a mardekáros csoport – létszámuk: kettő – akkor is a hírnevét kockáztatta éppen.

– Miss Matthews, FEKÜDJÖN VISSZA AZONNAL!

Madam Pomfrey Amanda lehordása után engem pécézett ki magának teljes hangerővel.

– Csak megnézem a tájat! – tiltakoztam, kikerülve Harryt.

Először fel sem fogtam, mit látok. Mármint nem vettem észre, hogy a semmit bámulom, amíg Hermione fel nem hívta rá a figyelmemet.

– Össze van karcolva.

Ja, így már érthető. Persze az ablak fogantyúját nem értem el, és egyre dühösebb lettem, amikor senki nem akart segíteni. Kegyetlenek… Végül elegem lett.

– Ha már ilyen nagy egyetértés van köztetek, legalább segíthetnétek! – fortyantam fel.

– Egyetértés? – kérdezte sértetten Ron. – Még most sem értem, mit keres itt két mardekáros.

– Hidd el, Weasley, nem miattad jöttünk – jött a válasz rögtön Blaise-től. Eddig kibírták, ne most kezdjék már el…

– Ha nem maradnak csendben, mindannyian elhagyhatják a gyengélkedőt! – Madam Pomfrey elemében volt… De már rég ki kellett volna őket dobnia, ha ilyen stílusban folyt eddig is a társalgás.

Ginny megszánt, és intett a pálcájával, mire az ablak kitárult.

– A… homok fele felszívódott, amint elállt a szél – közölte Hermione.

Fele? Akkor az volt az illúzió. A többi igazi, a környékről összegyűjtve, tölcsérré formálva egy egyszerű hurrikánnal. Pazar látványvilágot sikerülhetett összehoznom. Kár, hogy nem néztem végig.

De gondolom, a roxfortosok nem értettek ezzel egyet.

A parkot egyenletes, hófehér homokréteg fedte, olyan érzést keltve, mintha tényleg a sivatagban lenne az ember. Néhány helyen ugyan már kibukkant pár fűcsomó, és a fák ágainak nagyobb részéről is lefújta a szél a port, de még így is jelentős mennyiségű homok terült el. A tó vize piszkos-barna színűvé vált, a part menti részek néhány helyen akár mocsárnak is elmehettek volna.

Pár tanár éppen az üvegházakat szabadította ki egy bucka alól. Ajaj… ha a kastély ablakai így összekarcolódtak, hogy nézhet ki a dudva-szolárium? Bimba prof vajon mit fog tenni velem ezért? Mandragórák gyönyörű énekét hallgattatja majd meg velem? Nem, annyira nem jámbor ő… A homok kifejezetten ártalmas pár gyomra nézve, és ha bejutott azokba az üvegházakba, ahol ezek élnek, akkor gyakorlatilag lőttek a teljes állománynak.

– Jól van, eleget gyönyörködtél a tájban. – Amanda megragadott és visszavonszolt az ágyhoz. – Ti pedig kifelé! – adta ki az utasítást a látogatóknak.

– Miért? – kérdezte rögtön Harry.

– Mert én vagyok a tanár, te meg a diák, és én döntök arról, te mit csinálsz, ha a közelemben vagy, világos?

Csend.

– KIFELÉ!

Hermione megragadta Harry és Ron karját, és már rángatta is kifelé a többiek után.

– Várjatok! – kiáltottam utánuk. – Hogy találtatok meg?

– Majd elmondjuk később – válaszolta Harry, miközben (sikertelenül) próbálta kiszabadítani a karját barátnénk szorításából.

– És miért?

Ezúttal Blaise válaszolt.

– Ennyire még te sem lehetsz ostoba, Matthews!

– He?

– A jelenlévők közül mindenki keresett téged – közölte vidáman Amu. Aztán átnyújtott egy rajzlapot. – Tessék. Gyógyulj meg hamar, mert…

– Az felrázná a Nagyterem hangulatát – motyogta Harry sötéten.

Elvigyorodtam. Felrázná? Nem kifejezés…

De akkor ezek szerint nekik nem számít az a cikk? Ez… jó érzés volt. De nekem igenis számított. És Trival meg fogja bánni, hogy belém kötött.

* * *

– Mégis hogy képzelted azt, hogy ennyire kiborulsz egyetlen egy újságcikktől?

Amanda kérdése sajna felettébb logikus volt. Ha nem csinálom ezt, még csak valóságalapja sem lesz a pletykáknak. Így viszont…

– Loraina nemsokára itt lesz.

– És Sam és Jase?

– Majd a Rend vigyáz rájuk. Miért pont homokvihart kellett létrehoznod? – morgott. – Tucatnyi kevésbé feltűnő természeti csapás állt a rendelkezésedre.

Vállat vontam. – Nem rajtam múlt, a hangulatomtól függött. Átmeneti depressziómban jobb dolgom is volt, mint szánt szándékkal betemetni a Roxfortot.

Végtére is, minden adva volt hozzá: a félelem, a düh, a tehetetlenség… Na jó, nem fogok filozófiai mélységekbe süllyedni, hogy az akkori állapotomat elemezgessem, de az… arányok egy homokvihart hoztak ki belőlem.

Minden nagyobbfajta kimerülés nélkül.

* * *

Anya befutásáig volt pár nyugis óra, amikor – Madam Pomfrey „Egyszerre csak három látogató!" szövege miatt – Harry, Hermione és Ron tartózkodtak bent.

– Szóljatok majd, ha jön – suttogtam halkan felülve és aggódó pillantást vetettem arra az ajtóra, amin keresztül az előbb távozott a javasasszony. Egész nap vízszintes helyzetben voltam, nem bírtam tovább, hogy elzsibbadt a seggem és a lábam legalább két tonnát nyom a tehetetlenségtől. Hermione persze helytelenítő pillantással jutalmazta a „megerőltetést", de szólni nem szólt. Hála Merlinnek… De térjünk a tárgyra. – Hogy találtatok meg?

Biztos történt egy-két dolog, mivel biztos vagyok benne, hogy _Piton_ volt az, aki ott volt velük. Aki hírből sem ismeri a griffendéles csapattal való együttműködést (ami alatt valami ilyesmit értek: „Potter, most nem kapsz büntetést, de legközelebb főzd meg rendesen azt a bájitalt."). Szóval kíváncsian vártam a mesedélutánt.

– Ezzel – dobott elém egy öreg pergament Harry. – Figyelmeztetlek, ha bárkinek is elárulod…

– Főleg a tanároknak – szúrta közbe Ron.

–… akkor…

– Várjunk csak, te nem haragszol most rám? – mutattam a vörösre, most az egyszer figyelmen kívül hagyva a sokkal jobban érdeklő dolgot. Ron arcán zavar tükröződött. – Ááá, tudod mit? Felejtsük el!

– Ria…

– Szóval mi ez a kacat? – emeltem fel az ágyon lévő ősrégi papírdarabot, nagylelkűen figyelmen kívül hagyva Ront. Most minek erőltessük a bocsánatkérést? Itt van, nem érdekli a Próféta cikke, és ennyi pont elég volt. Még akkor is, ha nekem kellett volna haragudnom rá. Mindegy.

– Azt akartam elmondani. – Harry bosszúsan fújt egyet. Vajon tetteti, vagy tényleg nem vette észre Ron bocsánatkérés-kezdeményét?

Hermione vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét, tekintete pedig egyértelműen a „rosszabbak, mint a gyerekek" üzenetet hordozta.

Harry előkapta a pálcáját és rákoppintott a pergamenre:

– Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!

Felröhögtem, ahogy megjelentek a tintavonalak a pergamenen. Külön pálcás-esküs jelszó aktiválja ezt a kacatot?

Aztán a vonalakban felismertem a Roxfort alaprajzát, és a nevetés abbamaradt. Hát ez… állati. Fantasztikus. Kis pöttyök százai mozogtak vagy álltak egy helyen, felettük pedig…

– Ez mutatja a neveket is? – Persze, hogy mutatja, Ria, csak te lehetsz olyan hülye, hogy rákérdezel a nyilvánvalóra…

Kikerestem rajta magam. Kis pöttykupac kellős közepén voltam, felette a nevemmel. Végigfutottam a földszinten – aztán sikoltva elhajítottam a Tekergők Térképe feliratú vackot.

Harryék valószínűleg nem erre a reakcióra számítottak.

– Mi az?

Értékeltem Hermione aggodalmát, de valahogy jelen pillanatban nem tudott érdekelni. Vigyázz, Ria…

– Itt az anyám.

– És az miért baj? – kérdezte Harry, a kis naiv.

– Te láttad már őt a Mungóban – világosítottam fel. Komolyan, ennyiből már rég le kellett volna vonnia a következtetést…

– Csak távolról. Nem volt vele semmi különös.

Semmi? Oké, egy kitagadott aranyvérű család leszármazottja, aki egy muglihoz ment feleségül, még lehet, nem annyira vészes, és tudom, hogy én vagyok az, aki túldramatizálja a dolgot, mégse tudom elhessegetni az érzést, hogy ölelgetéssel fogja kezdeni, itt, mindenki előtt, aztán pedig leáll kiabálni, hogy mégis miért pont homokvihart csináltam. Tuti, hogy ez lesz. Ő mindig is a hidegebb éghajlatú dolgokra szavazott.

– Még valami – vettem gyorsabbra a dolgok menetét. – Miért pont Piton volt ott?

– Tehát arra még emlékszel – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Ő volt az első tanár, akivel összefutottunk. – Ron legalább a kérdésemre válaszolt. – És Hermione rögtön elmondta, hogy szerintünk hol vagy.

– Mondjuk nem hittem volna, hogy velünk is jön… – gondolkozott el Harry.

– Jól van, szerintetek mit kellett volna…

– Oké, oké! – vágtam Hermione szavába. – Lenne még egy aprócska dolog… – kezdtem hadarva, de a következő pillanatban kivágódott a gyengélkedő ajtaja, és anya csörtetett be rajta, nyomában Amandával, az igazgatóval és McGalagonnyal. Utóbbi, gondolom, házvezetői minőségben volt kénytelen asszisztálni családi szappanoperánkhoz, miközben magában ezerszer elátkozhatta a gondolatot, hogy a Griffendélbe kerültem. Végtére is, egy feketemágus a jók házában… Azonban az arcán nem undor suhant át, amikor rám nézett. Akkor lehet, hogy mégse amiatt ideges?

Madam Pomfrey is besietett a kórterembe, és rögtön Harryékhez fordult:

– Mr. Potter, kérem, távozzanak!

Harry ugyan morgolódott, de Mione rögtön eleget tett a kérésnek, és karon ragadva a két fiút a kijárat felé kezdte rángatni őket. Aztán szimplán belement Amandába, és kis híján hanyatt esett.

– Elnézést! – cincogta.

Tovább sajnos nem élvezhettem a látványt, ugyanis anya szokása szerint egy kisebb sikkantás kíséretében a nyakamba vetetette magát, nem törődve azzal, hogy – a nyitott szem ellenére – akár alhatok is. És megölelgetett. Jó szorosan.

– Ria! – Nyugi, anya, nem kell kiborulni. Riácska _most_ nem amnéziás. – Jól vagy?

– Jól lenne, ha nem fojtanád meg – jött Amanda hangja valahonnan távolabbról. – Ti pedig majd később bejöttök meglátogatni, most pedig kifelé.

Gondolom, utóbbi Harryéknek szólt. És nagyon reméltem – főként az ő érdekükben –, hogy időben távoztak, ugyanis anya következő kijelentése engem speciel sokkolt.

– Megbeszéltük a dolgokat, és ha szeretnél, átmehetsz egy másik suliba.

Ledöbbentem. Másik suli? Az Ebrithyl szóba sem jöhet, ahova még mindig örömmel mennék vissza… A Roxfortot pedig már megszoktam. A többi kisebb suli pedig… Ott ugyanúgy tudnák, ki vagyok. Kizártnak tartom, hogy a Próféta csak ide járna…

– Valahova külföldre…

– Nem – vágtam rá. Kizárt, hogy én újra végigszenvedjem azt a hercehurcát a vízummal… – Maradok.

– Biztos? – Anya úgy nézett rám, mint aki kételkedik az épelméjűségemben. – Ezek után?

– Persze! – jelentettem ki magabiztosan. – Majd én elintézem a dolgot.

McGalagony elérkezettnek látta az időt a közbelépésre.

– Miss Matthews, ugye tisztában van azzal, mit jelent, ha marad? – Bólintottam, ő pedig folytatta. – Ez esetben remélem, mihamarabb visszatér a Griffendél toronyba.

Döbbenten bámultam a tanárnőre. Az ott most komolyan egy mosolyféle volt? Hihetetlen. Amanda arcára pillantva csak megerősítést nyert a tény, hogy ez bizony egy igen ritka eseménynek számított.

– És mihez fogsz kezdeni? – kérdezte anya. – Igazgató úr, nem hagyhatja, hogy a lányomat csak úgy átkozgassák a folyosón, csak mert megjelent az az ostoba cikk! – támadta le rögtön a rangidőst. Te jó ég, anya, mit vársz, bébicsőszt, aki kísérget?

A prof legalább értette a rémült tekintetemet, ami csak és kizárólag az anyám által nyakamba varrt valószínűsíthető „testőrségnek" szólt.

– Nem is fogjuk hagyni, hogy…

– Megoldom én ezt is! – Kezdtem komolyan megrémülni. Mit akarnak ezek? – Ugye, Amanda? Te tudod, hogy jó vagyok a pajzsokban…

– Csak abban vagy jó. – Drága keresztanyusról lerítt, hogy ez hatalmas csalódást okoz neki. – De mégis mit akarsz? Egész nap nem tarthatod fent az imádott védelmi rendszered!

– Ki mondta, hogy egész nap? – csodálkoztam. – Csak szünetekben, kajánál, szabadidőben…

– Azt hiszem, ezt ráérünk később is megbeszélni – vágott közbe mosolyogva Dumbledore. – Most azt hiszem, Ariának leginkább pihenésre lenne szüksége.

Pihenésre? Az nem kifejezés. A varázslatos gyorsasággal (és bájitallal) kihevert sokk kimerített, és mintha kezdett volna visszatérni. Remek. Most pedig felállítom a tervet, amivel bosszút állhatok Tori Trivalon.

Végül is… kis híján mardekáros lettem. És egy mardekáros nem hagyhatja magát földbe tiporni.


	23. Bosszú zöld-ezüstben

– Aria Matthews?

Persze, hogy én vagyok. Ott volt az a kép a Prófétában, ami miatt megbámulnak most a folyosón, na meg persze újabb fotók a következő fél tucat cikkben… De átkokkal nem mertek dobálózni, mert ki hinné, a diákok féltek attól, hogy dudvaórára menet beléjük csap egy villám. Az aggódó szülők miatt már így is eléggé megcsappant a létszám. Négyszáz diákból maradt háromszáz. És folyamatosan vittek el embereket, szóval…

Feltekintettem a legalább egy fejjel magasabb hugrabugos lányra, akinek még a nevét sem tudtam, és igyekeztem visszafojtani egy ásítást. Hermione fel sem pillantott a könyvéből, Blaise pedig továbbra is mereven bámulta az előtte fekvő pergament. Komolyan, mit vár attól a szerencsétlentől? Hogy megjelenik rajta az SVK-házi?

Apropó, SVK. Amanda bedurvult. Eddig a másodikos és negyedikes griffendél és mardekár csoportot zárta össze – véletlenszerű időpontokban, balesetnek álcázva, mivel a diákok lassan nem mertek bemenni az óráira. Szép. És bármikor mi kerülhetünk sorra.

– Igen? – Az agyamban próbáltam kikeresni a lány nevét, de nem ugrott be. A saját évfolyamtársaimat is alig bírom beazonosítani, miért tudnék egy idősebbet (aki ráadásul másik házba tartozik)?

– Velem kell jönnöd – rántott fel szó nélkül, mielőtt még lehetőségem lett volna visszautasítani.

– Segíts! – sziszegtem Hermionének, aki továbbra is elmerült a könyvében.

– Minek?

Csúnyán néztem rá – feleslegesen, ugyanis még csak rám se pillantott. Kedves. Emberek, engem itt _meg akarnak ölni!_ MERLINRE, MENTSEN MÁR MEG VALAKI!

A lány viszont elkezdett kirángatni, kétségbeesett pillantásokat vetve rám. Hugrabugos. Lehet, hogy túlélem?

A védővarázslatok, amiket anyám akart, nem léteztek. Amint kitette a lábát a kastélyból, rögtön győzködni kezdtem Dumbledore-t, hogy felesleges, Amanda segített, igaz, teljesen más okból. Szerinte ha eltalál egy átok, az elég motivációt ad ahhoz, hogy fejlesszem kissé a párbaj-készségemet (mivel pajzsokon kívül szinte mindenben béna vagyok).

– Mit szeretnél? – kérdeztem, mikor a csaj lefékezett egy elágazásnál, és homlokráncolva nézett körül. Volt benne erő, az biztos, gyakorlatilag fél perc alatt eltávolított a könyvtárból. – És bocs, hogy pofátlan vagyok, de ki vagy?

– Lina Larten. Hatodéves hugrabugos prefektus. – Az első kérdésemet nagylelkűen figyelmen kívül hagyta. – Merre van az előcsarnok?

Felnyögtem.

– Hat éve jársz ide és nem tudod?!

– Rosszak a tájékozódási képességeim – morogta.

Szuper. Ő is egy azok közül, akik miatt még él az a hit, hogy a nők nem képesek tájékozódni.

– Jobbra. Aztán kétszer balra, le a lépcsőn, végig a folyosón, megint lépcső, és ott vagyunk – világosítottam fel. – De gondolom, nem ezért rángattál el a házimtól, és tartasz fogva még mindig.

– Ja, bocs.

Villámgyorsan elengedte a karom, én meg megdörzsöltem. Elzsibbadt, annyira szorította.

– Csak a szüleim el akarnak vinni miattad, én viszont maradni szeretnék.

Hoppá. Ugye nem azt akarja, hogy…

– Beszélnél velük?

– Nem – vágtam rá. Nincs kedvem hülyét csinálni magamból úgy, hogy semmi hasznom belőle. Habár… ha meggyőzök egy szülőt, azt látni és hallani fogják, és talán nem lesz annyira ellenséges a légkör. Talán. De túl kicsi az esélye, hogy be is váljon, szóval nem.

– Légy szíves! Légyszi! – nézett rám könyörögve. Afene, ennyire fontos neki, hogy maradjon? – Ha elvisznek, ki tudja, melyik suliba íratnak be, és nekem jövőre roxfortos RAVASZ-ra van szükségem! Kérlek! Nem teheted tönkre a jövőmet!

– Oké. – Gondolom, ez valami hónapok alatt beidegződött griffendél-típusú megmentési kényszer. Alig vártam a nyarat, hogy leszokjak róla.

Lina megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

– Köszönöm.

Az előcsarnokig egyikünk se szólalt meg. Én jól elvoltam a bájital-hozzávalók különféle reakcióinak gondolatbeli taglalásával, míg Lina egész egyszerűen újra remegni kezdett az idegességtől. Hogy kerülhetett ez a csaj a Hugrabugba? Biztos félénk volt elsősként. Aztán mire megnőtt, megjött a hangja – és az ereje – is. Mondom, hogy hülyeség ez a beosztás, mire felnövünk, tuti más házba illenénk, csak éppenséggel már nem lehet ellene semmit se tenni.

Lina meggyorsította a lépteit, ahogy végre sikerült beazonosítania, hol is járunk éppen, mikor éles hang csattant a csarnokban.

– Kislányom!

Azt hiszem, az álam hangosan koppant a padlón. Lina magas volt, barna hajú, kissé szögletes arcú, és fiús, míg az anyja – mert valószínűleg az anyja volt az a nő – albínó volt. Komolyan. Kicsi, alacsony, törékeny és fehér. Állati. Még sose láttam ilyet. Malfoy a nyomába se ért ennek a színezésnek.

– Mégis… óh! – Az a halk sikkantás csak és kizárólag nekem szólhatott, amikor meglátott szeretett „kis"lánya mögött. És ezzel be is biztosította a nézőközönséget.

– Anya, ő Aria Matthews, és semmi bajom sem lesz attól, hogy a közelében vagyok – jelentette ki a lány. Ez az, Lina, vágj a közepébe! Aztán lesz, ami lesz…

– De kislányom…

– Anya! Nem csinált semmit se! Nem kell elvinned a suliból!

– De az a homokvihar…

– Az baleset volt – vágtam közbe gyorsan.

– Baleset? _Baleset?_ És legközelebb kit fogsz megölni egy ilyen balesettel? – kiabálta. Kösz szépen. Én csak próbáltam tisztázni a dolgokat, de ha ez így nem megy…

– Már elnézést, Mrs. Larten, de nem öltem meg senkit azzal a viharral. – Csak kicsit tönkrevágtam az összes üveget, erősen restaurálásra szorítva a teljes épületet (vagy legalábbis annak üvegállományát, nem mintha amúgy nem fért volna rá már régóta).

– Még.

Sértetten felhúztam az orrom.

– Nem gondolja, hogy kissé szemét dolog gyilkossággal vádolni egy tizenöt éves ártatlan lányt, csak mert más? Ilyesmit utoljára a muglik csináltak a középkorban. Vagy… izé, a világháborúban? – tippeltem immár jóval bizonytalanabbul.

– Te engem ne oktass ki ilyesmiről!

– Az anyám történész – súgta Lina. Ó, az nagy pech… De akkor is igazam van.

– Miért nem állsz a lábadra, és láncolod magad egy oszlophoz? Akkor biztos nem visz el.

– Az egy kicsit durva lenne – rázta a fejét halálos komolysággal, aztán újra az anyjához fordult. – Nem fogok elmenni a suliból, csak mert te hiszel a Prófétának!

Mrs. Larten arcát látva biztos voltam benne, hogy hosszú beszélgetés lesz. És én fogom oszlophoz láncolva végezni, ha nem asszisztálok hozzá végig.

* * *

Anya és lánya közti veszekedés egészen addig ment, amíg Lina gyakorlatilag kijelentette, hogy ha a nő megpróbálja elvinni, én – egy újabb természeti csapás képében – meg fogom akadályozni, hogy elhagyják a kastélyt. Persze az én beleegyezésemet senki sem kérte, de mindegy is, igaz?

Ráérősen sétáltam végig a sötét folyosón. A bájital-különóra. Blaise megmutatta a receptet Pitonnak. _Azt_ a receptet.

És a végére gyakorlatilag egy tudományos vita alakult ki a hozzávalók és alkalmazandó varázslatok kapcsán. Szuper volt. Rég beszéltem valakivel ennyire értelmesen arról a témáról, ami a legjobban érdekelt…

Aztán belerohantam valakibe és a földön kötöttem ki – ahogy az már lassan megszokottá vált.

Csakhogy Nate nem lehetett, mivel McGalagony ebédkor ítélte büntetőmunkára _bigámia_ miatt. Persze nem ezt a szót használta, és a srác se vett el senkit, de a két ex-csaja összeveszett rajta az orra előtt, amit a mardekáros nagyon is élvezett (a diákság többi részével együtt), és amikor drága házvezetőnk odament, hogy leállítsa, visszapofázott neki.

Ergo, büntetőmunkát kapott.

De akkor kit sikerült letarolnom?

Először azt hittem, hogy Malfoy egy rokonkája került alám, a világosszőke hajból ítélve, de amint leszálltam róla, rájöttem, hogy szó sincs ilyesmiről.

Ugyanis nincs az a bigott aranyvérű, aki – vérfertőzés ide, vérfertőzés oda – ilyen álmatag képpel tekintene a nagyvilágba.

– Bocs. – Odanyújtottam a kezem, hogy felsegítsem, de addigra már felállt, és újra kibámult a teliholdra.

– Semmi baj. – A hangja legalább olyan álmatag volt, mint a képe. – Te vagy az, akit megcsípett egy villámos szurticska.

– He? – Már csak azért is döbbentem le, mert kijelentés volt. Nem kérdés. És mi az a villámos akármi?

– A csípése általában halálos, de nagyon ritka esetekben rendkívüli képességekkel ajándékozza meg a szerencsés túlélőt.

– Te ki vagy?

Kezdtem unni, hogy mostanában egyre gyakrabban futok bele olyanokba, akik ismernek, de nekem fogalmam sincs, kik ők. Pedig belegondolva jobb lett volna, ha szépen lassan szokom a gondolatot, tekintve, hogy rendszeresen szerepeltem az újságban.

– Luna Lovegood.

– Aha. És mi az a lény, ami szerinted megcsípett?

– Villámos szurticska. Nagyon ritka, és képes láthatatlanná válni.

Biztos voltam benne, hogy ilyesmi nem létezik, de hát ki tudja… Olyan komolyan beszélt róla, hogy már kezdtem hinni benne.

– És milyen bájitalokhoz használható? – Ez csupán szakmai érdeklődés volt az egyébként nem létező lény irányába, nehogy megsértsem a csajt.

– Azt nem tudom. Majd megkérdezem apát, ő biztosan tudja – válaszolta. – A következő Hírverőben is lesz egy cikk erről. Te vagy az egyik bizonyíték.

Jó tudni… – Az apád újságíró?

– Ő a főszerkesztő.

– Mennyibe kerül egy példány?

* * *

Hermione elakadó lélegzettel figyelte az üstömet.

– Ez…

– Százfűlé-alap. Nemrég érkezett meg – válaszoltam.

– Te nem vagy normális – összegezte Ron.

– Miért? Megrendeltem, megspórolva jó egy hónapot, hogy időben kész legyen, és nem vagyok normális? Akkor lennék hülye, ha nekiláttam volna elkészíteni.

A Százfűlé-főzet első hét lépése veszi el a legtöbb időt az egészből, így ezt lehet kapni a boltokban. Ráadásul ezt az alapot több bájitalhoz is fel lehet használni, így gyanút sem fognak és a használata sincs korlátozva. Nem úgy, mint a teljesen kész főzeté, amit a sorozatos visszaélések miatt engedély nélkül nem lehet venni. Szóval megvalósíthatatlan.

– És honnan szerezted meg a maradék hozzávalót? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Pitontól – magyaráztam. – A különórákon mostanában egyre aktívabb, és olyan főzeteket is készítünk, amiknek bizonyos hozzávalói azonosak a Százfűlével. Én meg lenyúlom őket.

– És minek ez neked? – jött a kérdés Harrytől.

– Bosszút állni – válaszoltam. – Egyértelmű, nem?

– Bosszút… Trival?

– Okos kislány vagy, Hemrione – mosolyogtam rá angyalian. – Ginny már benne van, az akciót az utolsó roxmortsi hétvégére terveztem. Tudom, hogy nem lehetek egyedül, de majd Harry kölcsönadja a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét.

– Honnan veszed? – Harry magabiztos vigyora letörölhetetlen volt.

– A te érdeked is, hogy Trival megszívja.

A fiú bólintott. – Igaz. Mit tervezel?

– Majd meglátod. Hermione, Ron, segítenétek ti is? Jobb a túlerő…

– Meg akarod támadni? – Hermione hangja kellemetlenül magasba szökött. –És minek a főzet?

– Nem akarok feltűnést – vontam vállat. – Most volt nemrég kimenős nap, és Luna mesélte, hogy nyüzsögtek a firkászok. Nekem viszont be kell vásárolnom karácsonyra, és még ha Harry kölcsön is adja a köpenyt, nem biztos, hogy kiszolgálnak láthatatlanul. Ha meg leveszem, ki tudja, hány firkász jelenik meg…

– Az is lehet, hogy egy se lesz – vetette fel Hermione. – Ki az a Luna?

– Ugyan már, múltkor is dugig volt a falu, miért ne próbálkoznának megint? – vágott vissza Ron.

– Luna Lovegood, eggyel alattunk jár, és hollóhátas – válaszoltam én. – Tőle kaptam azt – mutattam az asztalon fekvő Hírverőre. – Nagyon klassz cikk van benne.

– Az egy szennylap – fintorgott Hermione.

– Összekevered a Prófétával – világosította fel Harry.

– Abból legalább lehet érdemleges információt is szerezni!

– Azzal körítve, hogy én őrült vagyok, Dumbledore bolond, Ria meg feketemágus. Ezen kívül pedig annyira minimális dolgot közölnek, hogy az már felesleges.

– Akkor is jó tudni, mit ír az ellenség.

– Ezt mondtad év elején is.

– És a halálfalók szökését is innen tudtuk meg!

– Hermione, az egész szökést Siriusra kenték!

– Ha olvastad volna az újságot, akkor tudnád, hogy amióta meglógott a Minisztérium elől, mindent rákennek. Két éve ő a bűnbak mindenért!

– Öhm – köszörültem meg a torkomat zavartan. – Még én is jelen vagyok.

Ezek ketten most Sirius Blackről veszekednek? A tömeggyilkos pszichopatáról, aki két évvel ezelőtt meglépett a szuperbiztos, dementorokkal őrzött börtönből? Valami itt nagyon nem stimmel… De nem az én dolgom, hogy tudjak erről. Én nem fogom kihúzni őket a szarból, amiben lehet, hogy vannak, mert ismerik egy szökött fogoly rejtekhelyét, és ha bárki kihallgatja ezt a beszélgetést, ők veritaserummal telenyomva végzik valamelyik cellában bűnrészesség miatt. Na jó, segítek nekik, ha tényleg nagy bajban vannak. De csak ha tényleg így van. Nem mintha bármit is tehetnék egy csapat auror ellen…

A Szükség Szobájában amúgy is nyugodtan lehetett beszélgetni. Umbridge füle ide nem ért… Ráadásul az elrendezés is pazar volt. Mindig úgy változott, ahogy épp kellett, tehát ha elfáradtam a főzőcskézésben, megjelent a kedvenc fotelem.

Most speciel hatalmas szobaként jelent meg, ahol minden van, mi bájitalfőzőnek kell, ráadásul a legjobbak a hatalmas, földtől mennyezetig érő ablakok voltak, amik nem a valódi kinti tájat, hanem valami elvarázsolt, dimbes-dombos táj, fűzfákkal és lemenő, vérvörös napkoronggal, előtte rózsaszínre és narancssárgára festett felhőkkel. Mindig is imádtam nézni a naplementét, és az, hogy itt soha nem volt vége, csak fokozta az érzést, hogy ez a legmegfelelőbb hely, ahol nyugodtan főzőcskézhetek. Nem pedig a pince, ahol minden nyirkos és sötét…

* * *

A Nagyterem szokásos zaja már szinte fel sem tűnt, ahogy Ginny előtt egy macskabagoly, előttem pedig Lasty landolt egy borítékkal. A sajátomba csak belekukkantottam, aztán már vágtam is zsebre, nehogy valakinek túlságosan is feltűnjön. Tudtam, hogy Sam bele fog menni. Aztán áthajoltam Ginnyhez megnézni az övét.

– Tőle jött?

– Aha. Belement. Fél kettőkor találkozunk a Mézesfalás előtt, és valószínűleg sikerül rábeszélnem a Szárnyas Vadkanra. A Három Seprű túl zsúfolt, és könnyen letámadhat még pár riporter, ha megtudják, hogy épp miről adok interjút.

– Már ha eljutnánk odáig – vigyorogtam.

– Ugye tudod, hogy kezdetleges a terved? – kérdezte Ginny.

– Te mégis rögtön belementél – vágtam vissza. – Egyébként is, mióta ismered Lunát?

– Az évfolyamtársam, Ria! – forgatta a szemét. – És veled ellentétben én meg tudom jegyezni a neveket.

Elfintorodtam. Ez fájt. Én igenis képes vagyok fejben tartani mindenkit, akivel váltottam legalább két mondatot, és normálisan bemutatkozott. Ami egyre többször fordult elő, tekintve, hogy pár hollóhátas nem volt hajlandó elhagyni a kastélyt, és Lina példáján felbuzdulva engem rángattak a szüleik elé. Ráadásul kísértetiesen hasonló szöveggel.

– Szerinted Ronnak és Harrynek mit lehetne venni? – kérdeztem végül. Halványlila gőzöm sem volt, lévén eddig csak az öcsémnek vásároltam. A pasiknál egészen más a helyzet.

– Ne könyvet – válaszolta rögtön. – Attól Ron kiakadna. Éppen elég lesz neki Mione ajándéka is.

Ne könyvet? Akkor édesség. Más nem nagyon maradt, és a fantáziám jelenleg a nullát súrolta – alulról.

Felfirkantottam az „édesség" szót Ron neve mellé a listára és elkezdtem Harryn gondolkodni. Hátra volt még a család, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Blaise és Nate. Amu ajándékát már megrendeltettem Sammel, mivel biztos voltam benne, hogy Roxmortsban _nincs_ mugli könyvesbolt. Nem is tudom, miből sikerült ezt leszűrnöm… Talán mert okos vagyok?

* * *

– Nem kerülsz bajba?

– Nem.

– Nem fogsz sötét, elhagyatott helyeken mászkálni?

– Nem.

– Használni fogod a védőpajzsokat?

– Merlinre, Amanda, tudok vigyázna magamra! – forgattam a szemeimet. – A pajzsokat tökéletesítettem, nem megyek a Szárnyas Vadkanba üzletelni, és eszemben sincs keresni a bajt. De hogyan vegyek neked ajándékot, ha folyton a nyomomban járkálsz?

– Akkor majd valaki más… – kezdte.

– Szó sem lehet róla! – vágtam rá. – Különben is, ott lesz velem a suli legjobb párbajozója, és annak baráti köre.

Amanda összepréselte a száját dühében, de aztán bólintott.

– Rendben, de ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra.

Megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodtam.

– Vigyázok, nyugi. A Sötét Nagyúr vendégszeretete nem vonz túlságosan.

– Hát remélem is – horkant fel. – Most pedig tűnés. Piton a múltkor is kis híján megátkozott, amikor miattam késtél a különóráról.

* * *

Az a pár hét hihetetlen gyorsan elrepült a tervezgetéssel és a megvalósításával. Hermione összesen kilencszer próbált lebeszélni – mivel iskolában ugyan csak száz pontot vonnak le, míg iskolán kívül törvénybe ütközik –, aztán segített, hogy ne bukjunk majd le. Kicsit ciki lenne az Azkabanban kikötni egyetlen bosszúért.

Aztán elérkezett a várva várt hétvége, én pedig belehajítottam a hajszálakat a főzetbe. Sam küldte Lastyvel akkor, amikor Ginny megkapta Trival válaszát.

Harry odaadta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.

– Egyben kérem vissza – közölte. – Csak tudnám, miért pont te…

– Így volt megírva, haver – bökte oldalba vigyorogva Ron. – Aztán vegyél nekünk valamit, Ria.

– Ki mondta, hogy kaptok valamit? – vontam fel a szemöldököm. Hermione csak a fejét csóválva előrement Ginnyvel.

– Add csak vissza azt – nyúlt rögtön a köpenyért Harry.

– Eszemben sincs – rántottam el előle. – Ideadtad, viseld a következményét.

Nem is láttam, hogy került Harry kezébe a pálca.

– Visszaveszem erőszakkal – jelentette ki ál-komolyan.

Színpadiasan felsóhajtottam.

– Úgy tűnik, mégis muszáj leszek bevásárolni nektek is…

– Bizony – vigyorgott Harry győzedelmesen. – Vesztettél, Matthews.

– Azt te csak hiszed, Potter – mosolyodtam el gonoszan. – Csak nehogy megbánd, amikor kinyitod az ajándékodat.

Harry elfintorodott.

– Most aztán megijesztettél.

– Menjünk! – indítványozta Ron, aki onnantól elvesztette érdeklődését a beszélgetés iránt, amint biztosra ment a karácsonyi ajándékát illetően. – Hosszú még a nap.

Felkaptam a köpenyt, és Harryék nyomában kiléptem a Szükség Szobájából. Én a fúriafűz alatti átjárón keresztül hagytam el a Roxfortot, amit még az előző hétvégén mutattak meg. Valahol ugyanis át kellett öltöznöm – mivel bármennyire is hasonlítson Sam rám, azért mégis volt köztünk öt év különbség, ami a méretben eléggé meglátszott –, és a szellemszállás tökéletesen megfelelt ehhez. A ruhát Amu biztosította, így csupán alacsony hollóhátasnak nézhettek majd a későbbiekben. Akit senki sem ismer…

Elfintorodtam és belekortyoltam a főzetbe, a többit pedig eltettem későbbre.

Aztán jött a rosszullét…

Soha nem ittam még ilyesmit, de a hatását elégszer olvastam már. Ha igazán tömören akarnám összefoglalni, két szóval leírhatom: folyékony szar.

Olyan érzésem volt, mintha a bőrömtől kezdve a beleimig minden hullámzana és bugyborékolna. Nagyon reméltem, hogy nem pakolom ki a reggelimet a korhadt parkettára.

Aztán ahogy jött, úgy is múlt el, és én megtudhattam, milyen is jó huszonöt centivel alacsonyabbnak lenni. Mit ne mondjak, nem éppen egy felemelő érzés.

Hál' istennek, Amu mérete szinte teljesen megegyezett Samével, még ha egy év is volt köztük. A kiscsaj egyébként is félig japán, ők pedig ugyebár kicsik (vagy legalábbis nagyon alacsonyak).

Felkaptam magamra a dzsekit és a köpenyt, majd belenéztem a – pusztításból ítélve jókora szerencsével „épen" maradt – tükörbe. A repedés pont kettéfelezte az arcomat, a ledeszkázott ablakon keresztül beszűrődő fényben olyan érzést keltve, mintha valami skizofrénról szóló film plakátjára merednék. Menő szelfi lett volna. Tényleg.

Sam barnásszőke haja messze állt az én sötétbarnámtól, tehát ezzel nem kelthettem feltűnést. Az arca se volt annyira macskaszerűen hosszúkás, mint az enyém, mivel ő anyára ütött, én meg a két szülő közé szorultam, viszont a szeme ugyanolyan fura, nagyon világos barna volt, amit a nagyi állítása szerint apai ágról, a dédnagyapánktól örököltünk. Mindegy, nem túlzottan feltűnő, és ez a lényeg. Sam maga volt a megtestesült aranyosság, így senki sem gyanakodhatott rám nézve. (Rá se túlzottan gyanakodtak, akik nem ismerték.)

Gyorsan felderítettem a romos előszobát és kábé öt percig vesződtem a védővarázslatokkal, amik inkább fizikai támadás ellen kerültek fel. Ami még nem is lett volna annyira furcsa, figyelembe véve a mai fiatalságot és műemlék-újító kényszerüket, de az, hogy nem a kint, hanem a benntartózkodókra volt leginkább érvényes, kifejezetten gyanús volt. Szerencsére régen kerülhettek fel, és azóta sem újították meg őket, mivel eléggé gyengék voltak, és játszva feltörtem őket.

A köpeny alatt kisurrantam, majd átmásztam a rozoga kerítés alatt. Nate mindig idejön először, és elég sok időt tölt a viskó bámulásával, szóval nem akartam megkockáztatni, hogy meglát kifelé menet – még ha nem is ismerhet fel, meg láthatatlanság, de a fene tudja, félrecsúszhat az ilyesmi, és az gáz.

Befutottam a fák közé, és levettem a köpenyt, aztán elrejtettem a táskámban, ami az új testemhez képest szinte óriási volt, és nagyon nehéz. Már a suliban kisebbre húztam a pántját, de még így is nagynak tűnt.

– Ria.

Elvigyorodtam, és megfordultam az egyetlen „külsős" (lásd: másik ház) beavatott felé.

– Szia, Luna! – köszöntem vidáman, Sam hangján. Fura volt. – Kösz, hogy elkísérsz.

– Szívesen.

Luna vállalta, hogy kísérget a faluban, míg vásárolok. Ő is hollóhátas volt, ráadásul eléggé magányos ahhoz, hogy senkit ne érdekeljen a baráti köre. Szegény csaj… De a Hírverő akkor is szuper.

– Mikor jelenik meg a következő szám? – kérdeztem.

– Karácsonykor. Megkértem apát, hogy mindig küldje el az újságot.

– Köszi – hálálkodtam. Jól fogok szórakozni. – Majd mondd az árát, és kifizetem.

– Így néz ki a húgod? Hasonlít rád. – Luna témaváltásai mindig megleptek egy kissé.

– Igen, bár rokonságunkat gyakran tagadja – bólogattam.

– Nekem nincs húgom.

– Kölcsön adhatom az enyémet. Vagy gyere majd el hozzánk nyáron – ajánlottam. Enyhén szólva is érdekes lesz, ha elfogadja. – Sam imádna. Mondjuk ő kvibli, és mindenkit szeret, aki kicsit is eltér a szürke varázslóktól… bocs – kaptam a szám elé a kezem. Lehet, hogy sértésnek veszi?

– Semmi baj – mosolygott álmatagon. – Talán ha lesz rá időm… Tudod, a kirkluk jelentősen megszaporodtak, és nyáron van a legnagyobb esély rá, hogy láthassak egyet.

– A kirklu ugye az a fura madárfaj, ami belemászik a füledbe és miközben altatót dúdol, megeszi a fülzsírt? – kérdeztem. A Hírverőben volt benne, nem az állatos könyvekben.

– Igen. Szereti a meleget – bólogatott komolyan. Ő tényleg hitt benne, nekem meg nem volt szívem felébreszteni az álomvilágából. Nyakunkon a háború, elég lesz akkor szembenézni vele.

És különben sem volt arra bizonyíték, hogy _nem _léteznek.

Előkapartam a listát, és megnéztem az első helyet.

– Te akarsz még venni valamit? Mert akkor benézhetnénk a könyvesboltba…

* * *

Negyed kettőre – büszkén magamra, hogy sikerült mindent elintéznem – lefékeztem Ginny közelében. Ő csak egy szemvillanással árulta el, hogy felismert, és már várta is tovább szeretett firkászunkat – Tori Trivalt.

A láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt a mellém lépő Hermione vette át feltűnés nélkül, miközben a kirakatot nézegette. Nekik észrevétlenül kell követniük a nőt és ahhoz egy kiábrándító bűbáj nem biztos, hogy elég.

Én közben újra a vajsörös üvegemhez nyúltam és belekortyoltam a Százfűlé-főzetbe. Az íze ugyanolyan szar volt, mint az elején, és alig tudtam megállni, hogy ne legyek rosszul. De valakinek el kellett lopnia a táskát…

Tori Trival, életem megkeserítője szürke, hétköznapi egérke volt, olyan gesztusokkal, amikkel akár egy dívának is elmehetett volna. Rikító vörös talárt viselt, ami meggátolta az őt szemlélőt abban, hogy az enélkül fel sem tűnő hölgyön ne suhanhassanak át csak úgy egyszerűen a pillantások, hanem minimum öt-tíz másodpercig elidőzzenek rajta – azon gondolkodva, hogy ez meg mi a franc?

Gyorsan a közelükbe férkőztem annyira, hogy hallhassam, miről folyik a szó, de még ne legyek gyanús. Mondjuk amúgy is annyira ártatlan pofim volt, hogy még csak véletlenül se feltételezhették rólam a hallgatózást.

– Á, akkor te vagy Ginevra Weasley – mosolygott émelyítően a nő. Azt hittem, a bemutatkozáson már túlestek… Hermionét, Ront és Harryt nem láttam. Valószínűleg már a megbeszélt helyen voltak. – Ronald Weasley nem rokonod véletlenül? Oh, bocsáss meg, hívhatlak a továbbiakban simán Ginevrának?

Szerinted? Ilyet is csak egy hülye kérdezhet…

– Persze – mosolygott Ginny, ügyesen játszva a zavart kislányt, és csak egy pillanatra látszott az arcán, hogy a nő akasztását tervezi emiatt a név miatt. – Igen, a bátyám. Harry Potter legjobb barátja, bár sajnos egyre ritkábban látom. Arra hivatkozik, hogy az RBF-ek miatt, de ő eddig sosem tanult, és hacsak Hermione nem beszéli rá valahogy, akkor a könyvekhez se nyúl.

– Hermione? Hermione Granger?

– Igen, ő a szobatársam, ahogy Ria Matthews is. – Ginny kellően szomorkásra és ijedtre varázsolta az arcát. – Olvastam a cikkét, és alig akartam elhinni. Hiszen olyan kedven lány volt, bár… – elharapta a mondatot, és félve nézett a nőre, akinek a szemében mohóság és kíváncsiság egyvelege csillant. Nagyon látványosan, ha még én is be tudtam azonosítani.

– Folytasd csak nyugodtan – noszogatta kedvesen.

– Éppen ezért hívtam magát – jelentette ki eltökélten vörös hajú szobatársam. – Ahogy a világ elé tárta az igazságot, nem törődve azzal, hogyha esetleg Matthews megtalálja, akár meg is ölheti bosszúból… – Ginny kissé leplezett csodálattal nézett a nőre. Miért nem lett ez a csaj mardekáros? Ezzel az előadással simán elmehetne annak. – Így úgy döntöttem, _muszáj_ beszélnem magával. Mert láttam… – ismét elharapta a mondatot, aztán nagy levegőt vett és folytatta: – Láttam, amikor kis híján megölt pár diákot, csak mert azok odamentek hozzá, hogy pár szót váltsanak vele, és neki rossz kedve volt. Persze akkor még nem tudhattam, miért van ez…

Ha akkor nem is, utána pár héttel mindenkép, Gin. Csak épp az újságcikk után közölted, hogy ezek szerint akkor igazad volt. Mondhatom, szép.

– Láttad? – Akármennyire is próbálta leplezni, a hangján hallatszott a mohó kíváncsiság.

– Nos… – Ginny óvatosan körülpillantott. – Kérem, nem szeretnék erről közönség előtt beszélni. De elmondok mindent. Ez egyszerűen nem mehet így tovább, hogy az a csaj mindenkit rettegésben tartson.

Nagy tapsot Miss Weasley-nek! Bravó, Ginny, Sam elintézi neked az Oscar díjat.

– Ugye megérti? – nézett a nőre „aggódva". Most ugrik a hippogriff a vízbe… Vajon tényleg van benne annyi firkászi hitvallás, hogy egy ismeretlent kövessen egy jó sztoriért? Biztosan. Túl kíváncsi, Ginny manipulációjának is könnyedén bedőlt… Tuti, naiv hugrabugos volt. A fenébe, kezdek én is mindenkit házakba kategorizálni…

– Persze, drágám – mosolygott émelyítően Trival, és próbált kedvesnek és türelmesnek tűnni. Nem sikerült, főleg az utóbbi.

– Oh, köszönöm – könnyebbült meg Ginny, halványan mosolyogva. – Tudja, a bátyám és a szobatársam támogatják Matthews-t – magyarázta és megborzongott. – Szerintem van köztük valami, bár tagadják…

Próbáltam nem vigyorogni, ahogy követtem őket. Ezért Hermione _biztosan_ megöli Ginnyt, ha a fülébe jut a pletyka… Már ha a fülébe jut. És ki tudja, az a kettő úgy veszekszik, mint egy házaspár, tehát lehet valóságalapja is…

– Ismerek egy helyet – ajánlotta Trival hirtelen. – Szárnyas Vadkan a neve, ha jól tudom, roxfortos diákoknak is legális… Legalábbis amikor én idejártam, még az volt – nevetett fel.

Ez a nő vagy bolond, vagy tudja, hogy tervezünk valamit. Önként ajánlani az ellenségednek azt a helyet, ahol speciel el akar kapni…

– Persze. – Ginny jól leplezte a döbbenetét. Kösz, Merlin, hogy megkönnyíted a dolgunkat! Tényleg, örök hála. És nektek is, istenek… – Még most is az, tavaly kíváncsiságból bekukkantottunk oda pár barátommal. – Óvatosan elindult az egyik mellékutca felé. – Erre rövidebb. Azt hiszem… – tette hozzá bizonytalanul.

Trival csak elmosolyodott. – Olyan rég jártam itt, hogy már nem is tudom azokat a régi, jól bevált utakat… De égek a vágytól, hogy beszélhessek veled négyszemközt, így egye fene. Menjünk!

Négyszemközt? Ez a nő nem hallott még hangterjedés-gátló bűbájról? Az a kis hasznos izé, ami egy egyszerű igével megakadályozza, hogy kihallgassák a beszélgetést… Nem? Örülök neki. Az baj lett volna, mert akkor vesződhetnék az ellenvarázzsal…

Meggyorsítottam a lépteimet, amikor beértem a sötét sikátorba. A főutca zaja szinte minimálisra csökkent, engem pedig kezdett frusztrálni Sam lábainak rövidsége. Sokkal több mozgással járt, ha olyan tempóval akartam haladni, mint amire szükségem volt. Mint most.

Előrelendültem, és hátulról nekiütközve az újságírónak lerántottam a válláról a táskát.

Aztán sprinteltem el, minél messzebbre valami még kihaltabb utcába, ahol remélhetőleg már szemtanúk sincsenek, Hermione bűbájainak hála.

A visítás azonban még így is megborzolta az idegeimet, és éreztem, ahogy halkan megkondul a pajzsom, amikor Ginny egy _invito_val megpróbálkozik a táska visszaszerzésére. Előre megbeszéltük, hogy így lesz, emiatt tettem fel még egy plusz pajzsot.

Viszont valami nagyon nem stimmelt. Ez egy _női_ táska. Anyámnál már megtapasztaltam, hogy az ilyenek legalább két kilósak. Mindenféle kacatot beleraknak, még Amanda is, és drága szülőanyám amiatt panaszkodik mindig, hogy milyen könnyű az enyém, és hogy muglinak öltözve mennyire a fiús stílus felé hajlok. Csak mert szeretek bő nadrágban és minimum három mérettel nagyobb pólóban rohangálni, miért leszek fiús? Utálom, ha szorít a ruhám, a talár bőven korlátoz a mozgásban, legalább a szünetekben hagy éljek szabadon! Meg különben is, mostanában legalább rövidnadrág-top kombót toltam a nyár vége felé, az _eléggé_ lányos.

De visszatérve Trival táskájára… Egyszerűen _túl_ könnyű volt.

Így amint elértem a megbeszélt pontot, és megszüntettem a Százfűlé hatását azzal a varázslattal, amit gyakorlatilag azóta gyakoroltam, amióta kiengedtek a gyengélkedőről, valamint kicsit meghosszabbítottam a taláromat és a nadrágomat, nemes egyszerűséggel kiöntöttem a tartalmát a sárba.

– Mi a fenét csinálsz? – jött mögülem Hermione sziszegése. – Ez nem volt a tervben!

– Nyugi, csak megnézem, mit hord magával a szipirtyó – motyogtam.

Nem túl sok mindent, az biztos. Penna, jegyzettömb, flaska, galleon… Flaska? Abban meg mi van?

Gyorsan kinyitottam és beleszagoltam. Aztán a mögöttem álló ideges Hermionéra néztem.

– Mondd csak, mi is jár a Százfűlé-főzetért?

Ekkor lépett színre Ginny és Trival. Előbbi azonnal elhúzódott a nő mellől, és észrevétlenül a firkászra fogta a pálcáját, míg Ron és Harry oldalról kerítették be anélkül, hogy a – most már – fogoly bármit is észrevett volna.

– Aria Matthews? – Gondolom, nem rám számított, legalábbis a döbbenetéből ezt szűrtem le.

– Öné ez a táska? – kérdeztem. Eszemben sincs bizonyítékot adni neki ellenem, még ha rohadtul szorít is ez az átkozott cipő… – Helló, Ginny!

– Szia! – mosolygott rám. – Miss Trival, ő itt Ria Matthews, fekete mágiával vádolt barátunk…

– …Aki elégtételt követel – fejezte be Harry.

– Már megvan! – vigyorogtam. – Van engedélye a Százfűlé-főzet használatához, Miss Trival? – kérdeztem mosolyogva. Mintegy jelre, Hermione meglendítette a pálcáját, és elmotyogta a bájitalt feloldó bűbájt. Na persze, tőle tanultam…

– Ha tudni akarod, van engedélyem – vágta rá fölényesen, észre sem véve, hogy visszaváltozik. Mit ne mondjak, nem nézett ki szebben… Szürke egérkéből ijesztően kisminkelt nő lett belőle szőke hajjal és magas, anorexiába hajló termettel. Na igen. A bűbájjal való megszüntetéssel kikerülhetőek a kellemetlen dolgok, mint a hullámzó bőr, a furán émelyítő érzést, satöbbi.

– De az animágiához nincs – suttogta döbbenten Hermione. Odakaptam a fejem: a csaj még ebben a félsötét sikátorban is egészségtelenül sápadtnak tűnt.

– Animágia? – mordult fel „Trival", és eszébe sem jutott végignézni magán. – Mégis miről beszélsz, aranyom?

– Azt maga nagyon jól tudja – vágott vissza dühösen Hermione. – Ugye, Rita Vitrol?


	24. Kígyó

– Rita Vitrol? – Most én döbbentem le. – Akit mindig szidtatok, mint az állat?

Hermione bólintott, még mindig a nőre szegezve a pálcáját, aki kezdte felfogni, hogy nagy szarban van.

– Úgy tudom, volt egy megállapodásunk, Miss Vitrol – emlékeztette őt a lány. – És ön ezt a megállapodást felrúgta.

– Tehát bérelt egy kényelmes cellát az Azkabanban – morogta Harry.

– És most akkor mit csináltok kölykök? A beszámíthatatlan Potter és őrült barátai…

– Hé, kezdjük azzal, hogy az én ötletem volt! – csattantam fel, és csúnyán néztem Harryre. Ha el meri lopni a „dicsőséget"… (vagy inkább a bosszút…)

– Be foglak perelni…

– _Stupor!_ – Ginny megunta a boszorkány hisztijét és egyszerűen elkábította, ami jóval humánusabb volt annál, mint amit Ginevra után vártam tőle. – Végre csend. Kezdett az agyamra menni…

– Nem vagy egyedül – morogta Ron. – És most mi lesz?

Logikus kérdés. Itt vagyunk egy sötét sikátorban egy ájult – és ismert – újságíróval, akit nemrég támadtunk meg. Ha most találnak meg minket, nagy szarban leszünk…

– Majd én elmegyek keresni egy _normális_ felnőttet – vette kézbe a dolgokat Hermione. – Ria, te addig a pajzsaiddal intézd el, hogy senki se láthassa meg… ezt – bökött Tri… mármint Vitrolra.

Vigyorogva szalutáltam. – Igenis, kapitány!

* * *

– Ó istenem – nyögött fel hirtelen Hermione, eme „muglis" megnyilvánulásával pillanatok alatt osztatlan figyelemre szert téve.

Dumbledore derűsen csillogó szemekkel szemlélte csoportunkat, miközben McGalagony összepréselt ajkakkal, de elégedettnek, sőt, már-már büszkének tűnő tekintettel nézett végig rajtunk. Az igazgatói iroda már régi ismerősnek számított, amennyit itt tartózkodtam… Nem mintha nem lenne otthonos meg szép, de… ez akkor is egy _igazgatói!_ Az embernek akaratlanul is az jut az eszébe, hogy akár egy lépésre is lehet a kicsapástól.

Az aurorok az előbb távoztak a kandallón keresztül, miután leadtuk nekik a vallomásunkat és Vitrolt, derűsen figyelve, ahogy az azonosító-bűbáj már másodszor igazolja animágusi kilétét. Hermione tűnt a legelégedettebbnek – akkor. Most ideges volt… Pedig jelen pillanatban nem volt itt egy idegbeteg nő, aki átkait szórja ránk üvöltve, nem törődve azzal, hogy gyakorlatilag magából csinál ezzel hülyét.

– Anagramma – temette a kezébe az arcát. – A Tori Trival anagramma.

– Mi? – Várható volt, hogy Ron nem érti. Én meg gonosz voltam, de hát ha egyszer egy átlagos aranyvérűnél hiányozik a mugli alapoktatás nyújtotta tudás… Mert a varázsvilág nem ért az irodalomhoz.

– Szedd szét a Rita Vitrol betűit, és kijön belőle a másik név – morogtam. – Ugye Vitrolnak nem volt engedélye a Százfűlé-főzethez? – fordultam Dumbledore-hoz reménykedve. Az esetleg pár plusz év…

Az igazgató megrázta a fejét.

– Nem rendelkezett semmi ilyesmivel. Mindazonáltal egy felnőtt boszorkányt megtámadni a nyílt utcán nem éppen bölcs döntés.

– Szóval jók voltunk, de ne csináljunk rendszert belőle – fordítottam, miközben Harry és az igazgató között kapkodtam a tekintetem. Valami itt _nagyon_ nem stimmel. Mint az előző beszélgetésnél: Harry próbálta elkapni a prof pillantását, az igazgató pedig bőszen tagadta, hogy közelebbről ismerné, amivel max csak annyit érhetett el a közeljövőben, hogy Harry robbanni fog.

– Inkább válasszatok kevésbé drasztikus módszereket. – Most Dumbledore azért ilyen vidám, mert ilyen gyorsan felfogtuk, vagy mert sikerült kicseleznie Harryt? – Ugyanakkor kizártnak tartom, hogy ez elrettentő példaként szolgálna a kollégái számára.

– És mégse vegyük durvábbra? – hitetlenkedtem.

– Nem hozzák nyilvánosságra? – kérdezte ugyanakkor Harry.

– De igen – válaszolt a prof.

– Csak egy kétszer kettes kis négyzetben közlik az olvasókkal, amit ötödik alkalommal is csak véletlenül vehetnek észre – jegyezte meg Ginny, a profi. Ezt Hermionétől vártam volna… Úgy tűnik, rossz hatással vagyunk rá. A közös alvás átka…

– Tudod, Ginny, Fred és George büszkék lesznek rád – veregette hátba „vigasztalásként" Ron.

A lány kitörölt egy képzeletbeli könnycseppet a szeméből. – Kösz, bátyó – szipogta „meghatódva". – Ezzel még talán téged is elismernek a prefektusi kitüntetés ellenére.

– Nagyon remélem, hogy _önök_ nem követtek el semmi törvényelleneset – szólalt meg szigorúan McGalagony. Gondolom, a Weasley ikrek említése nagyobb dolgot sejttetett a háttérben.

– Mi? – kérdeztem, játszva az értetlent. – Mégis hogyan?

– Ha jól tudom, Rita Vitrol azt mondta, hogy egy fiatal hollóhátas lopta el a táskáját.

– Igen – bólintott Hermione. – Belénk szaladt, de akkor a táska már nem volt nála. Folytattuk az utunkat, és akkor láttuk meg a sárban. Ha Ria – nézett rám szúrósan – nem olyan kíváncsi, valószínűleg nem következik be semmi ilyesmi.

Bólogattam. Akkor csak simán megátkozzuk, én meg kipróbálom, mennyire megy az _Exmemoriam_. De ez a végkifejlett sokkal jobb, már ha az ember számára pozitív élmény, hogy az ellenségét az Azkabanba, a dementorok karjaiba küldik. Nekem speciel az. Addig se itt rontja a levegőt.

A többieken se látszott, hogy mélyen megrázta volna őket az ügy. Hermione alapos beszámolóban részesített a tavalyi évet illetően, így elmondhattam magamról, hogy tökéletesen tisztában vagyok a firkászokkal szembeni bizalmat illetően. Saját tapasztalataim pár hónappal ezelőttig nem is voltak, és onnantól se éppen pozitívokat sikerült szereznem, hála Tri… Vitrolnak. Viszont mostantól…

– Remélem, mindannyian tudjátok, hogy a munkáját mások fogják folytatni – jegyezte meg Dumbledore.

– Igen, valami ilyesmit mondott az előbb is, igaz? – motyogtam vidáman. – Ne aggódjon, professzor úr! Fél tucat ártatlan hollóhátas lánykát akarunk kiképezni táskalopásra, pont az ilyen esetekre.

– Nem pont erre gondoltam – mosolyodott el Dumbledore. – De ez esetben értesíthetem Flitwick professzort, hogy hirdesse ki a házában.

– Lekötelez, igazgató úr – vigyorogtam. Hermione csak a szemét forgatta rá. Persze, a kis eminens…

Kopogtak. Társaságunk egy emberként fordult az ajtó felé, ami ebben a pillanatban kitárult és…

Kedvenc varangyunk oly természetesen és kislányosan vonult be körünkbe, mint aki épp leggyermetegebb pillanatát éli, és biztos benne, hogy ez az iroda az övé lesz.

Eddig nem sok gondunk volt vele, mivel egy: Harry spéci térképe lehetetlenné tette azt, hogy bárkit is szabályszegésen kapjanak (a köpeny ugyanezt a célt szolgálta); kettő: Hermione „Ha elkap és beléd erőltet egy adag Veritaserumot, akkor bármit, ismétlem _bármit_ kiszedhet belőled" című kiselőadása után valahogy senkinek se akadt az útjába. Persze az egyes pont első része rám csak december elejétől volt érvényes, mivel én akkor lettem beavatva.

Mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy miután Harryt sikerült lebeszélni arról, hogy a griffendéles hőst játszva, Voldemort visszatérését hangoztatva lépten-nyomon belekössön a főinspektorba, minden egyes alkalommal újabb kézmetélő büntetőmunkát beszerezve, és én se közöltem vele a Weasley család tagjaival karöltve, hogy egy undok, megalomániás varangy, Hermione elkönyvelhetett némi sikert magának. Jó rábeszélőképessége volt, az biztos.

Szóval itt volt minden diák rémálma, Dolores Umbridge, és ezt kislányos köhögéssel adta a jelenlévők tudtára.

Megborzongtam. Tíz galleont rá, hogy beleköt valamibe.

– Elnézést, hogy megzavarom, igazgató úr. – Hangjában szemernyi sajnálat se érződött. – De csak most értesültem arról, hogy ezek a diákok itt – bökött ránk – mit műveltek.

Büszkén kihúztam magam, hogy lássa, lekicsinylő hangsúlya itt nem sért senkit. (Vagy sért, csak az illető nem mutatja ki.)

McGalagony elhúzta a száját.

– Csak nem _megdicséri_ őket, Dolores?

Imádom nézni, amikor felnőttek marják egymást. Az Amanda kontra Piton meccsről ugyan lemaradtam, de az Amanda kontra Umbridge és a McGalagony kontra Umbridge kárpótolt ezért. Előbbit már többször is lezavarták, utóbbi most vette kezdetét.

– Ó, dehogy, Minerva! – legyintett egy kislányos nevetéssel fűszerezve, amitől kirázott a hideg. A karfát szorító kezem kifehéredett, miközben az ablaküveget egy erős szélroham rázta meg.

Bár a homokviharról már egy felesleges porszem vagy elmocsárosodott pocsolya sem árulkodott, attól az emléke mindenkiben megmaradt: az ablaküveget karcoló homok hangja, az a tompa sárgásbarna szín, amin nem lehet átlátni és az egész kastélyt kísérteties félhomályba vonta, és a szél, ami szüntelenül ott dübörgött a falak mentén. Gondoltam, ez elég figyelmeztetés, hogy fogja be, de Umbridge még csak észre se vette.

Ennyit az ellenség megfélemlítéséről.

– Csupán arra gondoltam, hogy figyelmen kívül hagytak pár mozzanatot.

– Valóban? – kérdezte derűsen Dumbledore, a Kizökkenthetetlen. – És mi volna az?

– Miss Vitrol beszámolt egy furcsán viselkedő hollóhátasról, akit a leírás alapján azóta sem találtak meg. – Umbridge magabiztos mosolya arra engedett következtetni, hogy ő is tudja, hol sántít a történet.

– Volt valami furcsa abban a lányban? – fordult hozzánk újra a prof.

– Nagyon fiatal volt – bólintott Hermione.

– Hasonlított a húgomra – mondtam komolyan. Még jó, hogy Vitrol csak töredékesen látta Sam arcát, és minimum egy év, mire kiszabadul és elkezdhet kémkedni a családom után.

– Valóban? – húzta fel a szemöldökét hitetlenkedve a főinspektor.

– Aha – bólogattam. – Mire akar kilyukadni ezzel?

– Nos, igazgató úr – fordult vissza Dumbledore-hoz Umbridge, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdésemet –, úgy vélem, ezek a tanulók akkor is büntetést érdemelnek, nem pedig jutalmat. Megszegték a magántulajdonra vonatkozó törvényt, ráadásul rátámadtak egy felnőtt boszorkányra, ami szintén ellenkezik mind a házirenddel, mind a törvénnyel.

– És mégis mit akar tenni, Dolores? – csapott le rá McGalagony. – Elküldi őket az Azkabanba azért, mert elkaptak egy illegális animágust?

– Dehogy, Minerva, csupán azt hiszem, büntetőmunkát érdemelnének.

– Ez esetben ez az én dolgom, mivel és vagyok a házvezető tanáruk – biccentett.

– Valóban, viszont a nemrég kiadott oktatásügyi rendelet kimondja…

Hogy a diákokat ő is ugyanúgy szívathatja. Ciki. Felülírhatja a tanárok döntését, ha úgy hozza úri kedve.

McGalagony professzor már készült valami visszavágásra, mikor Dumbledore felállt.

– Azt hiszem, a büntetéstől ebben az esetben eltekinthetünk – jelentette ki.

– Ja, boldog karácsonyt – motyogtam. Hermione belém könyökölt. Gondolom, nem akarta, hogy visszarántsam őket a „süllyesztőbe". A többiek csak el akartak innen húzni, minél hamarabb, mielőtt Harry vagy bárki kitör, mint a Vezúv, és elárasztja szitkokkal a varangyot.

* * *

Másnap reggel indult a vonat, ami hazavitt minden diákot, akik úgy döntöttek, nem a kastélyban várják meg az ünnepeket. Persze, még egy szem hó sem esett, és ezért több szitok is ért a folyosón.

Nekem viszont jobb dolgom is volt, mint másokkal törődni. Itt volt Malfoy.

Az, hogy hogyan kerültünk ismét a pince egyik tantermébe, ráadásul átkok nélkül, nem tudnám megmondani. Kicsit zavart, hogy észre se vettem, próbálkozott-e az utolsó hónapokban, vagy egyszerűen csak feladta, de… mindegy is. Most nem támadott.

– Mit fogsz kapni? – érdeklődtem. Tudta, kire gondolok. – A Cruciatust?

– Lehet.

– Miért nem támadtál? Legalább az utolsó héten? – Komolyan érdekelt. Nem volt kit szadizni.

Malfoy vállat vont, és még csak az a gúnyos, felsőbbrendű mosoly sem volt az arcán. Vagy csak szimplán gúny.

– Apám úgy gondolta, felesleges, ha van egyszerűbb megoldás is, minthogy kirángassalak a kastélyból.

Elvigyorodtam.

– Szóval számítsak egy támadásra.

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy megúszod – morogta. – A Sötét Nagyúr nagyon el akar kapni. Bármire képes, csakúgy, mint Potternél.

Ez elgondolkodtató… – És miért mondod ezt el nekem? – kérdeztem gyanakodva.

Malfoy felfigyelt a hangnemre.

– Ezek szerint mégse vagy annyira griffendéles.

– Tehát ostoba? Nem, az nem vagyok…

– Inkább mardekáros…

– Igen, ezt is mondták már.

– Például Russel és Zambini? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

Fel sem vettem. – Blaise nem mondott semmit. Hát nem tök fura? Mindenki más biztos benne, hogy a Mardekárba való vagyok, de a Süveg szerint oda nem valóak az őrültek… – Vigyorogva felpillantottam Malfoy elképedt arcába. – Egyébként rokonok vagyunk. Biztos olvastad a cikkeket.

– Igen – bólintott. – Az anyád egy koszos…

– Ki ne merd mondani – figyelmeztettem. A levegő hirtelen lehűlt és a légnyomás is csökkent a helyiségben. Meg sem próbáltam visszaállítani.

Malfoy hátrahőkölt – valószínűleg emlékezett még rá, mi történt az előző ilyen alkalommal. Villámcsapás, gyengélkedő, jó nagy égési sérülésekkel. Elfelejtették ugyanis felvilágosítani a hangulatom szeszélyeiről.

– A sötét oldal nem fogja feladni.

– Tudom. Miért mondod el mégis nekem? – kérdeztem újra.

A srác szó nélkül az ajtó felé robogott.

– Nem akarom az egész életemet azzal tölteni, hogy másokat szolgálok.

És az aranyvér kiütközik… – Miért, hemofóbiás vagy? – vigyorogtam.

Megdermedt. Úristen, csak nem…

– Tényleg? – Most én döbbentem le. Egy halálfaló-ivadék… fél a vértől? A következő pillanatban már egy pálca nyomódott az arcomba.

– Ha bárkinek el mered mondani, nem érdekel, mennyi vér fog kifolyni belőled, megöllek – sziszegte.

– Szóval nem súlyos – állapítottam meg. – Nem fogom elmondani senkinek. – Látva hitetlenkedő arckifejezését, hozzátettem: – _Griffendéles_ becsületszavamra.

Malfoy gúnyosan elvigyorodott.

– Griffendéles, mi?

Bólintottam. – Tudod, oda osztottak be. Egyébként meg a védőbűbájokon nem nagyon lehetsz képes áttörni.

– Az imádott bűbájaidnak már lassan egy hete kidolgoztam a megszüntetését – vicsorogta.

Leesett az állam.

– Komolyan?

– Ne legyél annyira elszállva magadtól…

– Nem vagyok elszállva – néztem rá dölyfösen. – Csupán eddig senki sem szánt rá időt arra, hogy megvizsgálja a védelmi rendszeremet. Egy percet se, nemhogy a megszüntetésén is gondolkozzon.

– Muszáj volt – vont vállat, de a pálcáját még mindig nem rakta el. – Vagy csinálok valamit, vagy szigorúbb lesz a büntetésem.

Büntetés… – Nem maradhatsz a kastélyban?

– Csak nem aggódsz? – gúnyolódott. Ja, persze, ő most az ellenség…

– Dehogy – legyintettem. A hőmérséklet felmelegedett. Nem lesz itt szobavihar… Bár még sosem próbálkoztam beltéri katasztrófával. – Csupán érdeklődöm, hogy miért nem maradsz itt? Kérhetnél segítséget az igazgatótól…

– És mit tehet ő? – vicsorogta. – Az az elfogult vén bolond nem tud semmit! Miből gondolod, hogy törődne, melyik oldalon akarok állni?

– Szerintem a győztesen – vontam vállat. – A sznobizmusodhoz az illik. Úgyhogy át kéne állnod.

– Mintha az olyan könnyű lenne – morogta. – A Sötét Nagyúr mindenkit megöl, aki ellene szegül.

– Hát igen, kell egy jó adag szerencse is – ismertem el. – De nem feltétlenül.

Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy Dumbledore tudta, hogy Malfoy képes megtörni a bűbájokat, mégis beleegyezett abba, hogy az ő spéci védelme nélkül mászkáljak. Erre számított? Hogy átáll?

Gyűlölöm, ha csalinak használnak.

– Egyébként – szóltam utána – gefirofóbiás vagyok.

– Mi? – Úgy pördült vissza, mint akit zsinóron rángatnak.

– Félek a hidaktól. Nézni is alig bírom őket – motyogtam. Egy kis magabiztosságot, Ria! – Griffendéles vagyok. Valamit valamiért. Ha elmondod valakinek, az iskola azt is megtudja, hogy hemofóbiás vagy. Csak hogy legyen mivel zsarolnod engem – magyaráztam. Mintha annyira nagy szüksége lenne rá, hogy rájöjjön valamire, ami elég biztonságot ad, hogy ne kotyogjam el a hemofóbiáját.

Fegyvert adtam a kezébe…

* * *

Talán emiatt volt most is olyan valósághű az álmom. Túl sok baromságot csinálok mindig, főleg, ha Malfoy is a közelben van. Vele egyszerűen nem tudom, hányadán állok: most utál vagy gyűlöl, el akar kapni vagy fel akar készíteni vagy a fene tudja, mit tervez… Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy az ember a Mardekárba kerüljön, hát én köszönöm szépen, de nem kérek belőle.

Halk, sustorgó hang… Mintha valami súrlódna a kövön. Alattam egy hatalmas kígyó kúszott. Amikor kicsi voltam, mindig akartam egy ilyet, de se apa, se anya nem engedte. Meg nem is vagyok párszaszájú, pedig azért még az időjárásos képességemet is odaadnám. Kígyókkal társalogni… fantasztikus lehet. Nos, inkább menő, mert szerepet játszott a dologban az is, hogy kábé minden ovis barátnőmet halálra rémiszthettem volna.

A folyosó sötét volt. Pislogtam egyet, hogy jobban lássak…

Aztán hirtelen benne voltam a kígyóban.

Az érzései megrohantak. Kizárt, hogy ez egy normális csúszómászó legyen, ahhoz túlságosan is intelligens… És nem voltam egyedül…

Vajon Harry is ezt álmodja, vagy most csupán az agyam játssza le ezt az egészet? De itt vannak azok a jelenlétek… há… mármint… én… a kígyó… és még kettő… vagy egy? Szinte ugyanazok. Nagyon hasonlítanak. Egyedül én különülök el. Mintha kirekesztenének. Nem is tudnak rólam.

A kígyó továbbsiklott. Akart valamit… Vagyis nem is ő, hanem az a fekete árny, ami mindent körülölelt az elméjében… És ami még engem nem fedezett fel.

A folyosó végén egy férfi körvonalai derengtek fel. A kígyó szemén keresztül láttam mindent, és mégis… máshogy érzékeltem, mint ami ilyen esetben normális lett volna. Olyan valóságosnak tűnt az egész…

Ahogy közelebb ért… ünk… a férfi felegyenesedett… pácát rántott…

Hamarabb tisztában voltam, mire készül a kígyó, minthogy az megtörtént volna. Sikítani akartam, de nem volt szám, amin kiadhattam volna a hangot…

És a kígyó lecsapott… A méregfogai belemélyedtek a húsba, a férfi pedig felüvöltött. Próbáltam kirángatni magam az álmomból, de nem ment. Okklumenciára se voltam képes, mintha valami eltorlaszolta volna előlem a kijáratot.

A kígyó újra lecsapott, ezúttal egy jó nagy darabot kiharapva a férfiból. A lyukból ömleni kezdett a vér, keveredve a méreggel, ami a fogunk… fogáról csöppent le. Megpróbálkozott valami varázslattal, de nem sikerült, mert újra lecsapt… lecsapott, ezúttal a karjára. Csontok ropogása hallatszott, ahogy a csuklója szilánkosra tört, és a pálca hangosan koppanva hullott a padlóra.

Egyre nehezebben sikerült szétválasztani magam a feketeségtől, aminek kezdett feltűnni, hogy nincs egyedül. A pánik szétterjedt a testemben, és a kígyó elméjének legmélyére menekültem, hátha kikerül, miközben reméltem, hogy hangosan sikítozom és vergődöm a valóságban, hogy Hermione vagy Ginny felébresszenek…

A férfi remegve a földre roskadt. A méreg… valószínűleg már hat. Tárgyilagosan, szinte érzések nélkül megállapítottam, hogy valószínűleg nemsokára vége. A kígyó még lecsapott egyszer, és a férfi a földre roskadt. Tudtam, mi jön most. Körbecsavarja és…

Az út hirtelen szabaddá vált, a kép pedig hirtelen elhomályosult. Egyszerre érzékeltem Mionéék aggódó arcát és a sötét folyosót… Aztán a fekete árny megtalált. Szinte fojtogatóan tekeredett az elmém köré és…

Csatt! Mione pofona égette az arcomat.

Pislogtam. Ginny és Hermione ijedt arccal guggoltak az ágyam szélén, miközben én szaggatottan szedtem a levegőt. A feketeség elengedett, és már csak az emléke maradt…

Megborzongtam. Gusztustalan volt és undorító, ahogy végigsimított az elmémen. Nem akarta összeroppantani… Inkább szórakoztatta valami.

– Mi történt? – kérdeztem. Megpróbáltam felülni, de túlságosan kimerültem.

– Ria – motyogta Ginny és kerülte a pillantásomat. – A szemed… az előbb…

– Mi? – nyögtem fel. Zavaros volt minden.

– Mit álmodtál? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Hát… – Egy horrorfilmbe illő jelenetet, amikor a kígyó elfogyasztja félig még élő áldozatát.

Ebben a pillanatban kicsapódott az ajtó és McGalagony rontott be rajta. Drága házvezető tanárnőnk feldúlt volt, és eszébe sem jutott elgondolkodni rajta, miért vagyunk fent mind a hárman és ücsörgünk az én ágyamon.

– Miss Weasley, kérem, jöjjön velem – szólt Ginnynek.


	25. A téli szünet kezdetén

Ginny felállt.

– Mi történt, tanárnő? – kérdezte. Egy pillanatra elhomályosult a kép, ahogy vörös hajú szobatársunk tétován az ajtó felé lép, de utána ismét kitisztult minden. Ez csak egy álom volt, és nem leszek rosszul. Még attól a tengernyi vértől se. Csak az az árny…

Az is csak egy butaság. Csak képzeltem. Az álom utóhatásaként. Ennyi és nem több. Valószínűleg túl sokat álmodtam folyosókról és ajtókról, az agyamnak pedig elege lett belőle és kreált valami rémisztőt arra a helyre, hogy soha többé ne akarjak rágondolni.

Mert ez az egész _azon_ a folyosón játszódott… Nem, a folyosón túl, de végtére is, mindegy, szerepelt benne, az a lényeg.

Igen, ez lesz a megoldás.

Szinte fel sem fogtam, mikor Hermione bátorítóan biccentett egyet Ginnynek egy „menj csak, megoldom" pillantás kíséretében, aztán már ott is maradtunk kettesben az ágyamon.

– Mondtatok valamit a szememről – szólaltam meg hirtelen, miközben az egyik repedést szemléltem a szemközti falon. A hangom rekedt volt, és érzelemmentes. Túl sok volt ez az álom ahhoz, hogy jelen pillanatban bármire is képes legyek a sikításon kívül. A csontok ropogása, a reccsenések, az ordítás, ami a férfi száját hagyta el, amikor a fogak belemélyedtek a húsába, a vér dübörgése még mindig visszhangzott a fülemben. Rég álmodtam ilyen szörnyűt. És soha ilyen valósághűt. Leszámítva a folyosókat, de az inkább Harry álma, nem az enyém.

– Semmi – válaszolta gyorsan Hermione. – Semmi érdekes nem volt vele. Csak… – Elharapta a mondatot. Eddig fáradt voltam, de mostanra mindez eltűnt. _Mit láthatott?_

– Mione! – szóltam rá erélyesen. – Mi történt?

Hermione rezignáltan felsóhajtott és óvatosan közelebb húzódott.

– Szerinted miért vitte el McGalagony professzor Ginnyt? – kérdezte. – Éjszaka közepe van.

– Őszintén szólva most jobban izgat, mitől ijedtetek meg annyira – jegyeztem meg epésen.

Hermione nem nézett a szemembe.

– Arra ébredtünk, hogy teli torokból sikoltozol – közölte a tényeket. – Megpróbáltunk felébreszteni, de nem sikerült. Aztán egyszer csak, teljesen váratlanul kinyitottad a szemed, de nem néztél ránk, hanem meredtél a semmibe, és továbbra is kiabáltál, és… – nyelt egyet, de nem folytatta.

– Mit és? – noszogattam.

– Biztos csak képzelődtem – legyintett végül.

– Granger! – csattantam fel. Elegem lett a kerülgetésből. – Mit láttál?

Hermione bűntudatosan nézett rám.

– Olyan volt, mintha… – Ismét elakadt, de aztán jobbnak látta, ha folytatja. –… mintha keskeny lenne a pupillád. Mint egy kígyónak.

* * *

Kezdett elegem lenni a tömegből. A diákoknak ugyan csupán egy ellenséges pillantásra futotta a hó-hiány miatt, de a többség még csak arra sem méltatott, hogy rám nézzen, amint berobogtam a Nagyterembe.

Mégis… túl sok volt az ember. Az éjszaka után valahogy nem vágytam túlzottan társaságra…

– Harryék? – ültem le Neville mellé. Ebben a pillanatban rontott be Hermione a kajáldába.

– Nincsenek fent – közölte, miközben leült velünk szemben.

– Én megmondtam – jegyzetem meg csípősen és visszafordultam Neville-hez. – Nem láttad őket vala…

– Még mindig amiatt vagy kiakadva? – fortyant fel Hermione. – Már megmondtam, hogy biztos rosszul láttam! Csak egy _lumos_ világított, és hullafáradt voltam, és valamiért jobban lekötötte a figyelmemet a sikoltozásod!

– Már megint tévesen következtetsz – jelentettem ki. – Tudod, a legkevésbé sem érdekel, hogy mit képzeltél be a pupillám helyére. És ha megbocsátasz, most meg kell találnom Harryt, hogy beszéljek vele. Szóval nem láttad őket valamerre? – fordultam újra Neville-hez, aki eddig némán figyelte első veszekedésünket, olyannyira, hogy elsőre nem is reagált. – Neville!

A kövérkés fiú összerezzent, de végre hajlandó volt válaszolni:

– Éjjel Harrynek rémálma volt – mondta.

– És? – kérdeztem én. Nekem is az volt, mégse szívódtam fel reggelre, mint pocsolya a sivatagban…

Hermione mellettem viszont összerezzent. Ő, mint közelebbi barát, valószínűleg tudott valamiről, amiről én nem.

– Azt állította, hogy látta, amint egy kígyó megtámadja Ron apját – válaszolt készségesen Neville. – McGalagony pedig felvitte őket az igazgatóiba. Azóta nem láttam egyiküket sem. – Suttogóra fogta a hangját. – Szerintetek tényleg… – elharapta a mondatot, de Hermione így is válaszolt rá.

– Nem tudjuk, Neville. De Ginny is elment a professzorral az éjjel.

– Azt mondtad, egy kígyó? – ragadtam le az engem érdeklő résznél. Még Hermionénak se számoltam be arról, mit láttam az éjjel. Az ember nem osztja meg egy csapat ízig-vérig griffendélessel, hogy a Mardekár ház címerállataként élő embereket eszik meg éjszaka, miközben fekete árnyakkal hadakozik az agyában. Egy ilyen után csak őrültnek néznének.

– Aha. Miért?

Óédesmerlinkeaddhogyne! Ugye nem ugyanazt álmodtuk? Végül is… mennyi az esélye, hogy ugyanazon a napon – vagy inkább éjjel – ugyanarról szól az álmunk ugyanazokkal a kellékekkel, és mégis más? Nagyon pici, drága Ria, nagyon pici… Akkor viszont Harry szerint a valóságot láttam… láttuk. De Harry nem lehetett a kígyó fejében, mert akkor azt éreztem volna vagy mi… Ááá, nem értem! Ha a valóság, az a természetes, hogy Weasleyék lelépnek. Harry látta az egészet és mivel Ron a legjobb haverja, valószínűleg a családjával is jóban van, ergo ő is eltűnik.

De ha Harry nem volt ott a kígyó fejében és azért nem éreztem, akkor ő kívülállóként szemlélhette az eseményeket, viszont akkor én miért a kígyóban kötöttem ki? Akkor Harrynek is ott kellett volna lennie, de ott csak azok a sötét árnyak kergetőztek, totál skizofrén hatást keltve, tehát neki az egyiknek kellett volna lennie a három… vagy négy, esetleg kettő… szóval közülük. Rejtve nem maradhatott, mert a kirohanásaiból ítélve gőze sincs arról, milyen sok mindenre lehet használni az okklumenciát…

Viszont Harry NEM lehetett olyan sötét izé. Az egyszerűen lehetetlen.

Ennek az egésznek semmi értelme.

Hermionén látszott, hogy aggódik. Persze ki ne tenné, ha a haverja Voldemort fejében turkál? (Tegyük fel, hogy az a kígyó kapcsolatban állt az egyetlen általunk ismert, jelenleg szabadlábon lévő brit fekete mágussal. Egyébként meg nem ez az egyetlen eset.) Ráadásul érzi a hangulatváltozásait is, ami plusz indok, hogy a csaj ne legyen nyugodt…

McGalagony lépett mögénk.

– Miss Granger, Miss Matthews, ha befejezték a reggelit, az igazgató úr várja önöket.

Eltoltam a tányéromat. Nem sok étvágyam volt azután, hogy drága szobatársam közölte, a szemem tökre úgy nézett ki, mint egy kígyóé. Még ha tényleg csak képzelődik, akkor is frusztráló azután az álom után.

– Én kész vagyok – közöltem. Hermione követte a példám, és mindketten felálltunk. A Griffendél házvezető tanára egy biccentéssel nyugtázta igyekezetünket, és már indult is el a kijárat felé.

– Szia, Neville! – köszöntem, aztán húztam is el a csíkot, mielőtt bármit reagálhatott volna rá.

Nem Hermione miatt csináltam. A következtetéseivel ellentétben nem sértődtem meg rá. Még csak nem is Longbottom volt a hibás. Egyszerűen csak kíváncsi voltam a fejleményekre, és arra, hogy engem miért hívnak. Ha Ginny is ugyanúgy képzelődött, mint Mione, akkor Dumbledore ki tudja, mit vont le következtetésként.

A köztünk lévő kapcsolat… Komolyan azt jelentené, hogy Harryn keresztül turkálhatok a világ legnagyobb fekete mágusának fejében? Hát… kösz, de inkább nem kell.

Hermione sikeresen beért minket, és onnantól kezdve némán tettük meg a hátralévő utat. McGalagony feleslegesnek tartotta felvilágosítani minket, mi meg nem kérdeztünk rá, hogy tulajdonképpen mi is látogatásunk célja. A tanárokkal szemben a legjobb taktika a távolságtartás – kivéve persze, ha rokon vagy közeli ismerős. Akkor elkerülöd vagy lyukat beszélsz a hasába.

– Lángoló puding – szólalt meg a tanerő, amikor a kőszörnyhöz értünk. Hű, ezek már az ünnepekre készülnek! Pedig még négy nap hátravan az előestéig…

A mozgólépcsőt már az első alkalommal imádtam. Ki tudja, mióta lehet ez itt, ráadásul sokan azt se sejthetik, hogy ez igenis muglis. Végtére is, a bevásárlóközpontokban lépten-nyomon ilyenbe botlik az ember lánya, úgyhogy már elképeszteni, vagy legalább csodálatra bírni sem képes őt egy tömény mágiától mozgó változat.

– Üljetek le! – intett az igazgató, amint beléptünk. – Köszönöm, Minerva.

A professzorasszony biccentet és kiment, bezárva maga után az ajtót.

Kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem a kedvenc fotelszerű székemben. Bárki bármit is mondjon, tényleg egészségtelen, hogy egymást követő napokon rögtön a „főnök" előtt kössünk ki…

– Professzor úr, mi történt Mr. Weasley-vel? – tért rögtön a tárgyra Hermione. Ez az, kislány, ne kertelj!

– Arthurt jelenleg a Szent Mungóban ápolják – mondta Dumbledore. – Már túl van az életveszélyen. Gondolom, majd szeretnéd meglátogatni – mosolygott. Gondolja? Fogadjunk, hogy tudja. Hermione itt akarta tölteni a szünetet imádott könyvei társaságában, de ezek után még csak remélni se remélhettem, hogy egyedül utazok haza. Ó, drága magány, miért hagysz engem cserben?

– Igen – bólintott. Na ugye, megmondtam! – Professzor úr, tényleg egy kígyó volt, ami… megtámadta Mr. Weasley-t?

– Igen. – Dumbledore prof hirtelen felém fordult. – Miss Weasley említett valami érdekeset…

– De hisz ön már úgyis tudja – vontam vállat. – Szerintem már azelőtt tisztában volt vele, mi történt, mielőtt Ginny megnyikkant volna.

Hermione csak értetlenül kapkodta a tekintetét, miközben én próbáltam elképzelni a Niagarát. Még a végén leáll itt legilimentálni – mármint a prof, nem Mione –, arra pedig aztán végképp semmi szükség. Az a bazinagy vízesés pont elég arra, hogy elnyelje a gondolataimat.

Dumbledore kicsit előrébb hajolt.

– Talán. De egy kicsit túlértékeled a helyzetet. Ha Ginevra nem említi a kígyókat, eszembe se jut, hogy a kapcsolatotok ennyit fejlődött ilyen rövid idő alatt.

Fejlődik? Rövid idő alatt?

– Mire céloz ezzel? – kérdeztem gyanakodva, miközben az egyik portrét szemeltem ki újfent a falon. Rosszul éreztem magam a tekintetétől, mintha a lelkembe látna, és… Hát az annyira mocskos lenne, hogy nem akarnám, hogy bárki megpillanthassa.

Az igazgató elkomorodott, legalábbis a hangja alapján erre mertem tippelni.

– Sajnos attól tartok, ezt még nem mondhatom el. Egyelőre csak elméletek vannak, és egyik sem teljesen helytálló.

Tudtam. Mindig csak elméletek vagy találgatások, amiket nem mondd el. Ha meg tényei vannak, akkor meg túl fiatal vagyok hozzá, vagy túl korai még megosztani velem.

– Várjunk csak – szólalt meg Mione. – Dumbledore professzor, ön úgy gondolja, hogy Ria és Harry ugyanazt… álmodták?

Belesüppedtem a székbe. Na, ez az, amiről nem tett említést egyikünk sem. Minek? Csak felesleges aggodalmat szülne – hogy mi iránt, az kétes. Valószínűleg főként az ép elménkért.

– Erről elfelejtettetek szólni – szűrte a fogai között a lány. Mily' nagy jóhiszeműség!

– Ja, biztos valahogy kimaradt – feszengtem. Hermione arca elárulta, hogy innentől kezdve mondhatok bármit, egy szót sem hisz el belőle. Akkor pedig minek erőlködjek?

– Kimaradt. – A lány pillantása az egyértelmű „erről még beszélünk" üzenetet hordozta.

– Aha! – mosolyogtam vidáman. Jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell!

Hermione megforgatta a szemeit, és a plafonra tekintett (talán türelemért esedezve?), majd kis szertartása után újra az igazgatóhoz fordult:

– Hogy fogok eljutni a… öhm… – rám sandított, majd vissza az újra derűsen mosolygó Dumbledore-ra – …Ronékhoz?

– Alastor és Tonks fog téged várni az állomáson.

Jé, azok meg kik? Biztos tagok, mint Amanda… Másra nem tudok gondolni. Bár nem kéne mindenben összeesküvést keresnem… Pláne nem a Főnix Rendjéét, még ha nyilvánvaló, hogy újdonsült barátaimnak több közük van ehhez, mint az egészséges lenne ilyen korban. Szóval biztosan rokonok, barátok vagy ismerősök. Igen, biztosan azok.

Én meg egy naiv liba vagyok.

Mindegy.

– Nos, akkor csak ennyi volt – ugrottam fel. Nyomás a csomagokért! Egy óra múlva indul az Expressz és nekem még Lastyt is fel kell szednem. Utána pedig mehetünk… haza. Sajna most egyelőre az első számú otthon még mindig az Ebrithyl. Ez a következménye annak, ha az anyád tanár, és gyakorlatilag tíz éves korod előtt is abban a suliban éltél már. Még a nyári szünetekben is, bár akkor néha mentünk nyaralni is.

– Még valami… – Dumbledore hangjára csalódottan rogytam vissza a székbe. – Aria, mennyire értesz az okklumenciához?

Hoppá…

– Hát… tanultam egy kicsit, és minimális védelmet létre tudok hozni, de… ha az álmokra gondol, akkor _én_ próbáltam, de nem jött be.

Azt meg se mertem említeni, hogy talán Harryn múlt volna az egész. Ő állt kapcsolatban Voldemorttal, ő „rángatott" bele éjjelenként a saját kis álomvilágába… De ezt Dumbledore gondolom már amúgy is tudta. Amilyen öreg, olyan okos is volt, szóval nem kételkedtem ebben. Csak az maradt kérdéses, hogy igazak-e a pletykák, és mégis mardekáros volt-e, a házváltoztatás meg csak propaganda-fogás. Mert akkor nem okos, hanem ravasz. Így diktálta a hagyomány.

* * *

– Szóval?

Ettől a kérdéstől rettegtem. Hermione ezt az egy szót képes volt úgy kiejteni, mintha a halálos ítéletemet hirdetné ki.

Leléptünk Dumbledore-tól, miután az öreg megjegyezte, hogy jövőre nem ártana okklumenciát tanulnom valahogy. Hermionénak persze újdonság volt, hogy én „értek" ehhez (idézőjelben, mert csupán az alapokat ismertem, és az elmepajzsom is a hangulattól függött: ha ideges voltam, akkor az első szellő is megzavart a koncentrálásban), és miután kiselőadást tartott (lásd: lexikonból való szó szerinti idézés) eme tudományág csodálatos mibenlétéről, rátért a kényesebb témára.

– Mit szóval? – értetlenkedtem, miközben a táskámba vágtam egy talárt. Nem fogom hazacipelni az összes cuccom csak azért, hogy aztán két és fél hét után _visszahozzam_.

Éppen ezért a legjobb szülinapi ajándékomba pakoltam mindent.

Imádtam ezt a táskát, és nem csak azért, mert annyira _varázstalan_ volt (hisz melyik boszorkány mászkálna félvállas, sötétkék Adidas táskával? Még akkor is, ha a tárgyon sikerrel alkalmazták a tértágító bűbájt és viszonylag bármennyit lehetett belepakolni, a súlya sem érződött… Egy aranyvérű varázsló rá se merne nézni – kivéve talán a Weasley famíliát, Ginny elég lazának tűnt hozzá). Egyszerűen ebbe mindenki beleadott valamit. Jase és Sam a pénzt és a táskát, anyáék a tágító-bűbájokat.

– Azt mondtad Dumbledore-nak, hogy _álmok_. – Hermione szigorúan nézett rám. – Többesszámot használtál.

Sóhajtva lehuppantam az ágyra, és elmerengve belebámultam a szekrénybe, amit immár a ruháim töltöttek meg – Ginny és Hermione egy hónappal ezelőtt együttes erővel rávett, hogy költöztessem át a ruhatáramat a negyedik ágyról abba a lyukba. Hogy tud ez a csaj _ilyeneket_ észrevenni?

– Mit szeretnél tudni? – kérdeztem végül. Már nincs mit tenni…

– Mióta?

– Nem t'om. Alig több, mint egy hónapja kezdődhetett – sóhajtottam.

– Hogy jöttetek rá?

– Asszem a bagolyházban történt, megkérdeztem, mit álmodott, aztán… véletlenül kiderült. De eddig csak az a fura folyosó volt az ajtóval…

– A Misztériumügyi Főosztály – világosított fel Hermione.

– Tessék?

– Még az ősszel jöttünk rá – magyarázta. – Harry járt a nyáron a tárgyalása miatt a minisztériumban, és azon a szinten tartották, ahol az ajtó is van. De te csak nemrég látod… Egyébként nem mondta neked, mi az a hely?

– Miért mondta volna? – húztam fel a szemöldököm. Az ő helyében én se világosítottam volna fel magamat… Végül is, ki vagyok én? Egy lány, akinek össz-visz annyi különlegessége van, hogy irányítja az időjárást; aki minden előzetes bejelentés nélkül gyakorlatilag belecsöppent az életükbe; és akit mindössze négy hónapja ismer, tehát semmi oka sincs megbízni benne, annak ellenére sem, hogy ő rángatta bele a saját életébe. Vagy valami ilyesmi.

És mellesleg én borogattam fel az életszemléletét. Ha én nem vagyok, róla sem derül ki, hogy egy ostoba jóslat főszereplője… Bár ki tudja. Dumbledore-t eddig nem leptük meg semmivel, tehát valószínűleg már tudta, vagy… öhm… _sejtette_.

– Mert… – Hermionén látszott, hogy talán életében először tanácstalan. – A barátunk vagy, nem?

Értetlenkedve pislogtam. Ez mellbevágott, hogy csak így egyszerűen közli, hogy…

– Te sem kürtölöd szét az egész baráti körödben a titkaidat – válaszoltam. A régi érv talán…

Hermione bólintott.

– Talán igazad van.

Láttam a szemén, hogy nem igazán erre a befejezésre várt, de nem érdekelt. Afene, mindjárt indul a vonat és Lasty még sehol… És ott van még a Roxfortnak szánt ajándék is…

* * *

A hóesést nem könnyű ám megcsinálni. Viszont rengeteg lehetőség van. Még hajnalban lehűtöttem a talajt annyira, hogy ne olvadjon el a hó, ami a földre érkezik, és most már csak a pelyhek méretét kellett kiválasztanom.

Kár, hogy Ginny nem láthatta, ő nyaggatott a múlt héten percenként, hogy csináljak már hóesést, mielőtt meglincsel a nép a csapadéktalanság miatt…

Mikor Hermionéval és Neville-lel együtt kiléptünk a bejárati ajtón, koncentráltam. Csak egy picit.

A nagy, vattaszerű hópelyhek mellett döntöttem. Mert azok olyan szépek.

Nos, én ennyit tudtam adni… Még karácsony estig esni fog, annyi biztos.

Hogy értékelni fogják-e, nem tudtam, de őszintén szólva már nem is érdekelt annyira, mint mikor ezt elterveztem.

Most jobban lekötött a látvány, ahogy a hópelyhek megkavarodtak a szélben és olyan sűrűn estek, hogy szinte átlátni se lehetett köztük…

* * *

A vonat nem lett volna dugig, mivel, ha nem is sokan, de elegen döntöttek úgy, hogy a Roxfortban maradnak karácsonyozni, mert vagy vizsgáik lesznek, vagy nem akarják, esetleg nem tudják látni a családot. Viszont ahogy az már lenni szokott a briteknél, mindent a lehető legnyakatekertebb módon intéztek.

Először is, ahelyett, hogy hagyták volna rajta azt a két vagont, hogy mindenki kényelmesen elférjen, lecsatolták őket, hogy pontosan annyi hely legyen, ahányan haza akarnak utazni. Így pedig véletlenül se kerülhettünk olyan fülkébe, ahol nincs rajtunk kívül legalább négy másik ember.

Hogy ezzel az akcióval a feles mágia – vagy csak szimplán energia – kibocsátását akarták megelőzni, nem tudom, de ellenzem a módot, ahogy véghezvitték. Végtére is, mindenkinek van magánszférája, és az igenis zavaró, ha olyan fülkében kell végigszenvedned az utat, ahol olyan emberek utaznak, akik előtt nem lehet normálisan beszélgetni, mivel vagy az ellenségeid, vagy… mit tudom én.

Mielőtt bárki bármit is levonna a fenti kiselőadásból, megjegyezném, hogy velem szerencsére semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Hermione, Luna, Blaise és Neville – vagyis a házak érdekes egyvelege volt a társaságom a fülkében, aztán csatlakozott hozzánk Lina. Nate fogalmam sincs, merre kószált, de nem is érdekelt. Nem a pasim, minek törődjek vele, mit csinál? Amu pedig a kis barátnőivel ült egy fülkében, szóval vele nem volt gond…

Lina, mint a Hugrabug ház képviselője, elmélyülten vitatkozott valamilyen dudváról Neville-lel, míg Hermione és Blaise az _én_ bájitalaimat tárgyalták ki a lehető legkisebb egyetértésben – mivel a Mardekár-Griffendél ellentét ezt követelte meg tőlük. Én szimplán a Hírverőt olvastam, amit Luna nyújtott át belépésekor, és amiben egyik hülyeség érte a másikat, mégis érdekes volt.

– Tudjátok, ez az első alkalom, hogy egyetlen fülkében mind a négy háznak vannak képviselői – jegyezte meg Lina.

– És természetesen a Griffendél van többségben – morogta Blaise.

– A Giffendéllel nincs semmi baj! – fortyant fel Hermione.

– Ja, melletted ül az élő példa – mutatott rám a fiú.

Bólogattam. – Mert én mindent elérek, amit akarok. Ha én nem vagyok…

– Akkor békében rivalizálhatnánk tovább – vágta rá Blaise.

– Ugyan már, ez így sokkal izgalmasabb – szólt közbe Lina. – Ilyenre évek óta nem volt példa!

Még jó. Én megismételhetetlen vagyok.

Amikor a vonat fékezni kezdett, Blaise felpattant, és közölte, bár a társaságunk – griffendéles és egyéb házbeli mivoltunktól eltekintve – épphogy csak, de kielégítette igényeit, viszont nem égetheti le magát az apja előtt azzal, hogy egy lúzerrel (lásd: Neville) és egy csapat ostoba libával (mi) mutatkozik. Hát, legyen akármennyire jó fej is néhanapján ez a srác, ez kifejezetten egy aranyvérű felsőbbrendűsége volt.

Lerángattam a táskám a poggyásztartóból, és Lasty beakadt ketrecével bajlódtam. Odafele bezzeg nem nekem kellett kiszednem, mert… Hermione azt mondta, a házimanók cipelték fel a cuccot a fülkékből a szobákba. De itt nincs házimanó, aki segítene. Egy darab se.

Hermione türelmetlenül toppantott egyet.

– Jössz már? Kitavaszodik, ha ebben a tempóban folytatod a pakolást! Már mindenki leszállt…

Pakolás? Én csak ezt a nyamvadt kalitkát akarom kiszedni innen!

– Esetleg segíthetnél – válaszoltam dühösen. Lasty csak egy méltatlankodó huhogással kommentálta az újabb rántást átmeneti lakóhelyén.

Hermione előhúzta a varázspálcáját és a kalitka felé intett, mire az szépen _kiakadt_, és lelebegett az ülésre.

– Boszorkány vagy, használd a pálcád – válaszolta.

Morcosan néztem rá. Minek állandóan arra a darab botra támaszkodni? Ha így tennék, akkor amikor esetleg elvesztem, gyakorlatilag semmihez sem fogok tudni kezdeni nélküle…

Szóval ezzel is csak készülök a legrosszabbra.

Nem, még véletlenül sem bénázás az egész.

Ugyan, hogy gondolhattok ilyet rólam? Én mindent okkal teszek…

Azt hiszem.

Megragadtam a kalitkát, és elindultam a fülke kijárata felé.

– Használtam volna, ha hagysz rá időt…

Folytattam volna még a veszekedést, amikor robbanás rázta meg a peront.

A detonáció ledöntött minket a lábunkról. Én nekiütköztem a szemközti falnak, és valószínűleg beverhettem a fejem, mert hirtelen egy egészen más kép tárult a szemem elé.

Most _biztosan_ tudtam, hogy egy másik testben vagyok. A hosszú, hófehér ujjakat, amik lazán kulcsolódtak a pálcára, egyáltalán nem éreztem a magaménak. De beszorultam a tudatába, és végignézhettem, ahogy a gazdatest átlépve egy hullát végigsiet a folyosón… azon a folyosón…

Hirtelen átugrottam a „valóságba". Hermione kétségbeesetten rázogatott, miközben Lasty hangosan huhogva csapta a zajt valahol távolabb.

– Ria! Merlinre, kelj már fel!

Óvatosan megdörzsöltem a tarkómat. Semmi vér, csak egy jó nagy púp… Nyögve a pálcámért nyúltam.

– Mi a fene történt?

– Nem tudom…

Ebben a pillanatban berobbant az összes ablak és szilánkok ezrei álltak volna belénk, ha nem rántunk fel magunk köré egy pajzsot. Mind a ketten.

Lastyért ugrottam és kinyitottam a kalitkát, majd elé tartottam a hátizsákot, amibe csak azokat a cuccokat pakoltam előzőleg, amiket nem fél kiló ruha alól akartam út közben kibányászni.

– Ugorj bele, kislány, nincs időnk vacakolni! – szóltam rá, mikor finnyáskodva felhúzta a csőrét.

Fogalmam sem volt, mi folyik itt, de nem fogom hagyni, hogy – legyen az akár ember, akár állat – az orrom előtt dobja fel a talpát (vagy karmát).

Amikor baglyom végre kegyeskedett elfoglalni ideiglenes utazóhelyét, tucatnyi védőbűbájt szórtam rá, nehogy megdögöljön szegény. Aztán Hermionéra néztem, mire ő bólintott, mintha már indulás előtt megegyeztünk volna, mit kell tennünk.

Egy pajzs védelmében, guggolva tettük meg az utat, egészen a vagon ajtajáig, amit egy átok valószínűleg miszlikbe robbantott, mert híre-hamva se maradt, ellenben a falakat tarkító égésnyomokkal.

Hermione ért oda előbb, és ő látta meg a kint tomboló káoszt.

– Halálfalók – suttogta elhűlten.

– Mi? – Gyorsan felzárkóztam mellé, és kilestem mellette.

Sosem láttam még ilyesmit. Talán százan is lehettek, akik egymásra lövöldözték az átkokat és ártásokat, miközben egy csoport megpróbálta kijuttatni a diákokat és a szülőket. Voltak, akik sebesülten, vérbe fagyva, vagy csak szimplán ájultan hevertek a földön, miközben ordítások zaja és sikoltások hangzottak fel latin átkok kíséretében. És amiket eddig nem hallhattunk a kocsik gyenge védőbűbájai miatt.

Mi maradtunk utoljára, mi megúsztuk a csata kirobbanását.

Megrángattam a dermedt Hermione dzsekijét.

– Gyere – suttogtam. Csak tudnám, minek, úgyse hallja senki ebben a zajban… – Lehetnek még itt mások is.

Bólintott, de nem mozdult időben.

Az egyik fekete taláros alak észrevett.

Ezzel nem is lett volna akkora baj, ha mondjuk nem visel csontvázszerű maszkot, és a mi oldalunkon áll, vagy ha van is rajta ilyen álarc, akkor a peron másik végében tartózkodik, de neeem, neki a lehető legközelebb kellett harcolnia, és pont akkor ütnie ki az ellenfelét, aki némán roskadt össze egy nagyobbfajta vágással a… torkán.

Akkor ez lehet, nem kiütésnek számít.

Felrántottam Hermionét, és onnantól kezdve hál' istennek nem kellett végigráncigálni a vonaton – jött ő magától is. Bár ki tudja, lehet, hogy csak nem jutott eszébe időben egy jó kis taktika, amivel griffendéles vakmerőséggel avatkozhatna bele az orra előtt folyó küzdelembe.

Végigrángattam a szűk folyosón, aztán kis híján felsikoltottam, mikor két csuklyás alak lépett be az orrunk előtt.

Hermione azonnal támadott.

–_Stupor! Obstructo! Capitulatus!_

Három átka közül az első talált, és az egyik csuklyás összeroskadt. A másik viszont csak intett a pálcájával, mire a körénk vont pajzs fényes szilánkokra robbant szét.

Aztán a következő pillanatban ismét átcibáltak egy másik elmébe… Ott csend volt, nyugalom, és a polcokon több ezer világító gömböcske sorakozott, alattuk cetlik…

És előtte ott volt egy, amiről az előbb emelte le a gömböt, amit most a hosszú, fehér, pókszerű ujjaival tartott, és amin a felirat kissé kopottan bár, de tisztán kiolvasható volt…

_Sötét Nagyúr és (?) Harry Potter_


	26. Kiválasztott, szövetséges

_Közeledik az Egyetlen, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr fölött…_

Robbanás… Hermione új pajzsot próbált megidézni… A halálfaló közeledett…

_Azoknak születik, akik háromszor dacoltak vele, s a hetedik hónap halála szüli őt…_

Egyszerre voltam jelen a két helyen, miközben a fejem majd szétrobbant. Pedig az előbb sikerült kitépnem magam az elméjéből. Ha csak egy pillanatra is, de sikerült…

_De sorsát csak ősi ellenségével együtt teljesítheti be, kivel szövetségre lépve…_

Rájöttem, mi nem stimmel. Nem éreztem semmit. Ugyanolyan közönyösen hallgattam a kristálygömbben beszélő kísérteties alakot, mint ahogyan azt szemléltem, hogyan semmisíti meg egy átok Hermione félkész pajzsát, miközben hátulról egy másik csapódik be mellettem a kupé üvegébe, szilánkokra robbantva azt.

…_ébred fel benne az erő, mi megadatott neki, s mely a Sötét Nagyúr számára elérhetetlen…_

Az arcomon valami meleg csorgott le hajszálvékony patakban. Az egyik szilánk felhasította, de a fájdalom csak tompán jelentkezett. Ellenben az egyre erősödő lüktetéssel, és az elmémre nehezedő nyomással…

_A Sötét Nagyúr mégis egyenrangúként jelöli meg, felborítva az évszázados egyensúlyt…_

Biztos voltam benne, hogy ezt Harry is hallja. Nagyon koncentráltam, hátha sikerül kiszűrni a zavaró tényezőket, de csak azt értem el vele, hogy még jobban fájt a fejem…

_És a két ősi ellentét kapcsolata meggyengíti a Négyek Örökségét, lehetőséget adva a Sötétségnek a felvirágzásra…_

Szinte lassítva – na jó, igazából csak nagyon tisztán és élesen, de mindenféle lassítás nélkül – láttam, ahogy az előttem lévő csuklyás egyszerre két átkot indít el, mindkettőt felém.

_De a háborúnak csak akkor lesz vége, ha a Sötét Nagyúr elpusztul, vagy az Egyetlen elbukik, mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik…_

Az átkok közeledtek felém, mikor rájöttem, hogy ha ezek itt most eltalálnak, én rövid úton ott végzem Voldemort színe előtt, aminél még ebben a helyzetben is ezer kellemesebb dolgot el tudtam képzelni.

A félelem és a düh teljesen összeszorította a torkom, miközben kábultan felemeltem a pálcámat. A légnyomás és a hőmérséklet nyomban lecsökkent… De más nem történt… A fenébe, miért most hagysz cserben?

_Közeledik az Egyetlen…_

Hirtelen rájöttem, kinek az elméjében ragadtam, ahogy egy éles fájdalom hasított a homlokom… mármint Harry homlokába.

Szenvedett. Ő végig látta és hallotta az egészet, ez pedig csupán egy személlyel lehetséges.

Voldemort.

Ki kell rángatnom onnan… Na jó, nem kell, de nekem is fáj, tehát az én ép elmém… érdeke, hogy ne érezze azt a fájdalmat…

_HARRY!_

A mentális sikoly célba találhatott, mivel Voldemort, a gömb, a hosszú, hófehér ujjak, minden eltűnt és nem maradt más helyette, csak a fájdalom és a nyomás és…

Basszus…

_Tudtam_, hol van Harry, hogy mit látott, hogy reszket a kimerültségtől, hogy mit érez, és hogy ő is ugyanúgy tudja ugyanezeket rólam.

De még minden fájt, olyannyira, hogy egy értelmes mondatot se voltam képes gondolatba foglalni… Elküldeni meg aztán végképp nem. Persze felesleges is lett volna, hisz itt volt… ez a fura kapcsolat, de… megfogalmazva könnyebb fenntartani a „normális" kommunikáció látszatát. Asszem…

De hirtelen tudtam, mit tegyek, hogy megússzam. Az utolsó pillanatban felrántottam a legerősebb pajzsom, és Harryre koncentráltam.

_Segíts!_

Nem tudom, hallotta-e vagy csak simán érezte a kétségbeesésemet, de rögtön ezután éreztem, hogy mágia sűrűsödik körülöttem, és pattanásig feszül minden…

De a következő pillanatban az átkok úgy suhantak át a pajzsomon, mintha azok ott sem lennének, a vagon fala eltűnt…

A kapcsolat megszakadt, és minden sötétségbe borult.

Az utolsó gondolatom is az a baromság volt, hogy miért mindig ugyanolyan az ájulás?

* * *

– Vigyétek őket gyorsan!

– A Mungóba…

– Ne, a főhadiszállásra! Poppyt majd én riasztom. Ő is el tudja látni…

– Majd én elviszem őket!

– A gyógyítók megérkeztek! Az aurorok….

Kinyitottam a szemem, és felültem.

Csak ezután jöttem rá, hogy ez egy nagyon rossz döntés volt, ugyanis a lebegő hordágy, amin eddig feküdhettem – eszméletlenül –, kibillent az egyensúlyából, én pedig rövid és cseppet sem felemelő „repülés" után a kőkemény földön landoltam. A törmelékben.

– Hogy az a… – A kezdődő káromkodást újabb fájdalmas nyögés (ahogy egy üvegszilánk hasította fel a tenyerem) és a Csend szakította félbe.

A Csend, amit csak akkor hall az ember, ha a körülötte lévők legott úgy ledöbbennek valamitől (amit az illető művelt), hogy megmukkanni sem tudnak.

– He?

Sikerült beazonosítanom Amanda képét, plusz még pár ismeretlenét. Büszke voltam magamra, hogy mindezt végigvittem két másodperc alatt…

Aztán a büszkeségemet elsöpörte az a mérhetetlen zavar, amikor Amanda dühösen felcsattant:

– Mégis mi a fenét műveltél?

Jesszusom, hát… Ott voltam Harry elméjében… vagy ő volt az enyémben? Nem tudom biztosan, de az a kapcsolat… Annyira intimnek tűnt. Hogy tudtam, mit gondol, hogy ő is tudta… Ááá, hogy a fenébe fogok ezek után a szemébe nézni? Egyáltalán miért vagyok zavarban _ennyitől_? Hisz semmi nem történt! Ő a… barátom, ahogy Hermione próbált is rávilágítani. Nem feküdtünk le, nem volt csók, én még csak szerelmes se vagyok belé, és ahogy most megtudtam, ő se érez velem kapcsolatban semmi ehhez hasonlót, akkor meg MIÉRT? Miért vörösödöm el már a gondolatra is?

– Mit műveltem volna? – kérdeztem vissza. – Mi történt?

Amanda felsóhajtott, majd a mögötte lévő rózsaszín hajú boszorkányhoz fordult.

– Tonks, elvinnéd Grangert? Ria még nem tudja a főhadiszállás helyét, tehát meg kell várnunk Dumbledore-t…

– Persze – mosolygott vidáman, bár kissé fáradtan a nő. Vagy lány. Amilyen fiatalnak látszott…

– Főhadiszállás? – kaptam fel a fejem. – Miféle főhadiszállás?

– Majd megtudod. Jól vagy? – guggolt le mellém, és a homlokomra tette a kezét. – Fáj valamid? Jól érzed magad? _Miért nem védekeztél?_

– Tessék?

Mire gondol? Hisz a végén…

– Csak álltál ott ledermedve, miközben Granger próbált megvédeni egyszerre magát és téged is – válaszolta. – Ennyire kétségbeestél?

Kétségbeesés…

– Beszélnem kell Dumbledore-ral – pattantam fel. – És Harryvel. Nem tudom, mi történt pontosan, de Voldemort betört a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra…

– Hogy mi? – pattant fel Amanda. – Honnan veszed? Hiszen…

Kapkodva megtöröltem a mocskos taláromban a tenyeremet, de csak a vért sikerült elmaszatolnom. Felkaptam a távolabb heverő táskámat, és kinyitottam. Lasty azonnal kiugrott belőle. Lelkiismeret-furdalásom támadt, lehet, el kellett volna inkább engednem szegény… Ki tudja, mióta lehettem eszméletlen… De nem akartam, hogy egy kósza átok eltalálja. Vagy egy robbanás, vagy ki tudja mi. Azóta megvan, mióta apa meghalt… vagyis azelőtt óta. Öreg bagoly viszont nem vén bagoly.

– Igazat mondok! – csattantam fel. – Beszélnem kell Dumbledore professzorral, és ha lehet, Harryvel is…

Hogy ebben a pillanatban hogy került oda egy patrónus, nem tudom, ráadásul az, hogy dumált is, már egy kicsit sok volt. Ez új, ilyenről még nem is olvastam…

– A halálfalók megtámadták a minisztériumot. Minden rendtag haladéktalanul siessen segíteni, a sérülteket a Szent Mungo gyógyítói majd elszállítják.

– A fenébe… – Amanda felpattant. – Erről később még beszélünk… – Felemelte a pálcáját: – _Expecto patronum!_

Nem figyeltem, mit magyaráz drága keresztanyám a megjelenő gepárdnak (Sam szerint nőstény oroszlán volt, míg Jase váltig állította, hogy az bizony párduc, Amanda maga viszont biztos volt benne, hogy leopárd az állatka), ami aztán szépen felszívódott, inkább a helyszínt szemléltem. Páran a sebesülteket szállították el, néhányan elkezdték a helyszínelést és a helyreállítási munkálatokat – valamiért tök egyszerre. Nem csoda, hogy mindenki panaszkodik az aurorokra. Ezért se szeretnék az lenni. (Meg persze gondban lennék a célzással, vagy csak úgy általában az egész párbajosdival. A reflexeim tűrhetőek, köszönöm szépen, a pajzsaim erősek, csak azok a hülye átkok és ártások nem mennek valamiért… Vagyis mennek: vagy mellé, vagy gyengén.)

Valamivel távolabb négy valami, letakarva…

Elkaptam a szemem, ahogy rájöttem, mik is lehetnek azok. Áldozatok. Hermione nincs köztük, hisz az előbb vitték el, és látszólag jól volt. Viszont bárki más ott feküdhet: Luna, Lina, Neville, Blaise, Amu, Nate…

De nekik biztos nincs bajuk. Kizárt, hogy bajuk legyen. Hisz a vonaton… A vonat nem számít. Ha mázlijuk volt, időben kijutottak a peronról – elhoppanáltak, vagy simán átmentek a falon, esetleg zsupszkulccsal léptek le, lényegtelen, hogy a többségük a nagy részéhez nem értett, az átjárót meg lezárhatták. Ha meg itt ragadtak, akkor csak pár karcolás. Semmi súlyos. Felesleges aggódni…

Könnyű azt mondani. A hely totálkáros volt, és úgy tűnt, az eszméletlenségem alatt a könnyebb sérültek hazamehettek, a súlyosabbak a Mungóba. Akik meg megúszták, minek maradjanak segíteni? A minisztérium majd elintézi… mármint most… MEGTÁMADTÁK?

De hisz ott csak Voldemort volt! Akkor meg…

– Anyádék kint vannak a mugli részen – világosított fel Amanda. – Nincs idő a főhadiszállásra, pedig az közelebb van. Menjetek haza, lehetőleg minél gyorsabban.

– Miért nem jöttek ők is be? – kérdeztem.

– Kiküldtem őket. Samnek és Jase-nek nem hiányzik ilyesmi. Lorainának pedig vigyáznia kell rájuk – válaszolta. – Na, gyerünk! A halálfalók nem mentek át a muglik közé, ott semmi baj nincs. Menj már! – csattant fel, mikor látta, hogy nem mozdulok. Lasty huhogva szállt le a vállamra, és sürgetően megcsipkedte a fülemet.

– Hermionéval mi lesz? – kérdeztem végül.

– Már biztonságban van. Eltalálta pár nagyon súlyos átok, de megúszta. Valószínűleg a téli szünet felét ágyban tölti majd.

Bólintottam, aztán felkaptam a táskámat, és a kijárat felé indultam, miközben Amanda egy halk pukkanás kíséretében hoppanált.

Valószínűleg a minisztériumba.

* * *

– Ria!

Sam visítva ugrott a nyakamba, ahogy meglátott. Jase, mint a család egyetlen fiútagja, még tartotta magát, aztán persze megtört, és ő is követte.

Megöleltem, és próbáltam nem bőgni. Miért is tenném? Csak egy támadás volt az előbb és őket is csak egy fél éve nem láttam… Miért kezdenék el bőgni, ezzel összetörve az erős nővérről kialakított képüket? Én vagyok az idősebb, nekem kell példát mutatnom… vagy valami ilyesmi.

Példamutatásnak számít, ha az ember lánya bekerül egy szennylapba, ahol aztán fekete mágiával és egyéb baromságokkal vádolják?

Anya karon ragadott, és elkezdett húzni az állomásról, ki a bámuló muglik közül, akik közül sokan a szabadon nézelődő Lastyt bámulták. Gondolom, fekete baglyot sem láttak még, nemhogy olyat, ami szabadon ücsörög és ráadásul el sem repül a gazdája válláról.

– Sietnünk kell – vonszolt a kocsi felé. Szakadt a hó, és most nem azért, mert rossz kedvem volt. Sőt, nem is miattam. Most nem akartam beleszólni abba, mi essen az égből. A Roxfortban havazott, és ez volt a lényeg, hogy Londonban mi esik, nem érdekelt.

Utáltam ezt a várost. Büdös, mocskos, _nagy_…

* * *

Anya csakis azért tanult meg autót vezetni, hogy, bár távolról és kitagadva, de ezzel is a szülői nevelés ellen forduljon. Autó egyenlő koszos mugli, szóval…

Kár, hogy mindig a megengedettel hajtott. Csak egy icipicit mehetett volna gyorsabban… Csak egy kis száguldás! Annyi igazán nem árthat!

Amikor régebben megemlítettem neki, csak annyit mondott, ha annyira sebesség-mániám van, menjek kviddicsezni. Ja, szép is lenne… Enyhén szólva is nálunk lenne az előny, ami a külső körülményeket illeti, szóval a sport szóba sem jöhet. Mintha lenne hozzá kedvem…

* * *

Egy éles reccsenésre ébredtem. Mellettem Sam és Jase aludt rám dőlve, a tévé kikapcsolva. Anya sehol.

A házat Fidelius-bűbáj védte, tehát nem lehetett semmilyen gond. Képtelenség, hogy valaki betörjön ide.

Kinéztem az ablakon, rá az egyik öreg diófára. Vihar tombolt, és a fa megint reccsent egy nagyot.

Vaklárma. Óvatosan kihámoztam magam hugicám alól, és levakartam magamról Jase fejét és karját, aztán felálltam. Paranoia. Színtiszta paranoia, de itt valami készül. Túl nagy a csend, bár foghatjuk arra, hogy anya a földszinten van a konyhában, és főzőcskézik. Természetesen varázslat nélkül, csak úgy, lázadásként. Ráadásul az évek során meg is tanulta, hogy kell olyan kaját összedobni, amit meg lehet enni.

Nem mentem le, hanem inkább bezárkóztam a fürdőbe. Csupán gondolkodni, mivel túl sok minden történt.

Tehát összegezzük: először a halálfalók megtámadták a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányt, miközben Voldemort elvitte azt a jóslatot vagy mit. Elterelés, logikus. Aztán a minisztériumot támadták meg – eltüntetni a nyomokat. Így is rájöhetnek, mi tűnt el, Dumbledore-t ismerve, már akkor tudhatták, amikor a támadás elkezdődött, viszont ha ügyesen alakítják a szerepeket, senkinek nem tűnhet fel.

Persze ehhez jó nagy adag szerencse kell. De az a jóslat nyilván nagyon fontos lehetett, ha ennyit kockáztatott miatta. Most pedig, hogy megszerezte, gondolom Voldemort feleslegesnek tartja majd a további bujkálást.

De kiről szól a jóslat? Egyetlen… az Harry lenne? És az ősi ellensége… bárki lehet, de gondolom, nem én. Ugye? Ezt a jóslatot csak a másikkal együtt lehetne helyesen értelmezni. És akkor bizony az jönne ki, hogy én vagyok az a szerencsétlen. De az túl nagy ugrás lenne.

De valahogy rájött, hiszen el akart kapni. Meg végül is, ő lenne a legnagyobb feketemágus, vagy mi a szösz, ahhoz meg biztosan társult némi ész meg logika…

Igazam volt. Az erőm nem elég ok ilyesmire. Inkább a szerepem volt fontos.

Viszont még mindig fennáll az esélye annak, hogy nem is rólam van szó.

_Harry?_

Nem is tudom, mire számítottam. Hogy gondolatban elmotyogom a nevét, és újra létrejön ez a kapcsolat? Ó, az túl szép lenne… De valakivel muszáj megbeszélnem, különben megőrülök. Ez így túl… sok. Dumbledore… kavarja a szart, de az érintetteket nem világosítaná fel. Csak játszik velük, mint valami sakkbábúval, állítva közben, hogy mindez az ő érdekükben történik.

Nyögve lecsúsztam a fal tövébe, rá a hideg csempére. Jól esett a hűvös.

Aztán robbanás rázta meg a házat.

Kirohantam, le a lépcsőhöz, de félúton megtorpantam. A földszint romokban, anya kezében pálca, miközben a lépcső felé hátrált. Az ajtó helyén keletkezett lyukon most egy fekete csuklyás alak lépett be – pont olyan, mint amilyet reggel is láttam. Pillantásra sem méltatva a házat rögtön anya felé fordult.

– Hol a lány?

A hangja alapján nő volt, és ha mugliról lett volna szó, erős láncdohányosnak gondoltam volna, amilyen rekedten beszélt. De a varázslók cigizési szokásaik merőben eltértek a varázstalanokétól. Például a cigi inkább hasonlít szivarra, vaskosabb, hosszúbb, és varázslattal kezelték, hogy ne károsítsa a fogakat és a hangszálakat. Ahogy hallottam, jelenleg a tüdőben okozott károkat próbálják kiszűrni…

A mondatából rájöttem, hogy engem még nem vett észre. Ahogy anya se.

– _Stupor!_ – „válaszolta".

A vörös fényű átok azonban lepattant az érkező pajzsáról, megvilágítva a mögötte álló új vendégeket.

–_Crucio!_ – kiáltotta a nő, én meg kihasználtam az alkalmat, hogy jelenleg váratlanul csaphatok le.

–_Capitulatus! Obstructo! Stupor!_ – akaratlanul is ugyanazokat az átkokat kiáltottam, amit a vonaton Hermione is, alig egy fél nappal ezelőtt. És azóta még semmi hír róla…

Két átkom célba talált, és Miss Láncdohányos nekivágódott a mögötte állónak, akinek a pálcája repült ki a kezéből.

– Anya!

Az átok elvétette a célt, ő pedig már útjára is indított két nonverbális átkot, aztán megragadta a karom, és a lépcső felé kezdett vonni.

– A hálószobában a szekrényben. Egy főnixmedál, nem, ne kezd, hogy klisé, ez most nem az a helyzet. A jelszó: szélrózsa – hadarta, miközben bonyolult pálcamozdulatba kezdett. Felismertem az egyik legbonyolultabb pajzs megidézésének első szakaszát.

– Amint kész vagyok, utánatok megyek.

Megdermedtem. Miért? – Megvárunk…

– NEM! – csattant fel. A következő pillanatban azonban a pajzs első rétege, amely majdnem elkészült, egyszerűen elolvadt. – ROHANJ MÁR!

A detonáció meghiúsította a tervemet, mellesleg nekivágott a lépcső korlátjának, ami nem volt elég erős, és reccsenve adta meg magát a súlyomnak.

Elkábultam. A pálcámat még mindig szorongattam, de a karomat nem bírtam felemelni, miközben minden egy homályos folttá mosódott össze.

– _Crucio!_

A hang tökéletesen érzelemmentesen mondta ki az átkot felettem. El fog találni. Most megtudom, milyen a hírhedt kínzóátok…

A következő pillanatban egy kis test borult rám és karolta át a nyakamat, és Sam sikított fel fájdalmában, miközben görcsösen kapaszkodott belém.

A szemeim azonnal kipattantak. Sam… OSTOBA! BAROM! HÜLYE, HÜLYE, _HÜLYE…_

A pálcámmal már intettem is abban az irányba, ahonnan sejtésem szerint az átok érkezett, viszont a karom hirtelen egy hangos reccsenéssel derékszögbe fordult. Felsikoltottam a fájdalomtól, és a látásom ismét elhomályosodott – ezúttal a könnyektől.

Sam viszont abbahagyta a sikítást, és félájultan lógott a nyakamban. Ügyetlenül, ahogy tudtam, magamhoz öleltem, próbálva nem felszisszenni a fájdalomtól, ahogy a súlyom ránehezedett a bénultan lógó jobb kezemre, amiben nem tudom, miért de az éles, vakító fájdalom lüktetéssé tompult. Talán a sokk hatására.

– Nocsak… Ennyi telne az Egyetlen szövetségesétől?

A gúnyos-hideg hangra felkaptam a fejem, hogy aztán egy vöröslő szempárba és egy jeges kígyóarcba meredjek.

Se orr, se szemöldök, se haj, se ajkak… Hófehér bőr, és a kezek, amik lazán tartották a pálcát, és amiket ma már láttam, ahogy ugyanígy fogtak egy kristálygömböt…

Az agyam teljesen leblokkolt, ahogy meredten bámultam Voldemortra. Az arcomra nyíltan kiült a rémület, mégse tudtam tenni semmit. _Lebénultam_…

– _Crucio_ – Az átok ezúttal nem ment mellé, hanem eltalált.

Nem vagyok erős. Gyenge vagyok. Én nem tudom csendben tűrni, miközben kínoznak… Miközben minden fáj, és a világ mintha darabokra hullana… Mintha az egész testemet izzó üvegszilánkokkal karistolták volna… Kívül és belül egyaránt…

Harry… Ő mit tenne? Nem hisztizne… De ő erősebb. Sokkal erősebb, mint én. Meg tudja védeni a szeretteit – már amennyi maradt belőle, jutott eszembe a morbid gondolat. Én meg… még csak Samet sem tudtam megóvni. És most… mindannyian meg fogunk…

Voldemort intett a pálcával, mire a testem felemelkedett, és kifeszült a levegőben. Sam lecsúszott a lábaim elé. Ne… nem akarom, hogy…

– _Cru…_

Pánikba estem, ahogy felidéződött az átok hatása. Megfeszültem, a mágia pedig megkavarodott. _Nem akarom újra…_

– Elég, Tom!

A nyugodt hangra nemcsak én döbbentem le. Dumbledore… itt van! Visszaszívok mindent! Játsszon csak sakkosdit! Semmi akadálya. Csak…

– Késő, Dumbledore! – Voldemort szája hátborzongató mosolyra húzódott. Felém intett, én pedig éreztem, ahogy a láthatatlan bűbáj útján megkavarodik a levegő…

És a mágiám, az a pici, ami nem ott volt, ahol lennie „kellett" volna, ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy kitörjön a pánik miatt, és kapcsolatot keressen a környezetében lévő „társaival". A házat hatalmas mennydörgés remegtette meg, rögtön utána csattantás, és a plafon lángolva hullott közénk. A színtelen bűbáj szétoszlott, ahogy a varázserő kitört, és teljesen magától pajzsot formált, nehogy én vagy Sam megégjünk…

Még láttam, ahogy Voldemort dühöngve védi ki az igazgató éppen érkező átkát, aztán lerogytam, és a lángok mindent eltakartak.

Átöleltem Samet, közben éreztem, ahogy a pajzsom leomlik és a mágia elcsitul. A tűz továbbterjedt, ahogy szétnéztem a pálcám után, de egyszerűen sehol sem láttam.

Sam felnyögött, én pedig szorosabbra vontam az ölelést, és szinte félájultam motyogtam a fülébe:

– Minden rendben lesz, hugi. Minden rendben…


	27. Dumbledore magyaráz

Nem tudom, meddig kuporoghattam ott félájultan, Samet magamhoz szorítva, de egy idő után már nem éreztem a lüktetést a karomban. Minimum szilánkosra roppanthatta az a seggfej, akivel most Dumbledore harcol… Asszem…

A tűz szépen terjedt tovább, a pálcám sehol, a ház pedig, amiben nyár közepe óta laktunk, szépen hamuvá változott a szemem láttára – és nagyon úgy tűnt, minket is szeretne elnyelni.

Sam felnyögött, és végre megmozdult az ölemben. Még erősebben öleltem magamhoz, miközben próbáltam nem bőgni. Valamit nagyon elronthattam, mikor úgymond „neveltem" őket… Egyszerűen nem lehet normális, hogy meg akarja a nővérét védeni… Ez az én dolgom lenne, nem az övé. Nem neki kéne a Cruciatus elé vetnie magát, ha egy fekete mágussal találkozik, hanem nekem! Milyen beteg ember csinál ilyet?!

Viszont gyenge voltam, és még csak megakadályozni sem tudtam, hogy baja essen. Ott, Voldemort előtt még csak a legegyszerűbb átok sem jutott az eszembe. Képtelen voltam bármit is tenni.

Csak azt vettem észre, hogy a lángok már lassan a lábamhoz érnek, de a forróság valahogy nem jutott el hozzám.

– Ria…

Lepillantottam Samre.

– Mi az?

Csak a fejét rázta.

– Még nincs vége, ugye?

Most rajtam volt fejrázásban a sor.

– Nem. – A fejem fölött egy sápadtzöld átok húzott el, hogy aztán becsapódjon a mögöttem lévő lépcső maradványaiba. Hogy honnan jött, azt nem tudtam volna megmondani. Itt a lángok gyakorlatilag elzártak minket a külvilágtól, és semmi nem jutott el hozzánk, a reggeli vonatos incidenshez kísértetiesen hasonlító hangokat leszámítva.

Sam megpróbált felülni, de visszanyomtam egy halk szisszenés kíséretében, ahogy ránehezedtem a törött karomra. Ha nálam lenne a pálcám, el tudnám látni, de így… az egyetlen esélyem, hogy Voldemort úgy dönt, Dumbledore miatt nem éri meg elveszteni a fél alattvaló-állományát, és elhúzza innen a csíkot.

De, gondolom, ez nem ilyen egyszerű…

A lángok most már kifejezetten közel voltak, hiába húzódtam egyre távolabb. Valami… kéne. Olyan csoda-féle, amit a muglik égi jelnek vesznek, én véletlennek, Harry mázlinak, mert erőm az nem maradt egy csepp sem…

Harry.

Sosem tanultam legilimenciát, de annyit tudtam, hogy távolba szinte lehetetlen. Még ha lenne is hozzá erőm, képtelen lennék rá. És valahogy nem is erre volt nekem szükségem…

_Harry!_

Nem történt semmi. De ha esetleg történne is, mit érnék vele? Tudatom, hogy éppen szénné készülök égni? Elsőre sem sikerült megismételni a kapcsolatot, mégis miért menne második próbálkozásra? Vagy miért ne?

_Harry, basszus, told ide az elmédet azonnal, vagy esküszöm, amint összefutunk, a szart is kiverem belőled!_

Nem hatott. A fejemben csak én voltam. Tök egyedül, mintha valaki blokkolt volna minden kifelé menő kapcsolatot. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy ez ki volt – én vagy ő.

A tűz most már _tényleg_ nagyon közel volt. Sam viszont már teljesen magához tért és felült, miközben én ezzel párhuzamosan lettem egyre rosszabbul, és lassan már tartani is alig bírtam magam.

– Ria!

A hang már egészen távolról jött, és késett, mintha egy rosszul szinkronizált filmet néztem volna. Az émelygés egyre erősödött, mikor a lángok elhaltak, és egy alak sietett hozzánk. Nem igazán izgatott, ki az. Felőlem vihetnek Voldemort börtönébe, csak legyen már vége ennek az egésznek…

* * *

– Mázlista. Egy nap alatt kétszer is kicsúszni Tudjukki keze közül…

– Halkabban, Ron, nem látod, hogy alszanak?

– Aludhat, de nem akkor, amikor mi is itt vagyunk!

Óvatosan résnyire nyitottam a szemem. Gyönyörűen repedezett plafont pillantottam meg elsőként, másodjára Samet, aki a lábamon aludt. Jase viszont ébren volt, és azonnal észrevette, hogy felkeltem. Ahogy Harry is, amint sikerült elszakítania a tekintetét a veszekedő Ron-Hermione párosról.

– Jó reggelt! – köszönt vidáman egy szem kisöcsém.

– Neked is! – Akkora lendülettel ültem fel, amit még egy makkegészséges ember is megirigyelhetett volna. Mert nekem biztos maradt valami bajom, különben nem egy kórterem-szerű helyen aludnék. – Hol vagyunk?

Teljesen logikus kérdés, tekintve, hogy ismét jó pár óra esett ki az életemből. Szeptemberig talán ha háromszor ájultam el, most meg szinte heti rendszerességgel leszek eszméletlen. (Még ha a kettő tulajdonképpen nem is ugyanaz és az eszméletvesztés súlyosabb, mint az ájulás.)

– A Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán – válaszolta Hermione. – Voldemort – jaj, Ron, maradj már, az csak egy név! – megtámadta a házatokat. Sikerült áttörnie a Fidelius-bűbájt, ami védte a területet. Szerencse, hogy egy rendtag figyelte a házatokat és azonnal értesítette Dumbledore-t – hadarta. Tisztára, mint egy túlpörgött drogos. – Mi láttuk, amint behoznak téged, meg az anyukádat, aki viszont már elment, mert valami megbeszélnivalója volt Dumbledore professzorral. Te viszont átaludtad az egész éjszakát…

– Mennyi az idő? Hol a pálcám? Hol van Dumbledore? – hadartam el az engem érdeklő részeket.

– A pálcád elégett – vont vállat Jase, de közben ugrásra készen megfeszült, hogyha esetleg dühöngeni kezdenék, akkor arrébb tudjon vetődni.

Én viszont nem terveztem semmi ilyesmit.

– Hogy… mit… ELÉGETT?!

Vagy talán mégis?

– Igen. Hamu lett belőle. Majd szerzünk másikat, előttünk a téli szünet.

– De nekem _az_ a pálca kell! – csattantam fel. – Az az én pálcám!

Az ajtó kivágódott, és Madam Pomfrey sietett be, egy bájitalos fiolával.

– Már megint zargatják a betegeket? – vonta össze a szemöldökét, amint szemrevételezte az én – valószínűleg hullasápadt – arcomat és ideges remegésemet. Igen, zargatnak! Rémhírekkel traktálnak, hogy a pálcám megsemmisült, meg a többi… Ez már egy icipicit sok(k) lesz…

– Nem zargatjuk! – védekezett Harry. – Mi legalábbis… – pillantott Jase-re, aki szinte azonnal pattant is fel, olyannyira hirtelen, hogy a széke hangos csattanással dőlt fel mögötte.

– Ha rám…

– Befejeznétek? – vágtam közbe élesen. – Meg kell innom még valamit, vagy mehetek? – fordultam a javasasszonyhoz, aki a lehető legcsúnyábban nézett a két fiúra.

Madam Pomfrey a kezembe nyomta a behozott fiolát.

– Ezt. Utána mehet, Dumbledore professzor már várja. Magát is, Potter. És ha lehet, siessenek, mert nekem még vissza kell térnem a Roxfortba, és nem szeretném magukra hagyni a kórtermet.

Legalább őszinte.

Felhajtottam a bájitalt (két módosítással egy sima regeneráló főzet, törések után szokták itatni a beteggel, hogy a varázslattal helyreállított csont megerősödjön), és már álltam is fel. Egy szál hálóingben, Samet felriasztva. Hugicám pár pillanat alatt felmérte a helyzetet, és sikeresen fókuszált a jelenlévőkre, akik közül láthatóan csak kettőt ismert – drága családjának tagjait. Ezek szerint még szunyált, amikor Jase túlesett a bemutatkozáson.

– Ők meg kik?

Mielőtt bármelyikük is reagálhatott volna, ikertestvére már adta is meg a választ:

– Ria barátai.

– Aha. – Szinte hallottam, amint a fogaskerekek kattognak az agyában. – És mit keresnek itt?

– Itt töltik a szünetet – robogott be Amanda. Irigyeltem a lendületét, nekem nem volt ennyi energiám, pedig a többiek elmondása szerint legalább fél napot aludtam. Többiek…

– Ginny merre van? – jutott eszembe.

– Takarít – vont vállat Ron. – Még valószínűleg nem is tud róla, hogy itt vagy.

– Tud róla – vágta rá Amanda. – A keresztapja – intett Harry felé egy fintorral, ami csakis az említett személynek szólhatott, és eddig csak akkor láttam az arcán, amikor a harmadikos… Ó, ne, ha tényleg az, akire gondolok, a főhadiszállásnak annyi – éppen visszafogja, hogy ne rontson be ide, miután nem szóltatok neki.

– McLain professzor… – Hermione bizonytalannak tűnt. – Ön…

– Igen, én – vont vállat Amanda. – A következő kérdésekre válaszolva: igen, tagja vagyok a Rendnek, kábé tíz perccel ezelőtt érkeztem, sikerült belefutnom pár személybe, akiket soha, de soha nem akartam újra látni, mégis sikerült, és nekem kell kísérnem titeket – bökött rám és Harryre – Dumbledore professzor színe elé. Ruhák… – dobott le elém egy táskát. – A roxforti készletedből hoztam el, még jó, hogy hagytál ott valamit. Fél percet kaptok a készülődésre.

Ideges. Akkor itt több ember állhat az ügy mögött.

– És a pálcámmal mi lesz?! – vágtam közbe.

– Mi lenne? Hamu és por az egész, a ház többi részével együtt. Majd veszünk neked egyet.

– De nekem… Venni? Vásárolni? – ragadtam le a legfurábban hangzó résznél.

– Igen. Boltban.

– _Boltban?_ Itt _boltban_ veszik a pálcát?

– Miért, Írországban hogy megy ez? – szólt közbe Harry.

– Csináltatják – válaszolta Sam, aki ugyan még mindig nem tudta, kikkel áll szemben, de nem is igazán érdekelte. Ismét fura barátokat szedtem össze, aki egy Voldemort-ellenes bázison töltik a szünetüket, ugyan miért is lepődne meg? – Garrettel. Minden Ebrithylbe menőnek személyre szabott pálcát csinál.

– Az alapanyagokat a tulajdonságaihoz igazítja, a magja pedig nyersen választja a varázslót – folytatta Amanda. – Éppen ezért könnyebb vele a tanulás, és közelebb is áll a tulajdonosához, mint egy olyan pálca, ami készen választja a tulajt. Főleg, ha az illetőt el sem lehet rángatni a pálcakészítő közeléből, mert az mindent látni akar, ami azzal a bottal történik – nézett rám szúrósan.

Összehúztam magam. Nos, tizenegy voltam és totál feldobott, hogy kábé tíz percre lakik a pálcakészítőm, akit egy cseppet sem zavart, hogy arra a hét napra gyakorlatilag beköltöztem hozzá. Az én pálcám különleges volt, és nem csak azért, mert annyit macerált vele Garret.

És most nincs. Se pálca, se Írország, sőt, még házunk se, vagy szobám, ahova nyugisan elvonulhatok megsiratni a társamat.

– Persze vannak kivételek… – merengett el Amanda. – De általában így van. Te meg miért nem vagy még kész? – nézett rám.

Elvörösödtem. – Szerinted hogy öltözzek át? – kérdeztem. – Előttük?

Három pasi volt a szobában, és mindegyik késve vette az adást.

– Menjetek ki – fordította Sam gyorsan.

Ebben a másodpercben robbant ki ismét az ajtó, és egy vörös fúria robogott be.

– Miért nem mondtátok, hogy Ria itt van? – jött Ginny kiabálása, ami rögtön el is fúlt, ahogy meglátta Amandát. – Professzor? Ön meg mit keres itt?

– A Főnix Rendjének tagja – vágta rá Ron. – De hogyhogy nem láttuk a nyáron itt a főhadiszálláson? – fordult a keresztanyámhoz rögtön. Nyáron? Már akkor is itt dekkoltak?

– Más dolgom volt, és csak Dumbledore-nak tartozom elszámolással, Mr. Weasley – húzta fel az orrát a megszólított. – Most pedig tűnés ki. Te meg öltözz át! – parancsolt rám.

Szalutáltam. Jobb kézzel, hátha így kevésbé érzem majd merevnek. Madam Pomfrey szépen összeforrasztotta a törést, bár gondolom, volt vele munkája.

* * *

Kettőnket egy üres helyiségbe vezettek. Amanda meghagyta, hogy várjunk, aztán bezárta mögöttünk az ajtót.

Én rögtön kényelembe helyeztem magam, és úgy döntöttem, szemrevételezem a szoba berendezését, ami egy íróasztalból, három kényelmes fotelből, egy karosszékből egy függönyből, két könyvespolcból meg sok-sok könyvből állt, amiknek gyanúsan fekete gerincükön egy darab betű sem díszelgett. Sötét mágia vagy fura ízlés… Mindegy, inkább azokat bámultam, csak ne kelljen Harryre néznem.

Aztán a csend kezdett kínossá válni, és végül én voltam az, aki megtört.

– Emlékszel, mi történt tegnap? – kérdeztem.

– Nehezen lehetne elfelejteni azt, hogy az ember jövőjét egy üveggömb határozza meg… – válaszolta csípősen.

– Kristály – javítottam ki. – A gömb kristályból készült. És nem erre gondoltam. Vagyis nem csak erre.

– Ja, hogy arra a… kapcsolatra… – Elhallgatott. Szóval nem csak engem zavar ennyire ez az egész! – Elég ijesztő volt egyik pillanatban még az üveg… mármint _kristály_ szövegelését hallgatni, a másikban pedig a te hangodat hallani a fejemben…

– A kígyót is láttam – szóltam közbe. – Éreztem azokat a… személyeket a fejében. Lehet, te is köztük voltál. Nem t'om biztosan, már nem egészen emlékszem…

Harry megrándult.

– Milyen szemszögből nézted végig?

– Magadat hibáztatod? – tippeltem. – Egyébként a kígyóéból. Alig tudtam elkülöníteni magamat azoktól az árnyaktól…

– Miféle árnyak? – kapta fel a fejét Harry. – Én nem éreztem semmi ilyesmit. És nem hibáztatom magamat, csak…

– Na persze – morogtam, a bűntudatos villanás elég árulkodó volt. – Egyébként meg passz – vontam vállat, majd kényszeredetten elmosolyodtam. – De nem volt épp egy kellemes élmény… És az a jóslat is ma… izé, tegnap. Azért kíváncsi lennék, miből gondolta Voldemort, hogy én vagyok a szövetségesed. Az meg, hogy te vagy az Egyetlen vagy mi, még egy plusz rejtély… Július végén születtél?

– Harmincegyedikén.

Hát, az tényleg a halála a hónapnak… A legnagyobb baj inkább az, hogy gyakorlatilag minden egybevág. A két jóslat, a részletek, az egész hülyeség, úgy, ahogy van. Ráadásul mi jut erről az ember eszébe? Hogy már a születése előtt előre megtervezték a jövőjét, lássuk csak… legalább húsz évre. Ilyenkor pedig általában dühösek szoktak lenni. Én is az voltam, nem is kicsit, de lássuk be, Harry nagyobbat esett. Szóval csak annyit kell tennem, hogy visszatartom attól, hogy kinyírja Dumbledore-t… Csak… Erős érzelmi hatásra általában elő szokott jönni az eddig nem használt erő… Mondjuk, nekem már a születésemtől kezdve előjött, de azért mégis, ha sikerült kihisztiznem az égtől, hogy essen, és ne menjünk kirándulni, amíg ez meg nem történt, nekem ott kellett görcsölnöm a szobámban, szóval az már felér egy kisebb stresszhelyzettel…

Mindegy, ez zavaros. Csak fogd vissza Harryt, ha a vénemberre találná vetni magát. Menni fog…

Az ajtó megnyikordult, és Dumbledore lépett be rajta. Harry már pattant is fel, én már rántottam is vissza… volna, de amikor hozzáértem, a Kapcsolat – csak nagybetűvel, mert _annyira_ különleges – ismét létrejött, hacsak egy pillanatra is.

Megdermedtem a mozdulat közben, ahogy Harry is. A szemem sarkából láttam, hogy az igazgató tekintete megvillan, de aztán már ugyanolyan, mint régen.

– Gondolom, szeretnétek magyarázatot kapni – sóhajtott, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a harmadik fotelben. Nem az íróasztal mögötti székben, a fotelben, mellettünk. Hát meg akar halni? Mi lesz így a világos oldallal? – Az a mentális kapcsolat, ami az előbb létrejött köztetek, szintén a részét képezi egy szövetségnek, ami…

– Benne volt a jóslatban! – csattant fel Harry. – Voldemort betört a Misztériumügyi Főosztályra, és ellopta azt a jóslatot! Az volt az a fegyver, amiről beszéltek a nyáron, igaz?

Dumbledore komoran bólintott.

– A jóslat még a születésed előtt hangzott el, és Voldemort csupán a szövetségesről szóló részig hallhatta, mert a kémét, aki kihallgatta, felfedezték és kidobták a helyszínről.

– És maga ezt honnan tudja? – vetettem közbe. – Egyáltalán miből gondolja itt _mindenki_, beleértve Voldemortot is, hogy én vagyok az a szövetséges? Mi a fene ez a jóslat? És _nekem_ miért kellett hallanom?

Dumbledore felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy ennyi egyelőre elég is.

– Azt hiszem, most eljött az ideje, hogy mindent megtudjatok – kezdte. – A jóslat azon része, amit Voldemort megszerzett, két gyerekre illet. Az egyik Harry volt, a másik pedig Neville Longbottom.

Neville? A kövérkés, kicsit lúzer, de azért barátságos Neville? Ez most valami vicc, ugye?

– Voldemortot egyedül csupán a titokzatos szövetségesről szóló rész zavarhatta, ami alapján véglegesen eldől, ki is a valódi Egyetlen. Éppen ezért lett volna szüksége a jóslat teljes tartalmára, amit akkor nem sikerült megszereznie. A kérdésedre válaszolva pedig, Aria, onnan tudom mindezt, hogy a jóslat elhangzásakor jelen voltam. Éppen a jóslástanra jelentkező tanárt hallgattam meg, pedig feltett szándékom volt törölni azt a tantárgyat – mosolyodott el halványan.

Harry elsápadt. – Trelawney? Ez volt az első igazi jóslata?

– Igen – bólintott Dumbledore. Én ugyan nem igazán értettem, miről is van szó, de nem szóltam közbe, hátha Harry kibeszéli a dühét, és elfelejti, hogy ezért a profot még meg is kéne nyúzni. – Voldemort azonban úgy döntött, az aranyvérű gyermeknél veszélyesebb a másik, aki félvér, akárcsak ő maga.

– Voldemort félvér? – szúrtam közbe. Megdöbbentő… Egy mugli apával a háta mögött hirdeti a varázslók, köztük is az aranyvérűek felsőbbrendűségét? Ez egy csöppet… kicsavart.

Hé, várjunk csak, nem ismerünk mi hasonló diktátort?

– Igen. A valódi neve Tom Denem, és én is tanítottam, amikor még a Roxfortba járt – bólintott Dumbledore. – Visszatérve a jóslatra, akkor már döntött, amikor ráakadt a Föld Fiáról és Ég Leányáról szóló egyik leghitelesebb – ha nem rögtön az eredeti – szövegre, ami fennmaradt az évszázadok során. Ez csak megerősítette az elhatározásában, mivel szinte percre pontosan tartalmazta mind a fiú, mind a lány születési dátumát, és olyan információk voltak benne, amik segítségével egyértelműen össze tudta kapcsolni a két jóslatot. Én vajmi keveset törődtem akkor ezzel, és nem vettem komolyan a jóslatot, viszont számítottam arra, hogy Voldemort nem fogja megkockáztatni, hogy az Egyetlen, felnőve és megerősödve a hatalmára törjön, így javasoltam mindkét családnak, hogy rejtőzzenek el a Fidelius-bűbájjal. Felajánlottam, hogy leszek a titokgazda, de ezt csak a Longbottom család fogadta el, és ez vezetett ahhoz a tragédiához.

Harry keze ökölbe szorult. Miről beszélnek? Lássuk a tényeket: Voldemort valahogy átjutott a Fidelius-bűbájon, amihez, mint tudjuk, manapság már nem is kell a titokgazda árulása, és megtámadta Potteréket. A többi pedig már legenda, ami szájról szájra terjed: Harryről valamiért lepattant a halálos átok, túlélte azt, amit eddig senki se, híres lett és hős, hogy rá tizennégy évre már elmebeteg őrültként könyveljék el. Az élet pedig szép, ugyebár…

Szóval a titokgazda elárulta őket, és Harry reakciójából ítélve ő tudja, ki volt a kis patkány…

– Azután az este után azonban rájöttem, tévedtem, és talán jobb lett volna már az elején komolyan venni az egészet. Először is azt kellett megtudnom, hogyan is élhetted túl az átkot – fordult Harry felé.

Felpattantam. Érzékeny téma… – Kimenjek?

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Ez mindkettőtöket érinti. Először biztos voltam benne, hogy édesanyád szeretete védett meg, Harry, mikor eltalált az átok. Minden jel erre utalt, és elsőben minden bizonnyal ez mentett meg Voldemorttól. Viszont ott volt a jóslat második felében az a rész, amelyben egy olyan erőről tesznek említést, ami a Sötét Nagyúr számára elérhetetlen. A szeretetmágia ugyan bonyolult és kevesen értik a lényegét, de Voldemort azt is meg tudná szerezni valamilyen módon, ha nagyon akarná, viszont azt nem _ismeri_. Tehát egy másik erőt kell keresni.

– Azt, ami megvan Riában és elméletileg bennem is? – A hitetlenség tisztán érződött a hangjában. – Mégis miféle erő? Semmi nincs bennem azon kívül, hogy majd' minden éjszaka Voldemort fejében találom magam!

– Az a fokú mentális kapcsolat, amit sikerült létrehoznotok tegnap, amikor Aria veszélyben volt, nem jöhetett volna létre, ha nincs mindkét félnek különleges mágiája, amik felismerik egymást – válaszolta Dumbledore. – És csak idő kérdése, hogy neked is megmutatkozzon az erőd, mint Ariának. Mivel alig fél éve találkoztatok, így nem várható el, hogy tizenöt évnyi szunnyadás után azonnal aktív legyen – mosolyodott el.

– Nekem lenne egy kérdésem – jelentkeztem. – Még mindig nem értem, hogy engem hogyan raktak bele a képbe.

– A születési dátum is megegyezik, ahogyan a részletes leírása az erődnek. Innentől pedig már gyerekjáték rádbukkanni, az pedig, hogy meg sem próbáltad eltitkolni az Ebrithylben, mire is vagy képes, csak rásegített. Az ilyen hírek rendszerint gyorsan elterjednek.

Elfintorodtam. De még milyen gyorsan!

– És most szeretném az elnézéseteket kérni, amiért eddig nem szóltam erről a jóslatról, különösen tőled, Harry – sóhajtott. A vidámság olyan gyorsan tovaszállt a hangjából, ahogyan jött. – Mindazonáltal nem akartam azt, hogy ilyen módon kelljen megtudni.

Bocsánatkérés részemről elfogadva. Most miért haragudjak az öregre? Nem forgatta fel túlságosan az amúgy eddig se egyszerű életemet.

– A szüleimnek csak egy ilyen miatt kellett meghalniuk? – kérdezte Harry halkan. – És egyenrangúként jelöli meg… A sebhelyem az?

– Valószínűleg. – Dumbledore felpattant, és olyan energiával lépett a könyvespolchoz, amit még egy hiperaktív óvodás is megirigyelt volna. – A jóslat egy másik része, a Négyek Öröksége alatt sok minden érthető. A négy elem ugyanúgy szóba jöhet, mint például a Roxfort, mint a négy Alapító öröksége. De egyéb kultúrák is lehetségesek. Véleményem szerint a Roxfort lesz, de emiatt nem kell aggódni. A kapcsolatotok nem fejlődik olyan ütemben, hogy veszélyeztetnétek az iskola biztonsági rendszerét, ugyanakkor tény, hogy előbb-utóbb eljön az az idő, amikor nem mehettek majd vissza a birtokra se együtt, se külön. – Elhaladt a polc mellett, és az asztalhoz lépett. Kihúzta az egyik fiókot, majd kivett belőle két különböző könyvet, amiknek, láss csodát, sötétbarna gerincük volt és még betűket is nyomtattak rá. Az egyiket nekem adta, a másikat Harrynek nyújtotta át.

– Ahhoz, hogy teljesen ki tudjátok használni a köztetek lévő kapcsolatot, okklumenciára és legilimenciára lesz szükségetek. Harry, neked én fogom oktatni szerda és csütörtök délután, míg Aria tanítását Piton professzor vállalta el, hétfőn és csütörtökön. Üzeni, hogy a téli szünet alatt olvasd el ezt a könyvet, mert szükséged lesz rá.

– Miért, mik ezek? – kérdezte Harry, miközben elvette a könyvet.

– Az elme védelme és támadása – válaszolt a prof.

Én közben a sajátomat forgattam. Tehát tanuljam meg, hogy bármilyen extrém helyzetben is képes legyek idézni belőle, legyen szó támadásról, bájitalfőzésről vagy szimplán alvásból fölriasztva.

És miért pont _Piton_?! Ne értsetek félre, nekem speciel nincs semmi bajom a proffal, de nem túlzás az, hogy a héten az estéim több, mint a felét vele kell töltenem?

– Hogy lesz nekem így időm az RBF-ekre tanulni? – kérdeztem fanyalogva. Ez komoly dolog, kérem szépen, és legalább két tantárgyból kell belehúznom, ha jövőre be akarok kerülni a haladó csoportba.

– Majd Hermione segít – súgta Harry.

– Ha nem ismernélek fél éve, azt gondolnám, hogy te most épp kárörvendesz – válaszoltam ugyanolyan halkan.

– Ha nem lennék én is így, most az jutna az eszembe, te épp gúnyolódni próbáltál az előbb.

– Ugyan, mit feltételezel rólam?

– Igaz is…

Van viszont még pár dolog…

– Voldemort miért döntött úgy fél év szieszta után, hogy végre lép?

Dumbledore újra leült a saját foteljébe.

– Aznap este, amikor Arthur Weasley-t megtámadta a minisztériumban, ő a kígyót megszállva volt jelen. Akkor megérezte, hogy behatoltak az elméjébe, ráadásul nem is egy, hanem két személy. Kudarcba fulladt a jóslat megszerzése, viszont kikövetkeztette, hogy csak ti lehetettek, így az eddiginél is fontosabbnak tartotta meghallgatni a jóslatot. Így utasította a halálfalókat, hogy támadják meg a Roxfort Expresszt, miközben ő behatolt a minisztériumba, és miután meghallgatta a jóslatot, megsemmisítette, hogy ne kerüljön senki más kezébe, valamint a Jóslatok Terme tartalmának nagyobb része szintén erre a sorsra jutott, hogy a minisztérium ne tudja pontosan megmondani, eltűnt-e valami. Az Expressz megtámadásának másik célja ugyanakkor kudarcba fulladt, mikor téged, Aria, nem tudtak elkapni. Éppen ezért támadták meg a házatokat.

Voldemort nagyon siethetett, ha mindent egy nap alatt akart lezavarni… Ugyanakkor…

– Hogy sikerült megtörnie a Fidelius-bűbájt? Mert maga volt a titokgazda – mutattam rá a történet egy aprócska hibájára.

– Fekete mágiával.

Vajon honnan tudtam, hogy ez lesz?

–Egyelőre még nem jöttem rá, hogy mit is használt pontosan, de sikerült neki – fejezte be az igazgató.

– Akkor most már a kormány is elismeri, hogy visszatért? – vetette közbe Harry. – Hiszen volt a minisztériumi támadás, és ő ugyebár…

– Hamarabb eltűnt, minthogy a rendtagokon kívül bárki is megláthatta volna, de a három támadás egy nap alatt nyilvánvaló, és így talán a miniszter úr is hajlandó végre tényként elfogadni azt, hogy Voldemort visszatért.

Elsőre biztos nem fogják. Fél év alatt sok minden be tud rögzülni az emberbe…

– Van még valami kérdésetek?

– Anya tudja? – vágtam rá rögtön.

– Igen.

Legszívesebben lefejeltem volna azt a tömör tölgyfa asztalt. Csak ezt ne…

– És Amanda?

– Ő csak azokat a részleteket ismeri, amikkel a többi rendtag is tisztában van.

– Szóval a Rend tudott a jóslatról – állapította meg Harry.

– Magáról a jóslatról igen, de a tartalmával jelenleg csak öten vannak tisztában.

Én, ők és Voldemort. És nyilván anya. Gondolom. Talán.

– Még valami. – Megfeszültem, ahogy végiggondoltam a dolgokat. – Ez azt jelenti, hogy Harrynek kell legyőznie Voldemortot. De ha én most a szövetségese vagy mi vagyok, akkor ott kell lennem? Mert én nem vagyok hős – közöltem rekedten. – Akkor sem tudtam semmit tenni, mikor ott álltam vele szemben. Még a saját húgomat sem tudtam megvédeni! Szóval a varázsvilág is jobban járna, ha engem kihagynának az egészből – fejeztem be.

Én nem vagyok se bátor, se erős. Nem tudok harcolni ellene. Én…

Harry hátba vágott. Hogy mit várt ettől a mozdulattól, nem tudom, de a kapcsolat az érintésre azonnal létrejött, és a nyugalom azonnal elöntött.

_Ne aggódj! Nem neked kell megölnöd. Majd véded a hátam, nehogy valamelyik halálfaló megtámadjon._

A nyugalom továbbállt, ahogy rájöttem, mi miatt hisztiztem. Nekem szinte semmi dolgom nincs, Harryre hárul a neheze, én meg itt sajnáltatom magam…

Dumbledore felállt, és a vállamra tette a kezét.

– Ne aggódj. Egyáltalán nem vagy olyan gyenge, mint amilyennek hiszed magad – mosolygott bíztatón. – Most pedig indulás. Valószínűleg mindenki ég a vágytól, hogy megmutassa a főhadiszállást, Molly pedig sosem bocsátaná meg, ha miattam maradnátok le az ebédről.

Kaja? Szuper! Ki tudja, mióta nem ettem, és ki tudja, mikor kezdi el követelni a gyomrom a neki kijáró adagot, hogy kitölthesse a vákuumot, ami benne keletkezett…

– Még valami, Harry – szólt utánunk a prof. – Gondolom, tudni szeretnéd, miért kerültelek év eleje óta…

Becsaptam magam mögött az ajtót. Ez már _tényleg_ nem tartozott rám.


	28. Új pálca

**HALÁLFALÓ-TÁMADÁSOK – A SÖTÉT NAGYÚR VISSZATÉRT?**

– Vannak, akiknek semmi sem jó – hajította a kandallóba Hermione az újságot. Többen felszisszentek az égő lapok látványára, köztük én is.

– Én azt még el akartam olvasni! – mutattam a hamura, és megpróbáltam nagyon, de nagyon csúnyán nézni a lányra.

– Az csak egy szennylap! – replikázott a lány.

– A múltkor még tudni akartad, mit ír az ellenség – szólt közbe óvatosan Ron, aztán már visszavonulót is fújt, amint meglátta Mione villámló tekintetét. – Nem szóltam…

– Ajánlom is, Ronald Weasley…

– Mondták már, hogy úgy viselkedtek, mint egy idős házaspár? – lépett be a konyhába az, aki napjában háromszor akasztotta ki Amandát már pusztán a jelenlétével is.

Sirius Black, aki elsőként szökött meg az Azkabanból, az elméletileg bombabiztos börtönből, két és fél évvel ezelőtt, aki harmadikos korában Amandával járt, és akinek a családja anyával akarta összeadni… ANYÁVAL, ráadásul egy partin jelentették volna be „váratlanul", ugyanabban az évben, és ahova pasi… izé, akkor még fiú _Amandával_ ment. Na és ők ketten – mármint Amanda és anya – ott ismerkedtek meg, és onnantól kezdve együtt szidták a rendszert (tehát az aranyvérűek begyöpösödött és teljesen ostoba világszemléletét és szokásait). Ilyen módon akár Siriusszal („Csak semmi Mr. Black, vagy hasonló baromság! Öregít…") is jóban lehettek volna, csak hát anyának hozzá kellett volna mennie, így érthető, hogy nem kedvelte a pasit, Amandával meg egy pár hónap után szakítottak, tehát…

Csak tudnám, mit műveltek ezek, amikor tinik voltak, hogy itt majdnem mindenki ismeri a másikat…

Ott van például Remus Lupin. Vérfarkas, harmadéves SVK-tanár, és MEG SEM PRÓBÁLTA AZT A HÁRMAT LEÁLLÍTANI TEGNAP, AMIKOR EGYMÁSNAK ESTEK, A VISÍTOZÓ PORTRÉT IS TÚLKIABÁLVA! Az ember azt hinné, benne van egy kis felelősség, hisz tanár volt egy teljes évig, de neeem! Ő hagyta, hogy Piton, McLain és Black szépen kiveszekedjék magukat, Mrs. Black „mocskos korcsok, vérárulók" című szónoklatának legkevésbé szalonképes szavait is kenterbe verő kifejezéseket vagdosva egymás fejéhez, kockára téve a jelenlévő kiskorúak lelki egyensúlyát… Tehát ha nem is lett volna mellettük egy üvöltő portré, akkor is felhallatszott volna a másodikra a veszekedésük, ezzel felkeltve minden ott alvót, mindezt hajnali hatkor (!), amikor még a legkoránkelőbb ember is az ágyában marad egy órácskára, minthogy kitegye a lábát a hidegbe (fűtötték ezt a bazinagy házat rendesen, csak hát a meleg sem tudott eljutni mindenhova…)

Szóval ha az ember lánya arra kel, hogy a húga valami éktelen üvöltözésre kirohan a szobából, és a korlátnál állva hangosan bíztatja az ikertesójával és a Weasley ikrekkel együtt a lent állókat, akiket csak annyi választ el a párbajtól, hogy az utolsó pillanatban befut Mrs. Weasley, és szépen, érthetően tagolva sopánkodik, hogy felnőttektől azért mást vár el…

És most őszintén, őket KOMOLYAN bevették a Főnix Rendjébe? ÉN érettebben kezelem az ilyen helyzeteket! Ez az egész olyan, mint egy paródia…

Hát még amikor kiderült, hogy becses személyem volt a veszekedés egyik tárgya. Pontosabban Amanda veszekedésének, aki azt kifogásolta, hogy Piton fog engem terrorizálni az okklumencia- és legilimencia-oktatással és hogy kénytelen Blackkel egy fedél alatt tölteni a karácsonyt, ha a keresztlányával akar maradni. Piton prof közölte, hogy nem az ő hibája, hogy Dumbledore a nyakába varrt engem, valamint szidta Blacket, aki viszont csak a hecc kedvéért csatlakozott hozzájuk, tropára verve Amanda amúgy is rongy idegeit. Na, amint megtudtam, hogy mi is a téma, kiakadtam.

Persze lehet, hogy nem volt okos ötlet pálca nélkül lerohanni, és közölni (ráadásul a pizsamának kikiáltott három mérettel nagyobb zöld – igen, én griffendéles lennék – pólóban és bő rövidgatyában), hogy köszönöm szépen, de meg tudom védeni magam, vagy az elmémet, ahogy tetszik, és különben is, Amanda ott lesz, ha panaszkodni támadna kedvem, szóval minek aggódik ennyire?

És még a tinédzserek meg a griffendélesek meggondolatlanok… Itt rajtam kívül csak két ember járt abba a házba, a másik kettő hangoskodó elméletileg a megfontoltság és tudás, valamint a ravaszság és hidegség viskójába lett osztva még réges-régen… Erre legalább olyan forróvérűek – vagy -fejűek –, mint az oroszlános ház tagjai, vagy az olaszok, a spanyolok meg a latin-amerikaiak.

Nem vagyok rasszista.

Nem, előítéletes se vagyok.

Mindegy, utána velem ordított. Amanda. A másik kettő meg rászállt egymásra, és mást sem lehetett hallani, mint sértések százait, amint meteorok módjára záporoznak az ellenfélre.

Mindenesetre erősen megcsappant a Főnix Rendjének alkalmasságába vetett hitem. A többi tag viszont többé-kevésbé ellensúlyozta a Piton-McLain-Black-Lupin kvartettet. Elég sokszor inkább kevésbé.

Ott volt mindjárt Nymphadora „Utálom a keresztnevem" Tonks, a kedves, aranyos, ügyetlen metamorfmágus, aki auror volt, jól harcolt, és mindenki óvta őt a törékeny tárgyaktól, és a segítségét is a legszívélyesebb mosollyal hárították el, hagy pihenjen szegény lány. Ő szinte minden este benézett a Grimmauld térre, ahogy még vagy három-négy ember, köztük a negyedikes, paranoiás ex-auror, Alastor „Rémszem" Mordon, aki TÉNYLEG meg akart motozni, hogy nincs-e nálam valami fekete mágiás cucc, vagy nem készülök-e valamire. Könyörgök ember, még pálcám sincs! (Még jó, hogy nem a prófétás cikk miatt csinálta. Harry állítása szerint mindenkivel ilyen.)

Apropó, Harry. Ha azt mondom, erősen kerültük a testi kontaktust, akkor enyhén fejezem ki magam. Én speciel a közelébe sem mertem menni, nehogy létrejöjjön az a kapcsolat, és újra ott legyek a fejében… vagy fordítva… vagy tudom is én. Elég nehéz rájönni, ha tulajdonképpen olyan érzést kelt az emberben, mintha egyetlen elméje lenne két testben, ráadásul skizofrénként, ugyanis egyszerre két személyiség lakik benne. (Tetőzi a bajt, hogy egyik fiú, másik lány.)

Szóval csak annyit akartam tudatni, hogy a Matthews-família beilleszkedése ment, mint a karikacsapás. Ugyan volt némi probléma abból, hogy mi hárman (én, Sam és Kikky, a tarantula) Ron és Harry szobájának szomszédságában laktunk, de hamar elsimult, miután Kikky (a tarantula) egy Mordon által lezárt terráriumba költözött, ahonnan ki nem szökhetett, ki nem lehetett venni, viszont etetni azt szabad volt. Kikky (a tarantula, aki ugye pók volt, és mint kiderült, Ron UTÁLJA a pókokat) egyébként nagy volt, szőrős, nőnemű, vastaglábú, a legkevésbé kaszáspóktalan pók, akit valaha láttam, ráadásul puha. Ez volt az egyik olyan állatka, ami már túlélte a kritikus első hetet, és már egy teljes hónapja volt Samantha birtokában. Én levélben hallottam róla először, és alig vártam már, hogy megfogdossam. Mint mondtam régebben, a nagy pókokkal, amik ráadásul nem kaszásak, nincs semmi bajom.

Így Kikkyvel, a tarantulával csak Ront lehetett az őrületbe kergetni.

És mint kiderült, a Grimmauld téri bazinagy villa-szerű ház udvarostul, pincéstül és padlásostul a Black család utolsó tagjának birtokában állt.

Sirius.

Ama tudat, hogy e férfi birtokában van átmeneti otthonunk, amit azóta, amióta ideköltöztünk, nemcsak a Fideliusszal, hanem legalább ezerféle védőbűbájjal elláttak, sem Amandát, sem anyát nem dobta fel túlságosan. De legalább az én szülőmben volt annyi tartás, hogy félretéve a régi nézeteltéréseket, felnőtt módjára viselkedjen.

Harry azóta sokkal vidámabb lett, mióta megvolt a nagy beszélgetés Dumbledore-ral. Na, ez meg a másik idegesítő dolog. Aki tudott a dologról, mind aggódva lesték, mikor roppan össze valamelyikünk, és zokogja vagy üvölti el az élet igazságtalanságát. Én tartottam magam, Harry teljes két óráig süllyedt letargiába, aztán miután én beszéltem Hermionével, aki beszélt Ronnal, és ők ketten bementek hozzá, hogy életet verjenek bele (mindezt fél órás oktatás után, ami azzal telt, hogy beléjük verjem – persze szigorúan képletesen –, hogy akkor se mutassák, hogy félnek, ha tényleg így van, vagy valami hasonlót), ő is csatlakozott a klubhoz – avagy ne törődjünk már annyira azzal a rohadt jóslattal.

Pedig én speciel átkozottul féltem néha. Hogy _én_, egy egyszerű diáklány (azt az apróságot leszámítva, hogy irányítom az időjárást és például Miley szerint közel sem egyszerű boldogulni a random érzéketlenségi rohamaimmal) szembeszálljak Voldemorttal, az évszázad leghatalmasabb fekete mágusával… Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok erre. Ott álltam, és abból a szörnyetegből más sem áradt, mint gonoszság, mint Szauron szeméből a fináléban…

És azóta nem aludtam jól. Nem pihentem volna, ha nincs nálam egy hétre elegendő Álomtalan álom főzet. Tudtam, hogy függőséget okoz, ha túlságosan gyakran veszek be belőle, de az első éjszaka után képtelen voltam lehunyni a szemem. Sam ellenben egy Cruciatus után is tök normális volt, leszámítva a ritka rémálmokat, de neki egyébként sem adhattam volna bájitalt, mert a szervezete nem úgy reagált volna, mivel kvibli.

Tehát úgy döntöttem a negyedik nap, szolidaritást vállalok vele, és én sem ittam több bájitalt.

Onnantól kezdve én keltettem fel őt.

* * *

Szóval karácsony előtt egy nappal a Nagyok rájöttek, hogy pálca nélkül én bizony nem boldogulok. Soká tartott…

Tehát _boltba_ fogunk menni, pálcát venni, jelentették be. Boltba!

És vissza is írtunk az égetős epizódhoz.

– Szóval mi volt abban a cikkben? – ült le Sirius.

– Caramel nem nyilatkozik, a támadások viszont nyilvánvalóak. A Próféta próbálja rád kenni a két támadást, mivel a Matthews-ház elleniben még folyik a nyomozás, és egyelőre nem írnak semmit, csak azt, hogy ismeretlen helyen tartózkodnak – darálta Mione. – De egyre több az azt taglaló cikk, mi van, ha mégis…

A mondat ott maradt a levegőben, miközben én erősen szemezni kezdtem még egy adag kávéval. Jó sok cukorral és tejporral. Esetleg egy kis Lángnyelv-wiskyvel. Nem, nem vagyok alkoholista. De néha tök jó a Kávés Bigyuszt inni. A wisky helyett szokott kerülni bele tej, kakaó, málnaszörp és ritkán sütőtöklé. Nagyon finom, csak az arányokat kell eltalálni. A listámon még szerepelt a rum, mint kipróbálandó kiegészítő, de egyelőre nem sikerült olyat beszereznem.

Mindegy, nem is a reggeli szokásaimról akartam beszélni. Van elég bajom enélkül is.

Például: MI A FENÉNEK KELL ENGEM KÉT FENLŐTTNEK KÍSÉRNIE EGYETLEN NYAVALYÁS PÁLCA MIATT?! MERLINRE, HISZ CSAK AZ ABSZOL ÚTIG MEGYÜNK ÉS VISSZA! MÉGIS MIÉRT GONDOLJÁK, HOGY MEGTÁMADNAK?

Annyira még Voldemort sem lehet mazochista, hogy két pofáraesés után egy harmadikat is a magáénak akarjon tudni… Habár ha elég kitartó, akkor lehet, hogy pár halálfaló megkíséreli, hogy uruk elé rángasson engem, akkor pedig én úgy fogok dönteni, javítom a célzó képességemet, és megnézzem, milyen pontosan tudok belecsapni egy emberbe egy villámot.

Szóval a szerencsés kiválasztottak Amanda és Tonks volt. Az utóbbi ezúttal mocsárzöld hajjal és szinte világító, aranyszínű sólyomszemekkel jelent meg – hogy aztán Mordon rámorduljon, ezzel a kinézettel nem léphet ki az utcára, mivel _rögtön_ felhívná ránk a figyelmet.

– Sok szerencsét! – intett Hermione.

– És kevés pálcát! – tette hozzá Ron.

Kevés? Ezzel mire célzott?

– Ki kell próbálni a pálcákat – magyarázta Harry. – Mivel…

– A pálca választja a boszorkányt – daráltam unottan. Tuti, hogy varázslót akart mondani. – Miért nem ugorhatunk le Írországba? – motyogtam csak úgy magamnak. – Nincs olyan messze, és Garret legalább ott csinálná az orrom előtt.

– És ezzel menne el a karácsonyod, neked pedig most kell pálca, nem pedig egy hét múlva – lépett be anya. Szuper, már csak ő hiányzott. – Nyugodj meg, én nem megyek veletek.

– Mindjárt gondoltam – válaszoltam mogorván. Kint hideg volt (hála nekem, pontosabban annak a hangulatnak, amit sikerült felszednem az utóbbi pálcátlan napokban) és esett a hó. Az egész kísértetiesen hasonlított a szeptember elsejére, amikor ugyanilyen lelkiállapotban tettek ki az állomáson, hogy szálljak fel a vonatra.

Csak ezúttal egyedül az Abszol úton lesz hideg, mivel oda hopporral, vissza hoppanálva utazunk. Kész rémálom. Az egyik veszettül pörög, a másikat meg még nem próbáltam, de a neve túlságosan hasonlított az előbbihez ahhoz, hogy kellemes legyen.

* * *

Az egész abból állt, hogy Amanda sietni akart, Tonks viszont ráérősen bámulta a kirakatokat, és mosolyogva magyarázta, miért is nem szabad Mordonnak ajándékot adni karácsonyra. Az ok a paranoia. A nagyon súlyos paranoia, ugyanis a lány szinte biztosra vette, hogy a csonka arcú vénember előbb átvizsgálná, majd nemes egyszerűséggel a tűzbe hajítaná a csomagot, mivel lehet, hogy a harmadik alkalommal is átsiklott valami halálos csapda felett.

– Itt vagyunk – jelentette be Amanda, és belökött az egyik üzlet ajtaján, aminek még a nevét sem tudtam elolvasni, nemhogy a kirakatát megszemlélni. Egy pillanatra ugyan érdekelt volna, honnan tudja ezt ilyen pontosan, aztán rájöttem, hogy ennél nagyobb hülyeségre nem is gondolhattam volna, hisz ő itt kapta az első pálcáját. Sőt, abban a Black-házban _mindenki_ itt kapta az első pálcáját, aki elmúlt tizenegy.

– Ne aggódj – súgta vidoran Tonks. – Ollivander a legjobb pálcakészítő az országban.

Bólintottam. Én mégis inkább azt szeretném végignézni, ahogy a pálcám készül, mintha készen nyomnák a kezembe. Az úgy valahogy… idegen. Vagy nem is tudom…

– Voldemort amúgy sem tudja, hogy oda a pálcád és új kell neked. – Amanda nem vette a fáradságot, hogy halkan beszéljen a félhomályos, meleg helyiségben, ahol csak mi hárman voltunk, pármillió doboz társaságában. A tulaj szőrén-szálán eltűnt.

Teljes fél percig, miután megjelent épen és egészségesen, és azonnal kiszúrta Amandát.

– Miss McLain! – üdvözölte mosolyogva. – Tíz hüvelyk hosszú, magyal-unikornisszőr kombináció, ha jól emlékszem.

A hangsúlya arra utalt, hogy nagyon is jól emlékszik rá.

– A keresztlányomnak kéne egy pálca, Ollivander úr, mivel az előző… pár napja elégett – mutatott rám, én pedig igyekeztem olyan picire összehúzni magam, amennyire csak lehetett. A pasi tekintete a Dumbledore-típusúak közé tartozott: világoskék volt és vesébe látó.

– A kisasszony nem itt vette az első pálcáját…

– Garret mester készítette neki – sietett a válasszal Amanda.

Ollivander arcán mosoly suhant át.

– Akkor bizonyára minőségi pálca volt. Bár az unokaöcsém pálcái nagyon szeszélyesek a készítési módjuk miatt.

– Ráadásul ő végignézte, ahogyan a sajátja készül – morogta Amanda.

– Valóban? – kapta fel a fejét Ollivander, miközben intett a pálcájával, mire mérőszalagok repültek elő az egyik sarokból. – Akkor bizonyára nagyon különleges lehetett, Miss Matthews. A készítők nem mindenkinek engedik meg végignézni, hogyan készítik a pálcákat.

Elpirultam. Különleges? Ha csak azt nem vesszük, hogy addigra már rég elterjedt a hangulatomtól-függ-az-időjárás-teória, akkor semmi egyéb oka nem volt rá, szóval…

Lehet, hogy csak ezért engedte meg? Mondjuk a „csak" szócska nem elég indok…

– Melyik kezében fogja a pálcát? – tért át a hivatalos hangnemre Ollivander.

– Jobb.

– Az előző pálcája tulajdonságai?

– Tizenegy hüvelyk, jegenye, hippogriff szőr.

Ollivander megcsóválta a fejét. – Az unokaöcsém mindig is remekül értett ahhoz, hogy a legjobban illőeket hozza össze a megrendelőinek, még ha azok a legfurcsább párosításokat is eredményezik.

A mérőszalagok utasítás nélkül bősz méricskélésbe fogtak, miközben Ollivander tovább magyarázott.

– Bár öt éve ez volt maga számára a legtökéletesebb pálca, ennyi idő alatt az ember varázsereje változik, fejlődik, így ugyanaz a pálca már nem lenne jó. Az idősebb varázslóknál és boszorkányoknál pont ezért olyan nehéz új pálcát választani, ha a régi megsemmisül.

Bólogattam, és lecsaptam az egyik mérőszalagot, amikor belekapott a szemembe. Erre bezzeg mindkettő abbahagyta a röpködést körülöttem, de Ollivander már hátrasietett az üzletbe, aztán egy dobozkával tért vissza.

– Tizenegy hüvelyk, sárkányszívhúr, bükk…

* * *

Három és fél óra alatt mindössze annyi történt, hogy nemcsak a bejárat melletti rozoga széket, hanem a pultot is botocskák százai fedték. Sikerült kiszámolnom, hogy egy perc kellett egy pálca előkeresésével és kipróbálásával. Aztán ez az idő csökkent, ahogy a dobozok fogytak vagy borultak. Tonks és Amanda közben elővarázsoltak maguknak egy-egy széket, és mindketten látványosan unták már magukat, az olyan extrém eseteket leszámítva, amikor a pálca egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó a közelemben maradni, és vagy kiugrott az ujjaim közül, kis híján kibökve a szemem, vagy pedig annyira felforrósodott, hogy nekem kellett eldobnom. Az ellenségességük abban csúcsosodott ki, hogy lassan már a felét meg se tudtam érinteni, annyira utáltak – már ha mondhatunk ilyesmit egy pálca esetében.

Nem baj, nem sértődtem meg, én se kedveltem őket. Olyan idegenek voltak.

Egyedül Ollivander nem adta fel, sőt egyre izgatottabb lett, ahogy fogytak a botok a raktárából. Kíváncsi voltam, mikor szakad el nála is a cérna: még azelőtt, hogy kifosztanánk a boltot, vagy csak akkor, amikor rájön, nincs több, amit ideadhatna.

Én lerogytam a pult elé, és már csak a földön ülve lengettem meg kicsit a kezembe nyomott pálcákat (ha azok engedték magukat megfogni). Csak tudnám, mi a baj velem. Ez már egyszerűen kiborító.

Meredten bámultam a kint hulló egyre sűrűbb és nagyobb pelyheket. Hóvihar lesz.

– Hány pálca volt eddig? – szólalt meg hirtelen Amanda.

– Annyi – böktem a mögöttem magasodó pultra. – Kész, vége, én ezt nem bírom tovább.

– Nyugi, ha minden igaz, már a vége felé járunk.

– Csak azt nem tudom elképzelni, hogy lehet valaki olyan peches, hogy még ezután sem jó egyik sem – motyogta Tonks. – Lehet, hogy a legutolsó lesz.

– Juhar, kilenc és fél hüvelyk, főnixtoll.

Óvatosan nyúltam utána, de a pálca elugrott a kezem elől.

– Tizenegy hüvelyk alatt mind utálnak – motyogtam. Ennyit sikerült megállapítanom, valamint azt, hogy az egyszarvúak se fogadhattak a szívükbe, mivel legyen akármilyen hosszú a szőrükkel kitömött pálca, azok sem bírnak túlságosan.

Ollivander bólogatott. – Láttam már hasonlót, nem is egyszer.

– Akkor ilyenkor mi a teendő? – emeltem fel a fejem.

– A raktáron már csak három tizenegy hüvelyk feletti pálca van. Egy tizenegyes, egy tizenkettes és egy tizenkettő és feles. Ebből egy egyszarvú szőrrel kombinálva, ami, ahogy láttam, szintén nem megfelelő.

– Tehát csak két esélyünk van – vonta le a következtetést Amanda.

– Nem egészen. Én csupán három anyagot használok pálcák magjához. A többi véleményem szerint túl szeszélyes, nehezen irányítható pálcát eredményez. A hippogriff szőre például száz emberből egynek megfelelő, a többi képtelen használni azt a pálcát.

Szuper. Akkor ezek szerint én eddig egy extraszeszélyes pálca kegyeltje voltam, amíg szerencsétlen el nem égett.

– És ha egyik sem lesz jó? – kérdezte Tonks.

Ollivander azonban már hátrasietett.

* * *

Egyik sem lett jó. Az egyik szimplán tette a semmit a kezemben, én pedig nem éreztem az égvilágon semmit, a másik viszont felgyújtotta az üres dobozok halmát. Haladás! Tüzet még eddig nem sikerült produkálni.

Ezek után viszont csak a füst és a tanácstalanság maradt – részünkről. Ollivander ellenben úgy tekintett rám, mint élete legizgalmasabb rejtvényére. Ezek szerint nem tört meg.

– Mondja, Miss Matthews, látja ön a thesztrálokat?

A thesztrálokat? Hogy jön ez most ide?

– Nem?

Ollivander megfordult, és a pult mögötti apró fénykép elé lépett, amit csak akkor vettem észre, amikor rákoppintott a pálcájával. Azt nem tudtam kivenni, hogy mit ábrázol, de amit kivett belőle, attól kivert a víz.

_Még egy pálca._ Legalábbis a hosszúkás, az eddigi feketéktől eltérően ezüst díszítésű doboz alapján.

Amanda és Tonks – akik a lassan négy órás várakozási idő alatt már kitárgyaltak mindent az aranyvérű famíliáktól kezdve a metamorfmágián át a harctéren alkalmazható taktikákig – most kíváncsian szemlélték a dobozt, aminek létezéséről eddig valószínűleg nem is sejthetett senki sem, a tulajdonoson kívül.

– A bátyám készítette, még a halála előtt – szólalt meg Ollivander. – Rám bízta, hogy csak annak a személynek adjam oda, aki méltónak találtatik rá. Eddig senkit sem fogadott el. Szokatlanul hosszú, tizenhárom hüvelyk, rózsafa-thesztrálszőr kombináció. Hajlékony és erős, bűbájokkal átitatva, hogy se átkok, se semmilyen fizikai hatás ne tehessen kárt benne, ugyanakkor a varázslást se akadályozza. Tessék – nyújtotta nekem.

Megszemléltem a vöröses árnyalatú, fekete és sárga erezetű, mesterien kidolgozott darabot. Az erek mintázata követte a pálca vonalát, és a hegyében futott össze, útja közben néhol fura, kacskaringós mintákat rajzolva. Gyönyörű volt, a legszebb, amit életemben láttam, de mi van ha mégse…

Amint hozzáértem, rögtön tudtam, hogy ez a tökéletes. Amikor az első pálcámat fogtam a kezemben, hasonló érzés volt, ahogy a gerincemen végigfut valamilyen erő, hogy aztán a pálcát tartó kezemben összpontosuljon… Az valami fantasztikus volt, de ehhez képest még az is eltörpült.

Az arany erezet felcsillant, ahogy a mágiám végigfutott az egész testemen a pálca hegyéig és vissza, apró szikrákat lövellve, amik ártalmatlanul kavarogtak a vége körül… Én pedig tisztán éreztem, ahogy a pálca is _örül_ a találkozásnak, és a benne lévő mágia felkúszik a karomba. A szemem előtt villámgyorsan pörögtek le az emlékek, ahogy az alacsony rózsafa belsejéből mágiával nyerik ki a pálcához szükséges mennyiséget, hogy aztán a thesztrálszőrrel együtt…

Aztán hirtelen kitisztult a kép, és ott álltam a bolt közepén, ugyanolyan pózban, mint amilyenben elvettem a pálcámat. Amanda arcán megkönnyebbülés látszott – gondolom azért, mert nem kell több botot kipróbálni egy _másik boltban is_ –, Tonks örült – valószínűleg ugyanannak –, míg Ollivander elégedetten szemlélte a kezemet és benne a pálcát.

– A pálcák megőrzik a készítésük alatt történt eseményeket, és csak azzal osztják meg, akit méltónak találtak erre.

– Mennyibe kerül? – kérdezte Amanda, nem törődve a mini történelemleckével, és már nyúlt is az erszényéhez.

Ollivander azonban megrázta a fejét.

– A pálca a bátyám tulajdona, nálam csupán megőrzésre hagyta. Nincs jogom pénzt kérni érte és nem is szeretnék.

A pálca visszakerült a dobozba, az pedig a táskámba. Mielőtt kiléptem volna az ajtón, az öreg még utánam szólt:

– Vigyázz erre a pálcára, Aria Matthews, és használd bölcsen! A bátyám nem ok nélkül választott ilyen kombinációt. Hatalmas és veszélyes, és ha rosszra használod, könnyen ellened fordulhat. Tőled függ, hogy mi lesz. Elfogadhatod szövetségesként, partnerként vagy barátként, csakis rajtad múlik, azonban sok minden dől el ezen. Sokan buktak már meg ezen a próbán, mikor eszközként tekintettek egy pálcára. Szívből remélem, hogy te sikerrel jársz majd.

Barátként a pálcát? Bár nem igazán értettem, azért bólintottam. És természetesen vigyázni fogok erre a pálcára. Még egyszer nem vagyok hajlandó végigcsinálni ezt a hercehurcát… Négy órás hercehurcát…


	29. Karácsony

Majdnem teljesen problémamentesen sikerült visszajutni a főhadiszállásra.

A gond egyedül velem volt. Tudjátok ti, milyen szar hoppanálni? Persze mindketten állították, hogy később majd elmúlik a klausztrofóbiát is kenterbe verő „cső-effektus"… hogy hozzá fogok szokni… hogy nem olyan rossz az, hogy percekig kelljen öklendeznem az egyik méteres hóbuckába… MENJENEK A FENÉBE, EZ KOMOLY ROSSZULLÉT A VARÁZSLÓK HÜLYE UTAZÁSI SZOKÁSAI MIATT! Pedig nem is vagyok klausztrofóbiás…

Ezek után ráadásul azt se hagyták, hogy rendesen megnézhessem, hogyan nő ki az épület a szomszédai közül. Pedig ki tudja, mikor lesz alkalmam újra látni…

Bent a házban viszont óriási fejetlenség fogadott. Az a tipikus „ma este karácsonyi vacsi, tehát sietni kell a főzéssel, díszítéssel és minden egyébbel"-féle. És persze ezúttal az én családom is kivette a részét – a maga stílusában, természetesen. Az például tipikus Matthews-hagyomány volt, hogy a hasznavehetetlen vagy ronda festményeket átdolgoztuk, éppen ezért Tonkson kívül egyikünk se lepődött meg azon, hogy hugicám egy széken állva – meg sem hallva Mrs. Black üvöltését – temperával éppen piros mikulássapkát próbál pingálni az eltorzult arcú, izgő-mozgó portréalakra.

– Sziasztok! – köszönt vidáman, túlkiabálva a festményt, amint észrevett minket. – Mutasd a pálcád!

Átrobogott a helyiségben, és ha nem rántom el a táskát, amiben a hosszúkás doboz volt, akkor valószínűleg egyszerűen kitépi a kezemből. De hát elrántottam, hehe.

Sam dühösen toppantott egyet a lábával.

– Miért nem mutatod meg?!

– Mert az előszobában vagyunk, és az ajtóban toporgunk? – kérdeztem.

Hugi dühösen félreállt az útból, én pedig lendületesen elrohantam mellette, és mielőtt reagálhatott volna, már az emeleten voltam. Persze a hangja azért utolért (Mrs. Blackével együtt):

– EZ ÍGY NEM ÉR!

– TE KORCS KVIBLI, TAKARODJ A HÁZAMBÓL A SZENNYES…

* * *

Azt nem értettem soha, ha a Black-família legtöbb tagja ennyire utálta a kvibliket, muglikat és mugliszületésűeket, akkor miért varázstalanok között laktak. Persze rengeteg magyarázat van… Az egyik például az, hogy a Blackeknek volt egy olyan korszaka, amikor anyagi helyzetük annyira kétségbeejtőnek bizonyult, hogy kénytelenek voltak beérni ezzel a „kis" villával a _muglik_ közelében. Vagy egyszerűen csak becsődöltek a védelmi bűbájok, London külvárosa pedig _körbenőtte_ a házat.

Persze ott van még a földterület kérdése, ami valószínűleg az 1800-as évek gazdasági válsága miatt úszhatott el, amikor annyira lecsökkent a galleon értéke, hogy egy törött lúdtollat sem lehetett kapni érte. Rengeteg nemesi származású varázsló vesztette el jelentős földbirtokait – legalábbis Binns prof legutolsó óráján tartott előadása szerint (aminek a többség csupán az első öt percét hallotta, mert általánosságban sikerült azt kiviteleznie, hogy _mindent _a koboldháborúkkal vezetett fel, a középkori boszorkányüldözésektől kezdve a viktoriánus reformációig).

De most nincs itt az idő a Black-család sanyarú sorsának ecsetelésére.

Itt most az a lényeg, amikor én beállítottam a nappalinak csúfolt, rohadt zöldalma-színű tapétával fedett helyiségbe, ahol Fred szerint (akivel a folyosón futottam össze, mivel kivételesen gyalog ment, és nem hoppanálva – amint azt pedig már megszokhatta a lakosság az elmúlt pár napban) ennek a díszítésére voltak beosztva Harryék.

Lendületesen berobogtam, hátha feltűnik nekik az érkezésem, de neeem… egyedül Harry köszönt és ült le mellém (persze biztonságos távolban, csak a kapcsolat miatt – semmi szükség nem volt arra, hogy létrejöjjön). Ron és Hermione megint vitáztak valamin. Gondolom, hogy milyen színű legyen a karácsonyfa tartója…

– Mutasd a pálcád.

Felnyögtem. – Miért mindenkinek ez a második mondata?

– Nem is tudom… Talán mert új pálcát kaptál, és mert négy órán keresztül voltál távol? – vont vállat.

Elővettem a dobozt, de nem nyitottam ki.

– De megérte. – Gyorsan visszapörgettem magamban az eseményeket. – Te láttad a pálcád készítését? – tettem fel a kérdést, ami legelőször az eszembe jutott. Nem az egész készítést láttam, csak bizonyos részleteket.

Harry csodálkozva bámult rám, aztán bólintott.

– Aha. Elég ijesztő volt tizenegy évesen… Főleg, hogy aznap tudtam meg, varázsló vagyok.

– Tényleg? – néztem fel meglepetten. – Én azt hittem, ilyenkor levelet szoktak küldeni.

– Dursley-ék nem engedték, hogy elolvassam. Aztán Hagrid jött el értem. Hé, mikor fejezitek be? – szólt oda hirtelen Ronéknak.

A két érintett dühösen felpillantott, majd elkerekedett szemekkel nyugtázta, hogy bizony élek és itt vagyok, csak eddig ők nem vették észre.

– Mutasd a pálcád!

Legszívesebben most kezdtem volna el őrjöngeni, és az állapotomon Harry vigyorgása sem javított.

Megforgattam a dobozt. Az ezüst minták megcsillantak az ablakon besütő nap fényében.

– Ez meg milyen doboz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Hermione. – Ollivandernél mindegyik egyszerű fekete, semmilyen díszítés nincs rajta.

– Ezt a bátyja készítette. – Kinyitottam a dobozt. A pálca ugyanúgy feküdt ott, ahogy Ollivander visszatette, azonban félhomályos üzletben nem látszott ennyire szépnek és világosnak. A vörösesbarna fa a nyelétől a végéig egyre világosabb árnyalatú volt, és a fekete és arany vonalak most úgy tűntek, mintha valamilyen írás lenne rúna és inda keverékéből, amit senki sem tud elolvasni – kivéve talán a készítőjét. És a pálca valóban szokatlanul hosszú volt. Az előző tizenegy és háromnegyed hüvelyk volt, ez meg tizenhárom… Ráadásul én alacsony vagyok, kicsi, így egy ekkora vesszőt fura lesz használni…

Mégis, egyáltalán nem éreztem kényelmetlennek. Csak egyszerűen… szokatlan volt.

– Ez gyönyörű – suttogta Hermione. Egyetértettem vele, és nem csak azért, mert a saját pálcámat mindig szebbnek tartottam másokénál… – Mi a magja?

Na, ez az, amit el akartam kerülni…

– Thesztrál-szőr – válaszoltam.

– De hát olyat nem is lehet kapni! – vágta rá rögtön Hermione.

Ajaj… Ennyitől ennyire kiakad? – Az előzőben hippogriff-szőr volt – válaszoltam, mintha ez megmagyarázná, miért a különc pálcák szeretnek annyira.

Ron eltátotta a száját. – Hippogriff-szőr? Itt is van egy…

– Szőr?

– Hipporgiff.

Na ne… – KOMOLYAN?

– Ne üvölts – szólt közbe Harry. – Igen, van. Sirius gondozza, és Csikócsőrnek hívják.

– ÉS ERRŐL MIÉRT NEM SZÓLT SENKI?!

Hermione elvörösödött.

– Azt mondtad, azért nem jársz legendás állatokra, mert irritálnak… Gondoltam, nem akarod tudni, hogy egy ilyen állat van a padláson…

Megráztam a fejem. – Mione. – Eldöntöttem, hogy lassan, tagoltan fogok beszélni, és nem üvöltök. Csak azért se. – Itt él a családom. Láttad Kikkyt. Megismerted Samet. Most képzeld azt el, hogy Kikky a sokadik állatka, aki hatalmas mázlival bírta ki élve azt az egy hónapot, amit eddig itt leélt velünk, és rakd össze a dolgot abban az okos kis fejecskédben…

– Meguntad? – tippelt felsóhajtva.

– Nem akarok állatokkal foglalkozni a suliban is. Éppen elég volt nekem az a temető, amit kialakítottunk – vontam vállat. – Még tömegsír is volt benne.

– Milyen állatok? – érdeklődött óvatosan Ron. Kikky után megértem.

– Kutyák, macskák, halak, kígyók, pókok, egy kaméleon, patkányok, egy béka és egy puffskein.

– Olyan nekem is volt – vigyorgott Ron.

– Persze, öcskös, gurkónak első osztályú volt – nézett be Fred. – Anya üzeni, hogy amint végeztetek, tiétek a folyosó. És Sirius úgy döntött, _mindenki_ együtt ünnepli, tehát Csikócsőr helyét is el kell készítenetek.

– Ria, te is beszállhatsz – lépett mellé George is. – Tudod, ki Csikócsőr?

– Épp az előbb értesültem róla – morogtam savanyúan. Hippogriff-szőr volt a pálcámban, és mire elpusztul, találkozok egy igazi, kifejlett példánnyal… Ez most tényleg ironikus, vagy csak én érzem annak?

– Mrs. Matthews és anya azt üzenik, hogy vagy szállj be segíteni nekik, vagy menj le főzőcskézni – folytatta Fred.

– De jöhetsz velünk is, mert tesztelni kéne pár új terméket.

– És persze ötleteket is elfogadunk! A tesóid nagyon segítőkészek…

Felrémlett előttem egy rémkép, amint Sam és Jase azt fogja művelni, amit ez a kettő eddig a Roxfortban…

– És mit fogtok most tenni? Megalapítjátok az ikrek szövetségét? – kérdeztem. Rettegj, Főnix Rendje és halálfaló bagázs, mert ezek senkinek sem kegyelmeznek… Pedig a kistesóim még nem is vészesek, ellenben ezzel a vigyorgó kettővel. – Maradok a díszítésnél. Még úgyis ki kell próbálnom a pálcámat.

Hermionénak elakadt a lélegzete. – De hát azt nem szabad! Iskolán kívül vagyunk.

– Egy: a terület feltérképezhetetlen, tehát akkor sem tudnának baglyot küldeni, ha akarnának, kettő: csak a kiskorú körül történő varázslatokat érzékelik, tehát ha varázslók között van, senki sem tudja megállapítani, hogy ő végezte-e el a varázslatot – magyaráztam. – Nincs benne a tankönyvekben, nehogy a diákok maguktól ráakadjanak – ráztam a fejem. – Az egész egy tökéletes összeesküvés része, amiben aljasul korlátozzák a kiskorúakat a varázslásban, és a tudatlansággal megvonják a jogot tőlük, hogy ha alkalom adódik, gyakorolni tudjanak! – szorítottam ökölbe a kezem lelkesen. Ha mégse jön be az első számú álomállás, akkor a minisztériumba megyek, és a bűbájgyakorlás korlátozását magába foglaló törvényt törlöm el… Lendületem és lelkesedésem határtalan, hogy az új nemzedék korlátlanul kihasználhassa a nekik adatott…

– Vagy egyszerűen csak nem akarják, hogy mindenki lebukjon a muglik előtt – vágta el Hermione gúnyosan a tökéletes összeesküvés-elméletemet.

– Vagy csak ezt akarják elhitetni velünk! – vetettem ellent rögtön. – Mondd csak, Hermione, te nem érzed át a helyzet súlyosságát? – kérdeztem, miközben színpadiasan a szívemhez kaptam a kezem.

– Látom, remekül elvagytok – húzta el a száját Harry.

– Ó, azt te nem is tudod, mennyire – motyogtam. – De azt ne mondjátok, hogy eddig kézzel díszítettetek…

* * *

Óvatosan megpöccintettem a pálcámat, és erősen koncentráltam: _Alohomora_.

Egyedül ültem a szobámban… Na jó, igazából bemenekültem, mivel volt pár ajándék, amit még nem csomagoltam be, így valamikor el kellett intézni… Kész csoda volt, hogy épen megúszták, még a vonat roncsai közül kaparta ki Amanda a táskámat, aztán idehozta, és _minden megvolt benne._

És ezután valahonnan – főként az új pálcám miatt, amivel úgy éreztem, még a párbaj is gyerekjáték – jött az ötlet, hogy próbáljam meg nonverbálisan is az igét.

Persze nem sikerült. Miért is sikerült volna, amikor csak hatodéves anyag, és gőzöm sincs, hogyan kell csinálni?

Mindegy, nem adtam fel.

_Alohomora. Alohomora, ha mondom, kattanj már be, te hülye zár!_

Valami végighullámzott a karomon. Egy pici mágia, ami furcsán csiklandozta a tenyerem. _Nevetés._

Lezuttyantam az ágyra, és magam elé tartottam a botot.

– Te most röhögsz rajtam? – Vajon hányan néznének hülyének, ha látnák, hogy egy fadarabbal társalgok fennhangon?

Az újabb mágiahullám mintegy megerősítésként újra megcsiklandozta a tenyeremet.

– Szóval igen – állapítottam meg. – Tudod, az előző pálcám csendesebb volt. És kedvesebb. Például nem… Au!

A nyél felforrósodott, mire elejtettem.

– Most meg mi bajod van? – kiabáltam rá. – Azt akartam mondani, hogy az a pálca nem röhögött ki, erre te megsértődsz?! – Dühösen fújtam egyet, aztán csendesebben hozzátettem: – Igaz, _ő_ nem pont ilyen volt. _Ő_ nem reagált semmire… viszont ott voltam a készítésénél…

A pálca bánatos bordó szikrákat köpködött. Lenyúltam, és felvettem – a nyél már egyáltalán nem volt forró.

– Bocs, ha sértegettelek – simítottam végig. Oké, tényleg nem stimmel valami velem. Itt most vagy a mágiámmal van baj, hogy kifogtam egy különc pálcát, vagy az agyammal, hogy ilyet képzelek be magamnak… – _Alohomora_ – intettem az ajtó felé. A zár halkan kattant. – Látod? – fordultam a pálcához. – Megy ez.

A következő kis mágiahullám egyértelműen gúny volt.

Ó, merlinkém, mit sóztak rám… Meg kell kérdeznem majd Harryt, elvégre ő látta a pálca készítését… Csak elkanyarodtunk a témától, és az állattemetőnél kötöttünk ki.

* * *

– ÉBRESZTŐ!

A következő pillanatban valaki egyszerűen rám ült vagy – a lendületét nézve – rám ugrott.

– Jase… – nyöszörögtem.

– Ez most Hermione volt! – válaszolt sértődötten a „gyanúsított" valahonnan mellőlem.

A szemeim kipattantak.

– MI A…

– Köszönöm a könyvet – vigyorgott a lány, aki TÉNYLEG ült az ágyamon, és nem rajtam.

– Szívesen… – dőltem vissza. Könyvet? Milyen könyvet? Ja, amit karácsonyra kapott tőlem… jó vastagot és számmisztikásat. Szuper. De hogy került hozzá? Ezek szerint már… KARÁCSONY VAN?!

Villámgyorsan felültem, hogy aztán rögtön megszédüljek a fekete pontoktól, amik a szemem előtt táncoltak. Ki mondta, hogy létezik könnyű ébredés?

– Most esett le neki – közölte Sam vigyorogva. A következő pillanatban felsikkantott. – Köszi, Ria! Köszi, köszi, köszi!

Odapillantottam. Hugi épp azt a mozgó plüsskutyát tartotta a kezében, amit még Roxmortsban láttam. Ha nem szakítja szét, akkor neki lesz a leghosszabb pályafutása családunk történetében.

Ginny trappolt be és ült le Hermione mellé.

– Köszönöm az ajándékot – mondta, miközben leharapta a menekülni készülő csokibékája fejét. Édesség, dobozka (amibe bármennyi cuccot rakhat, és csak ő nyithatja ki). Más nem nagyon jutott az eszembe, és Hermione figyelmeztetett, hogy naplót ne vegyek neki, mert irtózik tőlük. Félig-meddig meg tudom érteni, nekem hídfóbiám van, miért ne lehetne valakinek naplófóbiája?

Elhajoltam Hermione mellett, és a kezembe vettem az ágyam végében sorakozó csomagok egyikét. Lassan téptem le a csomagolópapírt, pedig annyira izgatott voltam, mint egy óvodás. Oké, a karácsony mindig a legfurábbat hozza ki az emberből…

Ginnytől és Hermionétől bájitalkönyvet kaptam (Távol-Keleti bájital-különlegességek), Miley és Sky ajándéka a szokásos rakat édesség és pár bájital-hozzávaló volt (miből gondolja mindenki, hogy szeretem a főzőcskézést?), Sam és Jase pedig közös ajándékként egy tök üres fényképalbumot adott (most arra akarnak rávenni, hogy használjam a tavaly kapott fényképezőt?). Amu is küldött, saját rajzolású mangát (kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy tizenegy éves létére már szépen rajzol… meg ír… művész lesz a csajból), Rontól édességet és Zonko Csoda… valamijéből egy csomag tűzijátékot (kellett nekem megemlítenem, hogy imádom őket…), Lunától egy éves Hírverő-előfizetést (éljen az az újság! Én neki egy jegyet vettem, amivel elmehet a tengerpartra izé… bibírcseket keresni. Persze nyáron és persze olcsó, akciós jegy, hogy tudjam fizetni, de megérdemelte, mert egy élmény volt az a magazin), Harrytől pedig egy nagyon ritka bájitalt kaptam.

Csodálkozva emeltem fel a kis üvegcsét. Ez a szérum egy kisebb vagyon… Legalábbis nekem esélyem sincs, hogy meg tudjam venni ezt az adagot.

Óvatosan a fény felé tartottam a Veritaserum egyetlen ellenszerét, ami csupán egy kortynyi volt, de így is óriási értékű lehetett. Átlátszó volt, és fekete. Az anti-veritaserumot kilencvennégyben dobták piacra, jelentősen megnehezítve ezzel az igazságszolgáltatást, mert hét csepp elegendő volt huszonnégy órás védelemhez. A feltalálója féltve őrizte a receptjét, és senkinek nem adta ki. Bájitalmesterek sokasága próbálta meg puszta elemzésből megállapítani az összetevőket és az arányaikat – sikertelenül, mivel az erős beépített varázslatok megzavarták.

Nem baj, majd nekem sikerül. Amit nem tudott elérni több száz profi felnőtt, majd egy lány megcsinálja…

Letettem az éjjeliszekrényre a fiolát, és a többi ajándékhoz fordultam. Már csak négy volt. Amanda, anya… Nate és Blaise? Oké, én is küldtem nekik ajándékot, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy mardekáros létükre viszonozzák is. Blaise – természetesen, de nem baj, mert én is – bájitallal kapcsolatos könyvritkaságot adott (nos, az enyém nem volt ritkaság, de egy élmény volt megtalálni az antikváriumban), Nate pedig…

Ez most szórakozik velem?

A kazetta egyértelműen mutatta, hogy igenis kitette a lábát a muglik közé. _Kis zöld UFO-k_… Köszi, Nate, remélem, neked is tetszik az E.T…

Anyáék pedig… Amanda a védőbűbájokkal kapcsolatos könyvet hozott, anya pedig…

c_sak nem akarja elismerni, hogy a pajzsaim tökéletesek…_ Az egyetlen fekete bőrszálra felfűzött smaragdzöld kavics élesen megcsillant a napfényben. Szinte lerítt róla, hogy védőamulett… Ráadásul minőségi, bár csak közepes erősségű varázslatokig nyújthat védelmet.

– Gyerekek, kaja!

Ha anya kiabálását nem is mindenki hallhatta, Mrs. Black portréja volt olyan hangos, hogy felébresszen minden alvót.

* * *

A nappaliba hordta mindenki a szerzeményét, hogy ott aztán… eldicsekedjen vele? Megköszönje? Hermione esetében olvassa? Mondjuk, az én esetemben is. Tévét nem lehetett nézni, lévén áramhiány volt a Black-házban. Ez a varázslók átka… Se tévé, se gép.

Az én ajándékaimban nem volt semmi fantázia. Harry: kviddicskönyv, édesség; Ron: miniatűr kviddicscsapat, édesség. Amandának könyv, anyának kiabáló naptár, ami előre bejelenti a szülinapokat meg a többit, amit belefirkál az ember. Jase-nek édességet és a kedvenc mágikus képregényének következő kötetét vettem… Asszem a többit már említettem.

Mindegy, Csikócsőr nyugisan szunyókált a sarokban, ahol valamiért senki nem járt, Sirius és Sam kivételével. Utóbbi annyira el volt ragadtatva attól az állattól, hogy utána napokig ilyet akart beszerezni. Mindenki más elfoglalta magát valamivel. Az Ebrithylben volt ilyen a karácsony – az ottmaradtak mindig a Nagy Szobában gyűltek össze. Nyugis volt és otthonos.

Mint ez is.

De hogy is mondják? Ja, igen: semmi sem tarthat örökké.


	30. Hosszú csütörtök

Végigrobogtam a Grimmauld téri ház második emeleti folyosóján, minden lépéssel sáros tócsát csorgatva a tiszta szőnyegre, de nem érdekelt. Ez a hülye itt fetreng az önsajnálatban, miközben mindenki hógolyózik lent az udvaron…

Természetesen nekem kellett jönnöm. Hermione állítása szerint ha már amúgy is kapcsolatban vagyok vele, akkor képes leszek rábeszélni arra is, hogy felejtse el Voldemortot pár órára. Nem tudom, mit vár tőlem ez a lány, de szerintem a lehetetlent is simán megparancsolná nekem, aztán még ő hőbörögne, ha nem tudnám végrehajtani.

Mindegy. Én bemegyek, megkérdezem, aztán _sayonara_! _Én_ megtettem minden tőlem telhetőt… A lelkizés viszont nem az én asztalom, tehát ha depressziós a srác, nem tehetek semmit.

Kopogás nélkül léptem be a szobájukba. Csak nem fog éppen öltözködni vagy mi…

Valóban nem tette. Bent sem volt.

Halkan szitkozódva nyitottam be az összes szobába, aminek ajtaja alapján úgy tűnt, ő bent van, de az egész másodikon senkit sem találtam. Sebaj, ott az első szint! Most már csak azért is megtalállak, Potter, és akkor neked véged, mert már kezd melegem lenni dzsekiben, sapkában, sálban, egyszóval totál felöltözve… Csak tudnám, mi a fenének ekkora ez a rohadt ház…

Benyitottam a szalonba, mármint a másodikba, mivel legalább három volt… Plusz társalgó, fogadó és bálterem-szerű izé. Mindez az első szinten, én meg a felét már végignéztem. Kívülről sem volt éppen apró a ház, de így belülről… Azt a két és fél méteres belmagasságot már meg sem említem…

– Potter, hol a francba bújtál? – kiabáltam.

– Nem bújtam sehova – jött a méltatlankodó válasz.

Ja, előbb körül kellett volna néznem.

– Bocs. – Odacsörtettem mellé, gyönyörű olvadt hólé-csíkot húzva magam után. – Hermione üzeni, ha nem jössz ki, akkor ő fog leátkozni az udvarra. – Nem üzent semmi ilyesmit, de jobb nem jutott eszembe. – Mindenki lent van. Még Sirius is. Tudtad, hogy animágus? Ja, persze, biztosan…

– Aha.

– Meg kéne kérni, hogy tanítson meg rá… – Egy pálcaintéssel lepucoltam magamról a hót és lezuttyantam mellé a kanapéra, csak tudnám, ez miért azután jutott eszembe, hogy végigjártam két emeletet.

– Ez még eszembe sem jutott…

– Na ugye? – Győzedelmesen rávigyorogtam. Aztán rájöttem, mit akartam a múltkor megkérdezni tőle. – Te hogy-hogy láttad a pálcakészítést?

Vállat vont, és unottan a szemben lévő vitrint kezdte „csodálni".

– Fogalmam sincs. De nem volt túl bíztató, hogy utána azt kellett hallanom Ollivander szájából, hogy még nagy tetteket láthatnak majd _tőlem_. Előtte egy nappal tudtam meg, hogy létezik a varázsvilág…

– Biztos sokkoló volt – motyogtam. Valami ilyesmit mondott a múltkor is. – És veled szokott feleselni a pálcád?

Legszívesebben rögtön visszaszívtam volna a kérdést, ahogy megláttam Harry hitetlenkedő tekintetét.

– Feleselni?

– Hát… öhm… – MOST MI A FENÉT MONDJAK?! – Igen. Néha ki is röhög.

Lélekben már készítettem magam arra, hogy most legjobb esetben is őrültnek fog titulálni, de semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Óvatosan rápislogtam.

Harry elgondolkodva forgatta a kezében a saját pálcáját. Az övé is gyönyörű munka volt, de a sajátom jobban tetszett. Vagy mit is mondott Ollivander? Legyünk haverok a pálcával? Akkor helyesebb lenne azt mondani, hogy kis barátocskám sokkal szebb. (Ha még hozzátenném, hogy hosszabb is, a többség pasinak nézne, mi? Undorítóan félre lehet érteni manapság dolgokat, ha engem kérdeztek.)

– Kiröhög? – vizsgálta hitetlenkedve az arcomat. Gondolom, most azt hiszi, szórakozok vele.

– Aha – bólintottam. – Aztán megsértődött. Ugye, most bolondnak nézel?

Megrázta a fejét.

– Egyáltalán nem. Csak te vagy az első, akitől ilyesmit hallok. Az enyém általában csak dühös vagy vidám szokott lenni.

Kis híján félrenyeltem a nyálam.

– He? – tátottam el bambán a szám, miután az említett nyál a jó úton vándorolt le.

– Most te nézel bolondnak? – érdeklődött.

– Dehogy – vigyorogtam. –„Csak te vagy az első, akitől ilyesmit hallok" – idéztem vidáman. – Az előző pálcám sosem csinált ilyet.

Elővettem az újat, és még alaposabban megvizsgáltam, mint eddig. – Ollivander csak a pálca készítéséről beszélt.

– Ja – bólintott Harry. – Elég nagy meglepetés volt aztán, amikor nem sikerült első nap magamtól átalakítani egy gyufát tűvé, és bedühödött, amiért ilyen béna vagyok… – Elvigyorodott. – Hermionénak és Ronnak sosem tett ilyesmit.

– Gondolom, a pálcakészítést sem látták… – Lehámoztam magamról a sapkát és a sálat. Rendesen be volt fűtve a ház, kint viszont hideg volt, így legalább öt réteg ruhát vettem fel előzőleg.

– Talált. – Megforgatta az ujjai között a pálcáját. Hirtelen eszébe juthatott valami, mert felnézett, egyenesen rám. – Mi történne, ha összeérintenénk a pálcákat? Ha már annyira hasonlóak, és köztünk is itt van ez a… kapcsolat.

Felkaptam a fejem.

– Nem is tudom, de kezd baromi áthallásos lenni a dolog… Ha már mi sem bírjuk, nem lenne baja a nekik?

Sértetten felhúzta az orrát.

– _Én_ bírom.

– Na persze… – vigyorogtam, és megragadtam a karját.

Kénytelen voltam megállapítani, hogy ez az egész baromság egyre erőteljesebb lesz – és könnyebb. Mondhatni, ezalatt a pár alkalom alatt sikerült hozzászoknom, hogy gyakorlatilag egyik pillanatról a másikra minden a fejembe ömlik arról, mit akar, mit csinált, mit gondol… Meg persze fordítva. Vajon tudunk kommunikálni?

_Hallak… De nem tudnád kicsit kevésbé összefüggéstelenül és lassabban végiggondolni?_

Dühösen morrantam egyet.

_Dehogynem, éppen csak minek fárasszam magam emiatt?_

_Talán mert kellemesebb így beszélgetni?_

Tisztán éreztem a vidámságát, azzal az árnyalatnyi gúnnyal a hangjában, ami igenis mardekáros képesség…

_Csak szeretnéd…_

Elvigyorodtam.

_Szóval a Süveg téged is oda akart először osztani…_

Harry elrántotta a karját. A kapcsolat megszakadt, azonban a jelenlétét továbbra is éreztem, ahogy azt is, hogy most épp meg van sértve… Csak épp a gondolatait nem hallottam.

– Bocsi – vigyorogtam.

– Legalább legyen benned egy kis megbánás – morogta. Ezek szerint fordítva is működik.

– Azt hiszem, fejlődtünk egy keveset… Na, akkor kipróbáljuk a pálcákat? – kérdeztem vidáman.

Harry morogva távolabb húzódott tőlem, nehogy megint kedvem támadjon hozzáérni.

– Ennyire szar az az emlék? – kérdeztem, és egy nagyon picit kezdtem megbánni, hogy gúnyolódtam.

De csak picit.

Megrázta a fejét.

– Csak zavaró, hogy azt kellett hallanom kétszer is, hogy sokra vihettem volna abban a házban… Aztán erre jöttél te, és szinte a képünkbe vágtad, hogy vannak ott is _jók_… – fintorgott, és az utolsó szót olyan hangsúllyal ejtette ki, hogy az nem hagyott kétséget afelől, mennyire is tartja jónak őket.

– Csalódtál? – érdeklődtem óvatosan.

– Olyasmi – értett egyet. – Így viszont már nem lehet az egész házat rendesen utálni… Persze ott van Malfoy…

Vagy lehet, tévedtem, és igazából bejön neki Russel.

Nem, ezt nem akartam gondolni…

– Lehet, hogy ő sem olyan rossz – vetettem fel, mire csak egy gyanakvó pillantást kaptam.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy azok után, hogy megátkoztad a vonaton, beszélgetni kezdtetek…

Zavartan felvihogtam.

– Nem is beszélgettünk… Csak… Neki kellett volna elkapnia, és Voldemort elé vinnie a téli szünetig – böktem ki végül, miközben a világért se vettem le volna a szemem a velünk szemközt álló vitrinben porosodó dísztárgyakról. A medál, amit kipécéztem magamnak, mint figyelemre „érdemes" dolgot, különösen piszkos és csicsás volt. Undorodva elhúztam a számat.

– Miért nem szóltál Dumbledore-nak?

– Te miért nem szóltál neki az álmokról? – kérdeztem vissza. – Egyébként meg kiderült a végén. És azért nem szóltam, mert vicces volt látni, ahogy próbálkozik…

– Vicces? – A hangján tisztán érződött a hitetlenkedés. És nem csak azon… Átkozott kapcsolat (ami ugyan most elméletileg nincs is, de hát ha egyszer érzem, milyen a hangulata, akkor az már rég nem normális).

– Aha – bólogattam. – Főleg, amikor meghiúsultak.

– Fel sem tűnt…

– Gondoltam.

– Kicsit kevesebb gúnyt, ha kérhetném…

– Ha lejössz hóvárat építeni – egyeztem bele vigyorogva.

– Hóvár? – nézett rám értetlenkedve, miközben éreztem, hogy most TÉNYLEG hülyének néz.

– Bezony – bólogattam. – Elképesztő, milyen kastélyt lehet építeni mágiával! Ráadásul hatalmas udvar van, tehát csak egy kis hó-utánpótlás kell, és egy teljes barlangrendszert alakíthatunk ki, bár arra már nemigen lesz időnk holnapig…

Az elkeseredettség valahogy mindkettőnkből sugárzott.

– Suli… Miért akkor, amikor kezdtem megkedvelni ezt a házat? – nyöszörögtem. – Tényleg, miért akart a Süveg a Mardekárba osztani?

– Gondolom, elég nagy szerepet játszott benne a párszaszájúság…

Felsikkantottam, mire Harry összerezzent.

– Párszaszájú vagy? Mázlista…

– Mázlista? – nézett rám hitetlenkedve.

– Miért, te nem úgy érzed? – álltam fel. A dzseki rám sült a melegben. – A kígyók aranyos állatok. Ha én tudnék velük beszélgetni…

– Már nem is elég az időjárás? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

– Telhetetlen vagyok – vontam vállat. – De ami azt illeti, lehet, elcserélném.

Csak kijött, és bebizonyította, ha ugyan eddig nagyon is jól titkolta, ért valamennyit a varázsláshoz.

A mi családunkban mindennek volt hagyománya. Télen legalább egy hóvárat fel kellett építeni (mindig volt hó, mert jó kedvem volt – az ilyesmi általában az évszaktól is függött), plusz a területtől és a mennyiségtől függően hóembert, hócsúszdát, és ami még eszünkbe jutott. Anya és Amanda valamilyen bűbájjal gyakran egymásnak uszították a hóembereket, és egy alkalomra emlékszem, amikor igazi hóból készült ágyút is bevetettek, miközben mi (hó)páholyból nézhettük az „összecsapást". Most Bill és Remus csináltak ilyesmit. Előbbi múmiákat, utóbbi farkasokat vetett be. Első nap tuti nem értettem volna a poént, de miután Piton prof az orrom előtt passzolt le neki egy teljes adag Farkasölőfű-főzetet, elég nehéz lett volna nem észrevenni a nyilvánvalót.

Mindegy, miközben Sam és Jase lelkesen szurkolt a csapatoknak, addig Amanda arra próbált megtanítani minket, hogyan is lehet ilyet csinálni. Persze nem életnagyságban, hanem piciben.

A végére Hermione és Harry Billék csatáját rekonstruálták miniben, miközben én próbáltam kizárni a fejemből az ő érzéseit.

* * *

– Hogy telt a szünet? – érdeklődött Neville, mikor Ginnyvel együtt hullafáradtan lerogytunk mellé a kanapéra.

– Állati volt – lelkendeztem, és átöleltem a legnagyobb párnát, ami a közelemben volt. Aludni fogok, döntöttem el.

Kábé tíz perce érkeztünk McGalagony professzor irodájába hop-porral, gyakorlatilag az utolsó pillanatban… Mivel valahogy mindig akadt valaki, akinek a kandalló előtt eszébe jutott, hogy fent felejtett valamit. Már besötétedett, mire mindenki indulásra készen állt.

Aztán a klubhelyiségben a fiúk Mionéval együtt felcuccoltak, mi meg megragadtunk Ginnyvel itt.

– Hogy-hogy csak ennyien vannak? – nézett körül a lány. Honnan van neki ehhez energiája? Sam és Jase kiborító volt…

Neville lemondóan megrázta a fejét.

– A Roxfort Expressz után sokan nem jöttek vissza, pedig nem az iskolában történt a támadás.

– Ne próbálj logikát keresni az emberek gondolkodásmódjában – motyogtam. Afene, ez az érzés azóta sem múlt el, és most biztosan tudtam, hogy Harry épp lefele tart a lépcsőn. Gondolatok viszont…

– Viszont az emberek már kezdenek hinni Dumbledore-nak – vidult fel a fiú.

– Ezek után ki ne hinne? – kérdezte Ginny. – Roxfort Expressz, Minisztérium, Riáék háza…

Elharapta a mondatot, miközben én egy gyilkos pillantás erejéig kinyitottam a szemem.

– Muszáj volt emlékeztetned? – morogtam. – Azóta rémálmodom tőle…

Ginny együttérzően megpaskolta a karomat, aztán visszadőlt.

– A Próféta csak annyit írt…

– A Próféta egy szennylap – szakította félbe Neville-t a lecsörtető Hermione. – Riáékat megtámadták és…

Itt tapasztottam a kezemet a fülemre és kezdtem el hangosan lalalázni, miközben próbáltam a fejemből kiverni Voldemort képét. A kettő együtt – mármint az éneklés és a feketemágus – olyannyira morbid volt együtt, hogy az már szinte fizikai kínt okozott, ahelyett, hogy elűzte volna a gondolataimat.

Valaki óvatosan megérintette a karomat, mire kinyitottam a szemem. Hermione volt az. Megrázta a fejét, hogy nem fog róla beszélni, ha én nem akarok, és nyugodtan levehetem a fülemről a kezemet.

– Bocs – motyogtam, és megengedtem magamnak egy reszketeg vigyort. – Csak kissé kiborító volt az az éjszaka.

Ginny megértően bólintott. Ő tényleg tudta, mire gondolok, bár fogalmam sem volt, honnan.

Harryék ekkor értek le, Ron kegyesen egy marék csokibékát hajított le az asztalra.

– Jó étvágyat! – közölte vigyorogva, miközben belevetette magát az utolsó szabad fotelba. Aztán leesett neki a fagyos hangulat. – Mi történt?

Azon már meg sem lepődtem, hogy Harry tisztában van vele… Ez az érzéses bigyó azóta zavaróan jelen volt, és bár próbáltam nem érzékelni, hogy éppen hol van, és mit érez, sehogy sem sikerült kizárnom a fejemből. Annyiból tudtam, hogy hasonló helyzetben van ő is, hogy… hát… elégé feltűnő volt, amikor leestem a lépcsőről, teljes némaságban, és ő jött ki segíteni, ráadásul valami zavaros mondókával előadta az egészet… Kellett nekem hülyének lennem és megfognom a karját. Miért? Ó, Merlin, mondd, miért vagyok ilyen meggondolatlan? Annak semmi köze sem lehet ahhoz, hogy ez igazából betegség, és a griffendélesek kapják el… Vagy igen?

– Csak felmerült az első éjszaka, amit otthon töltöttem – legyintettem, mintha arról lenne szó, milyen undorító a rózsaszín és a rikító narancsságra együtt.

– Jaaa… – Most már neki is leesett, mire fel ez a hangulatnyomor.

Hermione megragadott egy csokibékát, és nekem hajította.

– Remus szerint a csokoládé jót tesz.

– Az nem a dementorok ellen kell? – Szegény Neville csak sejtette, mi történt. De legalább nem akarta mindenképp tudni, amivel sok-sok jó pontot szerzett nálam.

Feltéptem a csomagolást, és gyorsan leharaptam a béka fejét, aki – kihasználva azt, hogy a melegtől olvadt volt és csúszós – éppen szökni próbált, aztán megnéztem a kártyát.

– Ptolemaiosz. Kell valakinek?

Nem gyűjtöttem a kártyákat. Párszor elkezdtem, de sosem volt hozzá elég kitartás, hogy ne hagyjam abba…

Ron kiragadta a kezemből a lapocskát.

– Évek óta hiányzik a gyűjteményemből – forgatta meg a kezében a lapot, mint valami kegytárgyat.

Na, legalább valaki boldog ezen a helyen… Nekem pedig…

– Milyen nap van ma? – kérdeztem hirtelen. Add, hogy csütörtök legyen, és akkor holnap még szabadnapom van… Az egyetlen nap, amikor délután nem tettek be semmilyen programot…

– Szerda – válaszolta Ginny.

– Hogy az a…

Holnap okklumencia. Ó, milyen jó is már nekem, nem?

* * *

Jobb, ha az elején leszögezzük: nem voltak illúzióim.

Piton viselkedése a bájital-különórákon még csak-csak elment valahogy, de most… Az okklumencia oktatása nem játék, és ha nincs meg a feltétlen bizalom a mester és tanítványa között, akkor az egész értelmetlen kínzássá alakul át.

Márpedig a mi kapcsolatunkat mindennek lehet nevezni, csak épp bizalomra épülőnek nem. Bár még mindig jobb, ha én kaptam volna Dumbledore-t, Harry pedig őt… Azért egy több, mint százötven éves varázsló előtt jobban szégyellnék bizonyos dolgokat, mint egy harmincas, negyvenes éveiben járó pasasnál… Legyen az a pasas bármennyire rideg és gúnyolódó típus.

Persze abból kiindulva, hogyan bánik a griffendélesekkel… Biztos nem örül túlzottan, hogy az igazgató egy közülük valót sózott rá, gyakorlatilag több, mint a hét felére…

Ráadásul, ha az ember dupla bájitaltannal kezd… Na jó, az a tárgy inkább megnyugtatott. Oda se figyelve pakoltam bele a hozzávalókat, pillantásra sem méltatva a táblán lévő receptet, gépiesen darabolva, szeletelve, zúzva a növények és állatok darabkáit. Néha alig leplezett élvezettel felpillantottam, nyugtázva, hogy egyedül én haladok ilyen könnyedén, és még Hermione is megszenved a főzőcskézéssel. Kellett, hogy legyen egy kis sikerélményem az ezután következő dupla SVK előtt. Semmi erőt nem éreztem magamban ahhoz, hogy újra párbajozzunk, vagy valami ilyesmi, úgyse fogok megtanulni átkozni, akkor meg minek erőltetni?

Azonban nem került sor semmi ilyesmire.

A Nagyterem előtt, a bejárati csarnok tökéletes helyszíne volt eddig minden roxforti drámának – tehát szakítás, csalás, verekedés, átkozódás (mind szóban, mind pálcával). Most is így volt, ám a diákok apróbb ügyeivel ellentétben ez komolynak ígérkezett.

Azt eddig is tudtam, hogy Umbridge-nak hirtelen nagy lett a hatalma, hogy azért ücsörög mindig Amanda óráin, mert a keresztanyámat próbaidőre tette, de arra még álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy ez…

Tuti, hogy a varangy a felhajtásra játszott. Simán megtehette volna tanítás után is, amikor mindenki vagy a klubhelyiségében, vagy a könyvtárban ücsörög (szerencsétlenebbek kviddicspályán vagy okklumencia-különórán). De nem, ő az óraközi szünet alatt döntött úgy, hogy nyilvánosságra hozza a _Minisztérium döntését_. Ami persze az övé volt, de hát kit érdekel egy ilyen kis apróság?

Harryékkel együtt átverekedtük magunkat a tömegen, amibe akkor ütköztünk, amikor a csoporttal együtt kiléptünk az alagsorból. Az első sorba bejutni azonban nehéz volt, bár…

– Ginny! – szóltam oda a lánynak, amint megpillantottam a legelső sorban, kettővel előttünk.

A vöröske hátrafordult, én meg sikeresen és pofátlanul beverekedtem magam mellé.

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdeztem.

Ő csak előre bökött, jelezve, a látvány elég magyarázatot szolgáltat.

A „színpad" közepén, a diákok gyűrűjében Amanda és Umbridge álltak, a régi western-filmek hangulatát idézve, miközben a hangulat pattanásig feszült.

Én azonban még mindig nem értettem, mi folyik itt. Már fordultam volna Ginnyhez újabb magyarázatért, aki szó nélkül a csomagra bökött, ami a párostól nem messze árválkodott. Azonnal felismertem Amanda cuccait, és ezzel együtt a helyére került minden.

– A minisztériumi rendelet szerint…

– Tisztában vagyok ennek az országnak az ostoba reformjaival – közölte Amanda hidegen.

Umbridge arcáról ez sem mosta le az élvezetet.

– Akkor azzal is tisztában van bizonyára, hogy mivel nem felelt meg az elvárásoknak, és nem az előre jóváhagyott tantervet követte, kénytelen vagyok elküldeni…

– Csak a diákok érdekében, mi? – Ha gúnnyal vágni lehetett volna, akkor a Nagyterem asztalai már kis szeletekben hevertek volna a padlón, tűzifaként.

– Csakis – bólintott a varangy olyan hangsúllyal, ami nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy csöppet sem ezt tartotta szem előtt, amikor benyújtotta a panaszt. – Az ön tanítási módszere csak árt.

– Ja, mert maga aztán tudja, hogy kell tanítani – szólt közbe Harry. Oldalra pislogtam: már mind a hárman itt álltak velünk egy sorban.

Umbridge tekintete megvillant. – Nocsak, Potter. Ugye tudod, hogy ez…

– Büntetőmunkát jelent? – pislogtam én is ártatlanul. – Vagy kicsapatást? Függ attól, hogy önnek milyen kedve van?

– Matthews…

– Az ilyesmit nevezik zsarnokoskodásnak – csatlakozott Ginny. A diákok izgatottan fészkelődtek. Úgy van emberek, popcornt ide, kész mozi délutánt rendezünk itt.

– Mindhárman büntetőmunkára jelentkeztek délután az irodában – vigyorgott győzedelmes Umbridge, megfeledkezve a keresztanyámról, aki viszont ez nem tolerálta.

– Sajnos a terve, Miss Umbridge, be fog fuccsolni. Ariának különórája lesz, Potternek úgyszintén, Weasley-nek pedig két hét büntetőmunkája van még mindig. Az ilyesmiket elhalasztani egy kis büntetés miatt… – csalódottan megrázta a fejét, és túljátszott bánattal a plafonra meredt.

– Úgyis csak a kezüket metélnék – szólt közbe valaki halkan, ám az izgatott csendben ez is tisztán hallatszott. Fojtott vihogás csapott fel a velünk szemben lévő oldalon, amit még a főinspektor dühös tekintete sem tudott elhallgattatni.

– Kivel van különórád, Potter? – csapott le a fiúra a varangy.

– Velem, Dolores.

A nép elnémult, és izgatottan várta a fejleményeket, amik Dumbledore képében érkeztek körünkbe. Többen leplezetlen kíváncsisággal pislogtak a Kis Túlélőre. Végül is, kit ne érdekelne az, hogy a leghatalmasabb (és a Próféta szerint a legbuggyantabb) mágus fogja tanítani valamire a Fiút, Aki Túlélte És Aki Azóta Is Állítja, Hogy Voldemort Visszatért? Biztos voltam benne, hogy ez a hír még jobban körbejárja majd a Roxfortot, mint az, hogy az új lány irányítja az időjárást.

– Remélem, tudja, Dumbledore, hogy nem mentheti meg McLain professzort az elbocsájtástól. – Umbridge hangjában annyi magabiztosság és önteltség csengett, amennyit bármelyik aranyvérű família megirigyelhetett volna.

Az igazgató szeme megvillant.

– Nem hiszem, hogy McLain professzor megmentésre szorulna. Amennyire én ismerem, elég ügyesen kikeveredik minden bajból.

Behelyettesítés: Baromi nagy mázlival a legnagyobb szarból is kimászik.

Amanda felkapta a csomagját.

– Igazgató úr, megtiszteltetés volt ebben az iskolában dolgozni – hajolt meg vigyorogva. – Ha a varangy elmenne – bökött Umbridge-re –, és szüksége lenne egy SVK-tanárra, csak szóljon. Akkor talán lesz időm az átokkal is foglalkozni, ami az álláson ül.

Dumbledore mosolyogva biccentett. Ja, nagyjából eddig bírtam tétlenül – berohantam hozzá, és bármennyire is ciki, ott mindenki szeme láttára megöleltem.

– Kölyök, akármennyire is szar tanár Piton, tanuld meg tőle az okklumenciát normálisan, ha már én nem tudtam megtanítani – súgta a fülembe. – És vigyázz Umbridge-dzsel, mert ha eltanácsolnak, akkor csak külföldön tanulhatsz, ott pedig szabad préda vagy Voldemort számára.

– Oké – súgtam vissza. – Írj. Jó sokat. Kéne pár tipp, hogy lehet ezt visszaadni.

Amanda elvigyorodott, majd elengedett. – Ott vannak a Weasley ikrek. Nekik van bőven ötletük, csak kérdezd őket!

Bólintottam. Komolyan tőlük fogok tanácsot kérni. De akkor most… ki fogja tanítani az SVK-t?

Amanda megborzolta a hajam, aztán megfordult, és elindult a kijárat felé, nem törődve a főinspektor elégedett mosolyával. Aztán a tölgyfaajtóban még visszafordult, és egy bocsánatkérő fintort küldött a hátam mögé. Megpördültem – Piton állt arra, enyhén szólva is kimagasodva a tömegből, és sikerült elkapnom, amint egy aprót biccent. Na jó, ezek most vagy tényleg kommunikáltak gondolatban, vagy hirtelen ilyen jól megértették egymást, amikor a téli szünet elején még megátkozták volna a másikat? Mondjuk Amanda eddig is a hirtelen hangulatváltásairól volt híres…

Visszafordultam, de addigra a keresztanyám kezében már ott volt a pálca, és Umbridge felé intett:

– _Levicorpus!_

Umbridge-nak esélye sem volt védekezni, és a nézők szeme láttára a lábánál fogva fellendült…

* * *

A többi innentől a Roxforti Legendák közé tartozik. Amanda végrehajthatta volna a bűbájt nonverbálisan is, de akkor ki fojtatná a megkezdett „hagyományt"? Mindenesetre a varázsige pillanatok alatt bejárta a sulit (ami nem volt nehéz, tekintve, hogy a diákok alig fele jött vissza, és ennek kilencven százaléka jelen volt a varangy megalázásánál), jelentősen megcsorbítva Umbridge méltóságát, mivel a zsúfolt folyosókon valakinek mindig eszébe jutott, hogy kipróbálja, vajon ő is képes-e végrehajtani az ex-SVK tanár jópofa átkát.

A következő két óránk elmaradt, és csak a bűbájtan volt megtartva. Ma volt a legkevesebb óránk – mintha McGalagony szándékosan úgy állította volna össze év elején az órarendet, hogy minél hamarabb Piton prof elé kerüljek.

És nekem közben ezer kérdésre kellett válaszolnom. Igen, a keresztanyám, igen, tényleg bolond, nem, eddig nem ismertem ezt a bűbájt, igen, szerintem is fantasztikus lelépő volt, és így tovább, egészen ebédig, amikor Roger Davies állt meg a Griffendél asztalánál. Ginny súgta meg a nevét, meg azt, hogy csapatkapitány, innentől kezdve összeraktam a dolgot.

– Matthews… – kezdte, az én szememben túlságosan is magabiztosan. Ideje lehűteni.

– Ha azért jöttél, hogy megkérj, rendezzem meg az időjárás a Hollóhát kontra Mardekár meccsre, akkor akár el is mehetsz. – Visszafordultam a tányérom felé, és még egy óriási adag krumplit pakoltam bele. Kell az energia…

– De hát te griffendéles vagy! – csattant fel. – A te érdeked is, hogy a Mardekár veszítsen!

Ron puszta együttérzésből hátba vágta. – Szívtad, öreg, ő az egyetlen griffendéles, aki mardekár-párti.

Bólogattam, aztán leesett, mit mondott. – Nem az egyetlen.

Ginny felsóhajtott, és menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Vagy egyszerűen megérkeztek az évfolyamtársai, és megunta a mi társaságunkat.

Ron gyanakodva nézett utána. – Mindenkit a saját oldaladra állítasz, mi? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

– Ja – értettem egyet.

– Mardekáros.

– Griffendéles.

– Az dicsőség…

– A másik se rossz annyira. A ravaszság kifejezetten előnyös tulajdonság.

– Persze – bólintott szkeptikus arccal. – Tudjukki esetében is biztosan az volt.

Dühösen a számba lapátoltam egy adag krumplit, és csak miután leérkezett a gyomromba, azután szólaltam meg újra:

– Ez egy kicsit erős volt, nem gondolod? Ha már a Próféta gyanúsítgat… Neked azért nem kellene… Hol van Mione és Harry?

Ron elfintorodott. – A könyvtárban.

– Minek?

– Amiatt az okklumencia miatt. Hermione rángatta el, és most még az ebédet is kihagyják…

– Ó. – Ebben a szóban érzésem szerint minden benne volt.

* * *

– Mielőtt elkezdenénk, leszögezem, Matthews, hogy csakis Dumbledore professzor utasítására vállaltam el a maga oktatását. Az ön érdekében is, remélem elolvasta könyvet.

Bólintottam. A hideg hangsúly, ami tisztán éreztette, hogy csak és kizárólag kényszerből csinálja, rosszat sejttetett. Nem lesz ez így jó, nagyon nem…

– Mindazonáltal arról értesültem, hogy valamennyire már ért az okklumenciához.

Ismét csak bólogatni tudtam. Tulajdonképpen ahhoz sem éreztem magamban erőt, hogy válaszoljak. Na nem, nem lehetsz most gyenge, Ria…

– Hogyan fog oktatni? – kérdeztem. Biztos nem úgy, mint Amanda.

– Kezdésként behatolok az elméjébe. – Merlinkém, egyszer ne beszélne gúnyosan! – Megnézzük, mekkora ellenállásba ütközöm, és hogy mennyire ért az okklumenciához.

Csakis minimálisan. Nem szabad túlzásba vinni.

– _Legilimens!_

* * *

Dühösen csörtettem be a klubhelyiségbe, és vetettem le magam Hermione mellé. Lüktetett a fejem, az agyam, és ki tudja, hányszor estem hátra, amikor már nem bírtam megvédeni az elmémet. Piton próbált valami olyasmit magyarázni, hogy zárjam le… Persze addig nem igazán sikerült, míg le nem ültem a földre egy pajzs mögött, és meg nem kérdeztem, mégis hogyan kivitelezzem ezt.

Akkor aztán közölte, ha elolvastam volna a könyvet, már tudnom kellene. Elolvastam, kérem szépen, figyeltem is, sőt, ami ritkaság, meg is jegyeztem! De ember, én az a típus vagyok, aki szóban jobban megérti! Erről nem én tehetek, így születtem…

Szóval elmagyarázta, és a végére már ment is, tehát nem miatta voltam dühös. Próbáltam most is lezárni az elmémet, ahogy mondta: kiválasztani egy képet és hagyni, hogy minden más gondolat kicsússzon a fejemből… Valami tengerpartos kell, jó sok esővel és villámmal… Aztán hagyni, hogy az is kiessen és… voilá! Éreztem, ahogy az elmém lezárul és én elkönyveltem magamnak egy kis sikert, már rögtön az első nap…

Aztán eszembe jutott, mi is történ felfelé jövet és az egész koncentrációm összeomlott. Hogy az a jó édes Merlinke változtassa varangyos békává az összes eszement felmenőjével együtt, akik arra vetemedtek, hogy egy ilyen buggyant fiacskát hozzanak össze! Mégis mit képzel magáról az a hollóhátas? Csak mert ő a csapatkapitány, én meg visszautasítottam az „ajánlatát", attól még mi a fenének támad rám? De legalább volt olyan hülye, hogy amikor fellógatott, a pálcámat nem vette el… Most valószínűleg ott fekszik, ahol hagytam, sóbálványátokkal sújtva némi rémdenevér-rontással megszórva. Az oktatóm maga Ginny volt, eme átok koronázatlan királynője, tehát igenis jól sikerült…

– Hol van Harry? – kérdeztem Hermionét, aki megpróbálta úgy írni a háziját, hogy Ron ne tudja meglesni.

– Még nem jött vissza – rázta a fejét, és aggódva megvizsgált. – Jól vagy?

– Persze – pattantam fel. Harry elé megyek, aztán… elrángatom a Szükség Szobájába, és megkérdezem, hogy ment, és vajon neki is fáj-e ennyire a feje… Ami felesleges, mert fájt neki, kimerült és elégedett, és most érkezett a klubhelyiség bejárata előtt futó folyosóra.

Akkor minek is akarok vele beszélni?

Villámgyorsan kirontottam, és elé rohantam, aztán nem törődve a kapcsolattal, megragadtam a kezét, és elkezdtem az ellenkező irányba rángatni.

_Ria?_

– _Nem, a jó édes nagyanyád_– füstölögtem, észre sem véve, hogy hangosan is válaszolok a gondolatára.

– Mitől vagy ilyen dühös? – Fura volt, hogy a gondolatát tulajdonképpen hamarabb hallottam, minthogy kimondta volna a kérdést.

Daviesre gondoltam, és ő azonnal mindent megértett.

– Hogy sikerült…? – Tök feleslegesnek éreztem befejezni a kérdést, amikor ő is tisztában van a végével.

– Jól. Dumbledore nagyszerű tanár. – Kaptam egy adag képet, meg hangot és benyomást az estéjéről. Hasonlóan válaszoltam, bár az enyém kevésbé volt kellemes, de akkor is… Piton prof jó tanár volt, még ha bizalomról szó sem eshetett volna köztünk. Amanda mindezt hónapokig próbálta belém verni, amit egy este megtanultam.

– Nem szoktam meg, hogy valaki dicsérje Pitont – morogta Harry.

_Gondoltam…_

_Elengednél?_ – kérdezte vigyorogva.

– Bocs – csúszott le a kezem. A kapcsolat megszűnt. – De így beszélnem kell! – nyafogtam.

– Nem fáradsz el – válaszolt Harry.

– Gondolkodni is alig bírok, nemhogy mozgatni a számat…

– Pedig ez egy gyönyörű mondat volt.

– Te most gúnyolódsz velem? – pislogtam. Találomra befordultam az egyik mellékutcába, hogy aztán egy sóbálványátok nekem csapódjon.

A pajzsaimat nem tartottam fent mostanában. Malfoyt se láttam még ma, és nem voltam biztos benne, hogy a feladatát meghosszabbították, miután maga Voldemort cseszte el… Anya ajándékamulettje meg biztonságos mélyen hevert a táskámban, mint a képességeimbe vetett hit hiányának megtestesült bizonyítéka.

Utáltam ezt az átkot, és magamban ezerszer elátkoztam a kitalálóját, ahogy vigyázzállásba merevedtem és eldőltem, mint egy liszteszsák. Ki az, aki meg akar…

– _Stupor!_– hallottam Harry hangját, de a szikrákból és a csalódottságából ítélve az átka nem talált. – _Capitulatus!_

– _Protego!_ – Azonnal felismertem Davies hangját, és elöntött a vörös köd. Ki akartam szabadulni, de sajnos a mágiám úgy döntött, jobb, ha nem avatkozom közbe.

Harry érzései közül is a dühöt lehetett a legtisztábban érezni.

A következő pillanatban mágiahullám sepert végig rajtam, egész egyszerűen elmosva az engem fogva tartó átkot. Feltápászkodtam, hogy megszemléljem, mi történt.

Elégedettség töltött el Davies ijedt képét látva, de aztán Harry magára vonta a figyelmet. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ösztönösen emeli fel a kezét és int az egyik kőszörnynek, ami nem messze mellettünk állt (sosem fogom megérteni, az Alapítók meg a későbbi igazgatók hogy lehettek olyan bátrak, hogy értékes festményeket, műtárgyakat és szobrokat zsúfoltak egy tizenéves varázslóktól és boszorkányoktól hemzsegő épületbe), mire az megremegett és életre kelt.

Aztán nyújtózkodott egyet, és a rémült Daviesre vetette magát.


	31. Erő és félelem

Megpróbálkoztam az ülő helyzetből állóba feltolni magam, de egyelőre ez reménytelennek tűnt, így hát maradtam, ahogy voltam, és próbálkoztam kizárni a fejemből a halk reccsenést, amit bizonyára a halálra vált Davies egyik (vagy rosszabbik esetben minkét) csuklója adhatott – és amit nem mellesleg a leglányosabb sikoltás követett.

A kőszörnyet ez ellenben nem nagyon zavarta, és lelkesen csóválta a farkát, miközben büszkén nézett a _gazdira_ – aki mellesleg ugyanolyan döbbenten bámult varázslata eredményére, mint én.

Harry reménykedve körülnézett, aztán óvatosan rám pillantott.

– Mondd, hogy ezt nem én csináltam – kérte, miközben a tekintete újra a vergődő Daviesre esett.

Megráztam a fejem.

– Bocs, de én maximum egy villámmal tudnám agyoncsapni – motyogtam. – Merlinre, Davies, fog már be! – förmedtem rá a szerencsétlen srácra, de az nem reagált. – _Silencio!_

Néma csend lett, ahogy – talán életemben először – szakszerűen végrehajtottam a bűbájt.

Harry szeme összeszűkült.

– Erre miért nem vagy képes órán?

Védekezve felemeltem a kezem.

– Ha arra a kis incidensre gondoltál… Esküszöm, véletlenül némítottam el Seamust! Komolyan! – erősítettem meg gyorsan, ahogy gyanakodva rám nézett. – Az sem az én hibám, hogy majdnem úgy maradt… Amúgy… – vetettem Daviesre egy pillantást –… nem akarod lehívni róla a háziállatkádat?

Harry elsápadt.

– Mégis… hogyan?

– Hát… – Ez egy remek kérdés. Én sem tudtam, hogyan csináltam a jégesőmet (akkor; most már tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a meleg front az ellenségem ilyen helyzetben), az egész ösztönösen jött, és ahogy őt elnéztem, valahogy az előbbi helyzet pontosan így történt. Tehát ez lenne Harry ereje… Faragott kőszörnyek pálca nélküli életre keltése és idomítása? Oké, tudom, hogy a kő az valamennyire kapcsolódik a földhöz, de akkor is… Erre Voldemort ugyanúgy képes. Sőt, erre még egy tanár is képes, csak pálcával. Pálca nélküli mágia? Ritka, mint a varázstalan fehérholló, de nem példanélküli. Valószínűleg az évszázad legnagyobb fekete mágusa ugyanúgy képes rá – lehet, hogy korlátozva, és csak bizonyos varázslatokban, de akkor is képes lehet rá.

Ergo kell itt lennie még valaminek, ami Voldemortnak nincs, Harrynek van, és valami rohadt veszélyes dolog – mármint a szövegkörnyezetből ítélve.

– Szólj neki, hogy szálljon le róla – javasoltam. Jobb ötletem nem volt, és abban se voltam biztos, hogy bejön. Végtére is, nekem se sikerült a süss-fel-napos megoldás…

Harry legalább olyan bizonytalannak látszott, mint én.

– Oké – egyezett bele, majd a szörnyemény felé fordult. – Szállj le róla.

A szobor egy csalódott vakkantás kíséretében eleresztette a zsákmányát (aki azóta már rájött, hogy úgyse hallja senki a sikoltozását, így némán szenvedett, pár rémült pillantást lövellve felénk közben), és hozzánk somfordált, egy reménykedő pillantást vetve Harryre, hátha megdicséri, amiért ő ilyen ügyes volt.

Davies rögtön feltápászkodott, olyan gyorsan, amennyire csak sérült csuklói engedték (amik valószerűtlenül laposnak tűntek), és futásnak eredt a folyosón.

– _Stupor!_ – legyintett felé hanyagul Harry. Az átok pont a háta közepén kapta el a kviddicskapitányt, aki egy krumpliszsák kecsességével és eleganciájával roskadt össze.

– Bajban vagyunk – állapítottam meg lazán. – Ha elmegy a gyengélkedőre, akkor megtudja mindenki, ha nem engedjük el… akkor meg nem tudunk vele mit csinálni – akadtam el. – Holnapra mindenki tudni fogja…

Harry bólintott.

– Mit csináljunk?

Megmozgattam a lábaimat. Oké, működik mind a kettő, még ha egy icipicit még gyengécske is, mint egy újszülött egyszarvú. De minden rendben, aggodalomra egyelőre semmi ok. Egy láb nem bénul le csak úgy, mindenféle mágikus beavatkozás nélkül…

(A sóbálványátkot nagylelkűen figyelmen kívül hagytam, arra hivatkozva, hogy a történelemben eddig egyetlen esetet sem diagnosztizáltak, amiből arra lehetett következtetni, hogy ez az átok bizonyos mágikus hullámokkal reakcióba lépve teljes bénulást idézne elő.)

– Bármit is teszünk, holnap mindenki tudni fogja – motyogtam. – Ez esetben pedig… üdv a feketemágus-palánták klubjában! – vigyorogtam.

Harry elfintorodott.

– Kösz… Voldemort biztos repesne az örömtől…

A vigyorom kiszélesedett.

– Szerintem csak a pozícióját féltené… A te képed szebb és bizalomgerjesztőbb. Csak egy kis mardekárosságot kell tanulnod, és máris verted. – Magam alá húztam a lábam, hátha így könnyebben sikerül álló helyzetbe feltornáznom magam, de összecsuklottam. – Segítenél? – fordultam a fiúhoz. – Egyébként szerintem vigyük fel Dumbledore-hoz – böktem az ernyedt alakra.

A kőszobor helyeslően vakkantott, miközben Harry beleegyezően bólintott.

– Oké. – Lehajolt, és megragadta a karom…

Amiről eddig is rendszeresen bebizonyosodott, hogy nem jó ötlet. Hát, a mostani se lett kivétel.

* * *

Az első nagyon zavaró dolog, ami eljutott lelassult agyamba, az az idegesítő napfény volt, ami természetesen szemből sütött, és pont az arcomra. Furcsa… pedig mindig be szoktam húzni a baldachint, hogy ne idegesítsen reggel. Elég nekem Hermione…

A második, hogy _nem vagyok egyedül_.

Rémülten és teljesen ösztönösen löktem ki a jelenlétet az agyamból, hogy aztán „bebújjak" a legerősebb mentális pajzs mögé, amit így félálomban fel tudtam rántani – és mellesleg eszembe sem jutott azon filózni, hogy én ugyan mióta is vagyok képes ilyesmire.

Az illető azonban nem volt elégedett azzal, hogy már a fejemben volt eddig is, ugyanis újabb támadást intézett ellenem – és szinte teljesen gond nélkül jutott át a pajzson, mintha az nem is létezne…

Már felkészültem a védekezésre, amikor Harry hangját hallottam, aki a legnagyobb természetességgel „elhelyezkedett" a fejemben.

_Fejezd már be!_

Pislogtam, aztán körbenéztem, és megpillantottam, a szomszédos ágyban.

_Mit keresünk a gyengélkedőn?_ – kérdeztem, próbálva visszatartani a vörösödési rohamomat. Frusztrált, hogy olyan természetességgel van az elmémben. Eddig nem ilyen volt! Eddig csak volt egy kapcsolat… egy érintéssel megerősített kapcsolat, amin keresztül kommunikáltunk. Most meg… fent van egy pajzs, amit mintha nem is én erősítettem volna meg ennyire, és _mögötte_ dumálunk, az ÉN fejemben.

_Nem tudom._ – A tanácstalansága tisztán érződött a gondolatán.

Felültem. Na, ez aztán a gyanús…

_Madam Pomfrey?_– kérdeztem.

_Öt perce tértem magamhoz, még nem láttam…_

_Öt perc alatt jöttél rá, hogy megy a fejembe mászás?_ – gúnyolódtam.

Harry gondolata tömény büszkeséggel volt átitatva. – _Aha_.

Összerázkódtam.

_Ez meg hogy történhetett?_

Költői kérdésnek szántam, Harry mégis válaszolt.

_Fogalmam sincs. Csak arra emlékszem, hogy segíteni akartam neked felállni. Aztán… semmi. Mikor felébredtem, akkor pedig…_

A saját emlékével folytatta. Beleszédültem.

_Ha leengednéd a mentális pajzsodat, akkor te is érzékelnéd_ – javasolta.

Megráztam a fejem. – _Nem._ – Beleborzongtam az emlékébe, és egy pillanatra azt is elfelejtettem, hogy amit csinálunk, az tulajdonképpen felborít minden eddig ismert szabályt. Ösztönös legilimentor ötszáz évente, ha egyszer születik – a többi gyarló halandó csak nehezen sajátítja el ezt a mágiaágat. Ösztönös okklumentor pedig még ritkább – mert ugye hogy sokkal könnyebb támadni, mint védekezni?

De Harry akkor is hátborzongató volt, amilyen természetességgel viselkedett, pedig ő aztán alig pár hete tudta csak meg, hogy létezik olyasmi, mint az okklumencia… Aztán rájöttem, hogy ő sem nyugodt.

Legalább annyira ki van akadva, mint én.

_Csak próbáld meg!_ – bíztatott.

_Félelmetes?_ – Egyszerűen muszáj volt megkérdeznem.

_Az_ – értett egyet halkan. – _De annyira természetesnek tűnik majd, hogy alig fogod észrevenni. Mintha _nem is te lennél…

Aha. Mondhatom, ügyesen biztosítja az embert arról, hogy nincs itt semmi gond… De félni az ismeretlentől meg úgy önmagamtól a legnagyobb hülyeség, amire ember vetemedhet, nem igaz?

_Ha te mondod…_

Gúnyosan elmosolyodtam.

_Mi lenne, ha átmenetileg eltűznél a fejemből?_ – kérdeztem. – _És mondjuk a változatosság kedvéért mehetnék én a tiédbe!_

Harry úgy döntött, inkább visszavonulót fúj, mintsem megkockáztasson egy támadást a részemről. Én pedig óvatosan – és továbbra sem tudva, hogyan – elkezdtem leereszteni a mentális pajzsomat.

Bármennyire is próbáltam óvatos lenni, az élmény mellbevágó volt. Az a temérdek inger, érzés, szín és gondolatfoszlány, amit az óvatosságom ellenére is szinte egyik pillanatról a másikra tört rám, megszédített és összezavart. Pár másodperc kellett hozzá, mire rájöttem, hogy látom az ablakon besütő napsugárban a _mágiát_, míg a többi helyen is tisztán érzékelem a falakban lüktető varázst (ami egyébként lassan átszivárgott a fejembe, és az kezdett el lüktetni, csak épp a fájdalomtól…).

És ott voltak az emberek _jelenlétei_. Nincs rá jobb szó, vagy ez, vagy aurának hívom, és az utóbbi túl hippisnek tűnt. Valószínűleg itt az egyén mágiájáról volt szó… De tisztán éreztem valakit a gyengélkedő ajtaja előtt! Sőt, nem is egy, hanem két személyt…

– Basszus… – motyogtam. Megszédültem a fura érzésektől, és furcsa módon az jutott eszembe, hogy pont ilyennek képzeltem a…

– Olyan, mint a részegség – szólalt meg rekedten Harry. Ő is az ajtóra bámult, aminek a túloldalán két személy „állomásozott".

– Miért, te már voltál részeg? – kérdeztem, és erősebben szorítottam a takarómat. Nem akarom… Ez túl sok…

– Nem. – Nem tudtam nem észrevenni, hogy a kezei remegnek, és az idegesség olyan mértékben áramlott felőle, hogy azt még egy idegen is észrevette volna. És az sem kerülte el a figyelmemet, mennyire nem tűnik természetesnek ez a beszélgetést, míg a másik… Mintha mindig is így kommunikáltunk volna… Semmi zavaró nem volt az egészben, leszámítva azt, hogy tulajdonképpen az én elmémen osztoztunk…

Mire észrevettem volna magam, a tudatom már óvatosan Harryét súrolta. Valamiért különbözött a másik kettőtől, amit eddig érzékeltem… Ó, AZ ISTENIT, MI FOLYIK ITT?!

A következő pillanatban kinyílt a gyengélkedő ajtaja, és Dumbledore professzor lépett be a mogorva Madam Pomfreyval a nyomában. A javasasszony bizonyára továbbra sem szokott hozzá a gondolathoz, hogy birodalmába bárki beteheti „csak úgy" a lábát.

Megremegtem, majd visszaroskadtam az ágyra. A pajzs már újra az elmém körül feszült, hogy ne kelljen még több vackot felfogni a külvilágból, és minden megtévesztően _normálisnak_ tűnt.

Aztán Harry kitört.

– Professzor úr, MI FOLYIK ITT?!

Dumbledore komolyan nézett mindkettőnket.

– Elmondanátok, mi történt?

A fejemre szorítottam a kezem, hátha így elmúlik a fájdalom. Nem múlt el, csak fokozódott. Aztán leesett a kérdés, és rájöttem, hogy igazából fogalmam sincs, mi a fene is történt azután, hogy Harry megpróbált segíteni felállni.

A tanácstalanságom az arcomra is kiülhetett, mert Dumbledore professzor sóhajtott, és a varázspálcájával pöccintve egy széket varázsolt elő magának. Csak pislogni tudtam. Mikor vette elő azt a botot?

– Piton professzor talált meg hármatokat az egyik mellékfolyosón – magyarázta. – Mr. Davies-t már három nappal ezelőtt kiengedték. És azt kell mondjam, érdekes dolgokat kezdett el mesélni…

Harry felnyögött.

– Akkor már ezek szerint mindenki tudja…

– Nem – válaszolt az igazgató. – Módosítottuk az emlékeit, miután Piton professzor azzal érvelt, hogy nem lenne jó, ha szétkürtölné az iskolában, Harry mire képes. Egyet kellett értenem, mert valóban kellemetlen lenne, ha Voldemort fülébe jutna a dolog.

Harry megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és egy fokkal vidámabban siklott át a mentális falaimon. Amikről még mindig nem tudtam, hogyan is vagyok képes létrehozni őket, fenntartani, szinte anélkül, hogy… na jó, eléggé kell hozzá figyelnem, de nem vészes. Mindegy, lényeg, hogy Harry gond nélkül átjutott rajta.

– TAKARODJ A FEJEMBŐL! – üvöltöttem rá.

Harry pislogott.

– Muszáj volt ilyen hangosan? Megfájdul tőle a fejem…

– Az enyém már enélkül is pont eléggé fáj… – motyogtam. Ó, bájitalok, hol vagytok ilyenkor, mikor szükség lenne rátok? Egy szekrényben porosodtok, amíg a tartósító-bűbáj le nem jár, ahelyett, hogy nekem segítenétek… Oké, amint kijutottam innen, főzök egy rakatot mindenből. Elegem van, hogy a legtöbb bájitalért a gyengélkedőre kellene mennem…

Furcsa mód az, hogy találtam egy „értelmes" (_„Ezt nevezed te értelmesnek?! Mi a fenét imádsz azokon a kotyvalékokon?!"_ – avagy Harry nem bírja ki, hogy közbe ne szóljon) célt, segített abban, hogy valamennyire rendszerezhessem a fejemben tomboló káoszt, mindössze pár másodperc alatt.

Tehát. Okklumencia, oké. Legilimencia, szintén. Sok fény és mágia mindenhol, áthatolnak a mentális pajzsomon, de nem bántanak. Már. Az előbb feltett szándékuk lehetett szétrobbantani a fejem. Sebaj, ezt is túléltem. Ugyan hajszálnyira vagyok attól, hogy végleg megbolonduljak vagy sokkot kapjak, de oké.

Dumbledore professzor kényelmesen hátradőlt. – És most meséljetek!

Bő negyedórán át vázoltuk fel neki, hogy tulajdonképpen mi is történt velünk, és hogy semmit sem értünk – mindezt csupán két kiborulással megspékelve. Szerintem senki sem akarja végighallgatni, miket visítottam az igazgatónak, miközben egyszerre bőgtem és féltem (legalább annyira, mint amikor Voldemort előtt álltam… izé, kuporogtam). Harry is csupán egyszer kezdett el üvöltözni – nem mellesleg szinte kirobbantva három ablakot a… dühével. Na, értitek már, miért jobb, ha átugorjuk ezt a részt? Mellesleg Dumbledore-ból remek terapeuta válhatott volna…

Szóval nagyjából tíz perc múlva már nem játszogattam a gondolattal, hogy ha felvágom az ereimet, akkor elmúlnak-e az idegesítő érzések és csillámok… Vagyis a mágia.

– Bizonyos óvintézkedéseket kell tennünk – kezdett bele a végső beszédébe a prof. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a végső stádium ilyen hamar bekövetkezik. Mindenesetre…

– Professzor úr, honnan szerzi az értesüléseit? – szakítottam félbe. Egyszerűen nem tudtam uralkodni magamon, mikor a felállás jobban emlékeztet egy nagyapa-unoka párosításra, mint az igazgató-diákra.

Dumbledore szeme vidáman megcsillant (ami lassan kezdett egyenértékű lenni a hátborzongató vagy legalábbis a számunkra kellemetlen magyarázatokkal).

– Megvannak a forrásaim. Bizonyos írásos emlékek részletesen beszámolnak a…

– Mellékhatásokról? – szúrta közbe óvatosan Harry.

– Úgy is mondhatjuk – egyezett bele Dumbledore. – Mindenesetre ez nem ment fel titeket az okklumencia-tanulás alól – mosolygott.

* * *

Felhorkantam, ahogy visszaemlékeztem az utolsó mondatára. Nem ment fel? És miért nem, ha szabad kérdeznem? Megy, emberek, megy. Tökre olyan, mint amikor amnéziám volt: fejemben a tudás, éljen a… hatalom? Na ne… Kösz, én megelégedtem volna a megérdemelt munka gyümölcsével, mert így, hogy semmit sem tettem érte, elég ciki… Más meg évekig tanulja, hogyan csinálja tökéletesen… ÉS NEKEM EMIATT VAN LELKIFURDALÁSOM!

_Nyugi. Lehetne rosszabb is._

Gondolatban dühösen rámordultam Harryre, kívülről viszont semmi jele nem látszott annak, hogy éppen felrobbanni készülök.

_Miért nem tudsz egy picit megmaradni a saját fejedben?_ – érdeklődtem.

_Ugyanazért, amiért te sem tartod fent azokat a pajzsokat, amik kiszűrik a mágiát is_ – vágott vissza.

Elfintorodtam. Most hogyan próbáljam meg megmagyarázni, hogy egyszerűen _képtelen_ vagyok kizárni azokat az akármiket, mert annyira szeretném… öhm… érzékelni? Nem érzem magam normálisan, ha nem érzem a falakban derengő mágiát, meg az emberekét is. Ez nem normális. Vigyázz, Szent Mungo, készítsétek a zárt osztályt, mert jön Aria Matthews, a lány, aki négy nap alatt megőrült! Vagyis tulajdonképpen csak egy, mert három napig kómásan feküdt a gyengélkedőn…

_Ne aggódj, normális vagy!_ – „vigasztalt" Harry.

Hölgyeim és Uraim, íme a másik őrült! Aki nem hajlandó kimászni a fejemből, annál az indoknál fogva, hogy…

_Tudod, milyen kellemetlen? Olyan, mintha kényszerítenének, amikor nem vagyok…_

_A fejemben?_ – vágtam közbe csípősen. –_Nem hatottál meg. És én miért nem tudok bemenni a tiedbe?!_

_Mert én nem engedem?_ – kérdezte önelégülten.

_Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy én sem engedem!_ – csattantam fel. – _Csak én nem tudlak távol tartani!_

Harry egy gondolatbeli vállvonást intézett felém. –_Teljesen nekem se megy…_

_Micsoda tragédia…_

Harry beletörődve felsóhajtott.

_Te félsz, igaz?_ – kérdezte.

Belesüppedtem az ágyba, és a gyengélkedő sötét mennyezetére szegeztem a tekintetem. Az ilyenfajta beszélgetés előnye az volt, hogy Madam Pomfrey nem rontott be azzal a szöveggel, hogy ha el akarjuk holnap hagyni a gyengélkedőt, akkor ki kell pihennünk magunkat. De hát ki tud ilyenkor pihenni?

_Te talán nem?_ – kérdeztem vissza. – _Amióta csak idejöttem, változom. Először az amnézia, aztán a homokvihar… Most meg ez… Ráadásul még csak pánikba esni sincs időm…_

_Ne is legyen!_ – vágta rá. – _Ha te idegösszeroppanást kapnál, kitől szerezném meg a bájitalházimat?_

_Mondjuk, Hermionétól?_ – Felderengett egy kép, amint Harry, Piton legnagyobb bosszúságára tökéletes bájitalt főz… Elvigyorodtam. – _Kipróbáljuk majd?_

Harry vidáman bólintott. – _Naná!_

* * *

– Nem értem – motyogta Hermione. – Csak úgy… magától? Ennek így semmi értelme… Senki sem kap ekkora tudást csak azért, mert… – elakadt. – Utánanézek – jelentette be, és már indult is volna a könyvtár felé, de Ron visszafogta.

– Hermione! Ha nem tudnád, óránk lesz – magyarázta lemondóan.

Na igen. Amanda kirúgatása óta az első SVK. „Mázli", hogy addigra kiengedtek… És egyelőre senki sem tudta, milyen balekot raknak be ide, mivel a Próféta – bizonyára a Minisztérium parancsára – csak annyit közölt, hogy Umbridge javaslatára megtalálták a _tökéletes_ tanárt, miután Dumbledore prof nem tudott leakasztani egyet valahonnan.

– Kit érdekel?! – csattant fel a lány. – Valószínűleg nem fogunk tanulni semmit a minisztérium miatt!

Bólogattam, miközben új képességemet tesztelve arra figyeltem, ki jár a folyosón. Egyetlen személyt érzékeltem, aki lendületesen közeledett…

– Én egy szóval sem mondtam… – kezdett védekezni Ron hangosan, de Harry villámgyorsan befogta a száját.

– Itt a tanár – súgtam hangosan. Olyan hangosan, hogy a fél terem meghallotta, és egy emberként fordult az ajtó felé. Egy részük. Másik csoportjuk rám meredt, hogy ugyan mégis honnan merem azt szedni, hogy itt van a tanerő, mikor az ajtó vastag, és ebben a zajban amúgy sincs esélyem meghallani, hogy ki közeledik, legyen akármilyen „fekete mágiás" szuperképességem. (Manapság ennek csúfolják azt, ha az ember lánya képes irányítani az időjárást.)

Az ajtó kinyílt – nem kivágódott, kicsapódott, hanem nyugisan és nyikorogva kinyílt –, és egy szemüveges, kopasz varázsló lépett be, mögötte lebegő könyvoszloppal, egyszerű kék talárban, varázslósüveg nélkül, talán, hogy még hangsúlyosabb legyen a csillogó golyóbis, amit a fejének is lehetne csúfolni. A látványa egyszerre volt lehangoló és valamilyen szinten undorító, rosszindulatom pedig nem ismert határokat.

– Jó napot! – köszönt nekünk.

Az egész csoport dermedten figyelte, amint a pasas két méterre mellénk beszél. Öhm… ennyire rossz lenne a szeme? Miért nem javíttatja meg?

_Miért, meg lehet?_

_Aha. Csak egy kis bájital és egy bűbáj, aztán voilá! Miért nem csináltatod meg te is?_

_Ha tudtam volna, hogy csak ennyi az egész…_ – morogta. – _Akkor minek vannak egyáltalán szemüveges varázslók?_

_Mert drága a bájital. De én megcsinálhatom neked _– ajánlottam vigyorogva.

A kételkedése kifejezetten sértő volt.

– Hermann Hesekiel vagyok, az új Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanáruk.

– Nem mondja… – súgta gúnyosan Seamus elég nagy hangerővel, de a pasasnak nemcsak a látásával lehettek gondok, mivel egyáltalán nem reagált.

– Kérem, helyezzék a pálcájukat a táskába, utána pedig sorban jöjjenek ki egy könyvért.

A pálcájával intett egyet az lebegő könyvoszlop közelébe, mire a súlyos kötetek _lerakták magukat_ a tanári asztalra – csupán centikkel tévesztve el a célt.

Az osztály néma csendben, halálra váltan engedelmeskedett, és lerítt az arcukról, hogy szíves-örömest megcsinálják, csak nehogy _ez_ a tanár tanítsa őket _átkozni_. Hermione keze azonban már a magasban volt.

– Tanár úr – jelentkezett, és látszott rajta, hogy azért nem várt a felszólításra, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy ettől az embertől nem számíthat arra, hogy észreveszi. – Nem fogunk varázsolni?

Hesekiel prof döbbenten pislogott.

– Varázsolni? – kérdezett vissza. – Hova gondol, Miss…

– Granger – segítette ki gyorsan Hermione.

– Miss Granger. Nem, nem fogunk varázsolni. Hogy juthatott az eszébe ilyen nevetséges feltételezés?

Felkaptam a fejem.

– Nevetséges?

A tanár bólogatott, és látszólag észre sem vette, hogy nem Hermione kérdezett vissza.

– Hisz a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium világosan kihirdette, hogy teljesen felesleges a varázslás a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgyból, mivel az elméleti rész megtanulásával ugyanolyan eredményesen tudnak majd vizsgázni mind a Rendes Bűbájos Fokozat, mind a Rémisztően Agyfacsaró Varázstani Szigorlat során.

– Aha – reagált Ron. – És mi lesz a vizsga gyakorlati részével?

Hesekiel prof megrázta a fejét.

– Bőségesen elegendő az elméleti oktatás – ismételte makacsul. – Különben is, miért hiszik azt, hogy a minisztérium nem mindannyiuk javát akarja? Miért…

Felvihogtam. – Ugyan, miért akarnák mondjuk az én javamat? – szúrtam közbe óvatosan.

– Ön kicsoda? – hunyorított rám. – Mindegy is… Na, jöjjenek, jöjjenek! Még el kell olvasniuk az első fejezetet az óra végéig!

* * *

Nem is tudom, ki akadt ki jobban. Seamus, Ron és Dean, hogy feleslegesen szúrnak közbe megjegyzéseket, a tanár meg sem hallja; Harry, hogy hiába magyarázza, hogy Voldemort visszatért, a színtiszta rémületen kívül, ami a Sötét Nagyúr neve hallatán ült ki a kopasz kis varázsló arcára, nem sokat ér el; Hermione, hogy hiába magyarázza, így nem fogjuk tudni letenni a vizsgát; vagy én, hogy sikerült beszereznem egy büntetőmunkát, miután _véletlenül_ felgyújtottam azt a könyvnek csúfolt szemetet – az osztály maradék részéről nem is beszélve.

Abban azonban mindenki egyetértett, hogy ettől a tanártól egy értelmes dolgot sem fogunk tanulni. Hesekiel prof amúgy olyan büszkén terpeszkedett a tanári asztal mögött, mintha ő lenne az angol királynő, és még a Griffendél asztalának távolságából is úgy tűnt, hogy majd elolvad Umbridge tekintetétől, aki nagy kegyesen beszélgetést kezdeményezett vele. Még a mardekárosok is leplezetlen undorral bámulták a párost – bár lehet, hogy a többségüknél nagyobb szerepet játszott az, hogy a Hesekiel família köztudottan szennyezett vérvonalú és iszonyúan jelentéktelen volt, a köztiszteletben álló aranyvérű családok leginkább lábtörlőnek használták… ami illett is a beléjük nevelt alázathoz.

De azt biztosra vettem, hogy rajtam jelenleg nem az anyai ágról örökölt aranyvér tünetei kezdenek kiütközni, amikor undorodva elfordultam tőlük. Dumbledore-ra néztem, de ő mintha nem is figyelt volna arra, mi folyik tőle három székkel arrébb, inkább McGalagonnyal folytatott érdekesnek tűnő eszmecserét.

Visszafordítottam a tekintetem a félig megkezdett szendvicsemre, aztán egy mozdulattal eltoltam magamtól.

– Rosszul vagyok – közöltem a társasággal a nyilvánvalót.

Hermione, aki rá se nézett az ételre, hanem megvetően bámulta az Umbridge-Hesekiel párost, egyetértően bólintott, miközben felállt.

– Menjünk innen. Legalább mesélhettek egy kicsit erről az egészről. Harry mikor végez?

Kellett nekünk beavatni… Bár Harry sose hallgatott volna el egy ilyen kaliberű információt a barátai előtt.

Óvatosan „közelítettem" az elmémmel Harry felé. Az kéne még csak, hogy megzavarjam és leessen a seprűjéről… Igen, még mindig felettébb zavaró ez az egész, de hát nem őrülhetek meg! Akkor ki súgna majd neki a bájital RBF során? Így se én leszek, ha rajtam múlik. De ha erőszakhoz folyamodik, akkor meg tudja szerezni az infókat… Valamiért én nem tudok áthatolni az ő mentális pajzsán, még Harry vidáman és mosolyogva _átsiklik_ az enyémen. Most vagy azzal van a baj, hogy egyszerűen elképesztően gyenge, vagy valami mélyebben gyökerező probléma áll fenn.

_Mikor végeztek?_ – kérdeztem, amint átjutottam a falain.

_Ez Angelinán múlik…_

Megborzongtam. Kint veszettül hideg tél tombolt, ráadásul még az északi szél is feltámadt, és mivel Harry fejében voltam, így… hát, éreztem, amit ő: azt, hogy lefagy az orra, fáznak az ujjai és sajog a lába ott, ahol eltalálta egy gurkó.

_A te hibád!_ – panaszkodott Harry. – _Legalább a szelet állítanád el!_

– Na? – sürgetett Hermione.

– Azt mondja, Angelinán múlik – motyogtam.

_Nem az én hibám! A tanár hibája, hogy felbosszantott, és hogy úgy nyáladzik Umbridge előtt, mint valami éti csiga!_

Iszonyúan nehéz volt egyszerre két beszélgetésre is koncentrálnom…

_De már rég nem a hangulatodtól függ!_

_Dehogynem! Ha nem figyelek rá, akkor igenis a hangulatomtól függ! Most pedig semmi kedvem még arra is koncentrálni, hogy milyen szél legyen a kviddicspályán!_ – morogtam.

– Ria! – csattant fel mellettem Hermione.

– Hm?

– Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?

– Aha.

– Akkor miért nem válaszolsz a kérdésemre? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Már válaszoltam – közöltem. – Azt kérdezted, hogy mikor végeznek a kviddicsedzséssel.

Hermione megrázta a fejét. – Azt kérdeztem utoljára, hogy neked nem bájital-különórán kellene lenned?

– Piton prof elhalasztotta valami miatt – vontam vállat. – Pedig ez lett volna az első óránk.

És én eldicsekedhettem volna a Harrytől kapott szérumommal – amit persze a tanár nem értékelt volna kellőképpen, mivel attól a griffendélestől kaptam, akit ő… nos, akit ő nem kedvel.

– Elhalasztotta? – torpant meg Mione.

_Biztos halálfaló-gyűlésre ment_ – jegyezte meg Harry gonoszan. A szél miatti bosszúból most az én fejemben időzött, miközben a cikeszt hajkurászta.

– Aha – bólintottam. _Pofa be!_

– Most is Harryvel beszélgettél, igaz? – támadt le.

Kényszeredetten bólintottam.

– Itt van a fejemben. Mármint félig – tettem hozzá gyorsan, látva az arckifejezését –, a másik felével a… sajátjában van – vágtam ki magam. – Figyel a kviddicsre.

Hermione pislogott párat.

– Ritkán mondok ilyet, de ezt most nem értem.

– Az jó – sóhajtottam –, mert én sem.

– Azért próbáld meg elmagyarázni! – bíztatott, és berángatott egy osztályterembe.

Bólintottam, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedtem a tanári asztalon.

– Tehát – kezdtem bele, és próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni a… LÁMPALÁZAT?! Hát az meg mi a fenéért van? – Öhm… Tudunk kommunikálni úgy, hogy belépünk a másik elméjébe, miközben tudatában vagyunk annak, hogy a másik körül és körülöttünk mi történik. Érzékelem Harry jelenlétét, állapotát és hangulatát, és valószínűleg fordítva is így van – daráltam, miközben próbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni Hermione döbbent tekintetét. Na igen, először nem pont így adtuk elő…

_Kell neked mindent elmondani… A fenébe!_

Figyelmen kívül hagytam Harry beszólását és csalódottságát, amit a cikesz elvesztése okozott. Nem ide tartozik.

– Továbbá, bármennyire is idegesítő és félelmetes, érzékelem a mágiát is – folytattam rendületlenül.

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, ezt már mondtad. Látsz aurákat?

– He? Dehogy! – méltatlankodtam. – Ez nem olyan, mint valami mugli fantasy filmben vagy regényben! Itt… teljesen félelmetes! Annyi izé van ebben a kastélyban, hogy fáj tőlük a fejem!

– Talán azért, mert itt lelhető fel a legnagyobb mennyiségben az ősmágia egész Nagy-Britanniában? – „tippelt". – Különben is, még az elsősök is érzik, amikor belépnek a kastélyba. Én legalábbis éreztem… olyan volt, mint amikor a pálcám kiválasztott.

– De ez sokkal intenzívebb! – vágtam rá. – Hermione, az emberekben is érzem! Olyan, mintha lüktetnének! Tudod te, milyen idegesítő ez?

A lány megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. De szerintem te bepánikoltál, ebből kifolyólag pedig túlreagálod a dolgod.

Aha. MI?! – Nem reagálom túl! Ez egyszerűen félelmetes, ahogy van!

– Tehát bepánikoltál – makacskodott Mione.

Nagyjából úgy éreztem magam, mint Sam mangáinak női főszereplői, amikor végleg feladják, és teljesen aránytalanul ábrázolják őket, és kis fekete felhőcske árnyékolja be a homlokukat, miközben győzedelmes társnőjük (itt: Hermione) önelégülten pózol az olvasónak.

– Csak félek – válaszoltam végül.

– Előbb-utóbb hozzászoksz – vigasztalt.

Megráztam a fejem. – Ehhez nem hiszem, hogy hozzá lehet szokni – válaszoltam halkan.

– Legalább próbáld meg – karolta át a vállam. – Fogadjunk, hogy egy hét alatt meglesz!

Elvigyorodtam. – Oké. Mennyit teszel fel?

* * *

Csak én lehettem olyan szerencsétlen, hogy az átváltoztatás tankönyvemet elfelejtsem…

Zihálva rogytam le az ágyamra. Rekord! Még van öt percem visszaérni, hogy ne késsek el. McGalagony bosszantóan pontos tud lenni… Előkaptam a pálcámat.

– _Invito átváltoztatás tankönyv!_ – motyogtam a szobába.

A mágia végigszaladt a karomon, azonban… nem az történt, aminek kellett volna. Ahelyett, hogy a tankönyv a kezembe repült volna, a mágia megtorpant a pálcában, felgyülemlett, és _megragadt_.

Érzékeltem, ahogy a tudata egyre inkább „formát" ölt, aztán a lehető legnagyobb döbbenetemre egy vékony hangocskát hallottam cincogni a fejemben.

_Azt hittem, már sosem ébresztesz fel…_


	32. DS

Remegve roskadtam le a helyemre, és még az sem érdekelt, hogy McGalagony prof pontot vont le – először a késésem miatt, másodszor a hiányzó tankönyvemért, amit a sokk miatt nem sikerült lehoznom… A lépcsőkön alig bírtam lejönni…

_Hát igen, az a forduló nem sok híján múlt…_ – sutyorogta vidáman a_ pálcám._

_MI?! _– hördült fel Harry a fejemben, miközben ezzel egyidőben jókora pacát ejtett a pergamenjére, amire jegyzetelnie kellett volna.

_Nagyjából ő is így reagált először, Föld Fia_ – válaszolta vidáman a pálca. – _Fura… Te sem beszélgettél még a pálcád szellemével?_

Néma csend.

– Potter, Matthews! – csattant McGalagony hangja. – Külön kérvényt kell benyújtani maguknál, hogy jegyzeteljenek?

– Elnézést, tanárnő – motyogta Harry.

De jó neki, én még ennyit sem tudtam…

_Miért, beszélgetnem kellene vele?_ – kérdezett közben vissza óvatosan.

_Illene!_ – vágta rá a pálca… öhm… szelleme. – _Hogy akarod használni az erődet, ha nem tudod megteremteni a szolgáddal az összhangot?_

_Szolga?_ – akadtam meg. Eddig némán vettem részt a társalgásban, a hallgatásommal jelezve, nem igazán vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy bármi érdekeset ki tudjak préselni magamból, de nem bírtam tovább. A csend amúgy nem túlzottan az én stílusom.

_Na ja. Te pedig az én gazdám vagy._

Nem dobott fel a hír…

_Ez életem legnagyobb baromsága…_ – nyögtem. –_ Amúgy honnan tudod, hogy Harry Föld Fia?_

_Miért, nem az?_ – váltott át vidámból aggódóba. – _Te jó ég, elszúrtam volna? Kizárt… Hiszen érezni, hogy mik vagytok, teljesen nyilvánvaló…_

_Mindig öröm ilyesmit hallani…_ – morogta Harry. Az ő fejében is kavaroghattak a gondolatok, mivel csak egy régi film hangminőségével érkeztek a gondolatai, némi zavarossággal meghintve. Az egész eredmény pedig annyira kaotikus lett, hogy alig lehetett kivenni az értelmét.

– Szabad érdeklődnöm, miért nem jön ki egyikük sem a teknőséért?

McGalagony hangja vészjóslóan közelről csengett, és nem csak az álkedves hangsúly kecsegtetett büntetőmunka és pontlevonás pazar egyvelegével. Harry villámgyorsan felpattant, és nekem is sikerült követnem őt egy kis késéssel, majd az évfolyam gúnyos tekinteteinek kereszttüzében sétálhattunk vissza kettesben, kezünkben a transzformációra ítélt állatkával. Szerencsétlen mintha érezte volna közelgő vesztét, úgy ficánkolt, hogy kis híján elejtettem.

_Miért nem bénítod le?_

Megremegett a kezem.

_Te miért beszélsz?_

A pálca enyhén felforrósodott a zsebemben.

_Mondtam már! Én a pálca lakója vagyok, és kötelességem kommunikálni veled, amint felébresztesz! Mellesleg nélkülem sosem fogod kizárni minimálisan Föld Fiát!_

_Ki mondta, hogy ki akarom zárni?_

_Így van, ki mondta?_ – szállt be Harry is vigyorogva. –_ Mondjuk, tényleg ki akar…_

_Ki _ne_ akarná őt?_ – morogtam. – _Idegesítő a jelenléte…_

_De te nem tettél ellene eddig semmit…_

_Nem tudott tenni ellene semmit_ – közölte a pálca. – _Ugyanis te vagy a rangsorban a magasabban, így neked van „jogod" jelen lenni az ő elméjében._

He?

– Matthews, amennyiben úgy érzi, hogy gyakorlás nélkül is megy magának az átváltoztatás, bemutatná kérem nekünk is?

Felnéztem McGalagony dühtől szikrázó szemeibe, és nyeltem egyet. Kész, vége. Ég veled, Roxfort, világ, meg ami kell… Épp most találkoztam egy szellemlakta pálcával, éppen most kezdtem megérteni az erőm lényegét, éppen most csöppentem egy fura világba, ahol érzékelni a mágiát és az embereket, és hallani az egyik évfolyamtársunk gondolatait, most pedig mindez… vé… véhége… McGalagony ki fog nyírni… _Tudom_, hogy megöl, és majd a testemen fognak gyakorolni a Roxfort jövendő nemzedékei…

_Öhm… Annyira azért biztos nem súlyos a helyzet_ – jegyezte meg óvatosan a pálca.

_Dehogynem! Nem tudom a varázsigét, az átváltozás pedig sosem tartozott az erősségeim közé… Amúgy nem tudsz te is turkálni a fejemben?_ – jutott eszembe.

_Dehogy! _–méltatlankodott. – _Te a gazdám lennél, vagy mi… Szóval nem illik! Én nem tehetem meg! Csak segíthetek megakadályozni, hogy Föld Fia _minden_ gondolatodat ismerje._

Minden… Eddig bele sem gondoltam, hogy milyen sok mindent jelent ez… Speciel ha belezúgok valakibe (éretlenségemet tekintve erre az esély egyelőre minimális…), akkor…

Te jó isten… Édes Merlinke… Ó, mamám…

_Most már világos?_ – így a pálca.

Hálát adtam az égnek, hogy Harry úgy döntött, az én égetésem alatt kivonul a fejemből.

_És mikortól lesz érvényes?_ – kérdeztem.

_Attól kezdve, hogy elfogadtad, hogy a saját pálcáddal beszélgetsz._

Jó, egy cseppet még tényleg zavart, de azért nem kellett volna ilyen gúnyos hangnemben az orrom alá dörgölni…

Kiléptem az osztály elé, kezemben a – most már rémülettől dermedt – ékszerteknőssel, és lepakoltam a tanári asztalra.

Az állatka nyomban futásnak eredt, bebizonyítva, csak az alkalomra várt…

A fenébe, mi is a varázsige? Azt tudom, hogy dobozkává kéne változtatnom… De hogyan, ha még csak az ige sem jut az eszembe? Nonverbálisan meg képtelen vagyok elvégezni! Hiszen még az ajtót sem tudtam úgy kinyitni! Miért sikerülne egy kétszeresen összetett, bonyolult átváltoztatás? De…

_Segítesz?_ – kérdeztem gondolatban.

_Persze!_ – válaszolta lelkesen. _– Koncentráld a mágiádat, vezesd végig a pálcán és gondolj a végeredményre! Képzeld el, ahogy átalakul a teknősből dobozzá! Ugye dobozt kell csinálni?_

Azt hiszem, mondanom sem kell, hogy kissé elbizonytalanodtam.

_Nyugi!_ – mormogott tovább, és a hangja (vagy a gondolata, ha valakit nagyon zavarna, hogy a fejében Hangokat hall) egyre inkább zúgássá halkult. Szélzúgássá, hogy pontos legyek. Én lennék az Ég Lánya, vagy mi, tehát az ilyesmit nekem tudnom kell… Kábé húsz mérföld per órás szél, felhőtlen napsütéses időben… – _Sose a varázsigére koncentrálj, hanem arra, hogy mit szeretnél csinálni… Képzeld el a hatását, és próbáld a mágiáddal formálni!_

_Oké… _– A végére még belém is átragadt valamennyi a lelkesedéséből.

Amit aztán rögtön elsöpört a kétségbeesés. Mágia? Mégis hogy a fenébe? Érzékelem, de a sajátomat hogyan hívjam elő? Ja, mint minden eddiginél… Oké, megvan. Koncentrálj…

A pálcámból apró villanás csapott ki a teknősre, és az állatka elkezdett szögletes téglatest-szerű valamivé változni…

Aztán megállt, és bár a páncélja immár felnyitható volt, és a lábai sem mozogtak, akkor is határozottan teknősszerű maradt. És fura szagot árasztott.

Valami nem stimmelt itt. Tudtam, hogy valamit nagyon elszúrtam, de egyszerűen nem mertem hozzáérni a mozdulatlan… dobozhoz? Teknőshöz? Fura, transzformált valamihez?

McGalagony sietett mellém, sápadtan megragadta az állat-doboz egyveleget és egy rántással felnyitotta a tetejét.

– Miss Matthews, óra után itt marad – közölte velem, majd egy villámgyors pálcaintéssel eltűntette a _művemet._

Sápadtan bólintottam, és igyekeztem nem tudomást venni az első padokban ülők felhördüléséről. Ők ugyanis szintén látták, amit én – tehát az egykori élőlény belső szerveit, ami egymás hegyén-hátán magasodtak az ékszeres ládikának készült valamiben.

* * *

– Mi történt?

Fáradtan néztem Hermione arcába. Harry nem mondta el nekik, mivel ő sem tudta, mivel…

_Köszi_ – motyogtam a pálcámnak.

_Ez a dolgom._

Elrejtette előle az emléket. Vagyis elrejtettük, mert tulajdonképpen ő szervezte meg a falat az elmémben az én erőmből. Nem akartam, hogy tudja. Majd én elmondom nekik. De a lényeg, hogy elfogadás egyenlő segítségkérés az első varázslathoz.

– McGalagony ordibált egy sort. Hogy mit képzelek magamról, hogy csak mert nem jut eszembe a varázsige, nonverbálisan próbálkozok meg vele, és hogy hogyan voltam képes ennyire elcseszni az egész átváltoztatást… Megöltem azt a teknőst – borultam le a kis asztalkára.

Harry, Ron és Hermione némán hallgattak. Amikor feljöttem, már rég itt ültek és beszélgettek valamiről a törzshelyükön, amitől Harry egyszerre volt ideges és kíváncsi. Csak most nem nagyon törődtem ezzel.

– Megölted? – kérdezte óvatosan Hermione.

– Ott voltak a belei a dobozban – közöltem színtelen hangon. – A szíve is ott volt, meg minden, és azalatt a két lüktetés alatt, amit láttam, egy jó nagy adag vért préselt ki magából a tüdőbe, aminek az egyik fele beleolvadt a falba… Borzalmas volt…

Hermione átkarolt. – Más is szúrta már el…

– De nem egy élőlény élete árán.

Igyekeztem nem tudomást venni az enyhén szociopata hangocskáról, ami azt duruzsolta, év elején még nyugodt szívvel agyoncsaptam volna Draco Malfoyt egy villámmal. Minden lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül.

– Teljesen mindegy. Ha sikerül a transzformáció, akkor is megölöd az állatot. Egy doboz élettelen tárgy, és nem marad állat. Ha visszaváltoztatod, akkor lesz újra élő, de addig a szó legszorosabb értelmében halott.

– Aha. – Nem túlzottan győzött meg. De legalább jobban éreztem magam tőle.

– Hogy akarsz bájitalokat főzni, ha egy állat halálát sem bírod ki? – érdeklődött Hermione egy fokkal élénkebb hangon. – Ha jól tudom, vannak olyan szérumok, amikhez kifejezetten friss alapanyagok kellenek, tehát élő állatokat kell megölnöd vagy megöletned hozzá a helyszínen.

Elzöldült az arcom. – De azokat elég egy késsel felvágni, és kész. Ez… ez _gyilkosság…_

Ron megköszörülte a torkát.

– Bizonyára nehéz időszakon mész… keresztül – látszott rajta, hogy nagyon keresi a megfelelő szavakat –, de van valami, amibe be kell avatnunk téged.

Harry ünnepélyesen bólogatott.

– Hermione és Ron az előbb állt elő egy ötlettel…

– Tudod, hogy semmit sem tanulunk SVK-ból, ugye? – vette át a szót villámgyorsan és profi módon Hermione. – Hesekiel prof akkor se lenne képes megtanítani minket bármilyen értelmes és hasznos dologra, ha az élete múlna rajta.

– Ha Umbridge jóindulatáról lenne szó, akkor lehet, hogy sikerülne összehoznia valamit – motyogta Ron.

– És? – kérdeztem. Nem értettem, mire akarnak kilyukadni.

– Alakítunk egy szakkört – közölte a „Nagy Hír"-t Mione.

– De hát ez szuper! – lelkesedtem, és egy pillanat alatt kiszállt a fejemből a döglött teknős rémképe. Ennyit az állatkínzásról. – Csatlakozhatok?

– Persze – bólogatott Ron. – Segíthetsz rávenni Harryt, hogy vállalja el a tanításunkat.

Pislogtam, aztán Harryre néztem.

– Ha szeretnél még szárazban kviddicsezni, beleegyezel.

– Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek? – nézett rám. – Amúgy meg mit taníthatnék nektek? Még ha csak rólatok is lenne szó, de nem…

– A többieknek is joguk van normálisan tanulni! – jelentette ki Hermione. – A közérdek is azt kívánja, hogy meg tudják védeni magukat a halálfalókkal szemben!

– De miért pont én?

– Mert te vagy a legjobb SVK-ból! – vágta rá a lány dühösen.

Bólogattam.

– Próbáld úgy felfogni, mint egy klassz lehetőséget: te is gyakorolsz majd, ráadásul a lelkiismereted is nyugodt lesz, hogy te aztán mindent megtettél.

Mondjuk, a jelleméből kifolyólag magát fogja hibáztatni, ha ennek ellenére meghal majd valaki…

_Ennyire nyilvánvaló?_ – kérdezte savanyúan.

_Szóval beletrafáltam…_

_És egy null Ég Leánya javára!_ – jelentette be a pálca.

_Ria. Maradjunk a Riánál, mert ez a „leány"-os dolog az agyamra megy. Ő pedig nem Föld Fia, hanem Harry, mielőtt kiakadna. Te pedig…_ – Elhallgattam. Nem is tudtam a nevét.

_A pálca szelleme_ – válaszolta.

Felnyögtem. Nehéz eset…

* * *

Innentől kezdve napi programmá vált Harryt nyaggatni. Ginny is beszállt, tehát onnantól kezdve már sportot űztünk abból, hogy ki tudja hamarabb az őrületbe kergetni a srácot – persze szigorúan Umbridge-mentes övezetben. Az a varangy még képes lett volna betiltani Mione és Ron tökéletes(nek enyhe túlzással mondható, de azt az állapotot megközelítő) tervét, az önvédelmi szakkört, puszta heccből, a minisztériumra hivatkozva.

És – én tudtam meg legelőször, bibí – Harry belement, én pedig szobatársaim oldalán belevetettem magam a toborzásba.

Toborzás: megbízható embereket megkérdezni, nem csatlakoznak-e hozzánk. Mione és Ginny végigkérdezett – erős túlzással – három háznyi diákot, az én nyavalygásomra pedig felkerült a képzeletbeli lista legvégére két mardekáros is: Nate és Blaise.

Ron elvitázgatott azzal a kettővel a Szükség Szobájának mugli tárgyalótermi formájában, és Harry is szívesen beszállt volna, ha neki, mint jövendőbeli „tanárnak" nem kellett volna pártatlannak maradnia. Mindenesetre a döntés, bár nagy nehezen, de megszületett: pár mardekáros is csatlakozhat, akik nem akarják a halálfalók és Voldemort eszméit követni, és szintén nem akarnak felkészületlenül kikerülni a nagyvilágba, vagy legalábbis az RBF és RAVASZ vizsgáztatók színe elé.

A megbeszélés először a roxmortsi hétvégére lett volna időzítve, a faluba, mint a legalkalmasabb időpontra és helyszínre, amikor kikerül a nép a tanárok (és főként a főinspektor) felügyelete alól, de aztán az ötletet elvetettük, miután kiderült, hogy Umbridge Hesekiellel lemegy. Amilyen szeme volt annak a nőnek, az is feltűnt volna neki, ha egy diák lelép valami eldugott helyre tárgyalni valakivel, nemhogy a fél évfolyam, plusz pár felsőbb és alsóbb éves.

Tehát maradt a Roxfort, ahol még a falnak is füle volt – kivéve, ha előtte azokat a bizonyos falakat bebiztosítottuk. Harry ötlete volt, hogy itt rendezzük az első „gyűlést", mert ha páran visszakoznak, legalább nem fogják ismerni a Szükség Szobájának helyét, leendő tantermünket.

És hogy ne legyen kísértés a még mindig hatalmas mennyiségű hó miatt…

Nos, ugyebár a többség hógolyózni akart volna ilyenkor, lévén hétvége, szombat, szabadság, _Roxmorts_ – ki tudna ellenállni ilyesminek? Tehát bevetettem a tájfun-elméletet.

A tájfun ugyebár trópusi viharciklon, ami Ázsiában fordul elő. Mi nem voltunk se a trópusokon, se Ázsiában, tehát eszemben sem volt szó szerint venni a dolgot. Nagy szél, sok eső – ez volt a lényeg. Az mindegy, hogy nem tájfun-szerű lett a végeredmény… Csak a népet kellett elriasztani azzal az özönvízzel, ami a január ellenére is a nyakukba zúdult és tádáám! Senki sem ment le Roxmortsba. Umbridge se, de a suli épületében kisebb az esély, hogy kiszúrja a csoportosulásokat.

Harry, Ron és Ginny nyitottak be először, miközben én Hermionével közösen éppen az utolsó varázsigét mormoltuk, amit még az Ebrithylben találtunk Skyjal véletlenül, az egyik éjszakai túrán, elrejtve két óriási lexikon közé. Valamiért biztos voltam, hogy egy diák alkotta meg még évekkel ezelőtt ezt a varázslatot. Hogy miért is…

– _Emelj láthatatlan pajzsot találkozóhelyünk köré és tartsd vele távol a húsz év felettieket_? – fordított Hermione. – Ez biztos, hogy működik?

_A latin szavak túlságosan korlátozták az egyéniségedet_ – szólt közbe Maggie.

Igen, Maggie. Ez lett a pálcában lakó szellemecske neve. Én választottam az egyik elborultabb pillanatomban, és ő nem ellenkezett.

_Jogosat kérdezett_ – szólt közbe Harry is. – _Mármint Mione. Tényleg működik? Nem lenne jó, ha Umbridge rajtakapna minket…_

_Korlátozott mértékben bár, de igen _– bólintottam. – _Te is érzed, nem? Amúgy ha egyszerre négy felnőtt jár erre, akkor a pajzs túlterhelődik és összeomlik. Plusz fennáll még annak a veszélye is, hogy az illető érzékeli a mágiát, és így képes megtörni a védvonalat._

Az utolsó két mondatot hangosan is elismételtem. Csupán Mione miatt, hogy megnyugodjon a drága. Nem jött be. Rögtön azon kezdett elmélkedni, hogyan is lehetne még jobban megerősíteni.

_Még mindig azt mondom, hogy nonverbálisan sokkal jobban sikerült volna_ – jelentette ki Maggie. – _Borzasztóan kényelmetlen, hogy a mágia olyan megkötött formában megy át a lakhelyemen. Zavaró. Tanuld meg, hogyan tudsz szavak és láncok nélkül varázsolni!_

_Könnyű azt mondani…_ – motyogtam.

_A teknős az baleset volt_ – szólt közbe Harry is. – _Emiatt rettegsz annyira?_

Hallgattam. Én nem rettegek, kikérem magamnak, csak enyhén ódzkodom tőle…

_A végeredmény ugyanaz._

_Kérdezett téged bárki is?_ – érdeklődtem.

_Hé, én csak segíteni akarok!_ – tiltakozott.

– Befejeztétek? – kérdezett minket csípősen Hermione.

Bólogattam. – Ketten jönnek. Asszem Amu és Nohea az. Amúgy hogy-hogy elsősöket is beszerveztél, Ginny?

– Honnan tudod, hogy ők azok? – kérdezte gyanakodva. – És különben is, az első egy nagyon fontos év. Muszáj az alapokat tudniuk, nem?

Védekezően magam elé emeltem a kezem.

– Jól van, na, nem kell mindjárt leharapni az ember fejét!

– Amúgy mit akarsz tanítani nekünk, Harry?

– Pálcával való kommunikációt – vigyorogtam.

– Mi? – pislogott Hermione.

Szégyenlősen elmosolyodtam.

– Tudod, Maggie mesélte, hogy Harry pálcájának szelleme hamarosan felébred…

– Ki az a Maggie?

Hoppá.

_Gratulálok, Ria! _ – jött Harry csípős paprika stílusú, haragosvörös gondolata.

Csak vigyorogni tudtam. Szenvedjen csak ő is, ne csak én legyek különc…

Amu és Hawaii-ról jött kis barátnője ezt a pillanatot választották, hogy berontsanak és vidáman újságolják, hogy a Véres Báró a Hugrabug házi szelleme szerint azért véres, mert disznóöléskor lelte halálát, és azok a gyanúsan vöröses fekete foltok az értékes disznóvér egy része.

– Öhm… Hermione?

– Mi az?

– Nem azt mondtad, hogy csak _pár_ ember? – sziszegte Harry.

Végignéztem a termen. Nos… jó harmincan gyűltek össze. Ginny a Tekergők Térképét bámulta, mint előre beavatott, akinek arra kell most koncentrálnia, nehogy egy tanár (vagy több) megzavarja a gyűlésünket. Ettől függetlenül tuti bele fog szólni a dolgokba, mivel a…

_Mióta van Ginnynek pasija?_ – kérdeztem Harrytől. Már nem is kellett semmit csinálnom az elmémmel, tudtam, hogy úgyis hallja.

_Már vagy két hónapja_ – jött a válasz. – _Ron az orrod előtt rendezett műsort abból, hogy Ginny hogy merészel Dean Thomasszal járni._

Már megszoktam, hogy vak vagyok… De hogy ennyire?! Az orrom előtt voltak mind a ketten. Pont. Erre nincs mentség, egyszerűen képtelen vagyok venni a jeleket. Persze feltűnhetett volna, amikor egyszer találkoztam velük büntetőmunkáról jövet egy kihalt folyosón, és Ginny paprikavörös volt a zavartól… De nem. Nekem akkor kellett észrevennem, amikor a srácot az orrom előtt smárolta le drága szobatársam – ki nem hagyva azt a jelentőségteljes pillantást, amit előtte Ron felé küldött, aki majd' felrobbant mérgében.

_Pedig tényleg az orrod előtt történt…_

_Fogd be!_ – förmedtem rá. Nincs szükségem az ostoba megjegyzéseire! – _Törődj inkább a diákjaiddal!_

Ez hatott, Harry magába szállt, és inkább Hermionét kezdte el újra nyüstölni.

– Nyugi Harry, ők mind tanulni akarnak tőled! Képes vagy rá!

– Mione, ők csak a Próféta cikkei miatt jöttek el!

– Legyen egy kis önbizalmad! Négy mardekáros mi a fenének jött volna el csak ennyiért?

Négy ember, aki komolyan gondolja…

– Mi lesz már, Potter? – érdeklődött az egyik hugrabugos. Ki is? Megvan! Zacharias Smith! A srác, aki annyira féltékenyen bámul Deanre, hogy abból biztos párbaj lesz előbb-utóbb… Ja, igen, vele járt Ginny egy hónapig! Erről még én is hallottam…

Hermione villámgyorsan felpattant.

– Mint tudjátok, mióta McLain professzor elment, nem tanulunk semmit SVK-ból – kezdte. A lámpalázát lelkesedéssel próbálta leplezni, elég ügyetlenül. – Ezért úgy gondoltuk, jobb lenne, ha önállósulnánk, és alakítanánk egy szakkört, amelyen gyakorolhatnánk az önvédelmet.

– És mégis ki tanítana minket? Csak nem Potter? – szólt közbe újra ismét Smith.

Többen a mardekárosok felé pislogtak. Nate hollóhátas barátnője szintén a pasija reakcióját várta – mondanom sem kell, hiába. Nekem volt annyi eszem, hogy tisztázzam velük, vagy elfogadják, hogy Harry tanítja őket, vagy el sem kell jönniük.

– De igen, én – válaszolt hidegen a fiú. – Ha valami gondod van ezzel, akár el is mehetsz. És aki szintén nem tanulni akar, vele tarthat.

Senki nem mozdult.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Tehát… szerintem nagy szükségünk van erre, most, hogy Voldemort visszatért…

– Csak Potter állítja azt, hogy így van. – Smith nem tudta, mikor kell befognia a száját. – A Próféta szerint…

– A Próféta egy szennylap – közölte vele Lina. (Én hívtam meg őt.) – Már az anyám sem olvassa, mióta benne volt, hogy megtámadták a minisztériumot.

– Azt nem Black szervezte meg? – szólt közbe valaki.

– Én úgy hallottam, hogy a szökött Lestrange-ék voltak.

– A Szombati Boszorkány Blacket írt.

– KUSS LEGYEN, EMBEREK! – üvöltöttem el magam. – Voldemort visszatért, ha nem tűnt volna fel, és ha nem készülünk fel, akkor nekünk gyakorlatilag lőttek, fölfogtátok? Szuper. Akkor aki nem akar tanulni, vagy fél Umbridge-től, akit szintén nem szándékozunk beavatni, az azonnal távozzon. A többiek pedig írják fel a Mionénál lévő lapra a nevüket.

_Kösz _– könnyebbült meg Harry, miközben figyelte, ahogy a diákok közül páran felállnak – és Hermionéhez mennek autogramot adni.

_Lenyugodhatsz _– közölte Maggie. –_ Ijesztő vagy ilyen elhivatottan…_

Na, ilyenkor tudja lelombozni az embert, ha a pálcájában egy szellem lakik…

– Kell egy név.

Ginnyre néztünk, aki éppen most firkantotta alá a papírt, aztán sprintelt is vissza térképezni.

– Milyen névre gondoltál? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Valami olyasmire, amit nyugodtan használhatunk bárki előtt.

– Mit szóltok a Marhák Minisztériuma Ellen Anti-Umbridge Akciócsoport? – javasolta Fred.

– Ez neked nem feltűnő? – kérdezte gúnyosan Angelina Johnson, a… Griffendél kviddicskapitánya.

– Legyen Defenzív Szakkör – javasolta egy kínai hatodéves.

– Az túl egyszerű! – szólt közbe Justin Akárkicsoda a Hugrabugból.

– Fennköltebbet szeretnél? És mégis hogy akarod kimondani lebukás nélkül? – Ginnynél a pont. – Mit szóltok a Dumbledore Seregéhez?

– Nem túl griffendéles? – szúrta közbe Nate.

– Akkor rövidítsd DS-nek, ha ennyire zavar! – vágtam rá.

– Dumbledore-tól fél a miniszter – jegyezte meg Ron.

A csoport egyik fele, amelyik éppen nem aláírt vagy figyelt rá, most elhallgatott.

– Ez… nem is rossz pont, öcskös! – vágta hátba George. – Rendben emberek, ki szavaz Dumbledore-ra?

Kezek lendültek a magasba, mire Hermione egy székre állva elkezdte megszámolni. Na, nem csak én vagyok alacsony… de jó.

– Rendben, akkor a név Dumbledore Serege – firkantotta fel végül a lapra a nevet. – És most beszéljük meg, hogy mikor találkozzunk.

– Előbb kéne egy hely… – próbált kiábrándítani minket Blaise.

– Az már van, ne aggódj! – legyintettem. – Hétfőtől csütörtökig nekem egyik nap sem jó, tehát akkor nem tarthatjuk.

– A kviddicsedzések rendszerint hétköznap vannak… – gondolkozott Harry. – Kivéve a Mardekárnál…

– Egyikünk se tagja a kviddicscsapatnak – vont vállat Nate.

Ez a mázlijuk. A többség megtartaná nélkülük is a szakkört.

– Szombat este? – kérdezte Hermione. – Jövő héten, hattól…

– A Szükség Szobájában – vigyorogtam. – Hetedik emeleti folyosó, a trollos falikárpittal szemben!

* * *

Minden le volt rendezve, valami mégis hiányzott.

Nem, nem velem volt a baj, ebben biztos voltam. Akkor meg miért nekem van hiányérzetem? Miért miattam üres és szürke az ég már két napja?

Mi történt, ami miatt képtelen vagyok koncentrálni?

Maggie hallgatag lett, Mione átállt vizsgadrukkba – januárban, de nem nagyon zavartatta magát emiatt –, Ron és Harry a kviddiccsel és a most már hivatalosan is DS-nek keresztelt szakkörrel foglalkoztak – senki sem ért rá, hogy törődjön a Jelekkel…

Már ha Jelnek számít az, hogy Mrs. Norris kedvetlenül elbattyogott mellettem, hogy úgy éreztem magam, mint egy üres báb, és hogy se Harry varázslatai, se az enyémek nem működnek igazán. Az övét nem tudom, az enyémnél meg Maggie volt a gond, aki szépen lassan elzárkózott ott a pálca mélyén, és egyre csendesebben tengette mindennapjait, mint akinek szerelmi bánata van.

Gondok voltak itt, és én képtelen voltam tenni bármit is. A hétfői okklumencia óra nagyjából annyiból állt, hogy Piton prof letesztelte újdonsült képességeimet, aztán… én szép lassan annyira elsüllyedtem az apátiában, hogy már magamtól is rosszul voltam.

Nem, még mindig nem sikerült rendesen megemésztenem ezt az „érzékelem a mágiát" dolgot – Harryvel ellentétben, aki két dolgot csinált: vagy figyelmen kívül hagyta, vagy a saját hasznára fordította. És így került a Griffendél házba.

Az a fejfedő valószínűleg részeg volt akkor.

Piton pedig egy idő után elzavart, és kijelentette, ha következő órán a legilimencia is ilyen szinten megy, felesleges többet foglalkoznia velem.

Ha nem lett volna ez a letört hangulat, felfogtam volna burkolt dicséretként.

De így… csak egy „Jó éjt, uram"-ot tudtam kinyögni, és már léptem is le.

Mi lehet a baj? Maggie magányos… És valahogy megértem, mert nekem is hiányzik valami vagy valaki… Harry elméje is mintha védtelenebb lett volna ma…

Megtorpantam az egyik folyosón. Magány… logikus, hogy egy társ kell neki. És ki lenne egy pálcában lakó szellemnek a megfelelő? Egy másik pálcában lakó szellem. Hol találni ilyet?

Nagyjából az orrom előtt…

_Harry, HOL A FENÉBEN VAGY?!_

_A klubhelyiségben. Ne üvölts annyira…_ – motyogta.

_Nem érdekel! Gyere a Szükség Szobájába! Most!_


	33. Soul

– Szóval?

Legszívesebben behúztam volna neki egyet, de sajnos most nem volt arra alkalmas az idő, hogy testi fenyítést vessek be ellene, amiért ennyire passzív. Végtére is, nem az ő hibája…

DEHOGYISNEM AZ ÖVÉ, HOGY MENNE A…

Nyugi kislány. Nem az övé…

DEHOGYNEM! MÁR A SKIZOFRÉNIA TÜNETEIT KEZDEM PRODUKÁLNI MIATTA!

De vissza a témára.

– Add ide a pálcád.

– Minek?

Harry meg sem erőltette magát, hogy egy kis lelkesedést produkáljon. Valamennyire meg tudtam érteni őt, én is utáltam volna, ha az ígéretesen induló depressziómat félbeszakította volna valaki, aki sajnos nem csak idegbeteget játszik, hanem hangosan is beszél.

Igen, most rólam van szó. Naná, hogy ideges voltam. Ki ne lett volna? HOGY VOLTAM KÉPES ÁTSIKLANI EZEN A NYILVÁNVALÓ TÉNYEN?! De nem, még mindig nem akadhatok ki, majd utána…

– Mert amiatt van ez az egész! Ne kérdezősködj, majd meglátod! – hadartam. Oké, most meg hirtelen hiperaktív lettem.

Őszintén szólva fogalmam sem volt, mihez kezdjek, amikor Harry kelletlenül átnyújtotta a pálcáját.

_Maggie, basszus, segíts már! _– könyörögtem.

_He? Mi van?_

Kész. Vége. Szevasz, világ. Legalább ezredszerre köszönök el ugyan tőled, de mindannyiszor megismétlem: szerettem benned élni.

De nyugalom. Egy magányosan depressziós pálcalakó szellemmel türelmesen kell bánni. Erőm utolsó cseppjeit morzsolta fel a megértő hozzáállásom.

De nem baj. Akkor egyedül csinálom.

_Megvan a Társad…_ – közöltem vele, félig-meddig motyogás formájában, és reménykedtem benne, hogy kihallatszik az ironikus nagybetű. Túlságosan is koncentráltam ahhoz, hogy olyan dolgokkal tudjak foglalkozni, mint értelmes és többszörösen összefüggő gondolatok kreálása fejben, így maradtam a biztonságos tőmondatoknál. Ha figyel, úgyis érti anélkül, hogy mondanom kellene. Asszem.

Nem számítottam reakcióra, sem arra, hogy gyakorlatilag csatornának fog használni. Azt gondoltam, picit majd felélénkül, aztán valamit sikerül csinálnia, és tádám! Harry pálcája felébresztve, hangulat-probléma megoldva… hihetetlen amúgy, mennyi bajjal jár egy alvó szellem.

De nem. Maggie egyszerűen figyelembe sem véve az eddig maga által húzott határt az én elmém és az övé között, átszáguldott rajtam, bele a pálcába. Összerándultam a fájdalomtól, ahogy újra elfogott az a _nyitottság_… Most nem volt semmilyen gát, ami megvédett volna Harry újdonsült ösztönétől – tehát hogy belenyúljon a fejembe. Ő sem értette, miért jobb neki úgy, én se, de mégis állandóan itt volt, és bármennyire is kezdtem hozzászokni Maggie védelme miatt, most legszívesebben sikítottam volna.

Mondjam, miért? Fájt az agyam… Maggie áthatolt rajta, Harry ránehezedett és összepréselte. Fogalmam sem volt, mit csináljak, és egy pillanatra komolyan nem láttam semmit.

Aztán fellobbant valami a kezemben.

Harry pálcája ébredezett…

És igen. Én kábé itt estem össze.

* * *

– Ébresztő!

_Úgy van, Ria, ébresztő!_

_Ébresztő… Ébresztő… Ha ő aludhat, akkor én miért nem?!_

_Jaj, maradj már, Soul!_

_Ne hívj így!_

_Akkor hogy hívjalak?_

Pár másodpercig csend volt, én meg úgy döntöttem, bárki is a titokzatos harmadik, tényleg itt az ébresztő ideje.

Harry teljes lelkesedéssel osztotta a véleményemet.

– Tudsz róla, hogy hajnali öt van?

– Most már… Miért beszélsz hangosan? – Végignéztem Harryn. Már nem volt annyira unott és közönyös a tekintete.

– Gondoltam, pont elég két hang a fejedben, nem kell még egy harmadik.

_Tudod, ez pont úgy hangzott, mintha amúgy is hülyének néznéd a csajt…_ – A harmadik titokzatos valaki gondolataiból csöpögött a gúny és az irónia, én meg rájöttem, hogy Harry ugyanúgy hallja, mint én… Mégis az én fejemben futottak össze ismét a szállak, ezt tisztán éreztem.

– Nem nézem hülyének – morogta Harry. – Egyedül te látod így.

_Téged hogy hívnak?_ – kérdeztem a fiú pálcájától.

_Én választottam neki nevet!_ – kotyogott bele Maggie vidáman. – _Soulnak fogjuk hívni! Harry már beleegyezett!_

_De én nem…_ – motyogta… _Soul._

_Miért, szerintem tök jó név_ – győzködtem.

– Én is ezt mondtam, neki, Maggie is, de valamiért nem akarja elhinni – vont vállat Harry, és lezuttyant az ágyam szélére.

Csak most jutott eszembe körülnézni. A Szükség Szobájában lehettünk, ez biztos. Kizárt, hogy Harry felcipelt volna a toronyig.

Csakhogy inkább hasonlított egy hálóterem és a klubhelyiség keverékére. Enyém volt az ágy. Harry vagy nem aludt, vagy megelégedett a kanapéval. Hogy miért nem hagyott itt, nem tudom, de szerintem a pálca-ébresztés nem öt percig tarthatott, és valószínűleg ő is kapott egy adagot abból az erőből, amibe én szó szerint beleájultam.

Mindenesetre baromira jólesett, hogy nem csak Maggie-re kellett kelnem. Amióta egyszer ő töltötte be az ébresztőóra szerepét, valahogy nem nagyon mertem bízni benne. (Az egészből az a lényeg, hogy Maggie ugyebár nem tud beszélni, csak legilimenciával képes kommunikálni velem. És nincs is kellemesebb dolog, mint mikor az ember emiatt arra ébred, hogy szépen, egyenletesen préselik össze az agyának egy részét, hogy ugyan keljen már fel, mert el fog késni…)

(Nem kellemes, elhihetitek.)

Az meg már egy másik dolog, hogy utána üvöltöttem vele – hangosan. Ebből kifolyólag Hermione mindent megtudott Maggie-ről, ha már egyszer a múltkor olyan sikeresen elkerültük a témát. Ginny is így lett volna, ha szerencsémre nem rohant volna el már hajnalban valamiért.

Harry is tudta a fejemből, hogy elmondtam, így ő is beavatta Ront, és miután az a titok, amit három vagy több ember tud, nem titok, elég kényelmetlenül kezdtem érezni magam. Persze, pálcában lakó beszélő szellemről csak a mesékben és legendákban hallani… Azokban is csak a Merlinről szólókban.

Szóval mi ez, ha nem oltári ciki? Kizárt, hogy ne történt volna már meg, hogy valakinek egy szellem lakott volna a pálcájában… Valószínűleg csak nem szerette a nyilvánosságot. Én sem szeretem újabban, Harry se, tehát erről senki más nem fog tudni a szűk baráti körön kívül. Kivéve, ha valaki elkotyogja. De remélhetőleg Ron és Hermione nem fog akkora személyiségzavarokkal küszködni a későbbiekben, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok.

_A gondolataid úgy csaponganak, mintha részeg lennél_ – közölte az ítéletét Soul. – _Nem tudnál egy kicsit összeszedettebb lenni? Idegesít…_

_Akkor mássz ki a fejemből, és menj Harryébe!_ – morogtam. Tuti, hogy pasi.

_Csakhogy tudd, a pálcák szellemeinél nincs nembeli különbség_ – közölte.

Maggie szomorú kis sóhajt hallatott, aztán vidáman felnevetett. Ha nekem a gondolataim csapongóak, akkor Maggie-nek a hangulata.

_Most meg mi bajod? _– érdeklődtem.

_Csak eszembe jutott, hogy mennyivel jobb nekünk, mert bárkibe belezúghatunk, nem mintha olyan nagy lenne a választék, míg nálatok ott vannak a korlátok meg az előítéletek, nem?_

– He? – kénytelen voltam hangosan megszólalni. Könnyebb lett tőle az agyam. – A melegekre gondolsz? Várj, nálatok ténylegesen is lehet kivitelezni működő kapcsolatot?

Most komolyan ilyesmiről dumálunk? Ezt nem hiszem el…

– Pedig előbb-utóbb muszáj lesz – motyogta Harry. – Maggie-től nem fogsz szerintem könnyen megszabadulni…

Aha. Van benne igazság. Most pedig…

– Kitakarodna mindenki a fejemből? – kérdeztem óvatosan. – Nem mintha bajom lenne veletek, de nem használhattok _mindig_ engem…

_Dehogynem_ – közölte Soul. Akármennyire is hülye név egy pálcában lakó szellemre, akkor is illett hozzá. _– Te vagy a csatorna. A te fejedet… mármint egy részét kell használnunk…_

– MÉGIS MI A JÓ ÉDES FENÉNEK?! HARRYÉ IS TÖKÉLETESEN MEGFELEL!

Na jó, ezen tényleg kiakadtam. De ki nem, kérdem én, ki nem? Az, hogy megtudja, ezennel a csoportos duma színhelye az ő drága agyacskája… Meg ráadásul ez a csatorna izé… tényleg, mi is ez?

_Tudod, túlságosan is a felszínen vannak a gondolataid. Tökéletesen lehet tudni, éppen mire vagy kíváncsi éppen._ – Soul eldöntötte, hogy ő márpedig kőkeményen kritizálni fog. – _Amúgy meg, ha eddig nem jöttél volna rá, Harry elméjébe nem tudsz belépni az engedélye nélkül, fordítva viszont ez nem igaz. Ergo te vagy a csatorna, amit mindenki használhat, nem pedig ő._

– Mi lenne, ha ezt kevésbé gúnyosan közölnéd velem? – motyogtam fáradtan. Ennyi hülyeség, amit ezek hárman – vagy inkább a két szellem… főként Maggie, aki majd kibújt a pálcájából örömében, és ezt folyamatosan éreztette is velem – levágtak, egy egész napra kiütött.

_Tulajdonképpen semmi, én viszont baromira jól érzem magam tőle_ – válaszolt Soul.

Hogy az a…

* * *

– Meg se merem kérdezni, hol voltatok. – Hermione hangsúlya világosan a tudtunkra adta, hogy igenis tudni akarja, és nem érdekli, mekkora lelki traumát okozunk neki a válaszunkkal.

– Képzeld, most már Harry pálcája is beszél, és Maggie elnevezte Soulnak, bár az neki nem tetszik, engem meg csatornának néz mindenki – hadartam a tényeket.

– Mi van?

– Ennyire gyorsan mondtam volna?

– Csak zavarosan. Értelmesen és bővebben is kifejtenéd, kérlek?

Óvatosan Flitwick felé pislogtam, de ő elmélyülten magyarázta az egyik hugrabugos diáknak a megtanulandó bűbáj elméletét. Hermione észrevette a pillantásomat.

– Ha jól tudom, nem hallja, hogy beszélgetünk, a bűbájod miatt – jegyezte meg.

Vállat vontam.

_Harry, segítsetek már!_

A srác rögtön küldött egy képet a vállrándításáról.

_Kviddicsezek, és különben is, Ronnak én magyaráztam el, hogy miért nem voltam egész éjjel a hálóteremben…_

_Én meg antiszociális vagyok, bocs_ – kapcsolódott be Soul is. – _És másik nevet követelek, ha már mindenképpen ragaszkodtok ilyen baromságokhoz._

_A Soullal nincs semmi baj_ – nevetett vidáman Maggie. – _Aranyos._

_Én meg pont ezt akarom elkerülni… Mutasd meg neki, ha annyira kíváncsi rá. Te lennél a csatornánk, vagy mi._

Aha. Mutassam meg. Köszi szépen, Soul, de mégis hogy a fenébe mutassam meg? Rángassam bele a fejembe?

_Arra gondolt, hogy az ő fejébe küldd el az emléket. Mint a… hogy is hívják?_ – Maggie gyorsan végigvizsgálta az általam ismert fogalmakat. _– Mint az e-mail!_

_Aha…_ – Én sajnos nem voltam ennyire bizakodó. De mi az, hogy a fiúknak nem kell bejönniük bűbájtanra, mert rendkívüli edzések miatt McGalagony elkérte őket egész napra?! Ez így nagyon nem igazságos!

– Szóval? – érdeklődött Hermione. Nagyon nem tetszhetett neki, hogy mindent utoljára tud meg… Jesszus, Harry, miért nem tudtad mindkettejüket egyszerre lerendezni?

_Mert Ronnal már hajnalban a kviddicspályán voltunk._

_Szóval megint a fejemben lógsz_ – állapítottam meg savanyúan.

_Tudod te, milyen kényelmetlen megszakítani a kapcsolatot?_

_Naná, de ettől függetlenül nem tetszik._

_Miért, nekem talán igen?_ – Harry sóhajtott, és a legkisebb erőfeszítés nélkül elkapta a cikeszt, amit valószínűleg a szemtelenebb fajtából szalajthattak, mert ahogy eddig kivettem Harry elengedett gondolataiból, pont kartávolságon kívül cikkázott, az orra előtt, mintha csak a saját határait feszegetné, meddig húzhatja fel az aktuális fogót, mielőtt az üvöltve leátkozza az égről.

Vagy agyvérzést kap.

– Soul meg Maggie üzente, hogy mutassam meg neked, mi történt – vontam vállat.

– Ha jól értettem, Soul…

– Így nevezte el Maggie a Harry pálcájában lakó szellemet.

– Aha. És hogy akarod megmutatni? Nem lenne egyszerűbb összefoglalni, mi történt?

– De – bólogattam.

_Mutasd már meg neki! Naaa!_ – hisztizett Maggie. – _Az úgy sokkal izgalmasabb!_

– Nem érdekel, hogy izgalmas vagy sem, ha egyszer nem tudom megcsinálni! – fortyantam fel dühösen.

Hermione csodálkozva pislogott, aztán pillanatok alatt leesett neki a dolog.

– Kivel beszélgetsz? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

– Csak Maggie-vel – mosolyogtam rá ártatlanul. Barátok vagyunk, igaz? Nem fog hülyének nézni, érti ő a helyzetet… ugye?

– Tudod, ezt nem kéne eljátszanod közönség előtt. Őrültnek néznének. És ha kiderül, hogy a pálcád hangját hallod, nem az lesz az első, hogy elhiszik, és rájönnek, hogy te most valószínűleg Merlin nyomdokaiban jársz, hanem hogy a Szent Mungóba zárnak – világosított fel Hermione.

– Persze, hogy tudom – morogtam. – De ha egyszer néha teljesen kimegy a fejemből, és hangosan is kicsúszik a számon…

Elhallgattam, és villámgyorsan megszüntettem a pajzsbűbájt. Riadó, Flitwick-veszély!

A pöttöm tanár a gyanakvás legkisebb jele nélkül sétált oda az asztalunkhoz, hogy megdicsérje Hermione ismét tökéletes órai munkáját, és kijavítsa az én pálcamozdulatomat.

Merlin nyomdokai? Könyörgöm, még egy RBF-szintű bűbáj is nehezemre esik!

_Mert ha hagynád, hogy nonverbálisan csináljuk, akkor nem lenne semmi gond!_ – feleselt Maggie.

Dühösen összepréseltem a számat, és még véletlenül sem gondoltam semmire.

* * *

Közeledett az a bizonyos szombat.

Tudjátok, DS. Harry a legkisebb jelét sem adta az idegességnek, csupán akkor kezdett el járkálni, amikor mind a négyen beléptünk a Szükség Szobájába. Ezúttal nulla ablak, a falak mentén pedig könyvespolcok sorakoztak, amiket Hermione ugyanazzal a lendülettel meg is rohamozott, és miután felsorolt vagy tíz könyvet, le is ült olvasni, aztán se kép se hang, lélekben már messze járt. Én is. Még mindig azt elemeztem magamban, hogy mi a fenének kerül engem Malfoy. Tudom, nem vagyunk haverok, oké, lehet, hogy baromi nagy bajban van – vagy volt – miattam, és igen, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy halálfaló-körökben ez Crutiatust jelent… De nem beszélhetnénk meg a dolgot? Kultúráltan, pálcával, ahogy eddig is? Mi a fene történt? Voldemort letett róla, hogy elkapjon? Mást tervez? A srác tud róla? És mi van a vériszonyával? Jó, annak mondjuk semmi köze ehhez…

DE LEGALÁBB HOZZÁM SZÓLHATNA ÉS ELMONDHATNÁ, MI A FENE TÖRTÉNT A SZÜNETBEN!

Mindegy. Tehát egy ideig én sem voltam teljesen jelen.

Nem úgy Maggie, aki Soullal tárgyalták ki a fülünk – vagy inkább elménk – hallatára, hogy hogyan lehetünk annyira bénák, hogy még egy nonverbális varázslatot sem vagyunk képesek összehozni.

Kikérem magamnak, én nonverbálisan érem el, hogy egész nap essen az eső vagy fújjon a szél! Az nem elég?

_Nem_ – vágta rá Maggie. – _Én _mindent _nonverbálisan akarok csinálni! Akkor én dönthetem el, hogy milyen legyen a végeredmény, meg te, nem pedig az az idióta varázsige…_

_Mondd csak, bántottak téged valamikor azok a latin szavak?_ – érdeklődtem.

_Nem csak latin. Van köztük francia eredetű is._

_Egyszer ne válaszolnál…_

_Én nem válaszoltam, csak gondoltam, hogy fogok. Arról nem én tehetek, hogy az elméd kapcsolódik az enyémhez…_ – vágta rá Maggie. Csak úgy fortyogott a sértődöttségtől.

_Jól van, jól van, bocsi!_ – Gondolatban felemeltem a kezem, mintegy megadva magam.

Maggie elégedetten nyugtázta győzelmét.

_Idióták vagytok_ – állapította meg Soul.

_Köszi._ – A gondolatunk félelmetesen egyszerre érkezett.

Kinyílt az ajtó, és megérkezett egy csapat hugrabugos…

_Kezdődik…_ – motyogta Harry.

Aprót bólintottam. Naná, és persze _engem_ is bele fognak rángatni, előbb vagy utóbb… Hermione ezt már az elején kijelentette egy „A pajzsaid fenomenálisak, tehát muszáj…" kezdetű mondattal, ami hízelgő lett volna, ha nem jár kötelezettséggel.

* * *

Amúgy állati volt nézni, hogy ki milyen béna… Komolyan! Párokban dolgoztunk, én voltam Neville-lel. Tökéletes… az én _capitulatus_om valahogy a legtöbb esetben csak súrolta… az övé meg lassú volt. Mondtam, hogy nem tudok célozni! Maggie pedig nem tud mindent elintézni ott a pálcában. Harry tanácsai is csak Neville-en segítettek sokat, az én teljesítményemen vajmi keveset lendítettek – legalábbis én így éreztem. És szerintem bárki egyetértett volna velem, ha látott volna. De hála Merlinnek, mindenki azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy fejlődjön.

Végtére is, ők ezért jöttek ide… Meg kiszúrni Umbridge-dzsal és a minisztériummal.

* * *

Harry dühösen és véres kézzel trappolt végig a folyosón, miközben én próbáltam utolérni.

– Lassíts már! Meggyógyítom, csak maradj nyugton! – morogtam.

Nem reagált.

_Soul, állítsd le!_ – sziszegtem. Ha már az én fejemben van mindig, legalább ennyit teljesíthet…

_HARRY, ÁLLJ LE!_ – A mentális kiáltásnak nem kis ereje volt, még az én fejem is belesajdult egy pillanatra.

– Hm? Mi van? – reagált Harry, mintha nem egy faltörő kos ereje kólintotta volna elmén.

– Fékezz, és meggyógyítom, ha egy kicsit is nyugton maradsz!

Ügyetlenül előkapartam a táskámból egy üvegcsét. A sajátomat már az SVK-terem előtt bekentem, de Harry… elvágtázott, mint akit üldöznek. Mondjuk, meg tudtam érteni, Umbridge közelében ki bír tartósan megmaradni ép ésszel? Hangsúly az _ép_en. Mert Hesekiel hiába nyüzsög a nap huszonnégy órájából huszonötben körülötte, az ő fejében már nincs minek elpusztulnia…

Harry még mindig dühösen morgott valami mugli káromkodást, amit a fene tudja, honnan tanult, de végre kegyeskedett lefékezni és ideadni a kezét.

Cseppet sem nőiesen foggal húztam ki az üvegcse dugóját, miközben fél kézzel erősen tartottam Harry karját, nehogy meg találja gondolni magát, hogy aztán lelépjen valamerre. Ráöntöttem pár cseppet a sebére (_Hazudni bűn._), mire a forradás sisteregve elkezdett összezárulni. A fiú összeszorított foggal tűrte. Ja, nem túl kellemes, tudom én… De muszáj közvetlenül a bőrre önteni, különben feleannyira sem lesz hatásos…

– Hogy lehet az, hogy nálad mindig akad egy adag bájital? – érdeklődött, miután elraktam a maradékot.

– Szeretek mindenre felkészülni, meg amúgy is gyógyító akarok lenni – vontam vállat.

Harry arcán tisztán látszott a döbbenet. – Gyógyító?

– Ja – bólogattam. – Már ötévesen eldöntöttem. Persze volt egy időszak, amikor biztos voltam benne, hogy csak sima mugli orvos leszek… Á, mindegy – legyintettem. – Miért, te mi akarsz lenni?

– Auror – vont vállat.

– Ja, tényleg, Umbridge is valami ilyesmitől próbált eltéríteni… – motyogtam. Lassú felfogóképesség, lassú, nagyon lassú…

Harry dühe újból feltámadt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy nem sok hiányzik ahhoz, hogy nekiessen valaminek, ami akár kicsit is unszimpatikus.

Soul és Maggie halkan nevetgéltek. Egy teljes másodpercig fogalmam sem volt, mi olyan vicces ezen a helyzeten, aztán rájöttem, amint egy kisebb mágiahullám indult ki Harryből, belecsapódva a környező falakba és ablaküvegbe. Engem kikerült.

Csak pislogni tudtam. A kastély ugyebár kőből készült, ráadásul olyan szinten itatta át az évezredes mágia, hogy egy egyszerű átok vagy bűbáj még elérni sem tudta, nemhogy átformálni. Harry önkéntelen varázslata viszont… a fal hullámzani kezdett tőle, és az anyaga átalakult, ahogy az üvegek is vörös színbe váltottak, és a kovácsoltvas ablakkeret is áttetsző lett. De akkor is a falak voltak a legfurábbak: arany színben játszottak egy távolabbi fáklya fényében.

_Szerintem kapd el!_ – jött a javaslat Soultól nekem címezve. Aztán Harry szépen összeesett mellettem. – _Na, mit mondtam?_

Pislogtam pár pillanatig, aztán odaléptem Harryhez, és megpróbáltam legalább a falhoz vonszolni. Jesszus, hány kiló ez a srác? Jó, tudom, hogy az izom nehezebb, mint a zsír, márpedig rajta inkább csak az előbbi volt, és egy csepp felesleges kalória se, de… Mamám, itt szakadok meg… Csak a falig bírjam… Mi a fenének nem lebegtetem? Arra való a bűbáj, nem?

Nagyon szusszanva ültettem Harryt a fal tövébe, és elmotyogtam egy _Stimulá_t.

Aztán maga a fal jobban lekötötte a figyelmemet.

Ugyanis biztosra vettem, hogy tömör aranyból van.

_Mi történt?_ – hallottam Harry hangját. Most egyszerűen olyan fáradt, hogy meg se bír szólalni? A gondolatai végül is kellően összefüggéstelenek… – _Kösz._

_Igazán nincs mit._

_Tehát, mi történt?_

Maggie felvihogott a fejemben.

_Végre normálisan használtad az erődet, hogy Ria szokta_ – közölte.

_Tehát?_

Soul is nevetett.

_Ő az időjárást és a levegőt meg az azzal kapcsolatos dolgokat tudja… vagy fogja tudni majd irányítani. Te a földet. Anyagok, növények, állatok és… öhm… emberek is, amennyire én tudom._

Ha nem lett volna mögöttem a fal, most dobtam volna egy hátast a döbbenettől. He? Emberek? Mégis mi a szart akart ezzel mondani?

_Gőzöm sincs_ – válaszolt Soul.

_És honnan szeded ezeket?_ – érdeklődtem idegesen. Miért van az, hogy egy darab botban lakó szellem többet tud _rólam_, mint én, ráadásul olyan információkat oszt meg a lehető legváratlanabb pillanatokban, amiről nem csak hogy forrás nem maradt fent, de nincs olyan ember a földön, aki ezt tudná.

_Nem tudom, mond-e valamit az a szó, hogy mágia_ – kezdte –, _de amennyire én kivettem az emlékeitekből, még a varázslók és a boszorkányok sem tudják minden mozzanatát megmagyarázni._

_Aha_ – reagált Harry. – _Szóval mit is jelent az irányítás?_

_Manipulálást, természetesen_ – vágta rá Maggie. – _Mi mást?_


	34. A gyógyító és a főinspektor

_ARIA MATTHEWS!_

_HOGY MERÉSZELSZ NEM VÁLASZOLNI A LEVELEKRE, AMIKET KÜLDÜNK?! HÁROM HETE SEMMI HÍR RÓLAD, MÉGIS MIT KÉPZELSZ, KI VAGY T__

_**Én is haragszok rád, nehogy azt hidd, hogy azért vettem el tőle a pergament, hogy megmentselek… Nyugtass meg minket, hogy nem pasi van a dologban. Tudom, hogy most volt Valentin-nap, meg minden, de könyörgöm, ugye…**_

_PASI?! Milyen? Helyes? Aranyos? Van pénze? El sem hiszem, hogy komolyan randiztál valakivel… De ettől függetlenül nem bocsátunk meg. Basszus, Sky, maradj már nyugton, tönkrevágod a pergament!_

_**ÉN nyugodt vagyok. Veled ellentétben. Ria, ha pasid lett, meglincsellek. Komolyan. Főként azért, mert nem szóltál róla.**_

_És mi van azzal a Föld Fia-Ég Leánya dologgal? Fejlemények? És miért nem írsz arról a decemberi homokviharról? Már elég régen volt, de úgy viselkedsz, mintha láthatatlan tintával írtuk volna a kérdést…_

_**Az pedig ugye tudod, hogy nem megoldás. De nem baj, akkor kiszedjük Hermionéból. Ő biztos együttműködőbb lesz…**_

_Szóval infókat akarunk. Kapsz rá négy napot, nem többet, szóval akár most azonnal mehetsz, és kezdheted el írni a homokvihart, azt a támadást, amit szintén elhallgatsz, meg az egészet, amiből profin kizársz minket. Világos?_

_**Különben kinyírunk.**_

_**Sky**__ és Miley_

_Nem tudom, mond-e nektek valamit az a szó, hogy háború… Igen, tudom, a tengeren túl zajlik, csakhogy ha nem tűnt volna esetleg fel, engem ide deportáltak, szóval ITT MOST HÁBORÚ VAN. Világos? És a baglyot elkaphatják, a leveleket elolvashatják, tehát semmi bizalmas információt nem lehet így közölni – főleg azokat nem, amikre ti vagytok kíváncsiak, a Valentin-napot leszámítva._

_Az pedig maga volt a pokol, hagy ne kelljen részleteznem, elég volt egyszer végighallgatni, hogy veszekszik mindenki mindenkivel… Úgyhogy kérlek…_

_Ha pedig ennyire érdekelnek a fejlemények, ugorjatok át a tavaszi szünetben. Biztos nem lesz addig baj belőle, amíg nem romboljátok le a nyugati szárnyat…_

_Ria_

_Ui.: Hermione is ugyanezt írná. Felesleges neki is külön írni._

* * *

Csalódottan meredtem a kőkeménnyé változott bájitalomra. Pedig már majdnem jó volt… Egy picire voltunk a megoldástól, miért kell most bukni egy hatalmasat? Biztos annak a hülye fűnek az aránya a hibás… a mágiával tuti nincs gond, a prof ellenőrizte, de az a fű…

– Takarítsátok össze. Mára ennyi volt.

Nem tudom, Piton prof mikor kezdte abbahagyni a vezetékneves formalitást, de egész elviselhető volt így, és se Blaise, se én nem emeltünk ellene szót – én inkább nem haragítottam magamra, ő meg mardekáros volt, biztos hízelgett neki, hogy a házvezető tanára ilyen nagyra tartja.

De… komolyan csalódott? Igen… látszik a szemén. Alig észrevehetően, de látszik. Blaise már nem leplezte ennyire az érzéseit, halkan káromkodott, nem zavartatva magát azzal, hogy tanár is van jelen. Végtére is, _mardekáros_, mindent meg fog úszni… vagy valami ilyesmi.

Az a bájital, aminek az alapjait én fektettem le, Piton prof segített kidolgozni a rizikósabb részeket, és Blaise végül beleegyezett, hogy beáll harmadiknak segíteni. Az a bájital, aminek elkészítéséhez mindig közel jártam, de sosem értem el…

Az a bájital, ami megváltoztatja az ember halmazállapotát. Vagyis tulajdonképpen a szilárd valójának egy része másik síkra csúszik át, így tud közlekedni tárgyakon és feltételezhetően varázslatokon keresztül – roppant informatív, precíz és szakszerű reklámszövegem szerint. Ezt ugyan valószínűleg meg lehetne oldani bűbájjal is, de az olyan összetett lenne, hogy a világon csak a legerősebbek tudnák végrehajtani – és ők is csak kivételes koncentrációval, és legalább három nap alatt, legalábbis a puszta unalomból elkészített számítások alapján.

Ergo egyszerűbb bájitalban kivitelezni – ezt még Piton prof is elismerte. Így már lassan két hónapja próbálkoztunk vele hárman, mégis mindig elromlott valami az utolsó, kritikus fázisban.

Nem mintha az egész alatt nem kellett volna baromira odafigyelni a dolgok menetére… Komolyan, egy rossz mozdulat, és nemcsak a labort, hanem a kastélyt is a földdel tesszük egyenlővé.

De Perselus Pitonnal „dolgozni" azt jelentette, hogy vagy száz százalékig profi vagy, figyelsz a bájitalra, és a feketesalátát is milliméteres pontossággal aprítod fel a meghatározott módon, vagy pedig repülsz.

Mi jók voltunk – a legjobbak a suliban –, de ennyi koncentráció még minket is lefárasztott. A sorozatos kudarcokról nem is beszélve.

De másoknak évek kellenek egy vadonatúj bájital kifejlesztéséhez, és nem tizenhárom évesen kezdik el az alapjait lefektetni. Nos, a többségük, hallani mini-zsenikről, akik még a suli előtt alkotnak, és mire elvégzik, már bájitalmesterek, akik híres szaklapokban publikálnak.

Én általában egyedül dolgoztak rajta.

Na, őket irigyeltem, de nagyon.

De ettől függetlenül nem kéne ennyit görcsölnöm emiatt, igaz? Majd csak összejön… Eddig egy bájitalmesternek jutott eszébe ilyesmit csinálni, de a kísérletei nagyjából azzal végződtek, hogy a kísérleti állat (nyúl, patkány, egér… a sajtó nem közölte) tényleg mindenen átment. _mindenen_. A gravitáció viszont maradt a régiben…

A Földnek a gravitációs tere ugye pedig minden a mag felé vonz.

Ergo az ismeretlen fajú állatka örökre elsüllyedt a mélyben, ahol a ráhelyezett megfigyelő bűbájok szerint megfulladt, mivel a földben nem volt olyan oxigén, amit kinyerhetett volna.

Aztán elérte az asztenoszférát, és elégett.

Tehát nincs okom semmilyen aggodalomra, hogy nem vagyunk képesek összehozni, hisz másnak sem sikerült.

Ugye?

(Francokat.)

* * *

Az okklumencia ment, ahogy… nos, ahogy kellett. Maggie jelenléte erősen rásegített a védelmemre, még Harryvel szemben is.

A legilimencia…

Nos, én megragadtam a középszinten. Vége. A támadás Harry stílusa, enyém a védekezés.

De Piton prof nem cseszegetett addig, amíg a saját elmém védve volt. Amíg a másodpercek töredéke alatt voltam képes visszavonulni a támadásból és erős mentális falat felállítani, addig nem volt túlzottan probléma. Persze elméletileg gyakorolnom kellett volna… De mikor? Kérem szépen, Umbridge az egész hétvégémet elvette a büntetőmunkáival, miután elege lett belőle, hogy máskor nem tud megszívatni a különórákból kifolyólag. És a legilimencia erős koncentrációt plusz egy ellenfelet is kíván. Önkéntes pedig egy sincs.

Harryvel eleve esélytelen gyakorolnom, hisz nekem aztán lehetetlen az ő engedélye nélkül betörni az elméjébe… És ha nekem is, akkor gondolom másnak is. Ergo neki legalább annyira jó kell, hogy menjen az okklumencia, mint nekem. Csakhogy neki biztosan jobban megy a legilimencia is…

_Nehogy azt hidd_ – jött az azonnali válasz. – _Nekem sem könnyebb._

Még mindig nem jöttem rá, hogyan tudunk beszélgetni, ha mindkettőnknek száz százalékig el van zárva az elméje.

_Mint egy kis külön világ, csak nekünk_ – nevetett Maggie.

– Matthews! Mégis mi a fenét csinálsz? – csattant fel Piton prof.

Csak beszélgetek… – Elbambultam, tanár úr. Elnézést. Többet nem fordul elő.

_Fogd be a szád, Potter, és hagyj koncentrálni!_

_Igenis, kisasszony!_ – szalutált gondolatban.

_Hülye…_

* * *

Amu elgondolkodva méregetett minket.

– Biztos, hogy nem jártok, ugye? – pislogott ránk.

Sóhajtva kanalaztam bele a fagyimba.

– Nem, nem járunk. Még csak nem is tetszik nekem.

_Pedig tetszhetne_ – sutyorogta Maggie, akár a kisördög. – _Ha a te emberi szempontodból nézzük, egyáltalán nem csúnya…_

_Mintha te értenél ehhez…_

_Csak szeret úgy tenni _– szólt közbe Soul is.

_Egyéb vélemény? Harry?_ – érdeklődtem.

_Inkább nem szólok bele a mardekáros kapcsolataidba…_

_Köszi._

– Nii-chan? – fordult Nate felé.

– Hidd el, tucatnyi jobb csajt találok Matthewsnál – sóhajtott. – Minek járnék egy törpével, aki még csak nem is aranyos… Aú! Ezt most miért kaptam?!

– Nem illik ilyet mondani másról, ha az illető jelen van – közöltem. Tulajdonképpen örülhet, hogy csak egy rúgást kapott a gyomorszájába. Maggie fortyogott a sértődöttségtől, és sokkal komolyabb dolgokat fontolgatott, amikben felgyújtás, fullasztás és valami crutiatus-féle szerepelt – nem feltétlenül ebben a sorrendben.

_Mégis mi a fenét képzel magáról, ki ő, hogy csak úgy megalázzon…_

Észrevétlenül elhalkítottam Maggie füstölgését a fejemben – nemrég jöttem rá, hogy ilyet is tudok. Harryvel sajnos már nehezebben megy, de a motyogás szintjéig sikerült. Soul pedig volt olyan tapintatos, hogy befogja, amikor kell.

– Örülj annak, hogy őszinte vagyok – válaszolt Nate. – Manapság az is ritkaság.

– Szóval azt várod, hogy köszönjem meg?

– Olyasmi. Megérdemlem, nem?

– Most legyek én is őszinte?

– Én pont elég vagyok. Te hazudhatsz is – legyintett nagylelkűen.

– Ó, tényleg? – néztem fel rá gúnyosan. – Megengeded? De kedves vagy…

– Hagyjátok már abba! – visított Amu. – Itt a Macska! – mutatott remegve a folyosó végére.

Igen, így, nagybetűsen. Miután Mrs. Norris neve nem tetszett neki. Mert Macska csak egy van…

De az az egy valahogy olyan telepatikus kapcsolatban állhat a gazdijával, mint én Harryékkel, mert a roxforti huzat artikulálatlan üvöltést sodort felénk valahonnan a keleti szárny irányából.

– Baka! Miért kellett olyan hangosan beszélned? – nyafogott Amu, jóval hangosabban Nate-nél. – Most _megint_ el fognak kapni minket…

– Megint? – pislogtam, miközben kihajítottam az ablakon a félig megevett fagyimat, megsiratva, hogy nem cipelhetem magammal menekülés közben.

Nate már a folyosó másik végéről integetett, hogy siessünk. Komolyan, miért van az, hogy Mrs. Norris _mindig_ ránk talál?

– Egyszer Umbridge meglepett minket. Bekerítettek. Szervezett akció volt. – Nate egy éles kanyarral befordult jobbra. Aha. Még véletlenül sem a saját hibájából volt képtelen elkerülni őket…

De mi van, ha megint megcsinálják? Hiszen éppen ilyen pletykák kezdtek el terjengeni nemrég – hogy Fricsnek segítsége akadt, és hasonló elvetemültségek.

Halványan érzékeltem, hogy Harry villámgyorsan elindul fel a hálótermükbe, hogy aztán aktiválja a Tekergők Térképét.

_Egyenesen előttetek szabad az út! Ne forduljatok le! _– utasított.

– Tovább – tömörítettem össze az üzenetet, miközben visszarántottam Nate-et az újabb lefordulástól.

– Hé!

– Arra nincs senki – hadartam. Francba, sosem voltam jó semmilyen sportban, gyenge voltam, és merev, akár egy karó, miért kell mégis folyton ilyen helyzetekbe keverednem? Izomlázam lesz megint, mint a legutóbbi futástól…

_Ne hisztizz annyit! Jobbra, a szobor mögött._

Lefordultunk.

– Mi ez az egész? – fortyogott Nate. – Ha így folytatjuk…

– Nem fognak elkapni – fejeztem be a mondatát. – Csak egy kicsit bízz bennem, oké?

Gyanakodva felém fordult, már amennyire futtában tudott.

– He?

Ennyit erről. Meggyőztem. Profi vagyok, igaz?

_Állj! Piton…_

_Érzem én is, nem kell mondani…_

Megtorpantam a titkos folyosó kijárata előtt, Amu pedig teljes erőből belém rohant hátulról. Teljes erőből mindenkinél mást jelent. Ha az áldozat Nate, akkor annyi, hogy visszapattan. Ha én vagyok a szerencsétlen, akkor a végeredmény az, hogy kizuhanunk mindketten a rettegett bájital professzor lábai elé.

* * *

– Nos…

Összerezzentem, és próbáltam csak és kizárólag az egyik lombikban úszó izére koncentrálni, ami az állagából ítélve évtizedek óta lejárt szavatosságú lehetett már. Mit ne mondjak, érdekes ízlése volt a profnak… Ha _én_ bájitalmester leszek, és eljutok odáig, hogy mondjuk gyógyítóként saját irodám legyen, akkor tuti, hogy világos lesz, valami strapabíró növénnyel én nulla gusztustalan bájital-összetevővel.

Harry dühösen – és halkan, mivel kezdett elegem lenni belőle – káromkodott az agyam hátsó zugában. Majdnem megúsztuk… csak fél percet kellett volna várnunk, amíg Piton prof továbbmegy, aztán onnan már csak egy köpésnyire volt Amu klubhelyisége. Nate miatt nem aggódtam, engem meg Harry elnavigált volna, meg amúgy is érzem a mágiával rendelkező személyeket, tehát a tanárok nem jelentenek veszélyt (csak Frics. Ő kvibli, ráadásul az a fajta, akinek tényleg nulla mágiája van, akár a mugliknak. Samben van mágia, csak nem elég ahhoz, hogy bármit is végre tudjon hajtani).

De így…

Amu oda sem figyelve egész egyszerűen lenyűgözve bámulta a berendezést. Hogy mit talált rajta olyan fenemód csodálatosnak, nem jöttem rá – nekem speciel felfordult tőle a gyomrom.

De Amu amúgy sem teljesen normális. Mondjuk, hármunk közül ki az?

– Szabadna megtudnom, mit kerestek önök az éjszaka közepén a folyosón? – érdeklődött Piton prof szinte már kedvesen.

– Fagyit ettem – jelentettem be.

– Alvajártam – csicseregte Amu.

– Ugyanaz, mint a múltkor – közölte Nate.

A tanárnak az arca sem rándult.

– Tehát megint a hangok mondták önnek, Mr. Russel? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

– Csak egy – javította ki szemrebbenés nélkül.

Piton szemöldöke mintha megrezzent volna. De Nate mardekáros, meg fogja úszni. Már ha igaz a kivételezés az ilyen esetekre is.

– Holnap jelentkezzen büntetőmunkára, Russel – jelentette ki végül. – És ha ennyire ragaszkodik a hangjaihoz, akkor legközelebb kénytelen leszek írni a nagynénjének, hogy vigye el a Szent Mungóba kezelésre.

– Ő meg fogja érteni a dolgot – motyogta.

– Miss Walker, a büntetőmunkája kapcsán beszélni fogok a házvezető tanárával, és ha ennyire problémája van az alvással, keresse fel Madam Pomfreyt. – A gúnyos él kicsit sem enyhült Amu hatalmasra tágult, könyörgő kiskutyaszemei láttán. – Mr. Russel, kérem, kísérje vissza a klubhelyiségébe.

Amu felpattant, és vidáman az ajtó felé futott, út közben kis híján leverve egy üveget a polcról. Most akkor vagy Pitonnak vannak kötélből az idegei, vagy egyáltalán nem olyan értékesek azok a bigyók ott a polcokon, mint amilyennek megpróbálja feltüntetni őket.

Az ajtó hangosan csapódott be mögöttük. Tisztára, mint a filmekben, ahol a rabra rázárják a cellája ajtaját…

– Miss Matthews – kezdte.

– Esküszöm, hogy csak a fagyi miatt tettem! – emeltem fel a kezem védekezve. – És tudom, hogy a folyosón járkálást a törvény bünteti, de már két hete nem jutottam éjjeli fagyihoz és kezdtek elvonási tüneteim lenni.

– Szóval két hete is kint járt tilosban.

– Ilyet mondtam volna? – pislogtam.

– Ezért büntetőmunka és pontlevonás jár. Hány hétre elegendő büntetőmunkát kapott eddig? – érdeklődött gúnyosan. Megint az órai stílus – akkor ez most hivatalos tárgyalás, és a végeredmény akár életfogytiglan is lehet…

– Nos… – Az ujjaimra pislogtam. Kettő, három, négy… meg hat… meg tíz… – Jövő év novemberig – motyogtam.

– A szünetek beleszámítanak?

– Nem.

– Akkor a tavaszi szünet első napján jelentkezik nálam büntetőmunkára. És ötven pont a Griffendéltől az éjszakai járkálás miatt.

_Az a mocskos…_

_Jesszus, Harry, fogd már be!_

_De ha igazam van, amilyen szemétláda! Ötven pont…_

– Elmehet.

_Neked komolyan az a pár pontocska a legnagyobb problémád?_

Megkönnyebbülten pattantam fel és indultam el az ajtó felé.

– És a következő okklumencia óránk elmarad.

* * *

A folyosón sétálva hagytam, hogy a falakban lüktető mágia egyszerűen körbeöleljen és megnyugtasson. Először idegesítő volt a sok pulzálással, most viszont csak… biztonságos. A falakban például egyenletesen _csordogált_. A festményeket milliónyi láthatatlan szál kötötte össze, behálózva a portrékat is, az emberek pedig…

Nos, az egy külön kategória volt.

A mágia nem korlátozódott csupán a testükre… kitört belőlük, gyakran úgy, hogy ők észre sem vették. Főleg a kisebbeknél. Minél idősebb volt valaki, annál kontroláltabb lett az egész.

_Vigyázz, Frics a portrélyuk előtt járőrözik_– figyelmeztetett Harry.

_Köszi. Mióta?_

_Már vagy húsz perce. Mintha csak téged várna…_

Szuper, akkor most hogy fogok bejutni?

_A Szükség Szobájában alszom, oké?_ – Nem túlzottan érdekelt, hogy beleegyezik-e vagy sem…

_Felőlem…_ – Hát, őt sem érdekelte túlzottan, hol töltöm az éjszakát.

* * *

A tavaszi szünet előtti hétvégén elárasztottak minket a röplapok – egy hatalmas fekete-fehér hirdetéssel az élen:

**PÁLYAVÁLASZTÁSI TANÁCSADÁS**

Hermione lázban égett, hogy sikerüljön kifognia valamilyen manójogos munkát, hogy a M.A.J.O.M.-et népszerűsíteni tudja. Én személy szerint abban sem hittem, hogy annyit sikerül a jövőben elérnie, hogy a többség észrevegye a házimanókat, de úgy döntöttem, rendes leszek, és nem közlöm ezt vele.

Én már tudtam, mi leszek. Azt is tudtam, mi kell hozzá. Jó sok munka. De nem túlzottan érdekelt.

Harry és Ron szintén ama meggyőződésre jutottak, hogy ők aurorokként lehetnek a brit boszorkányok és varázslók romlott és korrupt társadalmának legnagyobb hasznára. Mindenesetre az eltökéltségüket is értékelni kell…

Mondjuk, a gyógyítás sem túlzottan népszerű amiatt az öt plusz tanulási év miatt, meg hogy az utolsó két évben állandóan a különórákra kell járni az alapdolgok miatt… De a gyógyítás felelősségteljes munka, így persze, hogy nem fogják engedni, hogy tizenévesek randalírozzanak az ispotályokon.

Mindenesetre én azzal a szent meggyőződéssel léptem be kedden az SVK tanterem helyett az igazgatóhelyettesi irodába, hogy engem aztán nem tántoríthat el senki. Hiszen eldöntöttem: először bájitalmesteri cím, aztán irány valamelyik gyógyítói akadémia, és kész. Ennyi. (Azt most ne számítsuk bele, hogy valamikor időt kell szakítanom arra is, hogy segítsek Harrynek elintézni Voldemortot, legalábbis egy tetves jóslat szerint, és hogy valószínűleg a közel- és távoljövőben megpróbálnak ugyanezen jóslat miatt kinyírni.)

– Jó napot, professzor! – Az arcom ragyogott. Ma valaki (ha nem is túlzottan kíváncsiságból, de remélhetőleg némi érdeklődéssel) meg fogja hallgatni az én nagyra törő terveimet. Hát mi lehetne ennél jobb?

_Ron üzeni, hogy csak ne legyél ennyire kárörvendő, mert a bosszúja utol fog érni _– jött a mentális üzenet Harrytől.

_Üzenem, ha nem akar szarrá ázni a következő kviddicsmeccsen, akkor ne fenyegessen_ – válaszoltam.

– Jó napot. – McGalagony elrendezett még pár papírt az asztalon, aztán felnézett rám. Vagy nagyon jó színész, vagy tényleg érdekli, hogy mit akarok kezdeni az életemmel, mert a szeme nem volt kifejezéstelen. – Foglaljon helyet, Miss Matthews, én pedig rögtön a tárgyra térnék. – Lezuttyantam az egyik kényelmesnek látszó székbe. Nos, a látszat néha csal, de már nem volt mit tenni… – Felteszem, tudja, miért van itt.

– Igen – vigyorogtam. Nem nagyon bírtam magammal.

– És tudja már, mihez akar kezdeni az iskola után?

– Persze – vágtam rá. – Jövőre megszerzem a bájitalmesteri címet, az iskola után pedig felvételizek valamelyik gyógyítói akadémiára.

McGalagony pislogott. Szerintem pont tőlem nem számított ilyen gyors és pontos válaszra.

Ebben a pillanatban harákolás hasított a csendbe. Én tüntetően nem vettem tudomást Umbridge-ról, amikor beléptem a szobába, de úgy tűnt, ő nem akarja viszonozni ezt a gesztust.

McGalagonyt szintén nem érdekelte a főinspektor.

– Remélem, tisztában van azzal, Miss Matthews, mire vállalkozik.

– Öt év plusz tanulásra, meg a jövő évben a szabadidőm jelentős részének a feláldozására – bólintottam.

– Pontosan. Továbbá ahhoz, hogy esélye legyen bejutni bármilyen akadémiára, szükséges még a RAVASZ vizsgákon kiváló gyógynövény-, bájital-, átváltoztatás-, bűbáj- és SVK-tanból, a várakozáson felüli nem elég. Márpedig ön ezen a szinten áll mind sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, mind bűbájtanból, az átváltoztatástanon és a gyógynövénytanon pedig elfogadhatóan teljesít az órákon. Ez nem elég a felvételihez. Egyedül a bájitallal kapcsolatban nincsenek kétségeim. Maga az első griffendéles jó pár éve, akit Piton professzor nem kritizált. Ám nem hiszem, hogy jövőre meg kéne szereznie a bájitalmesteri címet. Az iskola elvégzése után igen, de véleményem szerint…

– Akkor tanulni fogok! – pattantam fel. Nem mintha a szabadidőm most nem azzal menne el folyamatosan, hogy próbálom megcsinálni a házimat… – De én akkor is gyógyító leszek, nem érdekel, hogy mibe kerül! És a bájitalmesteri címet is megszerzem jövőre.

Umbridge ismét harákolt, de most éreztem a hangsúlyán, hogy mit üzen. Add fel, Matthews, esélytelen…

Azt majd meglátjuk!

McGalagony biccentett, mint aki pontosan erre számított.

– Akkor beszéljünk az utóbbiról. Kiskorúak esetében szükséges egy szülői beleegyezés és egy bájitalmesteri ajánlás. Mindazonáltal évek óta nem volt példa arra, hogy valaki a Roxfortból jelentkezzen a vizsgára. Főleg nem hatodévesként.

– Gondoltam… – motyogtam, McGalagony pedig úgy tett, mint aki meg sem hallotta.

– A bájitalmesteri vizsga három részből áll. Egy gyakorlatiból, egy elméletiből, valamint egy olyanból, amikor a jelentkező a saját találmányát vagy valamilyen újítását mutatja be…

Umbridge újra megköszörülte a torkát, ezúttal olyan erősen, hogy elnyomta McGalagony szónoklatát – akiről viszont azt olvastam le, hogy a kirohanásom meggyőzte. De jó neki, engem speciel elbizonytalanított…

– Igen, Dolores? – fordult a főinspektor irányába kelletlenül a házvezető tanárom.

– Talán nem ártana felvilágosítania Matthews-t, hogy a kísérletezést tiltja a Roxfort házirendje – éppen ezért esélye sincs felkészülni a bájitalmesteri vizsgáira, kivéve, ha össze tud valamit ütni két és fél hónap alatt. Ó, persze, majd' el felejtettem!– kuncogott fel. Egyesek kislányosnak találták volna, én csak szimplán undorítónak. – Bájitalmesteri ajánlást sem tud szerezni…

– Perselus Piton készségesen ír ajánlólevelet – válaszolta hidegen McGalagony professzor.

– Valóban? – Umbridge hangsúlya arra engedett következtetni, hogy túlságosan is bízik a házak közti kibékíthetetlen ellentétben.

– Ő maga írta.

Ha nem ismerném McGalagonyt, azt mondanám, hogy az a mosoly ott olyan győzedelmes-gúnyos-féle, miközben kihúzott egy egyszerű pergamenlapot a sok közül.

_Na ne, Piton ilyesmit ír? Egy griffendélesről?_ – Harryt csakúgy sokkolta a tény, mint engem, és éreztem, ahogy akadozva továbbadja Ronéknak.

_Tehetséges vagyok. Miért ne írhatna ilyet?_ – kérdeztem vissza sértődötten.

_Hermione most mondta pont ugyanezt…_

Elégedetten elmosolyodtam. És milyen igazunk van…

_Beképzelt_ – adta meg a „kegyelemdöfést" Maggie.

McGalagony a pergamen bemutatásával és a kérdéses rész idézésével – ami természetesen nem nélkülözött némi gúnyt, és a végeredmény végül olyan hatást keltett, mintha épp csak meghaladnék egy elfogadható minimumot bájitalok terén – lezártnak tekintette a témát, és visszafordult hozzám:

– Valamint ha komolyan gondolja a bájitalmesteri címet…

– Száz százalékig.

–… akkor Piton professzor hajlandó önnel foglalkozni a következő tanévben.

– Komolyan? – Ez viszont új volt. Önként hajlandó különórákat adni? Mindenféle igazgatói nyomás nélkül?

McGalagony szája széle felfelé indult. Egy apró mosoly… ilyet is ritkán látni az arcán.

– Hozzátette, hogy csupán nem akarja, hogy egy végzetes hiba miatt a levegőbe repítse a kastélyt.

– Várjunk csak… – Itt valami bűzlik. – Piton profnak miből jutott eszébe, hogy én le akarok vizsgázni két éven belül?

– Nos, ha nem is akart volna, ezek után nem utasíthatja vissza, nem igaz? – kérdezte. – És Piton professzor a Mardekár házvezető tanára. Szorult belé annyi ravaszság és megfigyelőkészség, hogy ilyen apróságokra rájöjjön.

Bólintottam.

_Pitonnal jobb, ha vigyázol_ – jött Harry észrevétele. Vagyis… – _Ez Ron véleménye, nem az enyém._

_A tiéd is_ – pontosítottam.

_Jól van, na._ – Küldött egy adag emléket, Piton szemétségét próbálva bizonyítani.

_Csak veled ilyen. Az… apád miatt_ – bogarásztam ki az információkat az emlékhalmazból. – _Te jó ég, milyen indok ez? Ja, te sem tudod…_

_Lassú…_

_Jól van, na, nem én vagyok sztárfogó a suliban._

_Mi köze a kviddicsnek a gondolkodáshoz?_

_A mozgás serkenti a vérkeringést, ezáltal gyorsítja a…_

– Ami a gyógyítói állást illeti… Igen, Dolores?

– Csupán annyit, hogy ha ki is javítja a jegyeit, akkor sem vennék fel sehova. Minden egyes akadémiánál megvizsgálják a jelentkezők előéletét, márpedig Matthewsnak mindene van, csak tiszta előélete nem.

McGalagony arca kifejezéstelen maradt.

– A Próféta szava nem sokat számít ebben az ügyben.

– Ott van még a nyilvánvalóan feketemágián alapuló képessége is, ami felettébb gyanússá teszi őt – folytatta zavartalanul a főinspektor. – Kizárt, hogy Matthewst épeszű ember beteg közelébe engedje.

– Akkor megyek elmegyógyintézetbe dolgozni – legyintettem nagylelkűen. – Ebből nem kell problémát csinálnia.

– Azt hiszem, nem érti…

– Dehogynem. – Felpattantam, elétrappoltam, aztán lecövekeltem biztonságos távolságra tőle, csípőre tett kézzel, és pont leszartam, hogy felnőtt és főinspektor, mert elegem lett belőle. – Maga csak az önbizalmamat akarja sárba tiporni, hogy tönkretegyen, de tudja meg, akkor sem fogom figyelembe venni, amit mond. Gyógyítókat képző akadémia van külföldön is, márpedig odáig nem ér el a drága minisztériuma keze, és nem is mindenhol hisznek a maguk szennylapjának! Ergo…

– Miss Matthews, kérem, üljön le – szólalt meg McGalagony, azzal a hangsúllyal, ami nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy jobban örülne, ha folytatnám, sőt, picit durvábbra venném a dolgot. Ha ezt szeretné, hát legyen kívánsága szerint.

–… akkor is gyógyító leszek, ha maga valami teljesen random indok miatt tönkre akar tenni valami kicsinyes hatalmi játszma miatt, esetleg azért, hogy ellensúlyozza a külsejéből fakadó kisebbségi komplexusát, ami…

– Büntetőmunka, Matthews – szakított félbe Umbridge.

Felvihogtam és visszasétáltam a székemhez. – Sajna nem fog menni. Maga jövő évben már nem lesz itt… Márpedig csak akkor van üresedés…

Miről beszélek?

_Harry… Elkergetjük, igaz?_ – kérdeztem.

_Persze. Szólok Fredéknek._

_Köszi. A nyílt hadüzenet megvolt. Bárcsak Hóborcot is be lehetne vonni valahogy…_ – Belül közel sem voltam annyira biztos magamban, és ezt tudták is mind a hárman.

– Tehát. – McGalagony vett egy mély levegőt, aztán ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta, mielőtt Umbridge félbeszakította volna. – Átváltoztatástanból várakozáson felülit kérek, ha jelentkezik a RAVASZ előkészítőre. Bimba professzor szintén. Javasolnám, hogy kérje meg valamelyik évfolyamtársát, hogy korrepetálja. Mr. Longbottom például kiváló gyógynövénytanból, biztos szívesen segít majd felkészülni belőle.

_Kérdezd már meg Neville-t!_

_Már megtettem. Beleegyezett._

Bólintottam a tanárnőnek, jelezve, hogy felfogtam, mit mondott.

– Az átváltoztatástanból pedig Miss Granger segítségét kérheti. Ő jelenleg az egyetlen kiváló a griffendéles csoportból az évfolyamon.

_Majd DS előtt elkezdhetjük a korrepetálást, ha beleegyezik._

_Azt üzeni, csak akkor vállalja, ha személyesen kéred meg_ – jött az azonnali válasz.

_Felőlem…_

– Az lenne a legjobb, ha találna valami más munkát… – kezdte Umbridge.

– Például takarítónő a minisztériumban? – fintorogtam. – Kösz, de nem, de pont akartam javasolni magának…

– Lásd be, Matthews, esélyed sincs! – akadt ki végleg, ami miatt adtam magamnak egy képzeletbeli vállveregetést.

– Higgye el, Dolores, Matthews-nak ilyen hozzáállással több esélye van a gyógyítói állásra, mint magának a maradásra – szólt közbe McGalagony.

Umbridge – béka lévén – elzöldült. Nem elvörösödött, mint más normális ember. Elzöldült.

– Ó, vigyázzon, miss Umbridge, a kövér embereknek hamar felmegy a vérnyomása… Abból pedig akár még agyvérzés is lehet! – ijedeztem.

_Bárcsak így lenne_ – sóhajtott Maggie ábrándozva. Egy kép úszott be a szemem elé, ahogy Umbridge ráng egyet, aztán végleg elterül a földön.

_Néha ijesztően morbid tudsz lenni_ – jegyezte meg Soul. – _Ha már útban van, legalább úgy tegyük el láb alól, hogy ne ilyen gusztustalan módon haljon meg._

_Például?_

_Te vagy a méregszakértő, nem?_

_Az bájitaltan._

_Ugyanaz_ – vágta rá Soul és Harry egyszerre.

Köszi, fiúk, olyan megértők tudtok lenni néha…

Umbridge feje közben még ijesztőbb színt kezdett el felvenni.

– A fulladás is halált okoz – folytattam közben zavartalanul. – Az embernek szüksége van oxigénre. Lélegezzen mélyeket! Viszontlátásra, McGalagony professzor! – integettem. Valahogy olyan… „amusan" hatott az egész. Róla tudom elképzelni az ilyesmit. – Nagyon köszönöm a tanácsait!

McGalagony összepakolta a pergamenjeit, amiről beszélgetés közben az én eredményeimet nézte.

– Viszontlátásra, miss Matthews. Az SVK órára már nem kell bemennie.

Vigyorogva kirohantam.

Csak a biztonság kedvéért siettem. Mielőtt Umbridge lenyugszik a sokkból, amit a pofátlanságom okozott neki, és eszébe jut, hogy igazam volt.

Az oxigén elengedhetetlen.


End file.
